


Two Cowboys

by hglndlassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cowboys, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Orphan Dean Winchester, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Rancher Castiel (Supernatural), Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 132,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hglndlassie/pseuds/hglndlassie
Summary: When Dean arrived in Montana to work as a house omega for twins, he wasn't sure what to expect.  He didn't expect to fall in love with the land and the home that he built with them.  He wasn't expecting to find a piece of himself that had been missing for so long.  He wasn't expecting to fall in love with one of the alphas he was there to work for.When Cas and Jimmy decided to hire a house omega, it was purely for practicality sake.  They needed someone to help with the house and the simple chores on the ranch so they could focus on expanding their farm.  Cas didn't want a mate yet, but he began to have feeling that were more than just a scent bond with his house omega.Can these two overcome their fears and insecurities to find what is right in front of their faces or will they miss their chance at happiness?
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 426
Kudos: 191
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It has been a hell of a first quarter for school but I am polishing this story up and posting now! 
> 
> This one is mostly done, as usual, just working out a few bugs and may ask for advice on some sticky parts.
> 
> Just a heads up that updates will not be as quick as others have been!
> 
> There is also NO twincest between Cas and Jimmy. Dean is there as an omega for both alphas separately, but there is some knotting happening when all three are in the same place, as is ok for their culture. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'll try and answer questions and comments as quickly as I can.

** PROLOGUE**

Dean’s entire world collapsed when he was ten years old. He remembered it clearly. He and his brother Sam, who was six, had been excited to stay home with a sitter. Dean felt like he was getting too old for a babysitter, but joined in with the games Becky played with them. She was always full of energy and excitement and Dean could never resist the fun when she was there.

She was with them when the policemen knocked on the door. They had been playing with the large car track they had in their living room. They had spent the afternoon building the best race track they could, using every piece they owned. There were loops and curves and they had even built a pit out of Legos where they had the crew for when the cars needed new tires.

Dean remembered how a wide grin had spread across his face as they played. His little brother was vibrating with excitement as they raced the cars around and around, making noise and cheering. Becky was the announcer and the happy scent of pups filled the air. 

That was the day Dean learned that his happiness didn’t come without a price. When the doorbell rang Dean followed Becky into the front hallway, even though she told him to stay in the living room. He kept out of sight in the doorway, one eye on his little brother who was still playing and the other on who was at the door.

Becky looked through the window and Dean saw her pause. The scent of her worry didn’t hit him until she had opened the door and Dean saw the police officers standing there. Their faces told him something very bad had happened and Becky’s sweet omega scent had turned sour. He could scent the shock then the panic then the sorrow that washed through the air as she spoke to them.

He ran to her out of instinct and wrapped his thin arms around her waist. He was already up to her shoulder and when he saw the tears on her cheeks fear settled in his gut.

Becky wouldn’t let the officers inside but she did ask them to stay on the porch. She pulled Dean to her tightly as she called her mother. Dean didn’t understand what Becky meant when she told miss Naomi there had been an accident and the police were at the house, but she was there in record time.

Dean was numb when they told him that his parents had died. Sammy clung to him as he sobbed but Dean’s shock was thick and it immobilized him. Dean was old enough to know that their lives were going to change, and it wouldn’t be for the better. 

He knew that his Dad’s parents were dead and his mom’s parents had disowned her when she married their dad. They had no extended family to go to, so after miss Naomi stayed with them for a few days he and his brother were picked up by a stranger and taken to a new house.

The shock eventually wore off and Dean focused on taking care of Sam as best he could. The first place they went to had three other children and he and Sam shared a very small space in the basement that was called a bedroom but was little more than a space with two air mattresses and a bathroom. It was the first house where they were mistreated but not the last. 

They had been to several places the first year and none of them lasted more than a few months. Dean didn’t understand why they kept moving around, but no one answered his questions with anything that sounded like the real reason. The second year they landed with an elderly woman named Mildred. She had a wonderful sense of humor and doted on them like they were her grandkids. She didn’t have a family of her own and had been taking in foster children for twenty years. They settled in and for almost six months it was good. Dean started to think that this would be the place for them and he let go of some of his anxiety and lowered his walls. He let himself be happy.

The morning he woke up for school and had to get Mildred from her bed, he knew. She didn’t know who he was and she was sick. He called his social worker and she came out to the house immediately. They called an ambulance for Mildred and that was the last time Dean and Sam saw her. He didn’t even know if she was alive or not. Dean had put his walls back up before he had even finished packing his bags. He cursed himself for thinking that he could be happy. He had learned already that his happiness only led to his heartbreak. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

It had been harder and harder to find them places to go together and when Dean was twelve they were separated. Dean had only a few pictures left of his family and a bag full of his belongings. He was shuffled to different places until he presented as an omega at fourteen. 

As soon as his heat hit him he knew he would be moving again. He had been relieved that he had presented at school. The school was required to report it to his social worker immediately and he would be sent to an omega institute. 

As he felt his fever increase and the cramping in his stomach begin he was glad he lay on the cold plastic of the table in the nurse’s office. He shuddered to think what might have happened to him if he had presented at the house he currently lived in. He slept with a knife under his pillow in case his foster father, Alistair, decided he needed some company.

The next day he was sent to the closest Omega Institute where he lived until he turned eighteen. There he was trained and educated as an omega should, but he was with the orphaned omegas and not in a day school with omegas who still had families and the means to keep them.

Dean missed his brother and parents and his life before, but he didn’t let himself think about it too much. This was the hand fate had dealt him. He just hoped that his suffering now had put him on the path to a happy ending.

**CHAPTER 1- CAS**

Cas smiled in satisfaction from the seat of his horse. The clear May day was beautiful. The sun shone brightly over the field they traveled and he sighed when he looked over to the snow-covered peaks in the distance. The lowing of the cattle next to him and his twin’s bright smile across from him made all the hard work of the last year worth it.

He and Jimmy had inherited their Uncle Chuck’s one-thousand-acre ranch in Montana a year ago and there were some days where Cas still couldn’t believe they were there, living out their dream. Growing up, they had imagined running the ranch together one day. They spent every summer of their youth here with their uncle. He and Jimmy spent as much time on horseback and with the cattle that they could. They were determined to learn everything they would need to know about cattle ranching and how to take care of the land so that they could take over for their uncle when he was ready. Many late nights had found them making plans for when they would inherit and run a successful cattle and horse breeding ranch. Now, finally, they saw their plans come to fruition. 

Sadly, their uncle hadn’t been much of a rancher in the last few years so there was much to do to rebuild and get it working again. They had spent every second of the last year rebuilding the barns, the fences, purchasing machinery, buying cattle and on and on and on. In the end they had to sell the back two hundred acres in order to afford everything that they needed. Fortunately, there had been minimal work on the main ranch house that needed to be done, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to keep the majority of the land.

They currently lived in the main farmhouse together and rented the second house, which was just down the hill. Chuck had tenants in there for several years and Cas and Jimmy were happy to keep them on to help with the upkeep and money flow. They were both betas but they were hard working and friendly. They helped out with the haying in the spring and planned to do so again at the end of the summer.

“They look good, don’t they?” Jimmy called out to Cas as he inclined his covered head to the cattle. 

He shook himself from his musings and grinned at his brother. “They do. Let’s get them in the west pasture and head in.”

Jimmy nodded and nudged his horse a little to the left, helping to drive the cattle to the correct destination. It took them another hour before they had all the cattle accounted for and were headed back to the barn.

Cas groaned when he dismounted from the saddle. Jimmy snickered behind him and Cas threw a dirty look over his shoulder.

“You sound like an old man, Cas,” he said.

Cas just grunted as he began to unhook the saddle.

“You know,” Jimmy continued, “if we look for a house omega and you can’t get it up, I can take up the slack.”

Cas stopped and looked at him. “First of all, I can get it up just fine, thank you. Second, who said anything about a house omega?”

Jimmy shrugged. “We talked about it before. I was thinking that we were settled enough to start looking. The buildings are done and everything is running fine. The first herd sold well and we’ve got the money. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of supper being canned soup and grilled cheese. And I’m tired of having to go into town on Friday or Saturday night for company.”

Cas frowned. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a house omega, he just wasn’t sure they were ready for one. It was a responsibility that he didn’t know if he needed or wanted. Bringing an omega into their home was a commitment. A house omega meant a scent bond and a level of care that he didn’t know if he could provide just yet. The ranch still took him every second of the day and then some. 

Cas frowned at the brush in his hand. He gently ran it over his horse’s flank as he continued to think. Jimmy made a good point about being in the black with their finances. They had worked themselves to the bone to get there, but they had done it in one year instead of the three that they thought it would take. Cas just wasn’t sure if he wanted to add another layer of responsibility to themselves right now. Plus, an omega was paid a salary. Mostly in room and board, but they would have to make sure the finances were solid before even beginning to look.

They finished up with the horses and as Cas headed in the house to get washed up so he could start supper he thought about it more. Jimmy was getting the chickens settled and Cas thought about the few other things that he could have done if he didn’t have to stop to cook.

A house omega would provide them much needed relief in a variety of ways. House omegas were usually single or widowed omegas who didn’t have a family to help them. They were usually on their own and looking for employment. These omegas came to live in the house, cook, clean, shop, and generally take care of the house like a housekeeper. They could help with the vegetable garden and the chickens, which would help Jimmy and Cas even more. 

Being a house omega was always a chosen job, which made Cas feel better as house omegas also provided sexual release for the alphas that they lived with. This was something they desperately needed. Cas agreed with Jimmy that it would be nice not to have to drive the forty minutes into town every weekend just to knot. And once a week was not enough for a young alpha like himself. 

When they sat down to canned soup and grilled cheese Jimmy frowned. Cas laughed. “That’ll teach you to make fun of my cooking,” he told his brother. “Now, let’s talk about a house omega.”

Jimmy perked up at the topic and smiled excitedly. “Cas, we can afford it. These omegas are paid mostly in food and board and necessities. They get a small salary each week for their own personal things, but everything else is provided by the ranch. I know it’s still an expense, but an extra tube of toothpaste and stuff isn’t going to break the bank and I think the benefits outweigh the cost right now anyway.

“I don’t know about you but I do not want another haying like last year.” Jimmy gave him a meaningful look and Cas had to agree. “And if we didn’t have to stop and cook or take care of the house then we could put more effort into the ranch, or God forbid, have a little time to relax.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds like you’ve thought about it a lot,” Cas observed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yea, Cas, I have. Miranda’s nice and all, but knotting once at the club in town every week is not enough. Tell me I’m wrong.” He arched a brow at his twin and Cas could only nod in agreement.

“It would be nice,” he said.

“Now, I know that we need to put an add up, and there are several places that we should do it online. We have the financial means to support an omega as well as the room. If we didn’t have to think about the day to day things in the house, then we could dedicate even more time to the ranch. Plus, I know I’ll be more relaxed having an omega in the house.”

Cas nodded again. Having an omega’s scent blend with their alpha scents would make the house softer and more welcoming. They would be able to turn the running of the daily household over to the omega, which would lessen their stress, but having a softer presence in the house would do wonders for their attitude without the extra knotting. “It seems like a no brainer, but I’m still hesitant. I don’t want to jump into this and not be able to sustain it in six months.”

“Fair enough,” Jimmy agreed. “I’ve done the numbers, Cas. We can support an omega for a year at least right now. If the omega is here, we can almost certainly get the horse breeding started in the fall, which will turn profit quickly.”

“You’re sure?” Cas narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You’re not just saying this to get me to agree, are you?”

“No, Cas, I would not put the entire ranch in jeopardy so that I can fuck an omega every day.” Jimmy gave him a look.

Cas held his hands up and nodded. “Alright, you’ve got me convinced. Now, let’s see what we should post. I want to be as clear as possible in the add so we don’t get omegas who don’t want to live the lifestyle we need.”

Jimmy nodded and grabbed a pad and pen from the kitchen drawer to write notes on. “Ok, so an omega. Do you care about male or female?” 

“No, I’m good with either.”

“Ok,” Jimmy said nodding. He was too, so he wrote it down. “What about making sure they know there will be two alphas in the house?”

“I think that’s wise. An omega needs to be comfortable with servicing two alphas every day. That’s more knotting than they might want. And I know it’s common for alphas to share when visitors come, but I’d prefer if we made the rule now that we won’t do that. I’m not sure that my own alpha will tolerate it, besides the fact that forcing an omega to service other alphas they don’t have a contract with doesn’t sit well with me.”

Jimmy nodded and continued to write. “I agree. We’ll also need to make sure they know it’s in Montana, the weather alone could deter someone. And that it’s a working cattle ranch. They will be expected to help out, right?” He looked up from his writing to his brother.

“Yes, I was thinking the garden and the chickens. Those are close to the house and can easily be taught, plus it would take a good chunk off of us.”

Jimmy wrote it down. “Ok, anything else?”

Cas thought a minute. He couldn’t think of anything so he shook his head again. “No, I think that should cover it. Why don’t you go put that up online and I’ll clear up?”

“Will do,” his brother replied as he rose. Cas sat for another minute at the table and wondered what it would be like to have an omega around the house. He knew that they provided comfort and warmth in a home, but he didn’t think the ranch house lacked anything at the moment. 

He sighed and stood to gather the dishes. He would see what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DEAN POV**

Dean sat on his bed at the Omega Institute and looked at the pamphlets spread out on the thin blanket. His eighteenth birthday had come and gone in January and it was now May. He had to decide what he was going to do, and soon. Omegas had six months after their eighteenth birthday to leave the omega house with a job or be forced out. Dean didn’t know what to do. His options were limited and honestly, he was scared of being alone. He had been within the shelter of the omega house for four years and he didn’t really know what to do otherwise.

He sat in his shared room and looked again at the different pamphlets that littered his bed. There were only a few choices for omegas in the first place so it shouldn’t be that hard, but Dean was struggling to decide what he even wanted to try. He was running out of time to control his own future. 

He could apply for a government job as a maid or servant. He could use the skills he had acquired for computers and become a secretary, but that would require him to live on his own with a special license or be back in another house with other omegas. He could get licensed to work in one of the stripper clubs or he could find a home as a house omega. 

All of those were valuable and respectable options for an omega but Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He had gone back and forth for months. He had talked to his friends. He had had meeting after meeting with Ellen, the house mistress. 

He had just come from such a meeting and there was a hollow pit in his stomach and he shifted nervously from side to side while he stood in the middle of his room. He bit his nail when he thought back on the conversation. Ellen had told him he had less than a month to leave on his own or she would have to choose for him. He knew if that happened it would be to the easiest placement for him, which would be in a brothel or strip club.

Could he let alphas knot him? Could he live on his own? 

He didn’t know. That was the problem. He had had so very few opportunities to make his own choices for so long that he wasn’t sure how. While he lived in the omega house everything was dictated for him. When he woke up, ate, studied, did his chores, slept, everything was mapped out for him each day. He didn’t even know how to choose for himself any longer.

He got up and paced the small room, thankful that it was their free hour before dinner and Kevin, his roommate, was downstairs. He needed some quiet time to think, and there was precious little of that when he was housed with twenty or so other omegas.

He glanced at the pamphlets as he paced. He chewed on his nails some more. He had skills from his training in a variety of outlets. He could cook and clean. He knew how to keep a home and stick to a budget. He could make small talk and theoretically please a mate.

When he got to the window he stopped and looked out. The weather in Kansas was bright and sunny that day. He saw the younger omegas out in the garden and he smiled. What would he do when he had to leave everyone and everything that had been the only long-term home he had known since he was ten?

And that was the real problem. His whole family had been ripped from him one day and he had struggled to be able to find something solid again. It had taken four years before he found himself in Ellen’s care and subsequently, had found a home.

And even that hadn’t been any kind of loving environment. It was education and board, that was it. It was a government funded house that, like so many other things for omegas, was no one’s priority. He didn’t starve and he wasn’t ever cold. He didn’t go without the necessities, but there were precious few luxuries.

He had friends over the years, but it was difficult. Omegas were in and out based on their situation. Most stayed for the four years they had between when they presented and when they turned eighteen, but some actually mated and left early. Every now and then, an alpha would come looking for a mate. Dean thought that any alpha that would willingly come to this institute to find a mate was probably not someone that he wanted to mate with and he tried to make himself look as unappealing as possible.

Most of those alphas wanted meek, petite females that they could physically put in their places at home. Dean fit none of those characteristics. He had had a hard time with his size since he had presented, but in this situation, it worked to his advantage.

He tried to brush off the sneers and insults when the alphas saw him but the words cut him deeply. They called him a giant. Said that if they wanted to mount an alpha they would have gotten one. They said that anything attractive about him was negated by the fact that he didn’t fit the traditional mold of an omega. His lips and eyes, though, were a constant topic and there were a fair few alphas that did like the idea of dominating him.

Dean shook himself of those thoughts and focused back on the present. He chewed his nails again. If he went to the brothel or the strip clubs, would alphas come just so they could dominate him? Would he be subjected to fetishes and possibly pain?

He didn’t want that. He just wanted a place that he could be happy with. 

He closed his eyes and tried to think about what would make him happy. He put aside any thoughts of living independently or earning his own money. He didn’t think about obtaining a license or the short time frame. He didn’t think about whether or not he could let an alpha knot him or why they might want to. He thought about what it would look like to him if he could be anywhere. What would make him happy?

A picture of a house to keep and one alpha to take care of surfaced. He knew that he would have that it he found a mate but he could possibly have it now.

He opened his eyes and turned back towards the bed, determination in his movements and scent. He grabbed the information about being a house omega and looked at it again. If that was what his omega wanted, he knew he would find a place. The knot in his stomach at the thought of physically taking care of an alpha made him pause, but the rest of it made him reach for the computer in his room.

He looked at the adds online for house omegas and came across one in Montana. He had never been outside of Kansas before and he was curious what it would be like. He was intrigued by the idea of a cattle ranch. There would be a lot of space. He’d be able to be outside and with animals, which appealed to him. He liked the idea of taking care of a house and an alpha who worked hard on the land all day. He could easily picture it and he was surprised to find that he wanted it.

He continued to look at the add and when he got to the last part his stomach sank. The posting was for two alphas, not one. They were brothers who ran the ranch together and were both single. 

Dean chewed on his nail again. He shook his head and pulled his hand away from his mouth. He sat on his hands so he didn’t damage them further. His leg jiggled and as he thought.

Two alphas. It would be the same duties he would have in the house. He knew there were a lot of omegas who went to placements for house omegas where they serviced several alphas. The house duties wouldn’t be the deal breaker though. One alpha could knot him two or three times a day. Would he be able to take care of two alphas like that? And keep the house and cook and whatever else they required of him?

Dean didn’t want to agree to a position only to have two alphas knot him and discover that he couldn’t handle it. It wasn’t about the fact that he was a virgin. Virginity for omegas was subjective at best. Since his heats started at fourteen he had had a fake knot, so it wasn’t like his ass hadn’t been stretched around a silicone knot more times than he could count, but he hadn’t been with an actual alpha before. Dean knew there was a difference and he wanted to make sure that the alpha he gave that first time to would be someone that he would stay with for a while.

He also knew that he had very little control over it. Contracts were for whatever length of time the alpha wanted it for and they were always able to be voided if one or the other found their mate, so Dean could get there and both alphas could find their mates the next day. He’d be back on a train to God knows where before the end of the week.

Dean shook his head and breathed deeply. The land. A ranch. Cattle, horses, chickens and a big house to call home. People to feed and take care of.

Two alphas.

Dean decided to apply. There were lots of steps between his application and an acceptance, so he could think about it more if he needed to. He filled out the short form online and sent it off.

He knew he should look for other postings and apply for several places, but he was worn out. Taking that step had been huge for him and had taken most of his afternoon. He glanced at the clock and noticed he had about twenty minutes before his lessons.

Dean grabbed his book and headed outside into the courtyard to read. He found a bench in the shade and read until the bell rang. Everyone filed into the building and scattered to their various classes. Dean had completed all his classes when he turned eighteen, so now he helped out with the younger ones. He enjoyed the late afternoon lesson the most because he was in the kitchen.

Dean loved to cook and loved to teach the younger omegas even more. It was the nicest hour and a half of his day. The smells of the kitchen were welcoming and he greeted the other instructors before he washed up and put on his apron.

He got lost in the cooking and didn’t think about the application or the alphas again.

***

Dean was surprised when he checked his email the next day to see a reply from the alphas. It was a simple email, short and to the point, but it made Dean sweat a little.

From: [jimmy.novak@gmail.com](mailto:jimmy.novak@gmail.com)

To: [dmwinchester@omegainstitute582.com](mailto:dmwinchester@omegainstitute582.com)

Hi Dean,

We received your application and my brother and I are interested in a scent test with you. Please send a scent item to the address in the application. We will send items of our own after we determine if your scent is compatible with ours. We hope to talk to you soon.

Best,  
Jimmy Novak

He swallowed hard. Things were moving quickly. His picture was uploaded on the website, so the alphas knew what he looked like, but there had been no picture of them. It didn’t really matter what they looked like if their scents were compatible and they offered him a home, but he didn’t like the faceless emails. He couldn’t picture these alphas.

He stood and grabbed a handkerchief from his drawer that was reserved for just this purpose. He headed down to the private bathroom at the end of the hall and locked himself in. He needed a slick sample to send to the alphas. 

When he was done walked down to Ellen’s office and knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled slightly at him.

“Dean, come in,” she said. He walked closer to her and she saw what he held. “Is that a scent item?” she asked.

Dean nodded. “I put in an application for a house omega position and they wanted a sample. Would you mail it for me?”

Ellen smiled and pulled open her desk drawer. She pulled out a small bag that would seal the cloth inside and preserve the scent through the mail. Dean dropped it in when she opened it for him and passed her the small piece of paper he had written down the address.

She glanced at it and looked back up at him. “Montana?” she asked.

Dean shrugged. “It looks interesting. It’s a big cattle ranch with lots of land and open space. There are two alpha brothers who need a house omega. It looks like a good position.”

“I’m glad you decided on something, Dean. I’ll get this to them right away.” She paused and looked at him. “Do they know that you only have a few weeks left?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I wanted to see if we could just do it normally and if we ran into a time problem I would let them know.”

She frowned at him but nodded. “I’ll have someone take this right away then,” she said.

Dean thanked her and left the office. He headed back to his room where he paced again, anxious about what would come next.

***

Three days later he got a notification that his account was updated with an acceptance contingent on his agreement once their scent items arrived. Dean was excited to know that the alphas liked his scent. Their item would be there any time and Dean wanted to know what they smelled like.

He could hardly keep his attention on anything and several instructors had to scold him for woolgathering while he was supposed to be working. When the small package finally arrived, Ellen brought it straight to him.

“Dean?” she called as she entered the kitchen.

“I’m here!” he called from the back where he was chopping vegetables. He wiped his hands on his apron and turned to see Ellen walking towards him. He swallowed. “Is that…?”

She nodded. “Why don’t you go upstairs and open it. I’ll have someone finish up here. Let me know how it goes.”

Dean took the package from her and nodded. He smiled and nearly ran to his room. He shut the door and almost tore the package in his haste to get it open. Two smaller bags fell out with a short note.

He picked up the folded piece of paper and read it.

Dear Dean,

We very much enjoyed your scent and hope that ours will be compatible with you. Please let us know via the website if we are a match and we will contact you about a contract.

We look forward to hearing from you soon,

Jimmy

Dean tried to slow his breathing. He was nervous. He knew that if these scents were compatible in any way he would be on his way to Montana. It scared him a little bit, but now that he had started making a choice, he was excited to finish and, hopefully, start on a new life.

He opened the first bag that was labeled with Jimmy’s name on it. He had only communicated with this brother and he wanted to know what his scent was like. He opened the bag and was assaulted with the rich scent of alpha. It was fresh and clean, like the air after a hard spring rain. He pushed his nose into the bag and took several deep breaths.

He nearly whined at the smell and he could feel himself start to slick. He pulled his face away from the bag and zipped it up again. He shook his head to clear it from the scent and laughed. Jimmy smelled good to him. Better than good. _Delicious_.

He was giddy now. If Jimmy’s scent was like that for him, then Castiel’s scent would be similar. Being brothers, their scents would have similarities woven into them. He opened the bag and stuck his nose right inside it. He actually whimpered at the smell of more fresh air. This time, though, it was like a warm summer day in the field where the grass was thick and dry and the breeze blew across it.

Dean collapsed on the bed and undid his pants quickly. He didn’t bother with his hole, he needed release immediately. His dick was hard as a rock and it only took a few pulls on it while he scented Castiel’s cloth before he came all over his bed and his hand.

He lay there panting for a moment before he started to laugh. He was going to Montana.

He cleaned himself up and tucked the bags under his pillow for safe keeping. He pulled up the website and filled out the part of the form that would alert the alphas that he had accepted the position. Now he had to wait.

It turned out that he didn’t have to wait long. When he got back from dinner and checked his email he was surprised to see another email from Jimmy.

From: [jimmy.novak@gmail.com](mailto:jimmy.novak@gmail.com)

To: [dmwinchester@omegainstitute582.com](mailto:dmwinchester@omegainstitute582.com)

Hi Dean,

Cas and I are so excited that you have accepted our offer! We would like to see what means of travel and when are acceptable to you. We would like you here as soon as possible.

Looking forward to it,  
Jimmy

Dean hopped up and did a little dance. Kevin, who was reading on his bed, looked at him strangely.

“Good news?” he asked.

“Yea, man, I got an offer. I’m going to Montana to be a house omega.”

Kevin’s brows lifted. “Wow. Montana, huh? That’s going to be pretty far away.”

“I know, but I need a new start. And it’s a cattle ranch with two alphas and it sounds amazing. And their scents, Kev, oh my God. Their scents are the best thing I’ve ever scented, especially Cas’.”

Dean blushed and put his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. It was Kevin’s turn to laugh.

“Sounds like you’re excited. I’m happy for you, Dean. I’ll miss you here, but I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, man. I am too.”

***

Dean and Jimmy had emailed back and forth for another day to get everything organized. Dean would leave Sunday by train and arrive in the late afternoon. It was already Thursday but Dean didn’t know how he would manage until Sunday. It was the first train that they could get for him. Since he had a fear of flying the alphas had agreed to the train.

He spent the days packing and making sure he had all his personal belongings. It was depressing how little he had to show for his life. Everything he had fit into two suitcases that were modest in size that he had gotten from the consignment shop down the street.

Ellen took most of Friday to remind him about everything he had learned in the last four years and Dean’s head was swimming when they were done many, many hours later. He took Saturday to make sure to say good-bye to everyone and tried to sleep.

When it came time for his last hugs good-bye, it was difficult, but Dean remembered the scents and the kindness of Jimmy in his emails and he was able to let go a bit easier. Ellen drove him to the train station and said a brief good-bye and good luck when she dropped him off at the curb and suddenly, he was alone.

He had the formal note from the website in his pocket if he needed to show his proof of travel authorization and his ticket was also there. He patted his pants pocket to make sure his wallet was there and he sighed. He grabbed both handles and pulled the luggage into the train station. A backpack with a few things to keep him occupied on the train was secure on his back.

The train ride was easy and Dean enjoyed sitting next to the window. He watched the scenery fly by hour after hour and he thought about his new position.

He had been trained to take care of a house, to cook and clean and do laundry. He felt confident in those areas. He had been putting a lot of that into practice in the last six months in particular, so he knew he could do it. Cooking and doing laundry for two alphas couldn’t be more work than helping to do so for twenty omegas.

Dean had been trained to please an alpha, so he technically he knew what to do, but he hadn’t been with an alpha before. It was something that made him worry slightly and he found himself chewing on his nails again. He imagined what these alphas would look like and how they would treat him. Would they be rough or gentle? Who would take him first? Would they expect him to take them together?

Dean’s eyes widened at that thought. It was something that hadn’t occurred to him, but he swiftly shifted his thinking. They were brothers, not house mates or coworkers. Dean didn’t need to worry himself about any of his thoughts because he would find out in just a short time. 

Dean spent some time reading a few articles he had printed from the internet about Montana and ranching. He found a few blogs from house omegas who had a life similar to what Dean was going to that he had read through and wrote down some notes.

He had also been able to buy a few second hand books about farming on the plains that he had brought. He had looked over them carefully the last few days and he was pleased to note that he knew a lot about farming as it seemed similar to the gardening he had done at the institute.

He brushed his hand over the cover of the book he held in his hand and thought about the money he used. At the institute they had been given a quarterly allowance and they were able to use it on anything they wanted. They were provided the basic necessities, but anything else would be purchased from their own money.

Dean hadn’t really considered the fact that he would be making a salary in addition to gaining a home. He smiled at the thought of making his own money and what he could do with it. More books would be first on the list but he wasn’t sure how much time he would actually have to read from now on.

These thoughts led him right back to wondering about his new home. He was worried and anxious about what he was actually going to be doing, and hoped that he would be able to please the alphas. He was young and he knew he had a pretty face. He had been honest with them about his inexperience and they knew he was fresh out of the omega home. If anything, it sounded like Jimmy was pleased about it.

***

His excitement began in earnest when they crossed into Montana. He had his nose practically pressed up against the glass of the window.

When the last announcement came on that they were nearing his new town he realized he needed to get himself together. He made a quick trip to the restroom where he tried to tidy up. His jeans and plain white t-shirt were simple along with the sturdy work boots he had been issued at the Institute.

He looked at his face and used a bit of water to make sure it was clean and then he tidied his hair. He wanted his alphas to have a good impression of him even if he had spent many hours on a train that day.

He filed off when the train stopped and looked around. He made his way into the station with his backpack over his shoulders. He didn’t know what his alphas looked like, but they knew what he looked like, so he hoped that they were here and searching for him.

He turned and took in the small amount of people at the station. It was a small town, so there were very few passengers who were off at this stop. There were also very few people inside. His gaze slide over the small clusters of people until he saw two very tall, identical cowboys making their way towards him.

Dean stopped, rooted in his spot. His mouth went dry at the sight of them coming closer to him. He hadn’t realized that they were twins. He was sure that his surprise and excitement were threaded through his scent. These alphas were gorgeous. They had matching chiseled jaw lines with bright blue eyes. Both wore a white cowboy hat that hid dark hair. They were slightly taller than Dean and they exuded alpha.

One of them smiled brightly as they approached. “Dean?” asked a deep voice. Dean could feel his knees wobble at the deep timbre he heard. 

He could only nod his head. His mouth hung open slightly as their scents hit him and his knees threatened to buckle. The scent items through the mail did not do them justice and being washed in them now that they were both so close to Dean made him lightheaded.

The alphas were right in front of him now and the one who had spoken to him stepped forward. 

“Hi Dean, I’m Jimmy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Short chapter from Cas' POV! It backs up a bit. Another chapter from Dean POV right behind this one.

**CHAPTER 3 CAS POV**

“Jimmy! The mail is here!” Cas shouted.

Jimmy stepped into the kitchen quickly. Cas’ animated voice told him Dean’s scent item had come. Cas had the small envelope in his hand and Jimmy smiled widely.

“Open it!” Jimmy exclaimed.

Cas didn’t hesitate and he ripped open the package to reveal a small bag with a handkerchief inside. Cas dropped the envelope on the table and Jimmy moved next to him. He gingerly opened the bag, nearly holding his breath in anticipation. The scent of apples and cinnamon wafted out. Cas and Jimmy both moaned at the rich, heady scent.

“Cas, oh my God,” Jimmy sighed. “He’s perfect.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed. He held the bag to his nose and inhaled before he let Jimmy do the same. “We need him here, now,” Cas growled. He was surprised at himself and even Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He could feel his wolf surface and he blinked hard, bringing himself back under control.

“I’ll send the form right now.” Jimmy handed the bag back to Cas with a smirk.

Cas took the bag and stared at it as Jimmy walked out of the kitchen. He fingered the delicate material over the plastic bag it was sealed in. Dean’s face appeared in his mind. He had looked at the picture online and he knew Dean was attractive. His green eyes and bright smile showed a young omega who was beautiful to look at, but Cas could see something in his eyes. Maybe it was that the smile didn’t quite reach them in the picture. It made him curious before, but now, combined with the rich scent, he was salivating at the thought of the omega in his house.

He moved into the den without conscious thought and sat in his favorite spot at the end of the sofa. Jimmy found him there a few minutes later. Cas could scent the curiosity in his brother as he casually crossed the open floor from the kitchen into the den.

Cas glared at him when Jimmy smirked. He knew he was acting strange. No omega’s scent had ever affected him this way before. For an alpha who had been reluctant to have a house omega in the first place he was already acting like a territorial knothead. He knew it, he just couldn’t tamp it down. Dean’s scent seemed to bring his alpha to the surface in a way an omega’s hadn’t before. Cas usually kept himself in control. He was the older twin, the more responsible one, the more dominant alpha. 

Jimmy’s scent changed slightly as his smile widened and Cas held in another growl. He knew his brother was about to try and work him up.

“I get the first knot,” he said casually as he lowered himself into one of the plush recliners. Cas’ head shot up and he did growl at him.

“Says who?” he asked through clenched teeth. He realized he was gripping the bag but he couldn’t loosen his fingers. 

“Says me. I did the work to get him here, I should get the first knot.” He shrugged like it made the most sense to him. It did, actually. Cas’ alpha had to acknowledge that part, but he would be damned if he would let Jimmy claim the omega first.

“No, we’ll settle it the usual way,” Cas said rising. He hoped Jimmy couldn’t see the flush he could feel on his cheeks or notice that he had to adjusted his pants before he stomped out of the room. 

“Oh, goody,” Jimmy said under his breath as he followed Cas outside. Cas threw him another glare over his shoulder as they exited the house. The usual way was a fight until one of them yielded or was hurt enough that they had to stop. 

Cas stomped out of the house and down the steps as he tore off his cowboy had. He put the hat on the railing post and pulled off his button down so he was just in his jeans and t-shirt. Cas felt itchy and he was glad Jimmy had said something stupid. He needed an outlet for whatever was going on with him. 

Dean’s scent was the most amazing thing he had ever smelled. He knew a bond was going to be quick with this omega and he was slightly nervous about it. If he was honest, the scent bond was the thing that had held him back the most. Bonding, even with just their scents, made things complicated sometimes and Cas was not interested in complicated right now. He needed the omega in a lot of ways, but he was not looking for a mate.

Jimmy came down the steps unconcerned which only provoked Cas more. He watched as his brother adjusted his clothing to the way Cas’ was and stood in front of him. Cas almost growled at the smirk on his brother’s face and he narrowed his eyes. 

They circled each other for a few minutes, the dance familiar after fighting all their lives. The past year had been tough on them physically in many ways. Their irritation and exhaustion was palpable most days and small sparks of temper flared wildly and often. The release of beating each other about went a long way to keeping them sane. 

Cas had enough playing and took the first jab, achieving a glancing blow off of his brother’s jaw. After that they got down to business. Cas wanted to be the first to knot the omega and he was going to make damn sure that he won today against his brother. He didn’t examine why he wanted it so badly.

Cas’ intensity helped him focus and Jimmy barely touched him. It was over quickly and, in the end, Cas pinned Jimmy on the ground and howled in delight at being the winner. Jimmy yielded and Cas got off of him. He helped his brother up and they laughed while Cas slapped his back.

“Sorry, Jimmy,” Cas said not sounding sorry at all. Jimmy smiled and shrugged. 

Jimmy was more laid back and easygoing. He liked to have a good time in life and he enjoyed things like omegas frequently. Cas, on the other hand, was opposite. He was serious to a fault and consequently, much more dominant that Jimmy. He was slightly bigger and slightly stronger and often won when they fought.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time to knot him. In fact, I think by the time he gets here we won’t be able to stop knotting him for days.”

Cas chuckled and nodded. If his scent was this pure and potent from a bag that was three days old he wasn’t sure if they would survive when Dean actually arrived.

When they heard that Dean had accepted the position they couldn’t have been more excited. They had spent a lot of time communicating with him and worrying about whether this would go through. When Dean asked when he could come, Cas wanted him there immediately. Jimmy had laughed and said he was going to have to wait since Dean wouldn’t fly. 

Cas had growled and went upstairs to prepare one of the guest rooms for him. Even though Dean would spend his nights in one of their beds they wanted him to feel safe and comfortable and have a space of his own inside the house that he could have for privacy. 

Cas made the bed with fresh sheets and he couldn’t help marking them slightly with his wrist. He felt possessive over the omega already. He made sure the room was dusted and aired out. He looked inside the spare bathroom and gave it a quick wipe down. He pulled towels out of the closet and marked them, too before he hung them up.

When he was done his alpha felt satisfied in a lot of ways but he couldn’t wait for Dean to get there. Sunday felt like an eternity away.

Cas and Jimmy were at each other’s throats for the next two days. They were short tempered and angry. They felt no relief from the constant arousal due to Dean’s scent and they both breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped into the train station.

Cas knew he would need to keep a tight leash on his alpha so that he didn’t scare Dean, but he could barely function with want. He had pulled up the omega’s picture on the website several times and he thought he was beautiful. Now, being moments away from actually meeting him, Cas was struggling.

Jimmy, in contrast, was excited and his scent was bright and pure. He almost bounced with energy and he spotted Dean first. 

“Cas, there he is,” he whispered. Cas looked over to where Jimmy indicated and he saw a young omega enter the door. He had on a plain white t-shirt and jeans. There was a backpack slung over both shoulders. His green eyes were anxious as they searched the room. He was young and small and Cas swallowed thickly.

He looked so innocent and fresh. Cas couldn’t wait until he got his hands on him, but overall, he was glad that Dean would be there in general. He knew that in addition to the relief he would provide his body, Dean would help with the chores and the house and be a genuine companion.

They approached Dean slowly and they both saw the instant he realized they were his alphas. Dean’s scent spiked with surprise and then excitement. There was a hint of nerves in there but the rich apple and cinnamon scent that had stuck in their brains was the same.

“Dean!” Jimmy called out.

They watched as the young omega turned to face them completely and Cas rumbled again.

“Hey Dean, I’m Jimmy,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty liar about posting yesterday. Sorry!
> 
> The ranch is based on my grandparents farm in the Southeast, so this might not be at all what ranches are like in Montana.

**DEAN POV**

“Hey Dean, I’m Jimmy,” he said.

“Hello alpha,” Dean greeted him shyly. He was a little taken aback by their size and fresh scent. He turned to said hello to Cas. “Alpha.” Cas stepped closer to Dean and he instinctively bared his throat. The scent of dry summer heat rolled over him and Dean sighed. Cas rumbled in his chest and Dean felt pleased that he had done the right thing. 

Cas leaned in and scented him as he gently gripped his upper arms. He dragged his nose up the length of Dean’s neck and the omega shivered. Cas moved back down and nipped him over his scent gland. He licked it and marked him. Dean felt a little lightheaded when he was done and Cas had stepped back.

He wasn’t prepared for one of them to scent mark him so quickly and he could feel how the rich alpha scent had permeated his brain. He stood still, rooted to the spot for a moment. He blinked and found that Cas was in a similar state. He glanced over to Jimmy who wore a smirk and winked at Dean. He took a deep breath and when he had gained his equilibrium back Jimmy suggested they find his bags. 

“What are we looking for, Dean?” Jimmy asked him as they guided him through the doors onto the platform again.

“Um, there are just two small, black cases,” he told them shyly. He was suddenly embarrassed that he didn’t have very much. 

Cas turned sharply and looked at him, both his brows and mouth turned down. Dean shrunk back slightly and Jimmy admonished Cas.

“Don’t scare him, Cas,” Jimmy said. He stepped closer to Dean and Cas nodded as he gave Dean an apologetic smile.

“Forgive me, Dean. I’m concerned that you have so little with you. Did you ship anything else?” the alpha said calmly. His face had smoothed out and his scent was normal.

Dean looked down and shook his head. He resisted the impulse to chew on his nails. “No, alpha, I don’t have many things.” 

“It’s alright, Dean,” Cas said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get you what you need.”

Jimmy sauntered forward and plucked two black suitcases from the few that were sitting on the platform and brought them over. He smiled boyishly.

“They were the only black ones, so I figured they were yours,” he said with a shrug and a smile. Dean nodded again and the alphas turned to leave, reentering the building to get out.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. The alphas must have scented his uncertainty because Cas took him by the arm gently and steered him out the door.

Dean fell into step next to Cas and easily gravitated towards him. The skin on his arm where Cas had touched him felt like it was crackling with fire and he felt like he was sluggish and disoriented. He blinked in the bright sunshine outside and followed the alphas into the parking lot.

He looked around curiously, trying to shake off whatever was going on with him and look at the surroundings. Everything was lush and green and the temperature was warm enough to be comfortable but not sweltering. 

Dean felt relieved that he was finally in Montana, and even more relieved that he had met the alphas at last. The fact that they were twins was a surprise to him, but he was quickly able to tell them apart. Their scents alone would give it away, but Dean could already see subtle differences in them. 

He stayed close to Cas’ side, which he wasn’t expecting. He thought that he would feel most comfortable with Jimmy since he was the one who had written to him. It didn’t really matter, they were both his alphas right now, but there was something extra about Cas that pulled Dean in to him. Maybe it was just the scent claim he had already. 

“My truck is here,” Cas said as he indicated a very large dark green Ford. Cas helped him into the back seat of the extended cab while Jimmy put the suitcases in the bed. The alphas got into the front seat and they headed out onto the road.

Dean was content to sit in the cab and scent his alphas and watch the scenery. Cas’ scent was permanently saturated inside and combined with the way the air conditioning was blowing it towards him, he could have closed his eyes and pulled in lungfulls happily. He resisted the strange temptation to burry his head in the soft leather seat and inhale.

When combined together with Jimmy’s scent, Dean thought that he could stay in there forever. He could tell that his happy omega scent was permeating the air because the alpha’s scents changed slightly into something more relaxed and content.

“Dean, it’s about thirty minutes to the ranch,” Jimmy told him. Dean opened his eyes to see the alpha twisted around in his seat.

He nodded. “Ok, alpha.”

“We’re going to head straight there so you can get settled. I know five hours on a train must have been a long trip for you, especially since you’re not used to traveling,” Jimmy continued.

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful. I enjoyed the train, though. I could get up and move around when I needed to, so it wasn’t too bad. Thank you again for letting me come by train.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas told him. “We want you to be comfortable.”

Dean nodded and Jimmy started peppering him with questions.

“What do you like to do in your spare time, Dean?” he asked.

“Oh, um, I like to read. I love to cook. I really like growing things. I worked a lot in the garden at the Institute. I’ve grown some vegetables, but it was a very small amount. There wasn’t a lot of room on the property for food gardens. I did tend the flowers and shrubs though, so I know the basics of gardening. It was relaxing to be outside in nature for a while.”

Jimmy’s smile lit up the whole cab inside. “You’re going to love the ranch gardens. We have half an acre dedicated to the vegetables. Sometimes if we have too much then we send it to the food bank, but we can a lot to store for the winter. Have you ever done that?”

Dean shook his head. “I’ve never done that, but I can learn,” he said confidently. He didn’t want the alphas to think he wouldn’t do as they asked.

“I’m sure you will, Dean,” Cas told him. “There are probably a lot of things about ranch life that you’ll have to learn and get used to. We know it will take some time.”

Dean looked down and stilled his fingers from where they were picking at the cuticles. He smiled softly. The alphas were really kind and patient so far. Hopefully this was their true selves and not a ploy to get him to let his guard down.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?” Cas asked.

Dean looked up. “No, I haven’t. I can’t drive either,” he admitted. Cas just smiled. 

“Alright, you can learn both of those things if you’d like,” he told Dean. “You’ll have to learn how to drive the four wheeler at least, otherwise you won’t even be able to get to the far pastures and we will need you to do that.”

Dean nodded again. “Whatever you want, alpha,” he said.

They spent the remaining time talking and Dean answered more questions. He told them how he ended up in the Omega Institute and about his family. He told them how much he liked cooking and that hamburgers and lasagna were his specialties. He told them he was reading Slaughterhouse Five at the moment.

In return, they told him about themselves. They had two other brothers and a sister. Luke lived in Las Vegas and Gabe lived in California. Luke owned a casino and Gabe taught English at Stanford. Anna was an omega and had mated a childhood friend as soon as she turned eighteen. She lived close to their parents in New England with her children and mate. 

They talked about the ranch and how it had always been their dream to take over when their uncle passed it down. When he died last year, they started rebuilding and now they were well on their way, which was why they needed a house omega.

Jimmy had just finished telling Dean about that when Cas slowed the truck. Dean looked out the window and saw a big, black wrought iron gate with a large N on top. He looked around and saw land as far as he could see. The mountains in the distance were huge and snowcapped. The ground was lush and fertile and Dean caught his breath.

He couldn’t believe this was where he got to live.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Cas asked him as they drove down the gravel driveway.

“Yes,” Dean breathed as he continued to look at everything they passed by.

“The ranch house is just up ahead. That’s where we live. There’s another house on the property down a ways. There are tenants there right now. Two betas who have been quite good friends,” Jimmy said.

Dean nodded again and smiled when the big house came into view. It was two stories high and looked just like an old farmhouse. There was a wraparound porch with a swing and Dean could see where there were window seats in some of the rooms. It was white with green shutters and a glass door.

He took in the nicely manicured lawn and beds out front. There was a long gravel driveway that looped around to the back of the house. As they pulled around, Dean could see the mountains again in the distance and he thought he might never get over such a magnificent sight.

When Cas parked the truck by the back door, Dean just sat for a minute to take it in. He was nervous and excited. The alphas seemed nice enough, and he was in awe of the land here. He wasn’t sure what to expect with the details, but so far it hadn’t been bad. 

The alphas smelled calm, controlled and happy. He knew they were honest with their intentions and Dean could see himself here for a long time. His stomach did a nervous flip at the thought and he pushed down any emotions that threatened to rise up his throat.

When Cas opened his door to help him out, Dean couldn’t contain his smile, or the shiver that ran up his arm at Cas’ touch. Cas let go as soon as he was on the ground and he saw Jimmy already taking both of his suitcases into the house. Cas reached for his backpack and Dean thanked him.

Dean tried to look at everything as he walked up the white concrete path towards the house. It was larger than he expected, but he was delighted to see that it had been kept up well. There were flowers and bushes along the front, but he knew that there were things he could do to make it even more appealing. He could see hanging baskets on the porch, maybe some type of flowering vine up the posts. He sighed happily.

Cas opened the door for him and he took a breath as he stepped inside. The layout was similar to other farmhouses that he had seen. It was an old house, so there were separate rooms instead of big open spaces. Dean stood in the foyer and looked to his left. There was a small room that looked like an office space where there was a desk with a computer, bookshelves and filing cabinets. To the right was a formal living room with furniture that looked like it had never been used. In front of him, down a bit in the hallway against the left wall was a curved staircase that led upstairs. Beyond that he could see another door that he thought might lead to the kitchen, because across from it he could see the dining room.

Jimmy set his luggage at the bottom of the stairs and placed his backpack on top when Cas handed it to him. Dean could scent the alphas in the house and he pulled in a lung full to help calm him and orient him with his new home. 

The house was mostly clean and tidy, but Dean could tell that there hadn’t been much in the way of care for a while. He could see clearly that unmated alphas lived in the house and they needed help. A warmth settled inside of Dean’s chest. He could help these alphas. He already liked the house and he felt safe with the twins. Dean felt himself relax further.

Cas was still beside him and Dean was becoming familiar with his scent. He smelled calm now, the smell pure and clear. Jimmy smiled at him as he walked back towards him and Dean smiled back. Jimmy’s scent was also clear, but there was happiness laced through it and Dean was glad that he seemed to be pleased with him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked Dean.

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall in the foyer. It was about two o’clock. He had eaten on the train for lunch and wasn’t hungry, but suddenly, he wasn’t sure what the right answer was. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say yes or no. Would they expect him to always say yes? Ellen had told him that some alphas would tell him that he should never say no to their requests, especially house omegas and mates.

He glanced up at Cas to find him staring. He looked to Jimmy to see him also waiting and he realized he had been silent. His scent must have changed and alerted them to his anxiety because Jimmy’s smile dropped and he stepped forward.

“Dean,” he said softly, “it’s not a trick question. Cas and I don’t play games, alright?”

Dean nodded silently. He could scent that Jimmy wasn’t upset with him, but his normally bright forest scent was muted. Dean looked at Cas again and found similar notes of worry in the air. Cas nodded to Dean as well. Dean’s eyes met Cas’ and he could see the seriousness in his expression. Cas’ touch was gentle when he put his hand over Dean’s upper arm. The feeling was electric and Dean had to stifle a gasp.

“We want you to answer honestly, Dean. Always. If you’re hungry or hurt or you need something from us or for yourself, we want you to tell us,” Cas continued. He paused and when Dean dropped his eyes Cas’ hand moved from his arm to his chin, where he tilted it up. Dean forced himself to meet the clear blue eyes again. There was understanding there. “Are you hungry?”

Dean swallowed and felt a little relieved and a bit more comfortable. He shook his head slightly, conscious of where the alpha was still softly holding his chin. “No, alpha, thank you. I ate lunch on the train.”

That must have been a good answer because Cas nodded and released him. Jimmy beamed at him and took him by the hand, breaking the eye contact that he had continued to hold with Cas. He pulled Dean further into the house and down the hallway. He started talking excitedly to Dean and he couldn’t help noticing that Jimmy’s touch didn’t elicit the same electricity that Cas’ had, but it did feel comforting and safe. 

“You can see the office and living room later,” he said as he waved a hand in their general direction. “Those rooms aren’t where you’re going to hang out most of the time.” He turned back to Dean as they walked along the side of the stairwell. “You’re allowed to go into those rooms and anywhere else in the house. This is your home now, I just want to show you the kitchen because I think you’ll be pleased if you like to cook.”

Dean nodded, a little overwhelmed with Jimmy’s enthusiasm as he pulled him down the hallway. Jimmy waved a hand towards the door in the wall at the stairs as they walked by.

“Half bathroom there,” he said before gesturing to the left. “Dining room there.”

“Jimmy, slow down, you’re going to take his arm off,” Cas chastised him. Jimmy pouted but he slowed and pulled Dean closer to him. He looked right in his eyes and Dean could scent how happy he was.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m thrilled you’re here with us and I want you to see your home.”

Dean smiled at him and nodded. “I’m glad, thank you. I can’t wait to see the kitchen.”

Jimmy’s smiled widened like he had been given a prize and his scent spiked with pleasure. Dean heard Cas huff behind them and Jimmy threw him a look. Dean smiled at their relationship. The twins seemed as close as brothers could be and Dean was glad to see how well they got along. He buried a small stab of pain at the memory of his own brother’s antics. He shook it off before it leaked into his scent and continued to let Jimmy guide him into the kitchen.

Dean was speechless when he entered the doorway. There was a small breakfast nook tucked into a window bump out when he walked in. It was situated on the side of the kitchen so he could see it clearly as they approached from the hallway. There was a bench seat with a plush pad in addition to four other chairs. He walked past it and took in the gourmet kitchen. 

There were granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and everything was clean, organized and top of the line. It had clearly been gutted and remodeled at some point. There was a large island that would be wonderful for cooking and plenty of cabinet space.

There were several other doors, including a set of French doors between the breakfast nook and the counter that led onto the back porch.

“What do you think?” Jimmy was practically bouncing in excitement next to him. Dean could scent his anticipation and he felt warm again. The alphas seemed genuinely happy that he was there. Another layer of worry sloughed off of Dean’s consciousness and he beamed at Jimmy.

“It’s amazing, really. I was not expecting this kitchen. Do either of you cook?” he asked curiously. He glanced from Jimmy, who was still close to him, to Cas who was leaning on the door jamb to the hallway.

Jimmy laughed and they shook their heads. Cas answered his unspoken question when he saw the surprise on Dean’s face. 

“Our uncle left us this ranch about a year ago and while he wasn’t much of a rancher at the end, he was a wonderful cook, and enjoyed entertaining. He had the kitchen gutted and remodeled several times over the course of the three decades he lived here. He said this one was finally the right one.”

“Neither Cas nor I cook well, so we’re happy to have someone who knows what he’s doing in the kitchen. It’s your domain, Dean. We relinquish it happily,” Jimmy said.

That made Dean chuckled and he took another few steps into the area, curious about the space. The alphas let him look for a few minutes. Dean could feel their eyes on him as he moved around the island and peered into the double ovens on the wall. He trailed his fingers over the smooth counter and smiled.

“The den is on the other side,” Cas said. Dean looked up from his perusal to see that the alpha had moved closer. He gestured to the other side of the kitchen. Dean looked to the open double doorway and they made their way over. This looked like an addition that had been added at some point and was clearly the place the alphas spent the most time. 

Their scent was much more potent in this room and Dean took in a large sectional sofa with a chaise lounge on one end. There were several plush recliners, side and coffee tables and a very large TV above the fire place. 

There were speakers on the walls and book shelves on either side. Dean perked up at the books and the high quality sound system.

“This is where we spend most of the time,” Jimmy told him. “These rooms on the back of the house are the ones we use the most downstairs. The dining room and living room are for special occasions that we never have, so they just sit.”

Dean nodded and thought we would enjoy curling up on the sofa with a book or a movie and his alphas. He couldn’t wait for it, actually, which surprised him. His omega seemed to be accepting these alphas quickly.

After that they showed him upstairs to the bedrooms. In all there were five bedrooms including the master. There were three additional bathrooms upstairs, one of them attached to the master. They pointed out Cas and Jimmy’s rooms as they walked by and Dean was a little taken aback by how big his room was. 

There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room made up with a quilt and a mound of blankets. It sat between two large windows that let in a flood of sunlight. There were matching night stands on either side and a small trunk at the end. A six drawer low dresser sat against one wall with a large mirror over it and against the other was a large wardrobe. Dean glanced around and noticed there was no closet.

Jimmy put his luggage down on the trunk and his backpack on the bed. He turned to Dean and smiled.

“What do you think?” he asked brightly. Jimmy was still excited and Dean could see his eagerness reflected in his eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” He looked at Cas, who was still hovering close enough to him that he could feel the heat from his body. Dean smiled at Jimmy and then up as Cas. He was pleased to see Cas return the smile and he had to suppress another shiver at the look in the alpha’s eyes.

“There isn’t a closet in this room, but we thought that would be ok,” Cas’ deep voice rumbled. “If you end up hating it, we can move you to another room. This,” he said striding over to the large piece of oak furniture, “is an armoire and you can hang anything you need to here. There are also drawers under it for extra storage.” He’s opened the doors and drawer to show Dean as he was speaking. Dean nodded. He brushed off the cold feeling that had settled in him when Cas moved away.

“I like it,” he told them honestly. “I don’t have many things to hang, so it’s perfect.”

“You’ll most likely spend your nights in one of our beds,” Cas told him. Dean turned to look at the alpha. His deep, gravely voice made Dean’s stomach clench. The heat in his eyes was obvious as he talked to Dean. Dean nodded in understanding. “Jimmy and I decided to see how things go without a set schedule to start. We were hoping we wouldn’t have to be so rigid so that everyone’s needs could be met when it best suited but we’ll put one together if we need to in the future.”

Dean licked his lips and looked from Cas to Jimmy. Cas’ eyes were burning Dean with the intensity he showed but Jimmy was clearly excited and happy in a different way. Dean was interested in how these twins could look so much alike, yet be so different.

“Alright, then!” Jimmy exclaimed as he clapped his hands, effectively bringing Dean out of his thoughts. “Let’s show you around outside and then we can set up some ground rules, ok?”

“Of course, alpha” Dean agreed. He followed Jimmy down the stairs with Cas behind him. They went through the kitchen and Dean discovered that one of the doors led to a mud room to the outside. He quickly glanced around and saw a washer and drier on one wall along with hooks and cubbies on the other. There were various cleaning supplies and boots and other items scattered all over the place.

Dean had noticed that while the house was in great condition, there was a pretty thick layer of dust in the rooms that weren’t used on both floors. The den was cluttered with debris and miscellaneous things that didn’t belong there. It was clear that the alphas had lived by themselves for a good while.

Dean felt a surge of satisfaction and happiness. He knew that he could make their lives more comfortable for them. He could cook and clean and take care of them. He even found that his anxiety over the knottings was lessening with every touch and glance from the alphas, especially Cas. He felt safe and comfortable with them both and he was surprised to find that wanted to please them more and more.

They showed him the garden and the different vegetables they had growing before they took him a little further to the chickens. Dean would be expected to help tend to both. He would help to weed and harvest the garden and store the food when it was time. He would feed and care for the chickens as well as gather the eggs each day.

Dean had gardened at the institute and he felt confident that he could accomplish the job there, but he was a little concerned about the chickens. He had never cared for livestock before and he didn’t want to end up hurting the animals or doing something that might cause a problem on the ranch. The alphas assured him that they would teach him and knew he had no experience with animals of this kind. 

They made their way back to the kitchen where Cas poured them each lemonade from the pitcher in the refrigerator. Dean glanced in while the door was open and his suspicions about how the alphas lived, were confirmed when he saw that it was almost empty.

Jimmy invited Dean to sit at the table while they got their drinks. Once they all sat down Cas spoke.

“Like we said in the advertisement, we are looking for a typical, or traditional, house omega,” he began. Dean nodded. He knew that and was prepared. “We need someone to cook meals and clean the house. We talked about knotting upstairs, but during the day I expect we’ll need you sometimes, too.”

Dean felt his face flush at the plain way Cas outlined it. Dean clenched his hands into fists on his thighs out of sight. He felt his embarrassment and nervousness leak into his scent and he consciously kept his hands away from his mouth so that he wouldn’t bite his nails. He bit his lip instead and looked at Jimmy. He winked at him and Dean relaxed again. Being knotted by these alphas several times a day probably wouldn’t be so bad.

“You’ll get used to our schedule, but ask if you have questions. Nights tend to be early and mornings even earlier, so our ranch schedule might be different than what you’re used to. What questions do you have now?” Cas asked.

Dean thought about everything he had seen and heard since he walked in the door. “A few things, alphas,” he said. They both nodded and Dean glanced at Cas and Jimmy in turn. “Food and shopping first. What times are meals to be ready? Do you have certain preferences or things you never want to eat? Who will do the shopping and how?”

Cas nodded and Dean saw Jimmy glance at him. “Good questions. Meals will be pretty consistent. Breakfast is usually around six. Jimmy and I will most likely be out before then to do some chores, so we’ll be back to eat. If you get up with us to cook it will time out fine,” he started. “Lunch is at eleven, which might be early for you at first, but we don’t usually eat between meals while we’re working. Dinner is at five. If we aren’t back and the meal is almost finished just ring the bell on the back porch and we’ll hear it. If we’re going further on the back property than we can hear the bell we’ll tell you beforehand and most likely take a cooler out with us, or plan to have you bring the meal to us.”

“And we’ll eat anything you fix, Dean,” Jimmy added. “We’ve been living off of grilled cheese and canned soup for a long time, so whatever you make will be one thousand times better than what we’ve been eating.”

Dean laughed gently at Jimmy’s expression. He could feed the alphas for sure. He wanted to care for them and make sure they had enough energy for their work. Dean knew nothing about ranching but he could tell it was hard work for them and their appetites must be large.

“We go to town once a week, usually on Saturdays,” Cas told him. Dean shifted his gaze to the other alpha. Cas’ eyes were on him already and Dean felt a faint blush start on his cheeks. “We shop for whatever we need for the week then. You’ll need to be particular about what to get because the town is forty-five minutes away, so we can’t run to the store to get an ingredient that might have been forgotten.

“This weekend we’ll go and introduce you to everyone and shop. Make a list of what you need. We’ll have a flexible budget for food for the first month while you get accustomed to how much we’ll need, then you’ll need to stay within that amount of money each month.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you, alpha, that’s generous,” he said. Dean was glad that they would give him some time to get used to the rhythms of the ranch and get his footing before they had high expectations. Dean could do a budget and cook meals, but he had only done it theoretically, not in real life.

“Dean, we know this if the first position you’ve had,” Jimmy told him gently. “We understood that you would need a little extra time when he extended our offer.”

Dean felt the heat on his cheeks again and he smiled. “Thank you.” He noticed a spike in Cas’ scent and he looked at him. He could see the alpha’s gaze was darker and something settled in Dean’s gut at the new scent.

“What else?” Jimmy asked. He smirked at his brother and Cas glared at him. Dean wasn’t sure what was going on between them but he answered Jimmy.

“Do you have a preference of what I wear?” he asked. He knew that some alphas had specific requirements for their house omegas. Anything from a uniform to only dresses so they had easy access to knotting.

“Whatever you want to wear is fine with us, Dean,” Cas told him. He frowned. “Though it seems like you have very little with you.”

“We didn’t have a lot of luxuries at the Institute, alphas. Most of what I have was standard issue jeans and t-shirts,” he told them as he gestured to what he was wearing. Sturdy jeans that lasted and plain white shirts that were cheap were the most practical items. “I have plenty but I can show you what I brought if you’d like.”

“We’ll look later,” Cas said. “We will most certainly need to purchase some things for you regardless. You’ll need a pair of boots for the garden and chickens at the very least, so we’ll plan to stop by a store on Saturday while we’re in town.”

Dean nodded and swallowed heavily as Cas stood from his chair. Dean had been aware of the continued change in Cas’ scent. It had something darker in it, something spicy and he realized that the alpha was aroused. Dean looked at him and Cas nodded.

“I’m going to knot you first and then Jimmy will have a turn after dinner,” he said matter of factly.

Dean swallowed and looked from one to the other. “Oh, okay,” he said. He rose and took Cas’ outstretched hand and let him lead him upstairs without further comment. Jimmy gave him a wink which made him feel slightly better but he was still following an alpha up to their bedroom to be knotted for the first time.

Dean knew his scent was leaking nerves and a little fear but Cas didn’t comment on it. When they got inside the room Cas shut the door behind him. Dean had taken a few steps inside before he stopped, unsure of what to do. He heard Cas’ footsteps behind him and the alpha stepped around to face Dean.

Cas tilted his chin up to look into his eyes. Dean could still scent his arousal, and he knew his omega body was beginning to respond to it, but the alpha was calm and in control. He smiled a small smile which made Dean feel better. “You don’t have to be afraid, Dean. If I do my job then this will only be pleasurable for both of us.”

Dean nodded and tried to relax. Cas pulled him close and buried his nose into Dean’ neck. Dean shivered at the hot breath he felt on the sensitive skin and the alpha let out a long low growl that went straight to Dean’s belly. Dean tilted his neck up, exposing himself more in submission to the alpha who pressed kisses along the column of his throat and jaw and gently bit at his skin. Dean clung to Cas’ strong shoulders as the alpha reached for Dean’s belt buckle and Dean didn’t think about being nervous or scared anymore.

***

Sometime later Dean found himself on his side, facing the alpha. Cas had pulled one of Dean’s legs over his hip to be more comfortable while they were knotted. He pulled Dean under his chin and rubbed over his head, lightly marking him. They stayed like that for a moment before Cas pulled him back to look at his face.

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

Dean smiled. “Yes, alpha, thank you.”

“Mmmm.” Cas nuzzled his neck and pressed kisses up and down it. Dean found that he liked the scent of a sated and happy alpha and he reveled in it.

Dean was happy that he had done a good job. Cas had been gentle but insistent and none of Dean’s fake knots could compare to a real alpha. It was the first thing his alphas had expected of him and if the sated scent of Cas knotted inside him was any indication, he had pleased him. Cas had wanted to hear Dean as he knotted him and Dean had given Cas what he asked for. Cas not only let him come, but commanded him to and all of Dean’s training came into play and he was proud of himself. Dean had done everything the alpha had asked him to do and he was secretly relieved that he had done well.

They lay together with Cas touching him and kissing his skin, praising him for being such a good omega, until his knot went down. The alpha pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead as he slipped out of Dean gently and rolled out of bed.

Dean wasn’t sure what he thought would happen, but he was surprised when Cas gently pressed him back into the pillows and told him to stay in bed. He watched as the alpha strode through his room to the bathroom and heard the water turn on. Dean realized Cas must have the master bedroom. He was beginning to understand some of the dynamics between the brothers. Cas had the master bedroom and had knotted him first. Cas drove them in his truck. Cas was intense, in control and handled the discussions. Cas was the more dominant alpha in the house. He wondered if he was the first born.

He didn’t have time to think anymore because Cas returned with a washcloth. Dean was curious but obeyed when Cas asked him to lay on his back. He was not expecting for Cas to tenderly clean up the mess between his legs and his surprise must have shown on his face and in his scent.

Cas smiled at him and tossed the soiled cloth back into the bathroom. Dean made to get up out of the bed but Cas growled at him and Dean froze. He could scent that Cas wasn’t angry, but Dean was confused.

Cas slid back in bed behind him and pulled him into his side. Dean’s head naturally fell on his chest and Cas ran his hands down his arms and pulled one of his legs over his stomach. Dean sighed at the scent of his alpha and relaxed. Dean was surprised that Cas wanted him to stay but he wouldn’t question it. It felt good to lay in the alpha’s arms.

“Rest, Dean. You did so beautifully and it’s been a big day for you. Sleep for a bit, omega.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He turned his face up into Cas’ neck to scent him and fell into a light sleep. 

***

Dean woke sometime later on his belly with Cas’ thick cock rubbing up and down his crack. The heavy scent of slick and arousal lay in the air and he sighed in pleasure.

“Alpha,” he whispered. He heard the alpha growl behind him and Dean bared his neck with a whine. Cas took him hard and fast and Dean came on his cock untouched like Cas expected him to, shouting out his release. 

He had been trained for this as well. There had been frustrating sessions for months on end where he was made to come on a toy, to come on command, to not come at all. If he didn’t learn how to do it properly there were consequences. 

If he didn’t come on command then he didn’t get to come at all and his cock was caged for the night. If he came before he was allowed they hooked him up to a fucking machine until he could prove that he could wait until he was told to come. At the time he had hated it but now, hearing his alpha demand something he could do made him feel good. He would please Cas.

They had made quite a lot of noise with the bed banging against the wall but Dean couldn’t find it in him to care when Cas’ knot locked inside of him again. 

Cas continued to pump into him, chasing his second orgasm while Dean tried to catch his breath. Cas found his second release with a yell and Dean felt boneless.

The alpha gathered him close and gently turned them onto their sides. The dominant, dirty talking alpha from a few minutes ago was replaced with an intense alpha who was gentle and attentive.

He brushed Dean’s sweaty hair off his forehead and he adjusted behind Dean to wait out his knot. His arms came around him and pulled him back to his chest. He placed soft kisses over the bite marks on his shoulder and neck and Dean relaxed into him.

Cas seemed to be very possessive of him and had littered his skin with bruises between the two knottings. Dean could feel the scent bond already and it connected him to Cas in a way that he hadn’t been connected to someone in a long time.

The bond that was forming with the alpha was different than the bond he had with his parents and brother, but there were similarities in the familiarity of the thrum under his skin and the safety and security he felt. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. He loosened his control and let the air permeate with his happy omega scent and Cas shifted and thrust into him in response.

They lay silently for a few minutes before Cas spoke. “You’re perfect, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile on his face and the happy spike in his scent. Cas rumbled and nuzzled him again. 

“Rest until my knot goes down, then we’ll go downstairs. Jimmy will have dinner and you’ll eat before he takes his turn.”

Dean’s heavy eye lids flew open and he tried not to stiffen. He nodded and willed his body to relax. He felt a slight sting on his finger where he realized he was picking at the nail. For a minute he forgot that Jimmy was going to fuck him too and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it now. How would bonding with two alphas work? His bond with Cas was strong already, Dean could feel it. 

Cas had taken good care of him, but he had knotted him twice in the afternoon. How many times would Jimmy knot him? Would he pass him back to Cas? Would Dean sleep tonight?

“Dean?” Cas’ voice was quiet in his ear. He petted his arm in soft, smooth strokes.

“Everything is fine, alpha,” he said. He tried to breathe deeply and even out his scent. He would need to control himself more.

“It’s not,” Cas told him firmly. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just wondering how many knots I would be taking,” Dean told him timidly. “This is new and I can feel the bond between us already. I’m not…is it…” Dean broke off, not sure what he really wanted to ask. He went with a question he did want an answer to. “Will I sleep tonight, alpha?”

Dean scented Cas’ worry and a slight trace of something else that Dean didn’t like. Disappointment maybe. Regret. He could feel the tension coil in his body, worried that he had crossed a line already but Cas hushed him and continued to pet him.

“Shhh, Dean, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think you’ll be knotted all night.” He pressed a kiss to his neck and Dean arched into the touch. “Jimmy will want to knot you several times I’m sure. Probably more than twice since he’s been downstairs while I’ve fucked you senseless and he’s heard us. He’s probably going to be dying a little while you eat,” he said smugly. “It’s important that you bond with us both at the same time so we create an equal dynamic, but, I promise you, Dean, you’ll always get to sleep and eat. If we have a long night then we won’t expect you up at the crack of dawn.”

Dean relaxed again and he felt Cas’ arms tighten around him. Cas’ breath on his neck while he spoke sent shivers along Dean’s skin and it erupted in goosebumps. The feeling of safety and content that settled inside him was foreign. He wasn’t aware that bonding with an alpha would be like this. Cas seemed to like it though if his scent said anything. The negative undertones that had leaked into it before had been replaced with happiness and warmth. Cas continued to speak quietly to him as he stroked over his hair. 

“This week will probably be more knotting that usual because we haven’t had a regular omega in a long time and you do smell so good to us. You are perfect, and you submit beautifully and your ass,” he said thrusting a little as he gripped Dean’s hip, “is so delicious. We’ll probably keep you knotted more than anything this week, but it will calm down.” 

Dean elongated his neck when Cas’ nose sought out his scent gland. He could feet the smile on Cas’ lips as he scented him and Dean felt the corners of his own rise in response. Cas rumbled in his chest and Dean felt the vibrations through his back.

Dean listened to his words of praise and reassurance and he felt better. Cas continued to press kisses to his shoulder and neck until his knot deflated. He cleaned Dean up again and told him to dress. They made their way downstairs and Dean was suddenly shy and nervous. Jimmy had heard them upstairs and he knew what they had been doing. Dean wasn’t sure why he was uncomfortable now, but maybe it was a combination of all the new changes and not only taking one alpha but knowing he would be knotted by another after they fed him.

Cas took his hand and smiled at him. Dean smiled back slightly and Cas pulled him into the kitchen. Jimmy was there just putting the food on the table and Cas pulled him over to his brother and released him. Jimmy pulled him close and scented his neck heavily.

Dean went pliant and let the alpha have a moment. When he was done, he gently pushed Dean towards the cushions, a different place than before. Dean appreciated the soft seat instead of the hard, wooden chair. He was made to take knots, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little sore.

Jimmy put a large sandwich in front of him with a glass of milk and fruit and Dean waited. The alphas stood at the counter putting their own food together. He saw Jimmy glance up at him and frown.

“Do you not like it?” he asked. Dean saw Cas glance up at his question.

Dean’s surprised was written in his scent. “It looks delicious, alpha, thank you.” He watched Jimmy open his mouth to say something again but Cas beat him to it.

“Eat, Dean,” he commanded. Dean nodded and picked up his sandwich. He took a bite but not before he saw both alphas share a glance and frown. He looked down and tried to eat as fast as he could so that he would be ready when Jimmy was. Cas and Jimmy joined him quickly and after eating in silence for a few minutes Cas looked up at him.

“Slow down, Dean,” Cas told him. Dean looked from him to Jimmy and felt uncertain again. 

“Dean,” Jimmy said softly, sensing his anxiety, “I do not want you to feel like you have to rush through your food so we can go upstairs.”

Dean swallowed the large bite of his sandwich and nodded. His eyes were wide and he wasn’t sure what to do.

“We don’t want you to hurt yourself and we don’t want you to think you have to be bent over presenting every second.”

Dean nodded and took a smaller bite. Both alphas smiled at him.

“Dean, we should discuss a few things,” Cas said. 

A chill went down his spine at the words. Nothing good ever came out of someone wanting to _discuss a few things_ with him. He stopped eating and put the sandwich down. Cas frowned at him but Jimmy slid onto the bench next to him and put his arm around Dean’s waist. He put his hands between this thighs to hide their slight tremor.

“Everything is fine, Dean,” he told him softly as he reached for his clenched hands. Dean looked up into the alpha’s earnest gaze. Jimmy nodded and smiled at him as he stroked over his trembling fingers. “We couldn’t be more pleased with you.” 

Dean looked to Cas for confirmation and Cas nodded.

“We are very pleased,” he agreed. “You are everything we hoped for, Dean, but there are a few things that have come to my attention in the last several hours that I want to address before any more time passes. You have done nothing wrong, do you understand?” 

His voice was serious and commanding and Dean relaxed at the truth in his words. Jimmy pulled his plate over and stayed next to Dean. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist continued to hold him close. He appreciated the physical contact and it settled his omega. Dean picked up his food again and Cas continued.

“We see how well you’ve been trained,” Cas started. “While there are some things that we will enjoy very much about your training, there are a few things that have come up that we do not.”

Dean looked back and forth between the alphas wondering what he had done wrong. He stopped his train of thought there. Cas said he had not done anything wrong.

“We don’t necessarily agree with all the rules you’ve been taught, Dean,” Jimmy told him. “Some are old fashioned and some just don’t work for the lifestyle we have.”

“Jimmy’s right. First, you are a house omega. You are highly trained and valuable to us. You are not a sex slave and you will not be treated as such. Part of the reason you’re here is for us to knot you, yes, but while you are here you are part of our family and we will take care of you. So, after a knotting, you’ll rest. If you’re sore from too much, you will tell us. Do you understand?”

Dean relaxed and nodded.

“Good, now, the next thing is that you will eat when food is put in front of you. I see that you have been trained to wait until the alpha gives permission but we don’t want that. Some days there is precious little time to eat and wasting time waiting on us is not practical. There will also be days when you’ll not be able to eat with us and we want you to eat full meals and snacks every day with or without us. Do you understand?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“You will also purchase food you enjoy eating in addition to anything for the table. You will eat when you are hungry and you will take care of yourself.”

Dean nodded again. He felt Jimmy squeeze his hip. “Yes, alpha.”

“Cas,” he said. Dean frowned at him. “My name is Cas, Dean. Jimmy and I want you to use our names. You haven’t said either of our names yet and we want to hear it on your lips.” He smiled. “I do like it when you use the term alpha some, in special situations, but we do not want you to only refer to us as ‘alpha’.”

Dean looked from him to Jimmy. Jimmy nodded and Dean gave him a nod in return. “Ok, Cas,” he whispered when he turned back to face him.

“This is your home, Dean. We want you to feel welcome here, comfortable here and love it so much you never want to leave,” Jimmy told him enthusiastically. Dean chuckled.

“There will also be no kissing on the mouth.”

Dean looked up at Cas in confusion. That wasn’t something that was usually a rule. He looked at Jimmy who shook his head.

“There’s no kissing on the mouth for _Cas_ ,” he said. “I on the other hand, want my tongue down your throat as often as possible.”

Dean blushed a little but looked back at Cas curiously. Now that Cas had said it, he realized he hadn’t kissed him at all while they were upstairs. The alpha sighed.

“It has nothing to do with you, Dean. It’s something that I think of as intimate between partners. I do not wish to make you feel badly, because you are part of our family, as I said before. But part of your job is to let us knot you and find release in your body. We can be affectionate and take comfort from each other but we are not mates and we are not courting. I feel that some things, like kissing, should be kept for those relationships.”

Dean nodded. “I understand,” he said. And he did. It made sense because Cas was right, he was there to offer a service. This was his job as well as his home and he didn’t have any illusions that the alphas were courting him or were his mates.

Cas scented carefully and Dean even leaned in to bare his neck so Cas could see the truth for himself. When he pulled back his face was relaxed and Dean smiled at him. 

They had finished their simple dinner and Dean rose to take the plates to the sink. Jimmy’s hand shot out and stopped him. Dean looked down to where his hand lightly gripped his wrist and he could see the tension in his body. Desire was plain on his face and his scent was beginning to smell rich and sultry.

Cas chuckled and rose too. “Go with Jimmy, Dean, before he knots you here,” he said. “I’ll clean up today.”

Dean didn’t even have time to thank the alpha before he was being dragged out of the kitchen. Cas’ voice followed them.

“He’s in my bed tonight!”

“Yea, we’ll see about that,” Jimmy grumbled as they made their way up the stairs. Dean could feel his slick starting and the scent of it surrounded him. Jimmy looked back and growled and Dean was impressed. Jimmy had an alpha and it had come to play.

He pushed Dean through the door and slammed it shut. He unbuckled his jeans as he walked to where Dean stood. He grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor before he slid his pants and underwear down his thighs.

His hard, thick cock sprung out. It was red and angry looking. Jimmy must have been hard for a while for it to be this abused. Dean automatically sunk to his knees and opened his mouth. He relaxed his throat and locked his hands behind his back like he had been taught. Jimmy held him by the hair and groaned as he used his mouth but pulled him up and crawled on top of him to knot his ass instead of his mouth when he was ready.

Jimmy was an enthusiastic lover and though it was different from Cas’ intensity, Dean still enjoyed it. Jimmy wanted him to come whenever he was ready and be an active participant in their activities. It didn’t take him long to knot Dean for the first time.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chanted. “God this is so good. It’s feels so- ngh!”

A satisfied smile spread across Dean’s face as he helped Jimmy to come three times in one knotting. They had been trained to pull more pleasure out of their alphas and Dean was glad he knew how. Cas may have gotten the first knotting, but Dean had let Jimmy have his first kiss and first extended orgasm.

They were quiet for a minute before Dean heard Jimmy chuckle into his neck. “Jesus, Dean. Did they teach you that at the institute?” he asked. He pulled back to look at Dean.

“They did,” Dean confirmed. 

“I’ve never had three orgasms in one knot before,” he said. Jimmy propped himself up on his elbow at Dean’s shoulder. Dean just grinned. “I wonder what other fun things they taught you that we can discover,” he mused.

“A lot,” Dean told him playfully.

Jimmy arched his eyebrow again. “Really? And what about omegas coming more than once?”

Dean looked surprised. “Oh, well, I’m lucky you let me at all, really.”

Jimmy didn’t like that answer because he shook his head. “You will always come when I fuck you Dean. It’s not fun if I’m the only one who enjoys it.”

Dean smiled and Jimmy kissed him again. “Thank you.”

Jimmy was still hard and ready to knot again immediately when they separated. He maneuvered Dean into position on his knees and took him from behind. When they were knotted again Dean wondered at his virility.

Jimmy cleaned them both up and curled around Dean to sleep. When he woke up it was darker and Dean didn’t feel like he had slept very long. He felt tired and his body was sore all around. Jimmy was whispering in his ear and Dean was already leaking slick.

“Wake up, Dean. I want to fuck you again,” he whispered.

Dean groaned and cracked his eyes open. 

“There you are,” Jimmy exclaimed softly. 

Dean felt lightheaded with exhaustion and his hole was tender when Jimmy entered him. It was hard and fast and dirty and Dean was screaming in pleasure through the whole thing. Dean came when Jimmy locked into him and they collapsed together on their sides.

“I’m not going to be able to get anything done,” Jimmy told him with a slight chuckle. Dean turned his head and smiled. Jimmy petted Dean and praised him until his knot deflated. Jimmy reached for some tissues on his nightstand and gave Dean a cursory clean up before he escorted him to the hall bathroom and thoroughly tended to him. 

Dean could barely hold his eyes open and his legs felt like jelly. He blinked when he heard Jimmy chuckle softly.

“How many times did Cas knot you?” he asked him.

“Two,” Dean mumbled.

Jimmy stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. “I think maybe five knots in one afternoon and evening might have been a little excessive for your first day,” he said.

Dean shrugged. “Felt good,” he mumbled again.

“Well, at least you enjoyed it,” he said. Dean didn’t protest when he picked him up bridal style and carried him down the hallway into Cas’ room.

Cas was waiting in bed reading. The light was on and cast a soft glow around the room. The bed was plush and inviting and Dean just wanted to lay down.

“Is he alright?” Cas asked concerned.

“He’s fine, Cas, he just needs to rest. He’s not used to taking a knot at all, let alone so many at a time yet,” Jimmy told him as he carried him around the bed and laid him down where Cas had pulled back the covers. He snuggled into the pillow and sighed. It smelled of Cas.

Dean looked up to Cas and smiled. “’M tired.”

Jimmy chuckled but Cas frowned at him. “I bet you are, sweet omega,” Cas told him. “Rest now.”

Dean didn’t need any more convincing. He blinked and was asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5 DEAN POV**

When Dean woke, the sun was just coming up. He turned his face into a hard chest. He took a breath in and realized he was still in bed with Cas. He jolted upright, surprising the alpha.

He quickly looked at the clock and realized it was almost six. He nearly whined at it. He had no idea what was in the pantry or fridge and there was no time to get to the chickens to see about eggs and his first morning he overslept and Cas and Jimmy wouldn’t have breakfast and- he did whine.

Strong hands gripped his face gently and turned it. Cas’ blue eyes were wide. “Everything is alright Dean,” he told him. “You haven’t done anything wrong, sweet omega, please stop whining. Everything is fine,” he told him again.

Dean blinked and scented that Cas was normal, if a little alarmed. He swallowed and nodded once. Cas let his face go and sat back against the headboard. Dean made to shift and lifted the sheet that had pooled at his waist. “I’ll go and get something started for breakfast,” Dean told him.

Cas stopped him with a hand on his thigh and shook his head. “You were half asleep when Jimmy brought you in.” He frowned at that. Cas looked him over carefully. “I think we were too rough with you yesterday. Jimmy is out tending to the livestock and morning chores and I stayed with you. We wanted to let you sleep and make sure you were ok.”

Dean blushed at Cas’ words. He had been exhausted when Jimmy finished with him and he only vaguely remembered Jimmy carrying him into Cas’ room before he passed out. Dean shifted a little and realized that he wasn’t in any pain at all physically, but he still should have been up to get breakfast tended to.

“I would have told you last night that I made a breakfast casserole before I came to bed to put in the oven this morning to eat. I figured you’d be tired and sore, though, not this tired and sore,” Cas continued. Dean didn’t like the way the lines between his eyes continued to deepen as he spoke. 

Dean reached out and placed his own hand over the alpha’s. “I’m ok, Cas, really. I feel fine, I was just tired. I’m not used to knotting in the first place, but I’m also not used to so many orgasms. Training was to come on command, so most of the time it was denying a release.”

Cas stared at him so Dean tilted his neck for Cas to scent him properly. He let the alpha pull him closer and hold him still with one hand in his hair while he rumbled at being close to Dean. Dean felt the hair on his neck rise at the low tone in Cas’ throat and he swallowed a whine of a different kind. 

Cas pushed his nose in to Dean’s scent gland and he sighed at the touch. Jimmy was fun and enthusiastic but Cas was intense and caring and Dean was drawn to it more. He snuffled around for a minute before he pressed a few kisses to Dean’s neck and nipped him for good measure before he pulled away.

“Alright, Dean,” the alpha said. Dean looked up into his clear blue eyes and that time he couldn’t suppress a shiver. Cas’ smile told him he hadn’t missed Dean’s reaction, but he continued with his train of thought. “I believe you when you say that you’re not in pain now, but I still want to check you.” He gripped the sheet and pulled his hand out from under Dean’s. The sheet disappeared and Cas was manhandling him gently onto his knees.

“Relax, sweet omega,” he crooned. Dean let Cas guide him into what position he wanted and Dean felt himself flush when Cas pressed his head down onto a pillow and pulled up his ass. He was gentle as he did it and his hands felt good on Dean’s skin. The electricity that bubbled between them was there again. “I’m going to check your hole on the outside and the inside, okay Dean?”

“Whatever you want al- Cas,” Dean said. He bit his lip and hoped that Cas wouldn’t be mad at him for his almost slip up. A palm glided up his back before it pulled back. 

“It’s alright Dean, I know it will take time. I want you to watch that phrase though. If you use it, I want it to be because you want to, not because you think you have to.”

“Ok, Cas,” he replied.

Dean let Cas check him out and Cas seemed surprised and pleased at what he found. Dean might be sore if they knotted him five more times today but for now, he was fine. His body was made for it.

“Let’s get you some clothes and we can go downstairs,” Cas said. He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt then held out his hand for Dean to take.

Dean found that he liked it when Cas held his hand and took care of him. Jimmy didn’t seem to need as much affection as Cas did and Dean knew their relationships would be different. Cas liked to hold him close, hold his hand and he noticed he scented him a lot. Jimmy hadn’t marked him like Cas had either. His body had been littered with little teeth marks and bruises after the afternoon with Cas, but Jimmy didn’t seem to need to mark Dean as much.

Dean knew that it was supposed to be him taking care of the alphas, and it would be, but he liked the affection. He hadn’t had anyone to care about him like this in a very long time and he decided that he would accept it and enjoy it. He would take care of the alphas and they would take care of him. A warmth settled in his stomach as they made their way out of Cas’ room and down the hallway.

When they reached Dean’s room he went straight to his suitcase and opened it. The larger one held his clothes and the other had his personal things like his books and pictures and hygiene products. His backpack just had a book and a pad and few things to help keep him occupied on the train.

Cas came in behind him and stood very close to Dean while he rifled through the meager stack of clothes. He found a worn grey pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that had holes in the collar and bottom. Dean was suddenly embarrassed by his shabby clothing but he didn’t have anything else. Maybe he would be able to save up with some of the money he would earn from Cas and Jimmy.

They mostly paid him in room and board and Dean wasn’t exactly sure what that meant other than food and a place for him to call home. But they also paid him a small salary. Fifty dollars a week was not a lot of money compared to some of the other jobs he might have taken, but it was more money than he would know what to do with. Two hundred dollars a month was beyond anything he could have thought about. He would need to use a portion of that for his personal items, but he could purchase books and treats and anything else he wanted. He had no expenses, really. 

When he had finished dressing he turned to see Cas waiting. His hands were folded across his chest and his scowl was deep. Dean stilled. Dean tried to scent the air subtly but he couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary in Cas’ scent that would tell him he was that displeased with him. There was a faint moldy undertone that Dean thought might be sadness, but he wasn’t sure why the alpha was frowning.

“Did I do something wrong, Cas?” he asked quietly. Dean’s voice seemed to break him out of whatever it was that he was thinking about because his head jerked up from where his gaze was on the suitcase and he gave Dean an apologetic smile. He uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to the omega.

“Forgive me, Dean, I just didn’t know that omegas who lived in public houses had so very little.” He gestured to the small amount of things he brought with him before he reached out to Dean. He fingered the hole in his shirt and Dean lifted his chin automatically. Dean was a little startled at how easily he submitted to Cas after only one day but he felt safe and he trusted the alpha.

Cas rumbled in pleasure at the gesture and Dean could feel his finger trail from the hole in the collar up and around to the back of his hairline. Dean looked at Cas and was taken aback at the tenderness in his gaze. If Cas hadn’t set the rule about no kissing Dean was sure that he would have leaned in to press their lips together. Instead he brushed his hand through Dean’s hair.

“You’ll need some new clothes. We’ll make a stop in town on Saturday when we go. That way you can get the things you need.”

“Oh, Cas, I’ll need to wait until I get paid. I’m sorry, but I don’t have any money right now. He glanced in the suitcase. “I do have a few things that are nicer I could put on. It will just take me a sec, ok?” Dean made to move away but Cas slid his hand down his neck and squeezed, effectively stopping him. Dean looked up and Cas was shaking his head.

“No, Dean, you misunderstand. I’m upset because you should have been treated better while you were at the Institute. You should not have holes in your clothes and you should have more to your name than three small bags of items. The room and board part of the agreement covers clothing.”

He pulled Dean into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Dean could hear his heartbeat and it felt so good to be held like this, like he was someone important and special. He sighed and nuzzled into Cas’ chest. They stood like that until they heard a commotion downstairs and Jimmy’s angry voice floated upstairs to them.

“Damnit, Cas! I swear to God you better not be balls deep in Dean so help me-“

Dean jerked back at Cas’ laugh. “I guess Jimmy found out the casserole is still cold,” he said. “Come on.” Dean let him lead the way out of the room and down to the first floor. Jimmy was angrily staring at the microwave where Dean assumed his breakfast was warming up. Cas moved to the coffee pot and released his hand and Dean made a beeline for his twin. 

As soon as Dean got close enough he reached out to touch Jimmy’s belt loop. The alpha looked over at him and glowered but he only held it for a moment before he pulled Dean in for a kiss on the lips. Dean went willingly and let Jimmy take his fill as he molded their bodies together. When he pulled away Dean smiled at him.

He was pleased to see that Jimmy smiled back. “Good morning, Dean,” he said.

“Good morning Jimmy. Sorry you got stuck with the chores this morning,” he said. 

Jimmy just shrugged. “Cas’ll do the evening ones.”

“Let me get this for you, Jimmy. Go sit down, both of you,” he said with a head nod to the table. “I’ll be right over.”

The alphas started to protest but Dean turned around with his own glare. “Sit down alphas,” he told them. The pair of shocked looks at him would have been laughable if Dean wasn’t embarrassed at his behavior. “Um, I mean, please.”

The twins shared a look but obediently moved to their chairs to sit down. Dean searched the cabinets and found what he needed to serve the casserole. He grabbed the coffee pot that was still mostly full.

He turned back around to find both Cas and Jimmy watching him. “Ok, who takes coffee and how?” he asked.

“I take it black, nothing in it,” Cas told him holding his mug up slightly.

“I take mine with the fancy creamer in the fridge on the door. I’ll show you how much,” Jimmy told him.

Dean nodded. “Does anyone like water or orange juice or anything else to drink with breakfast?”

They both shook their heads no. 

“Ok, so I see a full pot of coffee, is that how much you usually make?”

“Jimmy and I each drink two cups in the morning, but I filled it up all the way because I thought you might like some. If you’re drinking it, we’ll need a full pot.”

Dean nodded. There had been coffee occasionally at the Institute but he didn’t like it black. “Could I try it the way Jimmy likes it?” he asked. You would have thought Jimmy had won a prize with the way he got up and peacocked around the kitchen to the fridge. Dean laughed at his antics but Cas just rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Cas warned him. 

“He wants his coffee like me, I think that’s great,” Jimmy retorted. He pulled the creamer out of the fridge and made two cups of coffee. Dean watched as he poured in the amounts and then handed Dean one of the mugs. 

Dean sipped it and found that he liked it very much. He smiled at Jimmy.

“Thank you, alpha,” he said in a soft, sultry voice. He watched Jimmy’s nostrils flare and Dean slowly blinked up at him from under his lashes. Jimmy looked like he had been stunned and Dean did a fist pump internally. The look was broken when Cas started laughing and the microwave beeped.

“Sit down and let me serve you, Jimmy,” Dean told him. Jimmy nodded and made his way back to his seat with his mug.

Dean quickly pulled out the casserole and plated it on several plates. He put the alpha’s down in front of them first and then grabbed his mug and his own plate and sat down with them. As they ate, Cas asked about the horses and chickens that Jimmy had tended to that morning and he filled him in on Dean’s health and the lack of clothing. Jimmy seemed as unhappy about it as Cas did and echoed his desire for them to stop and shop on Saturday in town.

When they finished breakfast, Jimmy kissed him on the mouth, gave him a pat on the butt and strolled out of the kitchen whistling. Dean watched him go and Cas’ chair scraped against the floor. Dean turned when the kitchen door had closed.

“I’m going to clean up breakfast and take a little inventory of the food that we have if that’s ok with you?” Dean asked Cas. 

Cas drained his cup and set it in the sink. He stroked his hand down Dean’s arm and nodded.

“I’ll be in the barn for a little while, but it’s close. If there is a problem, just ring the bell.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll have lunch ready at eleven.”

Cas’ scent spiked with pleasure at the comment and his happiness only increased Dean’s.

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll see you soon.” He headed for the mudroom where Dean knew his hat and boots were kept. One thing Dean noticed was that the alphas didn’t wear shoes in the house. It was probably to keep the dirt and grime out, but Dean made a note and wouldn’t wear shoes either. Though he might want to get some house shoes or something to keep his feet warm. He wasn’t sure he was going to like Montana winters.

He shivered in anticipation of the cold weather and turned to the sink. He checked the dishwasher, which was empty. He found dishwasher tabs under the sink and made short work of loading the dishwasher, covering the leftovers to put in the fridge and wiping down the counters and table. 

Dean felt a little awkward in the big kitchen alone. Before, the alphas took up a lot of space and it was loud and comfortable. Dean looked around and saw a speaker in the corner. He investigated a little and found that it was a portable blue tooth speaker. He thought the alphas must have cell phones or devices that hooked up to it. 

He turned and took a sweeping look around the kitchen. He spotted a pad of paper on the fridge with a cup of pens and grabbed them. He opened the fridge and freezer and wrote down what was in there that he could make for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He opened up cabinets and frowned at the way they were organized and he did the same with the food there.

He sat at the table in the kitchen and wrote out several more lists and a menu for the rest of the week. He was excited to show the alphas what he could do and how useful he could be, especially with the resources that were available to him.

He had been keeping an eye on the clock and when it was a little before ten o’clock, he got up and pulled out the ingredients for lunch. He peeled potatoes and boiled them quickly so they could set for potato salad. Then, he mixed up a batter and grabbed the pan to make the fried chicken. Next, he chopped onions, tomatoes and cucumbers and soaked them with apple cider vinegar and some sugar. There were frozen biscuits in the freezer that he cooked and everything timed out perfectly when Jimmy and Cas came through the door. 

Their laughter and happy scents burst through the kitchen and Dean couldn’t help but smile at them. They stopped when they saw him and the food on the counter. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Jimmy breathed. He had grabbed onto his brother’s arm in surprise. 

Dean looked from him to Cas, who’s excitement was no less but was controlled better. Dean could see that Jimmy was excited about having lots of good food but Cas had slumped a little and Dean could tell in his eyes that it was relief. He was interested to realize that he could so easily read the alphas.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said. “This looks wonderful. You’ll spoil us.”

Dean beamed and came around the island where everything was set. “I wasn’t sure how you prefer to be served, so I put everything out here today. There are plates and bowls here,” he said indicating the dishes on the side of the island. “Everything has a serving spoon and there are glasses and silverware on the table.”

Dean looked up at the alphas and he could tell that they were pleased with his efforts. Jimmy closed the gap between them and caught Dean up in a messy kiss.

“This is amazing, Dean. How did you do this? Thank you,” he breathed before he kissed him again. Dean flushed at his enthusiasm and handed Jimmy a plate. He began plating his food and Dean moved to Cas, who had still not moved from the doorway.

“Everything ok, Cas?” he asked. He watched Cas swallow and nod.

“You have truly made a feast for us and I’m a little shocked and unprepared for how easily you’ve slipped into our lives and how much better you’ve already made it.”

Dean preened a little at the compliments and he felt something warm in his chest. Cas pulled him close and buried his nose in his neck. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered. He kissed him behind his ear and pulled away before he grabbed his plate and started to follow his brother.

“Dean this is a fine way to do the meals,” Cas told him as they all sat down at the table. “I think that it is probably easier for you to get everything to the island and we can get what we want. You don’t need to serve us. And this looks delicious.”

Dean smiled at the praise and began to eat. Jimmy was up to get himself seconds before Dean even had his first forkful in his mouth.

“Dean, this is so good! I didn’t know you could make things like this, and for lunch!” he exclaimed. Dean looked bemusedly at him while he smiled and ate his food. Dean looked to Cas who was shaking his head, but had a smile on his face as well.

“Did you find everything ok?” Cas asked him.

Dean wiped his mouth with the napkin from his lap before he spoke. “I did. I made a few lists though, that I wanted to talk to you both about. I inventoried the pantry and fridge and made a list of the things that are here. Another is the grocery list and I have a menu for the week done. I’d like to have you both look at it to make sure that I didn’t put something on there that you don’t like. I made menus for this week and a rough outline for next week. Is there a way I can get the ad for the grocery store we are going to so that I can plan around the sales?”

“You did all that this morning?” Jimmy asked him surprised.

Dean nodded. “I’m sure it wasn’t as much as you did, though.”

“Well, it was certainly different,” Jimmy told him. “You can use the laptop in the office, Dean.”

Dean sat up a little more. “I can?”

“Of course,” Jimmy told him. He reached across the table and took Dean’s hand. “This is your home. If there are places we don’t want you to go we’ll tell you. _This is your home_.”

“In fact,” Cas chimed in, as he turned to look towards the den doors. “That corner there is meant to be a desk. See how it has the corner with the drawers on one side? Maybe you’d like to have that as your desk, Dean? We can get you set up with supplies and a chair and that way you can do whatever you need to do. There will be some online ordering too, plus you have some freedom to play around the internet or listen to music, whatever you’d like.”

Dean took in the small space. It was perfect for him. He could see a chair and the laptop there. He could see himself checking his email and making a menu while he had coffee after the alphas went to work.

He turned back to the alphas who were waiting for a verbal response. Dean knew his scent was broadcasting how much he wanted that space and how happy it would make him. “I would love it, Cas. Thank you, both of you.”

“We want you to feel at home, Dean,” Cas reminded him. “Now, anything else?”

“Can I rearrange the kitchen?” he asked. Cas frowned at him and Jimmy laughed.

Cas looked at Jimmy with a scowl and he reigned himself in. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just that you’ve cooked one meal and already you can’t stand the way the two bumbling alphas set up the kitchen! Not very complimentary to us, huh, Cas?”

Dean was torn between the silliness of Jimmy and the fear that he had gone too far in his request. Cas smiled at him.

“Dean, you rearrange everything in this house to your liking. I’m sure that Jimmy and I will only benefit from you excellent housekeeping. By all means, make it easier for yourself,” Cas told him.

Dean relaxed and they continued to eat. When they were finished and the alphas rose, Dean followed. As soon as he had cleared the table Jimmy swept him up into a fierce kiss and spun him around. 

“That was the best lunch I’ve had at home in over a year, Dean, thank you.”

Dean blushed at the attention and smiled. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said. Jimmy kissed him once more and patted him again on the butt before heading out, just like he had that morning.

Dean turned to Cas once again. “Should I expect that good-bye every time?” he asked.

Cas actually chuckled and his scent mellowed into a pleased alpha. “Maybe. He’s a wild card for sure,” Cas told him. Cas stepped to him, closing the space between them and pulled him into his chest. “Lunch was really, very delicious. It might seem like we are starting to be insincere with so many compliments, but we aren’t. Dean, we’ve been on our own for over a year and having you here has filled so many holes we didn’t know we had.”

He pressed a kiss to his hair and released him. “I’ll be close again, mostly in the barn and the front pasture. You can see both from the kitchen window, so ring the bell if you need me. We’ll see you at five.”

With that, Cas went through to the mudroom and Dean stood there in his spot until he saw Cas walk by the window. He shook himself and got going on cleaning up lunch. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven forty-five. He quickly thought about dinner. 

He was making lasagna and salad and bread. He worked backward in his mind to see what time he needed to start cooking as he washed the dishes and unloaded and loaded the dishwasher. He was also surprised that the alphas had eaten as much as they had. Dean had a healthy appetite, even for an omega, but both alphas had had second helpings and there were very few leftovers. Dean put them all into one container as a complete meal and stored it in the fridge. 

The lasagna would take about an hour to make and another hour to cook, so if he wanted everything ready and hot by four fifty, he needed to start around three. It was only just past twelve now, so he would have some time. He looked around and decided to start with the kitchen. It would take some time to work his way through the house. Organizing and cleaning took a lot, plus, if he was fixing enormous amounts of food for the alphas it would require a lot of time.

He should look online for hearty dishes and casseroles. Chilis and soups with bread would be good when the weather turned colder. Dean grabbed the pad he had used before and started writing another list.

When that was done he pulled everything out of the cabinets and put it on the island and the counters. Some things were very specially placed, and Dean was thrilled to find the stand mixer had its own pull out shelf. Those things Dean was very happy to discover and left them where they were. He moved around the silverware, plates, bowls and glasses. He put the mixing bowls and pots he thought he would use the most inside the island cabinets and organized the rest by category. He finished with just enough time to wipe down the counters before he needed to start on dinner.

When the alphas came in at five to wash up, Dean was a little nervous. He hoped they enjoyed the meal and he wanted to make sure they had enough food. Dean had filled the lasagna with spicy meat and tons of cheese and sauce. The green salad and bread would round off the meal.

The alphas were equally as appreciative of Dean’s dinner as they were of his lunch. They ate everything and Dean was left shaking his head at the empty dishes. He thought he was going to need to double every recipe when they rutted or when the harvest was coming in.

Which reminded Dean that he would be going into heat in about a month. He needed to talk to them but there was time still. Dean didn’t want to have that conversation because he didn’t know what would happen. He put it firmly out of his mind as he wiped the island and then swept up the crumbs from the floor. 

He finished tidying up in the kitchen and sighed happily when he was done.

“Dean, come sit with us,” Cas called to him. He turned to look at the alphas and found that they were both lounging on either side of the sofa. Jimmy was on the far end against the wall where the chaise stretched out and Cas was on the other end with his feet up on an ottoman. Dean sat in the middle and was unsurprised when Cas pulled him into his side. Dean happily snuggled into Cas’ chest and turned his attention to the television. They were watching a baseball game. Dean enjoyed watching sports but he was a fair weather fan at best. He was content to just snuggle into Cas. 

A while later he heard Jimmy shuffle and he cracked his eyes open. Cas shifted him away and Dean stood. Jimmy was clearly waiting for him. He took the offered hand and followed him upstairs. Jimmy was playful and Dean laughed more during the knotting than he ever thought he would. Jimmy only knotted him once and, just like the last night, he returned him to Cas’ bed.

Cas pulled him close and rolled him onto his belly. Dean felt a flush of embarrassment when Cas pulled his cheeks apart to examine his hole but it quickly turned to heat of a different kind when Cas deemed that he was fine and he would knot him again.

He was asleep before Cas’ knot deflated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Not quite satisfied, but I couldn't get it to work any better.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! I'll try and get back to each one of you as soon as I can.

**CHAPTER 6 DEAN POV**

On Tuesday they went over a list of questions Dean had about running the house. How often did they expect the house to be cleaned? When should the sheets be changed? How often did the laundry need to be done?

“Dean, really, we don’t care,” Jimmy told him finally, a note of exasperation in his voice. Dean stilled and looked at him. Was he bothering the alphas with this? Was he supposed to just know and do without asking? He thought he was doing the right thing by discussing it with them so he did it correctly.

“Jimmy, stop it,” Cas’ voice cut in. He glared at his brother. “Dean is not bothering us.” Cas glared at his brother and Jimmy looked at Dean guiltily.

“Sorry Dean,” he told him. Dean relaxed and tried to pass off a smile.

“I can just figure it out, Jimmy. I know you guys have a lot of things to do, so don’t waste your time,” he told them shakily, as a knot formed in his gut. He started to quickly gather his notes in a pile when Cas’ large hand covered his and stopped them.

“Dean, if you feel like you need to ask to make your job easier or to make you feel comfortable, we’ll sit here and answer your questions,” he said. He threw another glare at his twin. “However, what Jimmy intended to convey was that we have no preferences. Make a cleaning schedule that makes sense to you. Do the laundry when and how you know best. Cook what you want and we’ll eat it. Inside this house, with the exception of a very few things, you can make the decisions about the management.”

Dean nodded. “Ok, well, then there are just a few left,” Dean told them. He moved down his list. “You mentioned the chickens and gardens on Sunday. What am I expected to do? I know how to garden a good bit, but I’ll need to read up on anything specific that I might need to know about Montana or things I haven’t grown before. I also know that canning is probably something that I’ll need to do if that pantry is an indication of last year’s stock. I don’t know how to do that.”

“We’ll get to canning. One of the betas in the other house has helped us before in exchange for some of the food, so I’m sure they would teach you, and you could do it together to lighten the load. Take a stroll through and see what needs to be done. If you know how to tend a vegetable garden then you’ll see where the needs are,” Cas told him.

“I’ll start you with the chickens tomorrow morning after breakfast. We’ve been tending to them before with the other stock, but if you need to wait until after to be able to get breakfast on the table, that’s fine, we can adjust,” Jimmy told him.

Dean nodded and asked one more question. “I don’t know how to drive. Cas, you mentioned that I’ll need to learn how to drive the four wheeler?”

Cas nodded as he took a deep breath. “Well, we can try and work that in this week. I think the sooner the better in case you need it.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Ok, thanks. That’s all I have for now.”

“Great,” Jimmy said. He slapped the table and got up to head in to the den. Dean gathered the papers up and stacked them neatly. 

“Come on, let’s relax,” Cas told him as he stood. Dean had cleaned up the dinner dishes with the alphas before they sat down to talk so Dean nodded his head and happily snuggled up to Cas on the couch before they went upstairs for the night.

***

The next few days were spent getting familiar with the ranch house and the property. The twins stayed close. One of them was always in the barn or the front pasture in case Dean needed something. He appreciated it but he tried to tell them he was fine. They didn’t listen.

“Dean, listen, it makes our alphas feel better to know you’re close. It’s just until you’re settled a bit more, that’s all,” Jimmy told him. He was feeding the chickens with the alpha watching to see if Dean had the hang of it and he had brought it up.

“I’ve been here four days. I feel safe. There’s the bell and I’ll ring it if I need to.”

“Yes, but we haven’t set up your laptop yet and the walkies aren’t always reliable,” Jimmy countered. Dean threw him a look over his shoulder as he bent to get the basket for the eggs.

“Ok, alpha,” Dean said a little sarcastically. He had learned that Jimmy liked a little sass. In fact, he liked it a lot. Jimmy was a fun loving, fly by the seat of his pants guy and Dean enjoyed that about him. He made Dean feel safe without being possessive about it and Dean liked the alpha. They had some common interests, like their taste in music and their love of chocolate, and Dean thought that in a different world they would be friends.

Dean laughed when he felt Jimmy’s hard body slam into his from behind. He stumbled and would have fallen had Jimmy not caught him. He palmed Dean’s ass with one hand while he held him to his chest with the other. He bit his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

“You’re too tempting, omega,” he said. “If anyone knows you’re here and alone they won’t be able to stop themselves and Cas and I want you all for us.”

Though Dean had some serious concerns about sharing, right now, he didn’t care about anything but the slick suddenly soaking his jeans. Jimmy didn’t seem to have any other thoughts either because they left the basket on the ground and Jimmy carried Dean up to the back porch where he sat him on his lap and knotted Dean out in the open.

***

“You’re in control, Dean, remember that,” Cas reminded him. He was sitting on the four-wheeler, Cas behind him. Dean’s hands were on the handles and Cas’ hands rested on his thighs.

Dean swallowed hard and gripped the handles more securely. Cas had been trying to teach him how to drive the damn thing for the better part of two hours. Dean was timid with the large machine, but Cas was infinitely patient.

Dean mustered up his courage and pressed down on the gas. The small vehicle moved forward very slowly and Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He pressed down a bit more and they picked up speed. They were traveling down the gravel driveway away from the house. 

Dean continued to grip the handles as tightly as he could, but he was gaining confidence as they moved down the long road. The plan was for him to head all the way down to the gate and then veer to the left to travel along the fence line where it was flatter and easier to travel. They would eventually make a wide circle back to the main house via the back road.

As Dean approached the gate he tensed again but was able to slow and turn and before he knew it, they were moving through the grass parallel to the fence line. Dean felt excitement grow as he continued to drive the machine through the field and back up to the road that would take them home. 

He couldn’t scent anything but the whipping air moving across his face, but Cas’ hands on his waist were a solid and reassuring presence for him. His confidence continued to increase as he hit the gravel road again and a wide grin spread across his face. 

When they came to a complete and smooth stop in front of the house again Dean blew out a deep breath and nearly flopped back int Cas’ chest. The alpha’s strong arms came around him and he chuckled in Dean’s ear.

“You did it,” he breathed.

“I did it,” Dean echoed. He could hear the smile in his voice, but he was also sure that Cas could scent how happy he was. He felt a sense of accomplishment at learning a new skill and it was even better to know that this was something that would help the alphas.

He twisted around on the seat so he could see Cas. “You’re a good teacher, Cas,” he told him. Cas smiled wide and gummy at the compliment.

“It’s easy with a good student,” he returned. Dean shook his head and chuckled.

“Take the compliment, alpha,” he told him. Cas pressed a kiss to his neck and Dean shivered. He heard the alpha chuckled darkly behind him. The hair on the back of his arms and neck rose in response to the timbre of his voice and before he knew it Cas had turned him around so he was straddling the alpha’s lap in the seat of the vehicle.

Cas’ nose brushed his neck and Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

“Thank you, omega,” he whispered.

***

Cas had told him the twins would be insatiable the first week and he had been right. They ended up with sandwiches that night for dinner because Cas pulled him upstairs again after lunch, then Jimmy kept him there for another knotting. Though Dean didn’t mind it, he was starting to get anxious about the fact that he wasn’t doing anything to help in the house. He couldn’t even gather the eggs or fix meals regularly.

On top of that, his heat was due in a month and he needed to talk to the alphas about it. He really didn’t want pups yet, but he knew about house omegas who pupped during heats with their alphas. Sometimes the alphas mated them and sometimes they didn’t. Dean didn’t want either one. He didn’t want one of them to mate him out of duty and he didn’t want pups out of mating.

When they sat down to dinner on Friday night, the alphas, as always were appreciative of Dean’ meal. They complimented him on everything he cooked and it made Dean feel good to be able to provide something for them and keep them healthy and happy. 

His mood deflated a little when Cas caught his eye about half way through the meal. Dean knew that look already and he tensed. Was he in trouble? Did he do something that they didn’t like? Was something not good enough?

“Dean, please stop,” Cas’ voice was stern but not unkind. Dean looked at him. He and Jimmy both were looking back at him, their expressions pained. Dean scented the concern and worry in the air.

“You’ve been here less than a week, Dean and you’re doing so well,” Jimmy told him reassuringly. “We can smell the guilt and anxiety pouring out of you. What’s wrong?”

Dean looked away from them and down to his now untouched food. He picked with the hang nail on his thumb. “I’m worried that I’m not doing enough and it’s taking me too long to be able to navigate my responsibilities in the house with personal time with you both.” Dean’s cheeks flushed but he continued after he glanced up. “Cas has that look on his face that means he wants to talk about something and I’m worried you’re unhappy with me.”

Dean focused his gaze on his hands in his lap and willed himself not to pick with the loose skin on his thumb. There was silence for several heartbeats and his anxiety grew. He knew it had leaked into the air but he couldn’t reign it in. 

“Dean, look at me,” Cas told him gently. Dean turned his head to meet Cas’ eyes. “You are very observant to be able to read my face like that in such a short time. You have nothing to worry about, though. We couldn’t be more pleased with you, Dean. And if things in the house don’t get done because we keep demanding your attention, we are mature enough to understand that it’s our fault, right Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded. “You have fit in and picked up so much in less than a week Dean. Cas and I are both surprised at how well you fit with us. But why do you keep thinking you’re doing something wrong? We aren’t going to just send you away.”

Dean felt relief and confusion. “You’re not?” he asked. Though Dean had not consciously put words to his worry, in the back of his mind he continued to struggle with the fact that the alphas might not be happy with him and terminate his contract. He already loved the ranch and he was fond of the two brothers. 

He wanted a home, and he felt like this land and this house could be it, but he also knew the feeling of having good things in his life only to have them ripped away when he was happiest. He realized that he was just waiting for something to go wrong so the alphas would send him away. He felt like this was too good to be true for him. 

Dean was a little shocked that he had voiced his worry. He sat still on the bench. He lost the battle with chewing on his nail as he waited. He could tell the alphas were taken aback a little bit by the flatness of their scent. They exchanged a look together before Cas spoke.

“No, Dean, we are not. First of all, we have a contract, and in order for that to be terminated you will have to be given notice to fix whatever it is that’s an issue, if that’s the reason for termination. Besides that, though, we would never just tell you to pack up and go. We’d talk about it.” Cas paused to let Dean have a chance to have the words to sink into his brain.

“Dean, why do you think we are going to send you away?” Jimmy asked again.

Dean swallowed. “My teachers always reinforced that without a mating bite, omegas could be turned out at a moment’s notice. Even with a contract. They made sure that we understood that, especially as a house omega, we had to do everything just as the alpha wanted.”

Jimmy shook his head and Cas looked at him with narrowed eyes. “No, Dean,” Jimmy told him. “You’re doing exactly what we want already. You don’t have to worry about losing your home. It’s here with us and we want you.”

Dean licked his lips and clenched his hands around the napkin in his lap. He nodded, wanting to believe the alpha so badly. He glanced at Cas who was still staring at him.

“What else?” he asked softly. Dean pressed his mouth into a line and looked away. He caught sight of Jimmy’s confused face out of the corner of his eye. Cas waited for him to get his thoughts together and didn’t prompt him.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face in defeat. He looked back to Cas and held his gaze. “I want a home,” he began. “I want a place where I feel safe and welcome that won’t be taken from me. When I came here last week, I hoped that I would find it and it’s clear to me that I have. I want this to be my home but every time I’m happy, every time something seems to go well for me, the rug gets pulled out from under my feet.” He closed his eyes against the sudden sting in their corners. He swallowed. “I’m scared that I’ll mess something up enough that you’ll ask me to leave and I won’t have anywhere to go.”

“Dean,” Jimmy nearly whined. Dean hung his head at the sadness that was laced through his voice and scent. He hadn’t wanted to upset the alphas.

“We won’t kick you out, Dean,” Cas told him firmly. “We wouldn’t do that no matter what, but you don’t have to worry. You’re doing everything we could ask for and more. You’re place is secure here.”

Dean looked up to twin looks of determination and worry. Dean lifted one corner of his mouth and the alphas relaxed.

“Thank you,” he murmured. He saw Cas’ shoulders relax and Jimmy sat forward to grab his hand that he had placed on the table.

“You’re staying here, now, please relax and eat. Cas does want to talk to you about a few things, but it’s nothing bad, mostly about our trip to town tomorrow.”

Dean flushed again and looked at Cas. He opened his mouth and Cas cut him off. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Dean, so don’t.” Dean was surprised by the comment and Cas smiled. Jimmy laughed out loud. “You’re not the only one who’s paid attention this week, omega.”

He scooted his chair back some from the table. “Come here, Dean,” he said as he patted his lap. Dean stood immediately and went to Cas. Cas just pulled him down to straddle his lap and he wrapped his arms around him. He tucked Dean’s face into his neck so that he could see Jimmy on the other side. Jimmy reached out and stroked his arm and thigh where he could reach. Dean sighed and relaxed, letting the alpha’s attention soothe him and all their scents mingle together.

After a few minutes Cas pulled him up and looked at him. “We’re going to town tomorrow. It will be a very long day for us all so I wanted to check with you. Do you have your list of groceries and household items that you need?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, I can-“ Can clamped his hands down on his thighs so Dean couldn’t move.

“We’ll take care of that after dinner, I just want you to answer the question and tell me if you need anything or have questions.”

Dean nodded and relaxed again. “I have the lists, but there are a few questions. They can be answered tomorrow if we are all going to be together, but I wasn’t sure if we would split up or not. It’s just stuff like laundry detergent brands and things like that,” he said.

Cas nodded. He picked up his fork and held a bite of food for Dean to take. He did so and watched Cas take a bite. He saw that Jimmy was eating again too.

“We don’t plan on splitting up tomorrow. We sometimes do that if there is a lot to do, however, one of us will always be with you. We aren’t letting you out of our sight in town for a good long while. It’s a small town and people are friendly enough, but there are always alphas that think house omegas are fair game.”

Dean shuddered as Cas said that. He took another bite of food from the alpha. “I don’t have anything else to ask then, if you’ll be with me we can just do it as we go. My lists are on the desk over there,” he nodded to the corner.

The day before Jimmy had surprised him by helping him raid the closet in the office at the front of the house for supplies for him to put together his own space. They brought a chair from upstairs that he could use until they got a proper one and they had set everything up with the laptop. Jimmy had even connected the wifi printer so Dean could print recipes or whatever he wanted.

“I added some things to the grocery list when I came in for lunch like you asked,” Jimmy told him. “I think Cas did too.”

Dean nodded and smiled. He looked back to Cas and took more food from him. “I did too. We looked over the menus and they look delicious. I think Jimmy and I are equally as excited about the food.” 

“Thank you,” Dean said quietly. He was pleased that they liked his cooking. Probably more than he should be but it was clear the alphas liked to eat and they complimented him on everything.

Jimmy pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in his chair. Dean glanced over to see that Cas’ plate was empty and his was almost done. He had been surprised to find that he enjoyed sitting on Cas’ lap and having the alpha feed him. He took another bite from Cas when he offered it and made to get up. Cas stopped him once again.

“There is one more thing we need to talk about before we go into town tomorrow,’ Cas rumbled. This close to his scent gland Dean could detect the faint trace of arousal on him. “When is your heat due?”

Dean looked down and felt himself turn beet red. He was planning on bringing it up to them, but not so soon. He wasn’t sure what would happen or what the alphas would expect of him.

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke. “In about a month, Cas.”

“And how would you like to handle it?” Cas asked him gently. Dean was glad that Cas didn’t make him look at them while he spoke. Heats were intimate things and regardless of how much he felt connected to these alphas, they were something Dean had always taken care of on his own.

“What do you mean, alpha?” he asked as he played with the buttons on Cas’ shirt. He had a pretty good idea of what Cas was asking, but he needed them to be specific.

“I mean, do you want one or both of us to help you through it or do you want to be left alone to take care of yourself? Regardless, your duties in the house will be suspended and we will care for you.”

Surprise colored Dean’s scent. He did look up at them. “You’d let me go through it alone?” he asked. They nodded.

“If that’s what you want, Dean,” Jimmy told him. “Though we know it will be hard for you. We wanted to ask in case we needed to get anything while we were in town this week.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “My heat will come in about a month, like I said. Usually they last three or four days and a day of recovery. I’ll have some warning because my heats don’t usually just slam into me, they start gradually and I’ll start seeing signs about a week before but it might come on faster since I’ve been in close proximity to you. I think, um,” Dean swallowed and looked back down to the button where his fingers lay against Cas’ chest. “I think I’d like some help,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure what that would look like though.”

Cas pressed a kiss to his temple and Dean relaxed into it. “We will help you however you want, Dean.”

“But we have to keep the ranch running, right? I mean, the three of us can’t just be sucked into the heat for four days.”

Cas’ chest rumbled under Dean and he could feel him swelling in his jeans where he sat. Cas liked the idea of Dean’s heat. Jimmy on the other hand, might have also liked the idea but he laughed.

“As much as I like that visual, Dean, you’re right. It would be more like Cas and I switching off to take care of the animals and food and things.” He smiled and stroked Dean’s cheek. “And if you’d rather just have one of us, either one, that’s ok too. We understand how vulnerable you will feel, and having one alpha connection might be easiest for you.”

Dean nodded and burrowed into Cas’ chest again. He was pleased with the quiet rumble he heard under his ear. The smell of Cas’ arousal was making him pliant and scent drunk this close to him. He was practically purring into the alpha’s neck.

He heard Jimmy laugh again and stand. “Looks like I’m on clean up duty tonight,” he said with a wink.

Dean didn’t have time to say anything before Cas had him with his legs wrapped around his waist and was walking into the den. He set him on his feet and reached for his belt.

“Pants. Off.” Cas commanded. Dean scrambled to comply and before he could think he was on Cas’ lap again, sitting on the couch, impaled on his cock. Cas pulled Dean’ shirt off so he was completely naked and in no time they were locked together, both sated. Dean leaned forward and rested against Cas’ chest, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes as Cas’ hands stroked up and down his back and he waited for his knot to go down.

He felt relieved that the alphas seemed to like him enough to keep him around. He wanted to stay for so many reasons and he did feel reassured after their discussion. He had only been there a week and now that he wasn’t panicking, now that his mind was a little clearer, he could see how he had let his emotions and his fear control his thoughts. 

He had been telling the truth when he told them that the institute put all those thoughts and warnings into his head. They had been practically indoctrinated in him. The last afternoon session with Ellen before he left had ended with a strong warning to make sure to do whatever the alpha wanted so that he could keep his place. Dean hadn’t realized how much worry and stress that had put on him.

Now, sitting on his alpha, knotted to him again, he was able to see that these alphas were not like the ones that Ellen was talking about. They were kind and genuine and they seemed to care about him as much as he cared about them.

Dean felt the sofa dip next to him and he turned his face to crack his eyes open. Jimmy was next to them and Dean could see the bulge in his pants and scent his arousal. 

“Me next,” he said. Dean nodded and closed his eyes again, letting himself float along in the calm feeling he had until Cas’ knot deflated. 

Dean thought he would feel embarrassed or self-conscious about situations like this, where he would have both alphas knotting him one after the other. He realized that it wasn’t uncomfortable and the alphas were relaxed and happy, too.

When he felt Cas’ knot go down, Jimmy pulled him into his own lap. He slipped in easily as the alpha devoured his mouth.

When his knot went down and they separated Dean stood on wobbly legs and laughed at himself. The alphas were less amused and Cas even stood to take his arm. Dean shook his head and told them that he was fine, his legs were just asleep after being folded for so long. He excused himself to the downstairs bathroom with his clothes in his hand. He had waved away the alphas as they tried to follow him, telling them that he needed a minute. 

Dean could tell they weren’t happy at the idea of Dean taking care of himself after the knottings, but they were respectful of his desire to clean himself up. Dean breathed a sigh as he closed the door. He did need a minute to get himself together, but it was more mentally than physically. Now that he was away from their scents, he was again thinking about their conversation at dinner.

Dean wanted to believe that alphas when they said that he was welcome and had a home. So far, Dean could tell that he was fitting in and the alphas were happy. Their scents didn’t lie. Dean just worried that it wouldn’t last. 

As he cleaned up and got dressed he tried to give himself a pep talk and he decided that he would be happy as long as he could. The alphas told him he was doing a good job and Dean was going to believe that they were telling the truth. So far, he was keeping them happy. He needed to keep doing what he was doing and try and get on a schedule of some sort. He hoped that Cas was right when he said that they would calm now once they got used to regularly knotting.

When he finished, he went back into the den. He sat between the alphas on the couch like usual and Cas pulled him into his arms. Dean relaxed and thought again about how glad he was he had accepted their offer. He was happier than he had been since…he didn’t remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> A little possessive Cas!

**DEAN POV**

The next morning, they woke at their usual time. Even though they were going to be gone for the day the chores and ranch care didn’t end. Dean quickly gathered the eggs like Jimmy had shown him and made omelets for them all. They were simple and stuffed full of the rest of the assorted veggies they had in the fridge. 

Breakfast was ready when the alphas came back in and Dean was glad he was getting the timing right for everyone. He passed the plates to the alphas along with fruit bowls. He had also put together a quick fruit salad with the rest of the fruit from the week, trying to use up as much of the food as possible before they brought more into the house. Jimmy’s smile was bright and happy when he walked in. He pressed half a dozen kisses to Dean’s lips and face in appreciation, making the omega laugh.

“We’ll leave right after we’re done,” Jimmy told him as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

“I’m ready whenever you are,” he said. Dean glanced at the clock and saw that it was past six already. 

Dean washed up while the alphas did a few more chores and when Jimmy hollered at him from the front door he wiped his hands, grabbed his papers and went through the mud room to get his boots. He locked the door after him and walked around the side of the house. Cas was waiting for him with the door to the truck open.

“Are you ready?” he asked as Dean approached. 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I have everything,” he said. He let Cas help him into the truck even though he didn’t need it. The feel of Cas’ hand in his felt natural and Dean wondered if it was normal to feel this strong of a connection with one alpha.

He felt Cas’ hand tighten on his when he sat down on the seat and Dean looked up. The look on the alpha’s face was indecipherable to him, but the intensity with which Cas stared at Dean made him blush slightly. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Jimmy’s voice from the front of the truck brought them out of the moment and Cas let Dean’s hand fall to his lap. Dean glanced up from under his lashes as Cas shut the door for him and he took a deep breath. He hadn’t been able to understand what some of the omegas had said about alphas before, but he was beginning to see how Cas affected him.

Jimmy slammed his door in the front seat and he talked nonstop all the way into town. Dean replied and answered questions when it was required of him but he mostly just enjoyed the scenery as they rolled down the main road. He wondered what the town would be like and who the alphas would introduce him to. Cas had said that it was a small town and that Dean should be safe enough, but they would all stay together for now.

That made Dean feel better, if he was honest. Dean had limited experience being out in the real world. At the institute he was rarely allowed out of the grounds. There were strict rules for the omegas to follow when they did leave the building that limited their interactions with others. 

Before that he was too young to really go anywhere without an adult, and the foster homes he had been in were not places where the adults wanted to deal with a bratty tween. Then it was all about going unnoticed and trying to stay out of trouble.

When they pulled into the outskirts of town Jimmy shifted gears with his chatter. “Where are we going first?” he asked Cas.

“I thought that the General Store would be best. We can get Dean’s clothing and maybe a few things for the house. Then we can get to Lowe’s and the bank. I want the last thing to be the grocery store, like usual.”

Dean listened as Cas told them his plan and made a note about the bank. When Cas parked the truck in front of the General Store, Dean was surprised. It was a local store that seemed to be a mirror of a big box store. It was large and Dean thought that they would be able to get a lot of things checked off of his list. The parking lot was in no way busy at this time of the day, but there were more cars than he thought there might be.

“Are they open?” Dean asked. He looked at the clock on the dash that read seven thirty-eight.

Cas nodded and opened his door and got out before helping Dean again. “Things open early and close early. Most of the people who live around here are ranchers, so they’re on the same schedule as we are.”

Dean nodded in understanding. Jimmy grabbed his hand and nearly sprinted with him to the front doors. Dean looked back to see Cas walking behind them at a more sedate pace. He turned forward as a blast of cool air hit him. 

The morning wasn’t terribly hot yet, but he did appreciate the air flow. He took in the high ceilings and the barn décor and smiled. He liked it in here. He and Jimmy both grabbed carts. Dean knew they needed a lot of items, so he wanted to be prepared. 

Cas came up behind him as he pulled out the list he had made for this store and gently guided him with a hand on the small of his back. They walked close together and any jitters Dean had about being in a new place with new Weres and scents dissolved at Cas’ quiet, calm presence. 

He glanced up at Cas as he steered them to the clothing section. His jaw was sharply cut and he hadn’t shaved that morning. His hat sat low on his brow and he looked every inch a strong alpha. He caught Dean looking and their eyes locked for a moment.

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach at the intensity in Cas’ gaze but they were interrupted by Jimmy gliding by on his cart, balancing on the runner as he sailed down the main isle. Dean laughed at his antics and it seemed to please the other alpha.

Jimmy stopped in front of the men’s clothing and Dean stopped his cart next to it. He took a look around and tried to think about what he would like. He shuffled the papers in his hand until he had the list of clothing he had written down.

“May I see?” Cas asked him. Dean moved his hand so that Cas could look with him. He had put down just the essentials as well as the muck boots Cas had instructed him to. “Dean you’ll need more than this.”

“I don’t, really, Cas,” Dean protested. The alpha looked at him and Dean could see that he was displeased. “I don’t want to be a burden,” Dean whispered.

Cas shook his head and stepped closer to him. “You’re not,” he said softly. He took his shoulders in both of his large hands and looked into Dean’s eyes. “You need a whole new wardrobe, Dean. The clothes you’ve been wearing are old and worn out. Let me and Jimmy care for you. We want to, but if it makes it easier for you to accept, this is part of your contract. Your basic necessities will be provided and that includes clothing.”

Dean glanced around to the clothing racks before looking back at Cas. “I know it does, but I’ve written down the basics that I need. I don’t expect more.”

Cas smiled slightly. “And that’s why it’s so easy to give to you, Dean.” He stepped even closer and lowered his voice. “We want to, Dean. _I_ want to.”

Dean could only nod at the alpha. They stood there for a moment and Dean found himself scenting Cas. He pulled in the sunshine smell and let it wash over him. He was acutely aware of where Cas’ hand was on his upper arm again, sending jolts through his body.

“Dean!” Jimmy’s voice rang out through the store. Dean startled and stepped back from Cas, breaking the contact. He glanced up to see Jimmy several racks back into the clothing holding up two band t-shirts. 

Dean smiled at him and nodded distractedly. “Ok, Cas,” he said as he turned back to face him. Dean looked back up at him. “Thank you.”

Cas scent marked his pulse point on his neck where a bruise lingered and guided him to where Jimmy was standing. Jimmy practically threw the shirts at Dean in his excitement and Dean laughed.

In all, they got more than Dean thought he would need. Cas told him that he would need everything in the basket and more probably when winter came around. Dean was pleased with the fun t-shirts he got that Jimmy had found. He had several new pairs of jeans, in addition to pajamas and sweat pants. He had a sweatshirt for chilly mornings and new socks and underwear. They got him muck boots, house shoes and better work boots. Jimmy insisted he have a cowboy hat to wear, just like everyone else. 

They moved to the household items next and Dean pulled out the next list. They spent another forty-five minutes purchasing laundry detergent, cleaning supplies and anything else they needed for the house. By the time they were finished, both carts were full.

Dean let the alphas push them up to the check out where he started loading the belt. A cheery voice grabbed his attention.

“Well good morning to ya!”

Dean looked up at a friendly blond who was standing at the register. He smiled at her but glanced back to Cas to see what he should do. Cas came around the end of the cart and smiled at them both.

“Donna, this is Dean, he’s our new house omega,” Cas introduced him.

“Well welcome, Dean! We’re all so tickled to have another omega in our town.” 

“Thank you,” he told her quietly. Dean could scent that she was a beta and in no way a threat, but he stayed close to Cas while they got everything on the belt. Donna chatted them up while she rang the products.

She wanted to know where Dean was from and if he had a family somewhere. She wanted to know about the train ride from Kansas and what his Omega Institute was like. She told him all about herself and her mate, Jody, who was also the sheriff.

Cas stood next to him at the card reader while she talked their ears off. Jimmy was helping her bag the merchandise and he winked at Dean when he made eye contact. Donna was very friendly, but it was clear she was excited to meet him and he felt overwhelmed.

Cas must have realized it because he moved close to Dean as they walked out of the store. He guided Dean with a hand on the small of his back and stuck close as they made their way to the parking lot.

They all worked together to load the bed of the truck. Dean hadn’t ever used a bed cover before and he was impressed with how it worked to cover the entire thing, but still let him get the toilet paper and cleaning wipes inside without a hassle.

“Ok, that was probably the biggest store, so things should go faster,” Cas commented as they backed out of the parking space. Dean looked again at the clock and was shocked to see that it was after nine thirty. They had spent two hours in the store. 

Cas drove them the short distance to Lowes and Dean found that it was much of the same. There were people everywhere that greeted the alphas and Dean was introduced to all of them. Cas went to one section while Dean and Jimmy went to the garden department to look around. He looked at the hanging baskets outside of the store and thought back to how lovely the porch would look with some hanging there.

“You want some baskets?” Jimmy asked him. 

“Nah. I’m just looking. I thought they would make the porch look more welcoming,” Dean told him shrugging. Jimmy seemed to think through that for a moment before he nodded and stepped forward.

“These?” he asked Dean. Dean nodded and frowned when Jimmy took four down and put them on the flatbed he was pulling behind him.

“What are you doing, Jimmy? Those are expensive,” Dean told him.

“I know how much they cost, Dean. It’s fine. It’s a nice idea and I want a home that feels welcoming and inviting.”

Cas seemed pleased with them as well and told Dean as they checked out. At the register, a young girl with blond curly hair rang them up and the alphas talked to her like they knew her well. They introduced Dean and he was immediately taken aback by her brusque nature. 

Cas seemed to scent that he was nervous and tucked him into the alpha’s side while Jimmy paid for the materials they needed. Dean relaxed further when Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s wrist, marking him.

He looked up to smile at Cas and caught sight of his expression. Dean sniffed slightly and didn’t find anything off about the alpha, but he was stony faced and Dean didn’t like it. He squeezed the alpha’s hand where he still held it and Cas blinked before he looked down at Dean.

“You ok?” the omega asked.

“I’m fine, Dean. I want you to be comfortable.” Dean smiled at him and they followed Jimmy out of the store.

They were stopped again in the parking lot before they were able to load the truck. Everyone had the same curiosity about Dean and they wanted to meet him. Dean was slightly uncomfortable and it was overwhelming to him. There weren’t many times when he had been outside of the Institute and he was never allowed to socialize in public, so learning how to do so was something he had to do.

Jimmy was enthusiastic about meeting people and he naturally talked about anything with them. He was happy to introduce Dean and he could even tell that Jimmy was proud to tell everyone he was their house omega. Jimmy complimented him on everything from his looks to cooking and keeping house. He did draw the line before going further and Dean was glad that he didn’t reveal intimate details of their lives at the ranch.

Cas was also social and he smiled and greeted everyone. He joined in the conversations, but he was more reserved and next to Jimmy he was almost withdrawn. He stayed next to Dean instead of gravitating to the people they were talking to and Dean appreciated it. Cas was always there to make him feel safe and comfortable. Dean found himself seeking out the alpha for his calm reassurances during the week too.

Once they were back in the truck, Jimmy turned to him with a big smile. “Everyone is so excited to meet you, Dean. There were plenty of people who didn’t even know we had hired a house omega. We don’t get to town but once a week, so…” He shrugged then turned back around. “Where to now?”

“I think we’ll go to the bank,” Cas told him as he turned out of the parking lot. “Dean will need an account and card for the house plus one for himself.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. An account for him? He had never had one before. He didn’t have money at the Institute and if he did it was so meager that he kept it in his wallet. Since he wasn’t allowed to go out either getting to a bank was out of the questions anyway.

Cas caught sight of his face and must have scented his surprise. “Unless you already have one?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t. What do I need one for?” he asked.

“For your paychecks, for one. You’ll need a place to keep your money and a debit card to make purchases. If you want to buy anything online you’ll need one. And you need to be added to the household account and have your own debit card so that you can purchase things for the ranch. We won’t let you do any shopping in town on your own for a while, if ever actually, but you will need to order things online for the house.”

Dean nodded, and sat back against the seat to think about it. The accounts for the house he figured because he would be the one to purchase and organize everything. The alphas would pay the bills and Dean would stick to a budget. But he had not really thought about his own money before. But Cas was right. He was going to get paid every Friday.

It pleased him that he would have his own money. Dean had never had the opportunity to make his own way before and he was now. He had settled into the life at the ranch easily, like he was meant to be there. He looked at the alphas in the front of the truck. They were talking quietly together now and Dean was content to daydream and think.

They were both wonderful in their own way. Jimmy was outgoing and fun. He lightened the mood and was impulsive. He was full of life and everything was heightened when he was around. Jimmy treated him well but Dean thought that he would have really been fine with any number of omegas in his house. 

In contrast, Cas was steady and strong. He was calm and reassuring and he was incredibly possessive. He marked Dean far more often than Jimmy did and he was the one that was more likely to pull him in to nuzzle or relax on the couch. Dean felt drawn to Cas, and they had a stronger scent bond that he and Jimmy did.

They made their way into the bank and Dean stayed slightly behind the alphas like he was supposed to when they were in situations like this. It was a subtle nuance, but when they were shopping for food and household items, Dean was the one in control. He knew what they needed for their home and he was responsible for taking care of it. The alpha was there as an escort.

Now, the alphas were in charge and Dean had no role, so he would submit to their authority and stay out of the way. Dean didn’t like these situations, but he knew what was expected of him and he wouldn’t embarrass Jimmy or Cas with his behavior. 

The bank was small and they were able to speak with someone right away. The manager was happy to see the alphas and asked after them and their ranch. He asked questions that were detailed enough that Dean knew they were friends outside of the bank,

“Dean, this is Balthazar,” Cas introduced him. The beta nodded and smiled.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said softly. 

“Likewise,” Balthazar said. He seemed friendly enough, but he looked Dean up and down with appreciation. Dean didn’t feel threatened at all, especially with the alphas there, but Cas took a small step close to Dean, blocking him slightly from Balthazar. Dean kept his face neutral but he was slightly surprised at Cas’ display. It wasn’t lost on the manager either and he smirked and raised his eyebrows at Cas.

“Let’s get things started, shall we?” he asked.

After that Jimmy suggested lunch. “I’m starving Cas, and Dean has spoiled me with good food already. Let’s get something to eat.”

Dean saw that it was nearly noon and he was shocked that the three errands had taken so long to complete. He realized that he was also hungry, being used to eating early now. Cas nodded in agreement.

“Let’s stop and then we can go to the grocery store afterwards.”

“We should go to the diner,” Jimmy said. He turned slightly and grinned wickedly at Dean. “You keep telling me that you make the best burgers but you haven’t made them yet and now I’m craving one. Dorothy’s makes the best ones I’ve ever tasted, so you have some living up to do, Dean.”

Dean huffed. “Don’t worry,” he told him confidently. “They’ll be asking for my recipe by next weekend.”

Jimmy cackled and even Cas chuckled. Dean was pleased he had made the joke and the alphas appreciated it.

“Dorothy’s is a regular diner. It’s good food without fuss and Dorothy and Charlie are good friends. What do you think Dean?” Cas asked. 

“That sounds great, Cas,” Dean agreed.

Cas put the truck in reverse and they headed a few streets over. Cas parked in a spot in a parking lot in front of a single building with a blue roof. Cas opened his door for him and pressed a kiss to his head before he took his hand. He led them across the parking lot and into the diner. It was busy and loud, but it smelled delicious and it had a homey feel to it.

“Cas!” a voice called out. “Hey Jimmy!” Dean turned to see a petite red head behind the counter. Her hair was short and in soft curls around her face. She wore a button up plaid shirt that was open at the collar. Dean saw a mating bite on display there. She had a big smile on her face at the sight of Cas.

“Hey Charlie,” Cas greeted her easily.

The red head, Charlie, came around the counter and up to them. She smiled at Dean brightly and waited for Cas to introduce them. Dean scented the air slightly and was surprised that she was not a beta as he had first thought, but an omega.

Cas pulled him forward so that he was standing next to him and introduced him.

“Charlie, this is our house omega, Dean.” He turned to Dean and smiled. “This is Charlie, Dean. She and her mate, Dorothy, own the diner.”

Dean smiled back and her but before he could do anything else she had latched on to him in a big hug. Dean was surprised to say the least and looked at Cas and Jimmy alarmed. Jimmy chuckled and nodded to Dean that it was ok but he saw Cas stiffen slightly. He returned the hug and the omega squealed. Her face was even brighter when she pulled back.

“Dean, I’m so glad you’re here! You’ll have to make sure these guys bring you around often, ok?”

Dean wasn’t sure what the proper response was because there was no way he would ever ask the alphas to bring him into town just to come to the diner, even if it was his place to do so, which it wasn’t. But he didn’t want to be rude.

Cas must have sensed how uncomfortable he was because he put his hand on the small of Dean’s back and spoke to Charlie. “I’m sure we’ll come back frequently, Charlie, but give Dean a break. He got here less than a week ago straight from a public institute, so he’s still getting use to everything.”

Charlie ducked her head and looked sheepishly at Dean. “Sorry, Dean. I get a little carried away. We can be a little informal here sometimes.”

Dean smiled. He wasn’t sure what else to do. She had turned to grab a few menus and glanced at Cas over her shoulder. “Booth?” she asked.

“Sounds good,” Jimmy told her as they followed her across the restaurant.

Cas motioned for Dean to slide into the booth first and he did. Cas slid in next to him and pulled him back towards the alpha so that he was flush up against him. Dean looked at him questioningly and Cas grimaced and shrugged.

Charlie took their drink orders. Dean ordered water and the alphas each had tea. They were quiet while they looked over the menu. Dean saw the array of burgers and decided to have his standby bacon cheeseburger and fries.

Cas pressed against him again and Dean touched his arm. He raised his eyebrows in question. Cas was unusually close and touchy today.

He shrugged again. “Just being out, I guess,” Cas told him. Dean wasn’t sure what that meant but Jimmy apparently did.

“He’s feeling a little threatened by all the attention you’re getting, Dean,” Jimmy told him. Cas glared at his brother. “He wants to make sure everyone knows that you are with us. Cas’ alpha likes you a lot.” He winked at Dean and smirked at Cas. 

Dean felt Cas’ opposite leg move quickly under the table and Jimmy’s wince told him that Cas had kicked him for his comments. Dean made an exasperated face at Jimmy for his teasing but hooked his leg around Cas’ and got his attention.

When Cas looked down at him Dean lifted his chin for Cas who stroked down the side with his fingers. Dean couldn’t do a whole lot to help Cas’ alpha while they were in public, but he could submit to him and show him as much affection as he needed.

Cas sighed and Dean could tell the tension eased in his scent. Jimmy rolled his eyes at them from across the table.

Charlie made her way back to them just before Cas could comment on his behavior and they ordered their burgers. Dean was pleased to realize that he and Cas had ordered the same thing. Jimmy had ordered a deluxe something with an egg and Dean was intrigued by it. He had never put an egg on a burger but he was always willing to try new things, especially with burgers.

They had a nice lunch and talked about when Dean would have a chance to do his own burgers that week since he had put it on the menu already. Two other Weres came to the table to say hello and be introduced. Dean could feel the tension that Cas had let go resurface and he made no protest when Cas ushered him out of the diner quickly when they were finished.

Jimmy paid the bill while he and Cas walked back to the truck. When he opened the door to the truck, he paused with Dean caught between the door and the alpha’s broad chest. Dean was sheltered from view and Cas tipped Dean’s chin to the side slightly. Dean got the message and bared his neck fully for him. 

Cas leaned in and nipped his scent gland and several other places along his neck. He swiped them over with his tongue and Dean sagged against him at the claim. Cas was a good alpha and Dean new just what Cas needed to help him feel better. Hopefully, Cas’ alpha would calm down the longer he stayed but for now, Dean understood that Cas wanted him to know that he liked having Dean close, but to also deter anyone else.

Cas held him there for a few moments and Dean could scent the struggle he was having. Cas had him firmly by his hips and Dean wasn’t going anywhere until he released him. Dean leaned in and scented Cas and pressed a kiss to his neck and Cas’ hold relaxed slightly. He pulled back and Dean could see the slight pink in his eyes that signaled his alpha was close to the surface. He blinked and it was gone but Dean noted it. Cas nodded and brushed his fingers against Dean’s cheek before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean scented him once more before he let Cas usher him inside the truck.

Cas moved to the front and they waited for Jimmy to appear. When he was in and they were moving to their final errand for the day, Dean was glad. It had been a long day of errands already and he knew that there would be a large amount of food to get to feed everyone for the week.

Cas stuck close to him while they shopped and he greeted many people as they passed. He introduced Dean to half a dozen people before they were even through half the store and with each new person the strings inside of Cas pulled tighter. Dean noticed that there were many omegas with and without their mates in the store. There were a few house omegas with their alphas as well and Dean was especially glad to meet them.

They got everything on his list and a few more things. In the end it took an entire cart of supplies for the week. Dean was worried about the amount. He wasn’t sure if they had enough, but he worried that he had gotten too much. In the end they checked out with what Dean had planned on, falling back on his rational thinking while he had put the list together.

Dean could scent that Cas was struggling by the time they made it to the check out lane. They waited in line behind a sweet elderly couple and Cas’ scent was tight and dry. When he saw Cas clench his fists at his sides he decided to do something. Jimmy was slightly behind them looking through a magazine and he turned to him.

Jimmy looked up and Dean inclined his head towards the other alpha. Dean wiggled his finger between him and Cas and mouthed “truck” to Jimmy. The alpha took a larger inhale to scent Cas and raised his eyebrows. He put the magazine back and nodded to Dean.

Dean gently took Cas’ hand and tugged back a bit. Jimmy had moved out of the way and Cas let Dean change their places. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked him as he continued to walk through the front of the store.

“You need me to get out of the store and somewhere without a lot of people, so we’re going to do that. I’m taking us back to the truck and Jimmy will finish up and come out when he’s done.

Cas looked down at Dean in surprise. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him and squeezed his hand where he still held it. “I’ll take care of you, Cas.”

Cas released his hand and pulled him into his side as they approached the truck. He opened the door and put Dean in. Cas slid in next to him. 

“Come here, Dean,” Cas gently commanded. 

Dean slid over and tucked himself against the alpha. They stayed like that, quietly breathing together as their scents mingled, until Jimmy got to the truck. Cas pressed a kiss to his head and pulled away.

“I’m going to go help him load up the bed,” Cas said.

“I’ll come help, too,” Dean said as he made to scoot forward. Cas shook his head.

“I would very much like it if you stayed here,” he said quietly. Dean knew he was almost embarrassed about the way he was acting and he didn’t want Cas to feel that way.

“It’s ok, Cas, I’ll stay here. I’m safe alpha.”

Cas looked at him and Dean held his eye contact for a moment before Cas broke it and nodded once before he stepped out of the truck. He closed the door and Dean fell back against the seat. He sighed and thought about what he needed to do.

Cas was losing his alpha and he needed to help him calm down or he would explode over something soon. It had taken Dean a little while to realize what was happening. He had been taught that some alphas reacted this way to a new house omega. Their alpha got possessive and confused because there was a new omega in the house, making a home and filling every need the alpha had, but they were not courting and they weren’t mates. So, while the alpha was doing everything with the omega that they would do with a mate, there was no bond there. In the early stages of their relationship there wasn’t even a strong scent bond to help the alpha. 

Cas’ alpha felt insecure and worried that he would lose Dean, even though he didn’t technically have any claim on him. It made for a mess for some alphas and Dean also knew that if an alpha tended to be possessive in the first place they often had a harder time with this.

Dean knew he could do a few things to help Cas but he would need to talk to Jimmy. The relationship that he had with both alphas complicated what he would normally just do with one alpha. He thought about it all the way back to the ranch and then needed to figure out how to get Jimmy alone for a few minutes uninterrupted to talk to him without Cas going off.

There was still a lot to do and it was about four o’clock. There was plenty of time to unload the groceries and get something put together for a late dinner. The livestock needed to be tended to and fed before they were done for the night.

Dean frowned. This might be more complicated than he thought. They unloaded the coolers with the refrigerated things first and Dean immediately put them into the fridge. The alphas brought the other things in the house that belonged there and soon an opportunity to check with Jimmy appeared.

“That’s the last of the groceries and stuff,” he said as he set down a bag of Dean’s clothes. “Cas is working on the hanging plants and then going to take a few things down to the shed.”

“Oh, good,” Dean said. He straightened from putting some fruit away and went to Jimmy.

“Good?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Not good like that,” Dean retorted. “At least not for you.”

Jimmy pouted and Dean smiled. He kept a foot of distance between them though. He didn’t want Jimmy’s scent on him right now.

“Your brother’s struggling,” he said.

Jimmy puffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Yea, I can tell.”

“Do you know what’s happening?” Dean asked.

“Yea and I’m pretty sure he knows it too, but he can’t stop it,” Jimmy said.

“Alright, well I can help him and hopefully get this under control sooner rather than later but I need you to be ok with some things first.” Jimmy nodded. “I want Cas to do the evening chores after dinner. I need you to do mine so I can instigate a chase with him.”

Jimmy’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “A chase? Oh my God, are you going to let him chase you?”

“Yes. It’s the fastest way for him to feel like he has me and once his alpha is satisfied and he catches me and knots me, he’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I can do that. No big deal.”

Dean grimaced. “There’s more,” he said. He watched Jimmy roll his eyes but he looked at Dean expectantly. “I’ll need to stay in his room tonight, if we make it back,” he said, thinking about it. Jimmy choked out a laugh and Dean glared at him. “And I need to keep your scent off of me for the rest of the night. And it might also start his rut. Do you know how close he is?”

“Oh. Wow. No, I think he’s a few months away. We have similar cycles and I’m not due until the fall.”

“Okay, well it might not since it’s farther out, but it could and then that would mean that I’ll be with him and you’ll be stuck on your own for however long it takes for him to get his alpha reigned in.”

They heard the back door open and Dean looked at Jimmy. He sighed and nodded. 

“But I better get a chase, too,” he muttered as Cas walked in. Dean smiled at him and nodded.

***

Dean pulled out the casserole he had made the day before and warmed it up. He cut bread he bought at the store and threw a bagged salad on the counter. Jimmy arched an eyebrow at him and Dean made a face.

“I can’t go shopping all day and put a gourmet meal together, too,” he told him. 

Jimmy smiled and opened his mouth to banter back to Dean when Cas growled slightly from where he stepped out of the pantry.

“Leave it, Jimmy. Dean works hard enough.” He grabbed a few more items and walked back into the pantry.

Dean had discovered that there was a huge walk in pantry behind the other door in the kitchen. He nearly passed out when he opened the door to see all the shelves and disorganized dishes. He also found that the alphas had put everything wherever when they brought home groceries. He spent a whole afternoon pulling things out and reorganizing. He had rolled his eyes because there were multiples of several things that didn’t need that many backups and Dean knew that the alphas had bought it because they didn’t know they already had one. 

He was happy when things were organized and cleaned up. It made it easier for him to see what food they had and what he could make with it.

Dean held out a hand to indicate Cas’ behavior. “See?” he whispered.

Jimmy nodded. “Yea, let’s get this show on the road before he starts a fight.”

They sat down to dinner and Dean elected to sit on Cas’ lap with one heaping plate for the both of them. Cas rumbled in pleasure at Dean and they ate together.

The alphas talked about a few things happening at the ranch during dinner but Dean was quiet. He tried to make sure that Jimmy, though not a threat at all, didn’t appear to Cas as one. Jimmy was right. Cas was borderline aggressive and Dean didn’t want them to fight. Jimmy would probably get hurt because Cas wouldn’t be able to control himself. Dean didn’t want Jimmy injured, but he also knew Cas would feel terrible about it when he came back to his senses.

“You’re on chore duty in the barn,” Jimmy told Cas as he rose from the table.

“Why only me?” Cas asked. Dean felt his body go taut and he heard the thread of alpha rumble through his voice.

Jimmy looked at Dean. “Dean’s got a lot to do here,” he said as he nodded to the still cluttered kitchen. Jimmy was unphased by his brother, which Dean was thankful for. “I’m going to do his chores so he can finish this. It will be something we’ll have to plan for when we go to town to buy as much as we did today.”

“True,” Cas agreed. “Are you ok to get everything in her sorted? Do you want me to help?”

Dean gave Cas a smile and nuzzled his neck. “Thanks, Cas, but no. You go see to the horses and I’ll have this placed cleaned up in no time.”

Cas nodded and patted Dean’s hip. Dean stood and gathered their plate to take to the sink. Both alphas headed out to the field to tend to the cattle and Dean watched for them to return as he put away the meal and did the dishes. He got most of the items away before he heard Jimmy in the chicken coop. 

Dean knew he needed to get ready so he ran upstairs and changed out of his clothes. He put on a pair of gym shorts with an elastic waist and socks and nothing else. He walked back down the stairs and put on his boots. He frowned. Boots weren’t ideal for running, but he didn’t get sneakers that morning. He didn’t think he’d be leading Cas on a chase tonight, but it was worth thinking about for his next paycheck.

He laced up the boots and headed outside. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky and the air was warm. He was comfortable in his shorts. He waved silently to Jimmy on his way to the barn and Jimmy grinned at him and gave him a thumb’s up.

Dean shook his head and wondered again how the two of them could be twins and be so opposite. He slowly crept to the barn door and peeked around to try and find Cas. He didn’t want to give himself away before Cas was finished with the chores but he wanted to catch him before he headed up to the house.

Dean felt bad for the way Cas was feeling, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about a chase. It wasn’t something that was done publicly any more. It was mostly a fun time between mates when they wanted to reconnect their wolves together.

Dean watched as Cas put away the tools he was using and it seemed like he was finishing up. Dean stepped around the door and Cas caught sight of him. The barn smelled strongly so Cas couldn’t scent him well. Dean’ hadn’t thought about that when he was lurking outside.

He made his way towards the alpha slowly.

“Dean, is everything ok?” Cas asked. Dean could see the alpha’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. He watched Cas’ eyes darken as they slowly looked him up and down.

“Yes alpha,” Dean purred. He gave him a sultry look from under his lashes as he stopped in front of Cas. 

“What are you doing then?” Cas asked him.

Dean smiled, slow and seductive, and ran a hand down Cas’ broad chest. “I needed you,” he said.

He smelled Cas’ scent flare and the spicy tinge to the air told Dean he had hit the jackpot. His slick was starting at the thought of a chase and Cas’ scent and he needed to move along or there wouldn’t be a chase.

He stepped back once. “But I forgot something,” he said. He took another step backwards. Cas frowned at him in confusion. “Will you help me find it?” Dean asked.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas told him. Dean flashed him a bright smile and turned on his heel, already prepared to go when Cas agreed.

He shot out of the barn and into the open pasture. He heard Cas shout and then growl before he heard footsteps thundering after him. Dean let his excitement and happiness bleed into his scent and Cas snarled again.

Cas was bigger and stronger by far, but Dean was still young and even though he was tall and would fill out more in the coming years, he was small and quick now. He darted around the gate and up the slow incline to the house. He made his way around to the front of the house hoping that he could get inside before Cas caught him.

The steps slowed him down but the door was unlocked and he burst through it as fast as he could. He threw the door closed behind him and he heard Cas howl at the delay as he plowed through it. It gave Dean just a second’s edge but it would be the difference between knotting in Cas’ room and on the stairs. 

Dean raced down the hallway and he felt fingers brush his shoulder. Cas growled and they made more noise than Dean thought they would as they crossed the threshold to Cas’ room. Dean slowed just a fraction and Cas tackled him to the bed, his back to Cas’ front.

Dean could feel the hard length of Cas’ shaft against his ass and he wiggled it. “Come on alpha,” he told him. “Take your prize.”

Cas growled again and undid his pants with one hand while he had the other clamped down on Dean’s neck. Dean relaxed and became pliant as he bent over onto the mattress. He had only made far enough onto it that he was laying with his chest pressed to the bed. His ass was in the air and he almost laughed at how very stereotypical it was.

Dean heard Cas’ clothes swish and then his bare ass was exposed as Cas pulled his shorts down. Dean mentally high fived himself for thinking of changing but that was as far as he got before Cas pulled his cheeks apart and thrust in hard.

Dean let out a shout and Cas drove into him over and over. Dean bared his neck and Cas bit down. It was deeper than usual, but it didn’t break the skin. Cas growled and snarled and fucked Dean within an inch of his life.

“Come,” Cas growled and Dean painted the side of the bed as Cas’ knot locked inside his channel. Dean helped him through it as well as two more before Cas collapsed on top of him.

They were quiet for a few moments while they caught their breath. Dean helped Cas shift them up on the mattress so they were laid sideways, but Cas pulled Dean as close as he could.

“Wow,” Cas said.

“Yea,” Dean agreed. 

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Do you feel better now?” Dean asked him.

Cas was silent for a few beats. “Yes, actually, I do. What happened?”

Dean smiled at him over his shoulder. “Your alpha was confused and needed to make sure that I was yours, even though I’m not really yours, so I instigated a chase. It was the fastest way to get you a claim that would satisfy your alpha. And it worked and it was amazing,” Dean finished smugly.

“Mmm, thank you Dean,” Cas told him. He placed a sweet kiss on the back of Dean’s neck.

“Well,” Dean chuckled nervously, “don’t thank me yet. It could kick start your rut, so if it does, I’m apologizing now.”

“Oh,” Cas said behind him. Dean could scent his surprise. “Well, I guess we’ll just wait and see then.” They were quiet again, just enjoying being together. “How pissed is Jimmy?”

Dean laughed. “He told me I better give him a chase too,” Dean said. “He was fine though. He knew what was happening and he said he would help. That’s why he wanted you to do the barn chores.”

Cas arched a brow and nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

“It’s what I’m here for, Cas. And it wasn’t like it was a hardship for me. I enjoyed it too.”

Cas huffed into this neck. “Let’s sleep. It’s early yet, but I’m exhausted.”

Dean yawned as if on command. “Yes, let’s.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Just a quick look at Cas' thoughts on the day.

** CAS POV- Starts from the drive home from town **

Cas hated when he felt out of control. The two sides of his brain were warring within him and it was making him act out of character. He was mostly silent on the drive home, but his mind was whirring with thoughts.

There was no question that what Jimmy had said was true. Cas’ alpha liked Dean a lot. What was not to like? He was funny and clever. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and could read them easily. Dean had proven how capable he was at his job and the farmhouse had never felt as warm and welcoming as it had the last week.

Dean was also gorgeous. His green eyes and freckled cheeks hit all sorts of Cas’ buttons. His bulkier frame was enticing to Cas. He liked to be able to manhandle his partners and it was harder with more delicate omegas. Dean fit him well.

Cas had been excited when Dean arrived and he had enjoyed the week immensely. He was concerned that Dean was so afraid of loosing his position and wondered what had happened to him to make him that way.

Cas glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Dean watching him through the reflection. They held eye contact for just a fraction of a second, but it made Cas feel better that his omega was watching him.

Cas gripped the steering wheel tightly. What was wrong with him? Dean wasn’t his omega and he needed to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn’t want a mate right now, his hands were full with the ranch. Dean wasn’t here for him to court or mate, he was here to be a house omega.

One side of Cas’ brain understood that, but there was another part of him, the possessive alpha part, that was convinced that Dean was his mate. It was why he marked him so clearly and needed to have him close when they had gone out today.

Dean being close to Jimmy and in his bed didn’t seem to bother Cas, and he was grateful that they had both marked him that first day. Cas wasn’t really aware of these feelings until they blossomed while the three of them were out. The more people they encountered the more possessive and aggressive he became. He wanted to bare his teeth and growl at everyone and anyone who even came close to them let alone actually stopped to talk.

Cas knew that it was a big deal for a new omega to come to the town and he was proud to show off how beautiful the omega was and what a delight he could be, but he also couldn’t reign in his alpha to keep calm. 

By the time they had gotten to the grocery store he thought he would explode. There were too many people close to Dean and Cas was having to fight hard for control. He thought he was doing ok but he was surprised when Dean had tugged on his hand and let them out of the building.

Dean was intuitive and could already read Cas like an open book. Cas could do the same to some degree, but Dean was very perceptive. Cas also liked that he wasn’t afraid to act and take care of him. Dean had realized that Cas needed an outlet and he needed to get out of the store and he facilitated it.

Cas breathed deeply and inhaled the sweet scent of Dean’s apples and cinnamon. It made him a little lightheaded and he had to snap back to focus on the road. Dean was beautiful and Cas was glad he had come but he needed to get a handle on his emotions. This was not like him at all and he hated it.

He was also aware of the fact that this was something he had read about happening sometimes when a new house omega was hired. His alpha was confused and it made him more possessive to try and keep the omega, who wasn’t really his in the first place. Combine that with the chemistry he and Dean had and it magnified the issue.

Cas shifted in his seat to try and relax but it was no use. He swallowed a growl and continued home.

***

When they finally reached the house he pulled up in front of the back door so they could unload the supplies. Though Cas tried to breath deeply and take advantage of the clean air, free of Dean’s scent, it was not helping. Watching Dean bend over and take the food out of the coolers to put away made his pants tight.

Dean was quick and efficient and he had a smile for Cas every time he walked in the kitchen. Cas didn’t know what to do, but he felt like a lovesick puppy with his crush and he both loved and hated it. Somehow he made it through dinner without taking Jimmy’s head off, though it was a near thing a few times.

When he had come in to the house to see them standing close and whispering together it took all he had not to stamp over to Dean and yank him away from his brother. He wanted to take him right there over the table and show Jimmy who the omega belonged to, but he had stopped himself. Dean was here for Jimmy too and he _didn’t belong to Cas_.

Cas nearly snarled at him when Jimmy said something to Dean about dinner. Rationally Cas knew that Jimmy was teasing Dean and Dean had proven he could hand it right back to his brother, but his hackles raised. Dean worked hard and he didn’t need to be made to feel badly about a simpler meal when they had been gone all day. He had come barreling out of the pantry and tell them so. 

He had been immeasurably satisfied when Dean had sat on his lap for dinner and he had puffed up with alpha smugness. He thought he caught his brother’s eye roll out of the corner of his eye, but he paid him no mind. His sweet, pliant omega was on his lap, letting Cas feed him from his own plate and he felt better. Then he felt worse. He couldn’t control himself and he was worried that he would do something stupid. 

When Jimmy had told him he needed to do the barn chores alone he was going to protest because he wanted nothing more than to stay and be with Dean, but his reasoning brought the alpha up short. He looked at the omega and Dean did look tired. It had been a long day for them all and they still had things they needed to do, all of them.

Once his alpha brain kicked in and realized this would be helpful for his omega he was happy to do whatever was needed. He had willingly let Dean off of his lap, clapped on his hat and made his way out to the barn.

He was only wearing his jeans and t-shirt, having discarded the nicer outer shirt from the trip to town already. He was warring with himself again as he fed and watered the animals and cleaned up. He had felt better during dinner and he thought he was getting control a bit, but he now realized that having Dean on his lap was what had quieted his alpha, not Cas’ control. 

He slammed the feed bucket down on the table a bit harder than necessary and some spilled out. Cas growled and wiped it off before he turned with the full ones and began to feed the few cows in the stalls. He had worked himself into another grumpy mood and just wanted to be back at the house with Dean when the scent of him caught his attention. Cas heard something and turned to see Dean standing there in the barn.

Cas’ mouth went dry and he couldn’t think. His mind went blank at the sight of the half naked man before him. Dean’s skin practically glowed in the late evening sunshine and he looked innocent. The way he looked up to Cas had his heart beating wildly in his chest and his pants tightening again. He could scent Dean clearly now that he was right up close to him and he could tell there were traces of slick in the air. 

Cas’ nostrils flared. Had Dean sought him out? Did his omega need him as much as the alpha needed Dean? He went to step forward to claim him when he blinked. Dean had backed up and was talking about needing something. Dean was leaving and Cas needed to stop him.

Before he could react Dean had spun on his heel and took off. Cas growled at the fact that his omega wasn’t with him and was actively leaving. He sprinted out of the barn after Dean without conscious thought.

Dean was running across the field and Cas needed to catch him. He chased Dean through the grass and around the house. He snarled when he got closer and could almost reach him but Dean remained out of his grasp. Cas’ alpha needed nothing more than to claim and knot the omega and show everyone, including Dean, who he belonged to.

Cas pounded up the front porch steps just behind the omega and that small gap of space was enough for Dean to slam the door in his face. Cas howled at the barrier and nearly broke the door off of the hinges while trying to get it open. He thundered up the stairs behind Dean without hesitation.

Cas growled low and long when he realized that Dean was trapped upstairs and that he would have to submit soon. When he turned into Cas’ room he put on one more burst of speed and tackled the omega, growling in triumph at the fact that he caught him.

Without delay he stripped them both down just enough to get Dean’s ass on display and plunged into him hard and fast. His alpha brain was on a loop of fuck, mate, breed, mine as he pounded into the omega. Dean keened and shouted and came when Cas demanded him, like he always did. It took every part of his higher brain function that was working to hold himself back from biting down all the way and mating Dean right then.

When Cas’ knot locked inside of Dean and the omega had come Cas had barely caught his breath when Dean did something with his muscles that he hadn’t done before and Cas was lost in another powerful orgasm. Dean did it again and Cas thought he was going to pass out.

When he came to from the last orgasm he felt like his head was clearer and he needed to thank Dean for helping him get himself together. They curled up on the bed after a bit of maneuvering and Cas pulled him tightly back against his chest while his knot was still locked inside of Dean. It would probably be a good while before it went down because he had been so riled up and Dean had pulled another two orgasms out of him.

Dean dropped into sleep immediately, but Cas lay away for a while, just enjoying the closeness with Dean. He felt more like himself than he had all day and he knew that whatever needed to realign inside his brain had done so. Dean had known just what to do to help him and he was grateful. Cas enjoyed his time with Dean, and there was no doubt they had a strong physical reaction to each other including a solid scent bond, but Dean wasn’t Cas omega and he could see that better now.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple before he relaxed and let sleep claim him. His last thought before he drifted off was that he never wanted Dean to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know you're not suposed to switch POV in the middle of the chapter, so this one is short. The next one will also be short and I'll post right away.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

** DEAN POV **

They fell into an easy pattern over the next three weeks. Dean got comfortable with the way the rhythms of the day flowed and honed his cooking skills to feed the alphas. 

He made his burgers and both Cas and Jimmy swore they were better than the diner’s. Dean hadn’t been worried.

Cas’ alpha had settled and he had not, thank goodness, gone into an early rut. Dean would have handled it just fine, but taking care of an alpha on a fully functioning ranch with a surprise rut was not ideal for anyone.

They successfully made three more trips into town without issue and Dean made sure to keep a close eye on Cas. It looked like he had been able to realign his alpha and there were no more issues. Cad had felt badly about the way he acted and had been especially attentive and caring as an apology. Dean and Jimmy had told him over and over that it was not necessary for him to make amends but Cas just grumbled about stupid alphas and did it anyway.

Dean got more and more comfortable with the house. It would take some time for him to work his way through every room to clean and organize, but he found he liked it. He got to know the twins more through each room.

He solidified his relationship with Jimmy and Cas as individuals and Dean continued to learn about each of them and how they worked. He found ways to take care of them that were alike and different.

Jimmy was always ready for fun and he liked Dean’s sassy side. He liked a mouthy omega, enjoyed every food that Dean made, and Dean laughed every night they shared a bed. Jimmy wasn’t as cuddly and didn’t mark Dean often which meant they had a lighter scent bond. 

Cas, on the other hand, was constantly marking him and he sported a permanent bruise on his neck where the alpha bit him every day. Their scent bond was as strong as it could be between two unmated Weres. Cas was intent on taking care of everyone on the ranch and carried a lot of weight on his shoulders. He was patient, kind and thoughtful. He was determined and intense, giving the same laser focused attention to every facet of his life, including Dean. Cas was very affectionate and he was the one Dean gravitated to most when they were on the couch or out.

At dinner one night in the first days of July Cas mentioned the parade and festival for Independence Day. Jimmy beamed at Dean across the table. 

“Dean, you would love it. Cas, we should go. The whole town will be there. It would be nice to get out of the ranch and do something fun.”

“What do you think?” Cas asked him.

Dean smiled at the alpha’s excitement. “I’ve never been to something like that. Or at least, I don’t really remember,” he said. “I’d love to go. Just let me know what to wear and bring.”

Three days later Dean found himself between the two alphas walking through the town’s square. The roads had been blocked off for the parade and there were streamers and decorations everywhere. Children ran around excitedly and people had spread out with their blankets and picnics.

Dean had put together a cold dinner for them to bring that Cas currently carried. Dean held the thick blanket they would sit on and Jimmy had a cooler in his hand. Dean took in everyone and everything. It seemed like something out of a story. He was enchanted.

“Let’s sit there,” Cas said pointing to a tree a little further up the bank. It was shaded and they would have a good view of the parade as it went by. It was scheduled to start at five and they were running late.

They made their way to the spot Cas indicated and Dean handed out the sandwiches and potato salad he had made. There were cookies for dessert and fresh fruit.

“Damn, Dean, is there anything you make that tastes bad?” Jimmy asked about half way through his food.

Dean laughed at the unexpected compliment. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. Jimmy winked at him and held his sandwich up like a toast. Dean laughed again. Jimmy was seated across from him on the blanket and Cas was, as usual, right next to him. It was hot outside, but Dean didn’t shift away from the extra heat that radiated off of the alpha’s body.

He had realized over the course of the last few weeks that he had missed much more than he realized. Once the alphas began to touch him, he realized how starved for affection he was. He tried to think back to a time where anyone really hugged him or interacted at all with him lovingly and he couldn’t. There were times at the institute that he would come in physical contact with others, especially the younger omegas who he taught cooking, but it was different. Those were instructional and perfunctory.

Being with the alphas and Cas especially, had brought into stark relief how much Dean had been isolated. He soaked up any and all attention the alphas bestowed on him. He liked the way Cas was intent on making him comfortable. 

Since the chase things had shifted between them. The barriers they had as they had gotten to know each other had crumbled and Dean felt more comfortable around Cas than he thought he would ever be, let alone the first month he was there.

Now, he breathed in the alpha’s calm, cool scent and let it wash over him. Dean shifted slightly and his shoulder brushed Cas’. He looked up shyly and found the alpha’s attention on him. Dean blushed and looked down at his food when he felt Cas shift closer to him to press their shoulders together more firmly.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and let himself relax and continued to eat. Dean could scent the same feelings on the alpha and he drew in breaths saturated with their combined scent. It was better than anything he had ever smelled. The combination of the sharp icy tones of Cas’ alpha mixed with Dean’s fresh apple was quickly becoming an addiction for him. 

Dean shifted slightly again, putting more pressure on the place where their shoulders were connected. Cas rumbled slightly and pressed a kiss to his temple. They shared a smile and Dean felt a sense of calm and contentment washed over him. He was satisfied to watch the surroundings and listen to the twins talk about the ranch. 

The parade started shortly after that and they watched together. Cas pulled him closer they finished their meal and they commented on the floats and acts that went through the small parade. The heavy weight of Cas’ arm over Dean’s shoulder was grounding and Dean found that the anchor Cas’ touch provided settled something deep inside him. Cas’ hand migrated from his shoulders to his waist at some point and Dean leaned fully into his chest to relax.

The floats and marching bands were colorful and full of loud music and dancing. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had enjoyed an outing so much. He tried to soak in every bit of the fun and excitement he could. He wanted to stay with these alphas and he didn’t want to constantly worry if he would be fired, but he had learned enough over the course of the years that the ground crumbled under him fastest when he was happy.

When the parade was over they packed their things and walked it back to the truck. Cas suggested they store their things before they walked through the stands and Dean was glad to have his hands free. There were booths and vendors set up in the court square a block up and they walked together to see what they had.

Dean was happy to realize that there were local merchants and there were nice things. He fell in love with a cutting board that was in the shape of Montana and Cas bought it for him, even though Dean protested. They bought cotton candy and popcorn and Dean and Jimmy bought glow sticks. Cas declined and Dean tried everything to get him to wear a flashy light around his neck but Cas held firm.

As it began to get dark they made their way back to the hill where they had eaten and waited for the fireworks. Dean was happy and he let his alphas know how much it had meant to him to be a part of the night and he thanked them for bringing him.

“Dean, we will do every single one of these things,” Jimmy told him. “If you like it we’ll come back to the fall harvest festival in September. It’s my favorite one.”

“Thank you,” Dean said quietly. He really wasn’t sure what he had done to get these amazing alphas to care for him. 

Cas pulled him between the vee of his legs and they sat like that as they watched the fireworks light up the sky. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had been able to watch fireworks in person and he was mesmerized. He loved the colors and the patterns. He turned to look at Cas when a particularly beautiful one had exploded and found the alpha already looking at him. 

Dean tensed a bit in surprise but he knew Cas’ smell was calm and happy. Dean laid his head back onto his shoulder and they finished watching the show. Afterwards they packed up and headed home. It had to be one of the best nights of Dean’s life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**JIMMY/CAS POV**

“Things are good, aren’t they?” Jimmy asked as they tended to the livestock before they headed to bed.

Cas nodded and smiled at his brother. “It was a nice night,” he agreed.

They worked in silence for another minute before Jimmy spoke again.

“Dean seems to feel more comfortable here. I’m glad. The first few weeks were hard on him.”

Cas sighed and straightened up. He turned to face his brother and nodded again. “Yes, I agree. I think he feels more secure. I worry though. I wonder what happened to him to make him fear the worst. I know his family history, and that alone would be enough, but it seems like more to me.”

“I get that feeling too. He’ll tell us if and when he wants to,” Jimmy replied.

“Yea, I just…”

Jimmy raised a brow at him and Cas shook his head. He turned away from his twin to complete the feeding and tried to drop it.

“Just what, Cas?” Jimmy prodded. 

“Is it strange that I want to care for him?” Cas turned his head to watch his brother’s expression. “I didn’t know it would be like this. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he’s here. I know you feel the same when I say that our lives are better than I could have imagined, but we have a strong bond already.”

“You do, Cas,” Jimmy agreed smirking at him. He stepped closer, the chores forgotten. “But I think it’s good for both of you. You need someone besides me and the animals to care for. It’s who you are, Cas. You were meant for a large staff for the ranch. And Dean has that too, and not just because he’s an omega, I think. He’s got the same personality. He wants to care for others. You two blend together well, and your wolves know it.”

Cas nodded and looked down at his boots. His brother was right and he hated it. Things were supposed to be easy. He thought it would be a boon to have a house omega, and he was right. Dean’s presence had made the world of difference and he wondered why he had been so resistant to it in the first place.

Cas remembered the protective and possessive feelings that had surfaced over the last few weeks. He found himself wanting to be close to Dean and scent them together. He wanted to be close to Dean to talk to him and listen to him and touch him.

He pressed his lips together in displeasure. He wanted a simple answer that wasn’t that they were alike and compatable. He just wanted it to be lust, scent drunk hormones, not something deeper. 

“I don’t want a mate yet,” he growled. 

Jimmy’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. He held his hands in front of him. “Whoa, Cas, I didn’t say anything about a mate. You two mesh well, that’s all. It doesn’t mean you have to mate him.”

Cas shook his head and sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He pushed away from the side of the barn stall and gathered the empty buckets to put away.

“Would it be so bad, though?” Jimmy asked him, quickly catching up. Cas threw him a look over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Would it be so bad to have a mate? To have Dean as a mate?” he asked.

Cas practically threw the buckets into the storage room and turned sharply on his heel. His face was stormy and his voice was harsh when he replied. “Dean is here for a job, Jimmy. He doesn’t want to mate me and I don’t want to mate him. That’s it.”

He pushed past him and strode out of the barn. 

“Right. We’ll see,” he heard his brother mumble. Cas clenched his jaw and stormed up the hill to the house.

***

Cas’ frustration had cooled by the next morning and he was in a fairly good mood. They had made it to the back pasture with the cattle and the day was going well so far.

“We need a dog,” Jimmy complained as he got close once.

Cas chuckled. “Maybe,” he agreed. He grinned and watched the animals as they lowed and shuffled about.

“At the risk of pissing you off again, I wanted to talk about something,” Jimmy said once they had gotten to a stopping point.

They were both still on their horses on the outskirts of the herd. They took a drink from their water pouches and had been quiet for a few minutes. Cas turned, a question on his face.

“Do you think it’s ok that we are bonding differently with Dean?”

Cas was surprised at the question. He frowned. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but I think so. I mean, if we were just room mates then we would expect to bond differently, right?”

Jimmy nodded but Cas had a feeling there was something more. He waited for his brother to continue. They sat in silence for a long moment and Cas thought he was going to let it go. He was surprised when his brother spoke again.

“It’s just that you and Dean are always touching. Like you need it. And you bite him every day. I mean, damn Cas, you never even let the bruise on his neck _begin_ to heal.” His brother chuckled and Cas shrugged.

“I’ve always been possessive, Jimmy. More so than you. It’s why I haven’t courted or really even dated.”

“Right, well, it’s just the opposite of me, though, isn’t it?” Jimmy shifted so he could look Cas full in the face. “I like Dean, a lot, don’t get me wrong. I think we would be friends in another situation and maybe we will be one day anyway.” He shrugged off the thought and continued. “But I think I would have been happy with a lot of omegas in the house, Cas. I liked Miranda at the club just fine, but if she wasn’t working, another omega wouldn’t put me off in the slightest. I’m just not partial.”

“It’s ok to be that way, Jimmy,” Cas told him. He looked at his brother closely.

“Is it?” he asked. “What if I never feel a bond even half as strong as you and Dean have. What if I never feel a solid connection and I can’t find a mate?”

Cas understood then what his brother’s fear was. He had thought that Jimmy was ready to settle down and have pups but his brother brought up having a house omega instead. Cas was surprised the first time he broached the subject because he thought Jimmy was looking for a mate. Maybe he had been and he hadn’t found anyone.

It would be difficult in the small town they lived in to find someone that you connected with and Jimmy and Cas had lived here for more than a year. They had surely met everyone at least once. If there was someone in town that would be a good mate for his brother, he would have found them by now.

“Jimmy, listen,” Cas started. “There is plenty of time and opportunity for you to find a mate. Just because you don’t have a strong bond with many omegas doesn’t mean that you won’t ever have one. Maybe your alpha is saving bonding for a special omega and you’ll know when you meet them.”

Jimmy hummed and Cas knew he was thinking over his words. “I don’t want to mark Dean,” he said.

“So?” Cas asked. “Does it matter?”

“Our bond is lighter than yours is because of it, or at least partially. I’ve never felt the instinct to bite an omega, Cas. What does that mean?”

Cas frowned and thought for a moment. “I have only rarely felt the instinct to bite an omega,” he admitted. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, Jimmy.”

Jimmy nodded. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Glad I could help,” Cas told him. He glanced at the sun’s position and smiled. Dean would be there shortly with lunch.

“So,” Jimmy said, breaking the silence. “Who have you had the urge to bite?”

Cas glared at him and shook his head. “Jimmy,” he growled.

“Oh, come on, Cas, please? Tell me, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well if it doesn’t mean anything then I don’t need to bother you with details,” Cas told him.

“Please?” Jimmy gave him a sad pout. “Come on, it will make me feel better.”

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew this was a bad idea and that Jimmy would use this information against him, but he didn’t want to keep things from his brother. And Jimmy had just opened up to him about something that Cas knew was a deep fear he had.

He shifted in the saddle and adjusted his hat. He glared once more at Jimmy only to find him grinning from ear to ear. He huffed, exasperated.

“If you know, why are you asking?” he demanded.

Jimmy let out a hoot, nearly startling the horses. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Fine,” Cas ground out between his clenched teeth. “Dean. I wanted to bite Dean, alright? Happy now?”

“Oh, ho no, no, no, no,” Jimmy cackled delighted. Cas closed his eyes briefly, willing himself to be patient. “You can’t just admit that the only omega you’ve ever wanted to _bite_ was _Dean_ and not give me some details.”

“No, Jimmy, I’m not giving you details about our knotting.” Cas frowned again.

“Dude, I don’t want the dirty details,” Jimmy told him with a hand up and a grimace. “Besides, I can _hear_ it. You and Dean are not quiet, Cas.”

Cas stilled and felt a flush creep up his neck. He knew, of course, that they were loud and rowdy sometimes, but he hadn’t really thought about the fact that his brother could hear them often.

Jimmy’s laughter broke the moment and Cas gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he told his brother.

Jimmy waved him off and got a hold of himself. “Come on, Cas. When did you want to bite him?”

“Why is it important?” he tried to stall.

“Because I want to know when it was. Then I can analyze it and see whether it means anything.”

Cas stared at him. Jimmy made a motion with his hand for his brother to talk.

“Fine,” Cas growled. “Once it was the night of the chase. You can’t hold that against me.” He paused and shook his head. “I don’t know what Dean was thinking. I don’t think he knows how close I was to mating him. That would have been the worst thing to do. I wasn’t in my right mind.” Cas shook his head again at the memory. He had just barely been able to keep himself from biting all the way down and it was closer than he wanted to admit.

“Well, you didn’t, and that says something about the kind of alpha you are, Cas,” Jimmy told him. “When else?”

“What makes you think it was more than that?” he asked.

“Uh, because you said ‘once’ when you said the chase.” He lifted his brows and Cas cursed himself.

“Last night,” he admitted. Jimmy nearly choked on his surprise.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“Last night. I don’t know. I just went back to the house after we were in the barn and he was half asleep in bed and he was so soft and smelled good and I was upset and my alpha was close and you had put all those damn thoughts in my head.” Cas glared at him again. “It would have been your fault. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it was on the night of the chase, but I felt it.”

“Wow, Cas,” Jimmy said. “Well, what are you going to do?”

“What am I going to do?” Cas asked him. He shook his head. “Nothing, Jimmy. He’s here to do a job and we aren’t courting and I’m not in love with him. Besides, he’s young and he has a lot of life to live. He doesn’t need a mate or pups right now, let alone someone older.”

“Cas, you’re twenty-five, you’re not at death’s door.”

“Yes, but there is a seven-year age gap, Jimmy. That’s a lot when one of the mates is eighteen.”

“I know but-“

Whatever Jimmy said was cut off when something startled one of the cows. They jumped into action to corral them before the herd became more disrupted and the conversation was lost. It wasn’t long after that they heard the faint sound of the motor in the four-wheeler. 

Cas tamped down on the happy feeling in his chest as they made their way over to Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I love hearing about how you relate to the story and the parts you like!
> 
> This chapter is not my favorite and I reworked it several times. Let me know what you think about it.

**DEAN POV**

The alphas were working in the back field and wouldn’t be able to come back to the house for their lunch, so Dean would take it to them for the first time. Over the last few weeks Cas had been giving him driving lessons on the four-wheeler but this would be the first time that he would drive it by himself without the alpha watching over him. He was, admittedly, a little nervous. 

He packed the lunch for the three of them in the same basket they had used the night before and attached it to the back of the machine, like Cas had showed him. His stomach was filled with butterflies and he was sweating slightly with his anxiety. He breathed in and out several times before he climbed onto the seat. He gripped the now familiar handle bars and got himself settled. 

He tried to tell himself that it was no different than when Cas had watched him from the porch before. He had handled the vehicle just fine on those occasions and he hadn’t had any trouble. This would be the same. Nothing would happen and he would be with the alphas in no time.

He turned the key and slowly started off. Dean had left in plenty of time in case he felt like he needed to travel at a slower speed, or he couldn’t find the alphas. Cas told him he just had to follow the black fence until he ran into two hundred head of cattle and he would find them, so that was what Dean did. He took off over the field towards the back pasture where he would run into the black fence on the western side of the property line.

It took him about fifteen minutes to see them, but he heard them long before. That many cattle made quite a racket and Dean wasn’t sure how the alphas managed to keep them all under control. Dean was on the opposite side of the fence from the beasts but Cas and Jimmy had seen him approach.

Dean nearly fell off of his seat when he saw them working the cattle from the saddle of their horses. Dean knew, logically, that these alphas were cowboys, but there was something different in actually seeing them working.

They both sat tall on their horses and made an impressive sight. At first, he couldn’t tell who was who because they both wore similar shirts and their hats were identical. As he approached them he could see that Cas was closer to him than Jimmy was. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight. 

The horses were big and broad and watching the alphas handle them while managing the cattle was something Dean found terribly sexy. He had seen them on horseback before, of course, but never while they were herding the cattle. This was different. He loved watching them handle the beasts and he secretly hoped that one day soon they would teach him how to ride. They didn’t use the horses all the time, but he knew that both alphas preferred using them to running the four-wheeler.

Dean stopped in the shade of a tree and grabbed the basket. He walked to the fence and waited for the alphas to notice him. He was glad to have a few minutes to try and compose himself before they came over. He had felt anxious all day and he realized that he didn’t like it when they were in the back pasture. This was the first time they had been this far back as the cattle moved from place to place. Cas had told him they would be back here for a few days before they moved them again and Dean had been disappointed that the alphas would be far away during the day, but he was also glad that they felt comfortable enough with him now that they would no longer adjust their routine to make sure they stayed close to the house.

Dean pulled the quilt off of the back of the four-wheeler last and made his way over to the flat place under the tree. The alphas had seen him, and Jimmy had waved his hat to Dean in acknowledgement. Dean waved back and settled the basket on the dry grass. Jimmy and Cas made their way to him and Dean nearly groaned as the wind carried their sweaty, potent scents to him. 

Dean tried to focus on getting the quilt laid down and the basket set on it, but he couldn’t stop looking at the alphas. His hands trembled slightly and he was a little taken aback at his reaction to the dominance they had shown with the cattle and horses. Who knew Dean would find cowboys such a turn on? 

When they arrived at the fence they both dismounted easily, which Dean also found impressive. He watched as their strong muscles bunched and flexed as they moved. They slung the reigns of their horses over the railing of the fence before they climbed over it and settled with Dean. 

Jimmy gave him a kiss, which Dean thought was meant to be quick and innocent, but Dean was eager and Jimmy was never one to turn down his enthusiasm. Dean couldn’t help it. Jimmy smelled so good and the nervous butterflies were turning into something more. He knew the alphas needed to eat and he needed to get back to the farmhouse so he slowed his movements. When he broke the kiss they were both breathing hard and Cas had already unpacked the basket.

“Sit, Dean,” Jimmy told him. “Thank you for bringing lunch to us.”

Dean blushed and smiled. “It was easy.”

Cas passed him a full plate that he made for the omega and Dean thanked him. 

“Did you have any trouble finding us?” Cas asked as he began to put his own plate together.

Dean shook his head and swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. “No, just like you said. And the drive was good too.”

Cas’ happy, proud alpha scent filled Dean’s nostrils from where he sat next to Dean and he found himself licking his lips as he watched the alpha eat. Cas noticed Dean staring and his nostrils flared. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” he asked carefully.

Dean swayed towards him without realizing it and buried his face into his neck. “Alpha,” he whimpered. His jeans were tight in the front and damp in the back and he heard Cas growl as he hauled him onto his lap. 

“What’s gotten in to you, sweet omega?” he asked. Dean petted him and trailed his hand down to the bulge in front of his jeans. Even as he asked the question he was shifting to be able to get Dean’s pants undone. Dean unlaced his boots and in seconds he was naked from the waist down and Cas was sheathed inside of him. 

Dean earned Cas’ knot and then Jimmy’s before he was sated.

“Dean, Christ, I’m not complaining, but what is going on?” Jimmy gasped as Dean milked another orgasm from him.

“You both, on horseback,” Dean gasped. “You’re cowboys and you look sexy and powerful and you smell good,” Dean told them from where his nose was buried in Jimmy’s neck. Hey stayed there and scented the alpha heavily. He could feel his heart slow and he caught his breath. He felt light headed and a little scent drunk.

When Jimmy’s knot released him, Dean pulled up his pants and stood. He chuckled a little and bit his nails nervously.

“Sorry, alphas,” he said embarrassed as he looked down at the ground. “I’m not sure where that came from.”

Jimmy stood and took him in his arms. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” he told Dean. Dean glanced up at him and smiled at the happiness in Jimmy’s scent.

Dean shrugged. “Still, I don’t know what’s up with me,” he said. “I’ve been anxious all day and then you guys come over all rugged and alpha and I…” he shrugged again and pressed his hot cheek to Jimmy’s chest. The comforting rhythm of his heartbeat helped Dean feel better.

“Things are still new, Dean,” Cas told him. He turned his face slightly to see the other alpha. He stood close to them but Dean couldn’t scent him the way the wind was blowing. “You’re adjusting well, but maybe we put too much emphasis on being in the back pastures and we’ve created a situation where you feel insecure.”

Dean pulled his head up from Jimmy’s chest and shook his head. “I don’t know what it is, Cas, but it’s ok, regardless. I’m fine. The ride out here was great and the house is secure. I’ll be fine.” He glanced up at Jimmy before he took a step back, effectively breaking their embrace. 

“Do you want one of us to come back to the house with you?” Cas asked. Dean glanced at him, concern etched in his face.

“No, Cas, thank you. Really, I’m fine,” Dean told them. “You finish here and I’ll see you for dinner.” 

Dean saw Jimmy and Cas share a quick look before Jimmy turned back to him. “Alright, Dean. Thank you again for lunch. I’ll see you later.”

Dean nodded and watched Jimmy slowly walk back to the fence line as Cas closed the gap between the two of them. He cupped Dean’s cheek and the omega had to suppress a whine. He could scent the worry from Cas now, and he knew the alpha was looking at him and scenting Dean, even though his eyes were closed.

“Dean,” Cas’ soft voice called his name. Dean’s eye lids fluttered open and he blinked as he looked into Cas’ clear, blue eyes. “Are you really ok?”

Dean hummed and nodded his head. “I am, Cas. I’m fine now,” he told him. And it was true. There was no anxiousness in his stomach like there had been all day. He let Cas study him and scent the air for a moment until the alpha was satisfied that he was telling the truth. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead and dropped his hands.

“We’ll be back for dinner,” he reminded Dean.

Dean watched the brothers climb back over the fence and mount their horses again. He waved once and finished packing everything to head home. As he followed the fence back to the ranch house he felt a buzz under his skin and the butterflies began in his gut. 

At first, he thought it was the afterglow of the two knots but as he got closer to the house, he realized that he felt worse, not better. The first slight twinge in his belly came as he walked up the front stairs and he stopped mid stride. The unique pain of his cramps was easily identifiable and he felt stupid that he had missed what was happening. His heat was coming. He shook his head at himself as he opened the front door and toed off his boots.

He put the lunch things away and stored the basket in the pantry. He thought about what he would need to do before his heat hit fully. Usually he had some time, so he needed to get organized.

He needed to talk to the alphas and decide how he wanted it to go.

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon looking at what they had in the pantry to be able to make for them while he was down for three or four days. He made several meals that could be heated up and put them in the freezer. As he prepared the food he tried to imagine what he would like for his heat. He didn’t know how it would be with an alpha, but he wanted to make sure it was a good experience. 

He went back and forth over different choices all afternoon. He puttered around the kitchen, straightened the den and checked on the supplies in the pantry. He pulled out granola bars and Gatorade that he had purchased a few weeks ago specifically for this and sat them on the island.

There was no question that Dean would have to talk to them when they got home for dinner. He just wasn’t sure what he wanted. Going through it alone was not something he thought would be wise. He was used to having a real alpha now, so his fake knot that was hiding in the back of his armoire wouldn’t do anymore.

But the idea of having one alpha, let alone two, was something that was slightly scary for him. He thought back to the way that Cas was when Dean had done the chase and wondered if it would be like that time. He shivered, remembering the heat between them that night.

He thought and thought as he prepared dinner for them. His hands worked independently of his mind while his thoughts turned over and over in his mind. When he put the bowls on the counter just as he heard the alphas come up to the house he knew what he wanted to ask for. He was nervous suddenly, and second guessed his decision. 

When Cas entered the kitchen, he stopped as he crossed the threshold. His brows came together and he growled low in his throat. He looked around and spotted Dean and the omega could see that something had set the alpha off. Cas was in his personal space before he registered that he had moved and scented him. The snuffling the alpha was doing didn’t help Dean’s situation at all and he couldn’t help but bare his neck and whine.

“What’s wrong?” Cas demanded. He was puffed up and his alpha was in full protective mode. If Dean needed any more assurance that his heat was coming, there it was. Jimmy walked into the kitchen and also scented the room.

He looked far less concerned than Cas did. Cas continued to pat him down to make sure he wasn’t injured and Dean’s skin lit up like the fireworks they had seen the night before. He whined and bared his neck again for Cas. The alpha immediately pushed his nose into Dean’s scent gland and Dean could feel himself melt.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” he asked again quietly once he drew back. “Are you hurt?”

Dean smiled at Cas’ concern. “No, Cas, I’m not hurt. But my heat is coming. It will be here tomorrow night or the next morning. It’s coming on faster than usual.”

Cas rumbled deep in his chest, but Dean could see he tried to reign it in. “Ok, do you know what you want to do? Why does it smell like you’ve been worrying all afternoon?”

Dean sighed and pushed on Cas gently to get him to back up so Dean could move away from the counter. He washed his hands as he replied.

“I do. Let’s eat and we can talk.”

The alphas washed up and when they were all seated at the table Cas looked expectantly at him. Cas eyes were darker and Dean could scent a spicy edge to his natural smell. Dean knew it would take very little for Cas to let go of his alpha. He was tense and on edge about what Dean would say. 

Dean reached out and brushed the alpha’s knuckles with the pads of his fingers. The swift intake of breath from him confirmed what Dean thought. Cas was ready to help him through his heat.

Dean glanced at Jimmy, who also watched him, but it was more curiosity than anything. Dean wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt any feelings and that their dynamic stayed intact after this. He took a deep breath.

“I thought about all the things we talked about before, and I think I know what I want.” They both nodded, silently listening. “I think it would be better for me if just one of you helped me. I am vulnerable and I’m worried that if there are two of you it would mess with my head too much.”

Dean scented and watched their faces carefully. Neither of them seemed upset at the prospect of only one of them physically helping.

“Would it…” Dean twisted the napkin in his lap and took a breath. He tried again, nervous now. “Would it be ok if Cas helped me?”

He glanced up to Jimmy to see a reassuring smiled on his face. When Jimmy caught his eye, his face changed into one of concern. He pushed his chair back and slid onto the bench next to Dean. He pulled him close and looked into his eyes.

“Dean, we told you already that it was whatever you wanted. We meant that. We understand. I’ll take care of you in a different way. I can help feed you and make sure you’re healthy while you’re in heat. I’ll be here for whatever you need.”

Dean sighed in relief and sagged against his chest. Jimmy wasn’t upset. He was afraid that he would be mad that Dean had chosen Cas and not him. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas.

The alpha sat rigidly across from him. He had stopped eating and he watched Dean. When they made eye contact something flashed between them and Dean felt the heat lick across his skin.

“Alright, then,” Jimmy said. He sat up and Dean broke the contact between both alphas. “A few questions, Dean.”

Dean looked to Jimmy, surprised that he was the one taking the lead on the conversation. Jimmy winked at him as if he knew what he was thinking. Dean glanced back at Cas and saw that he was more comfortable but his attention was sharply focused on him. The scents in the kitchen had gone back to normal and Dean relaxed even further.

“What room do you want to use? I get no say, obviously, but I think it makes the most sense for you to use Cas’ room. It’s saturated in his scent already and he has the bathroom attached.”

Dean nodded and looked at Cas for confirmation. Cas nodded.

“You’re comfortable there already and I think it would be better than your room,” he agreed.

“Ok, what about food? I see that you pulled out the things you bought a few weeks ago already,” Jimmy said with a nod to the counter across the room where he had placed everything.

“I did get those things out,” Dean confirmed. “I also spent the afternoon making and freezing meals for the week. There are six casseroles, but we might need to go into town tomorrow to get a few more things. We will miss Saturday’s trip, so we will run out of fresh food.”

Cas nodded. “We can go tomorrow. Either me or Jimmy can take you in while the other stays here and takes care of the ranch.” Cas paused again and Dean stilled. He knew that look and Cas had it when he was going to talk about something that he was worried about discussing with Dean.

“We’ll need to make you an appointment for birth control,” he said carefully. 

Dean nodded. He swallowed and fisted his hands on his thighs. He kept as much control over his scent as he could and smiled tightly at Cas. “No pups,” he agreed.

“Dean,” Cas began. He looked worried and he held out his hand. Dean was horrified to feel the emotions swell in him and tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. “Dean!”

He shook his head and tried to get himself under control. He hated his heats for this reason. “I’m fine, really,” he choked out. He blinked and tears spilled down his cheeks. Cas and Jimmy both looked at him in disbelief. He laughed wetly at the looks on their faces and it helped him to reign in the emotions. He wiped his eyes and took a breath. “I’m sorry, really. I’m fine. It’s the hormones. I know pups would be a horrible idea.” He looked at Cas. “We’re not mated and I don’t want pups right now anyway. It’s just my omega being emotional about it.”

Cas continued to look at him like he didn’t believe him. 

“Scent me, Cas. Really, I’m fine.”

Cas nodded. “If you say so, I believe you, Dean. But I don’t want you to burry things you really worry about or need from us. We are always willing to talk.”

“I know, Cas, and I thank you. Both of you,” he said, turning to Jimmy next to him. “But my rational, not going into heat brain doesn’t want pups right now. Really.”

Jimmy smiled at him. “Ok, then one of us will take you tomorrow and get groceries and stop by the doctor’s office.”

“So, this might be a good time to let you know that I’ll be pretty emotional during my heat,” he said with a heavy sigh. He huffed a laugh. “It’s usually pretty brutal, but it might be better with an alpha, this time. I don’t know. I just know that it’s a rollercoaster. I need lots of attention and during the peak of it I’m not really lucid. Sometimes I overreact,” he continued as he gave them a look. Jimmy chuckled. “And the hormones get the best of me.”

Both alphas nodded, taking in his words. “We will take care of you, Dean,” Cas told him. Jimmy squeezed his shoulders and Dean nodded. He knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day today, so have another chapter!

**DEAN POV**

Jimmy took him to town the next day. Dean suggested it because he wouldn’t be with Jimmy for several days afterwards and he thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together. Dean sat next to him in the big truck as they sped down the road. 

Dean glanced over at the speedometer nervously and Jimmy chuckled. He eased off of the gas a little and Dean smiled.

“You drive fast,” Dean commented. He unclenched his hands from his lap and smoothed out the wrinkles on his jeans.

Jimmy smiled at him, wide and gummy. “I do,” he chuckled. “It’s why Cas always drives when we go anywhere. He says that he wants to get there in one piece and says being late to wherever we’re going is better than being early to Heaven.”

Dean giggled and nodded in agreement. “I can’t say that I blame that thinking,” he said. He shifted uncomfortably on the seat and he saw Jimmy narrow his eyes.

“You doing ok?” he asked. Dean waved him off and they were silent for a moment. Dean chewed his nail, lost in thought.

In truth, he was ok for the moment. He was worried that the heat would be triggered in town and they would have to get back to the ranch without supplies and with Dean in full blown heat. He tried to quell his thoughts and worries though. He inhaled the scent of Jimmy that mingled with Cas’ in the cab of the truck and relaxed.

“Will you tell me about your heats?” Jimmy asked him after another moment.

Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. “What do you want to know?” he asked.

Jimmy shrugged. “Anything you think I should know about it. I know you got the food you like either at the house or on the list, but what else? Do you like fresh sheets? Should I be ready to do laundry all day and night?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I just get a little needy. I…” he cleared his throat. “I want to submit more, but that would be mostly to Cas.” Dean felt the flush creep up his neck and cheeks and it had nothing to do with his heat.

Jimmy nodded and continued to drive. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Dean,” he told him. “Heats are hard on omegas and it’s normal to need to feel protected and cared for. I’m glad that we can help you.”

After that they turned to lighter topics and Jimmy’s enthusiasm for different things was evident in his light scent and excited tone. Jimmy was full of energy all the time and sometimes it was overwhelming for Dean to take in. Sitting with him for almost an hour while they drove to town that morning was something he and Dean had not done before. Jimmy was often energized in the morning and at lunch but by the time dinner was over he was exhausted, so Dean didn’t get to see much of him like this outside of his playfulness in the bedroom. Dean found he liked it.

They chatted and laughed all the way in to town and Dean realized that they had passed the whole trip. Jimmy slowed and pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and killed the engine. Dean peered at the plain white building and sighed. He had been distracted from the itch in his skin and the slight cramps that were on and off but now that he was reminded why they were in town in the first place he could feel everything more clearly.

The first stop was the clinic. Dean would need to have two shots. The first one would be administered in the office, probably, since he was so close to his full heat, but one of the alphas, probably Cas, would administer the second one once the last wave of it was past.

Dean had never been on birth control before and he was a little apprehensive about any side effects he may have, but he looked it up last night and there were minimal, especially for a young omega like himself.

Jimmy got out of the truck and after a second, Dean followed. He realized that Cas had been the one to open the door to the truck for him and Jimmy wasn’t going to. It didn’t bother Dean to open his own door, but it was another way the twins were different. Dean stepped beside Jimmy and they walked in together. Dean felt out of place and a little insecure. He wished that Jimmy would touch him, but they had agreed that it would probably be best for them to keep their hands to themselves in order to prolong Dean’s heat as much as possible. 

Once inside the clinic Dean registered with the assistant at the front desk. She said they would be with him shortly and directed them to have a seat in the waiting room. Dean sat down next to Jimmy who was already seated and waiting for him. He bounced his leg nervously as they waited. Dean wasn’t sure how long he would have to sit there, but he hoped it was a quick visit.

“Dean?” a soft, southern voice called a few minutes later. Dean looked up to see a dark-skinned woman with a bright smile and kind eyes. He stood and walked towards her. Jimmy followed him and she introduced herself as they walked back into the exam room.

“I’m Missouri Mosely,” she said smiling at Dean again. “I see this is your first visit with us.” She said it as a statement but Dean nodded in confirmation.

She topped in the hallway and Dean obediently stepped on the scale and had his height checked. He noticed he had gained a few pounds and was glad. He had always been on the thin side for his height.

“I see that you’re here for heat shots, is that right?” Nurse Mosely asked him as she marked down a few things on her paper.

“Yes,” Dean confirmed. She motioned for them to follow her into the room across the hallway and Dean sat on the exam table when she directed him to it. 

“Is this your alpha?” she asked. She pointed to Jimmy who was sitting on the chair across the room watching.

“I’m his house omega. He and Cas’.”

She nodded smiling and wrote another note on the chart. “And are they both helping you through this heat?” she asked as she continued to write.

“No, just Cas,” he told her. 

She nodded again and recorded the information in his chart. 

“Alright, well, we’ll just get your vitals and then we can get you set up.”

Dean let her take his temperature and his blood pressure. She checked his stomach and even checked his hole to make sure there were no tears or other problems. Dean had been terribly embarrassed but Jimmy and the nurse both told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about. His body was doing what it was supposed to do but they also needed to make sure it was in the best condition possible to head into the heat.

Dean wasn’t overly fond of needles, but there weren’t many options for birth control for omegas. Since they could only pup during a heat there wasn’t a need for them daily, so the most effective and easiest way to administer the birth control was through a series of shots. The nurse showed Jimmy how to administer the shot into Dean’s abdomen as she gave him the first one in the office. She then gave him the prescription for the second shot to pick up at the pharmacy in the grocery store for the end of his heat.

Dean was pleased it was quick and painless. Mostly. The shot in his belly had hurt.

They made their way to the store next. Jimmy took him through and they got the prescription before they left. Round trip it only took three hours, but it felt like a lot longer to Dean.

He held it together through the grocery store pretty well, but when he sat down in the bucket seat and Cas’ rich alpha scent surrounded him again, he let out a low moan. He couldn’t get comfortable and he began to slick. He could feel the fever begin to climb and he was only vaguely aware of Jimmy talking on the phone.

He had called Cas when they were about a half hour from the house. Dean was glad he had because his heat was coming fast. It was a good thing they had gotten an appointment for the clinic when they did.

By the time they arrived at the house Dean was hot and sweaty and he could feel his temperature rising higher and his stomach was cramping hard. He needed to get inside. He needed Cas.

He whined when they pulled up to the front of the house and Cas was standing on the porch waiting for them. Cas was down the steps and to him with the door opened before Jimmy even had the truck completely stopped. Dean fell into the alpha’s arms and whimpered as a fresh burst of slick coated his thighs. Cas’ heady scent was thick and spicy and the darker tones made Dean weak. He scented the alpha heavily and he could feel the heat roll through him. He whimpered as he felt the slick begin to run out of him in earnest.

“Cas, please,” he whispered desperately. Cas pulled him up into his arms and turned them towards the house. Dean laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder and pressed his nose into the scent gland there. 

“Don’t worry, sweet omega, I’ll take care of you,” Cas told him.

***

It was the best heat Dean had ever had. He closed his eyes as he let the hot water wash over him. He scented Cas’ skin under his forehead and felt his gentle hands caress over him as they washed the slick and come and sweat down the drain. Cas tenderly swiped over the injection site of the second shot on his belly and then rinsed him off.

Cas and Jimmy had taken exceptional care of him during the last three days. Dean’s heat had hit with a ferocity that almost scared Dean. He knew it might be different with the alphas, especially two of them, but he was unprepared for the way it arrived. He would have to remember that for the next one. He wouldn’t have so much time to plan as he normally did. And he had more to get in order now.

Cas had knotted him immediately after they arrived home and then forced an entire bottle of Gatorade down his throat along with two granola bars. Dean had passed out for a while before it ramped up again.

The three days had followed a similar pattern to that. Knot, drink, eat, sleep, repeat. Cas was gentle and caring and Jimmy brought clean cloths and food and water for them throughout. He also took care of the livestock by himself, which Dean didn’t like and would be talking to the alphas about later.

For now though, he wanted to be clean and sleep for a week. Cas finished cleaning the soap off his body and turned the water off. He picked Dean up bridal style and stepped out of the shower. He put him down on the closed toilet seat and wrapped a towel around him. 

Dean was so weak he could barely move. He didn’t know how Cas was still moving after the last few days. Jimmy was working on airing out the room a little bit and he had changed the sheets for them. When they got back into the bedroom, clean and dry, Cas deposited him on the bed and made him eat a light lunch of cheese, crackers and fruit. Dean would owe Jimmy forever for this.

Exhaustion took over half way through the meal and Dean couldn’t do anything but let Cas pull him close to scent and fall asleep.

***

It took Dean almost two days to recover from the fatigue of the heat. The first day he spent completely in bed sleeping but the second day he was able to get up and help a bit in the house, even though his body was sore and he was still tired.

The day after that he felt back to normal, even if he had lost a little weight. Though it was typical, and he would gain it back in no time, Cas was not pleased to see it. He tried to keep forcing Dean to eat more and finally Jimmy had to step in and help Dean convince Cas that he was fine.

A week after Dean’s heat had finished he was surprised to see only Cas walk in the door for lunch. He frowned and looked behind him for Jimmy. He was just putting the finishing touches on the food, but he didn’t want it to get cold.

“Jimmy’s on the phone with our brother, Luke,” Cas told him. 

Dean nodded. Luke was their elder brother that they didn’t speak to as frequently as they did their other siblings. Cas had told him that Luke had a mean, selfish streak that they didn’t like, which made them put some distance between he and the twins.

“Ok, should we wait?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head as he dried his hands at the sink. “No, I’m not sure how long he’ll be, so let’s go ahead.”

Dean handed him a plate and Cas thanked him. They made their way to the table and sat down together. Dean bit into a bite of chicken salad and they ate in silence for a few minutes. 

“How’s everything going?” Dean asked him.

“Fine. The cattle are good and we’re going to move the herd tomorrow from the front pasture into one of the back ones, so we might be out for lunch for a few days. We wanted to get them some time back there before the haying starts.”

“When’s that?” he asked.

“End of the month. It’s hard and long work for a few days. We usually have some help, which is why Jimmy’s talking to Luke. He comes sometimes to help with this haying. Jesse and Caesar at the other house help out too.”

“That sounds like a lot, Cas,” Dean said. “What can I do to help? I’ve never been around a big harvest like this.”

Cas smiled at him. “Mostly, feed us.” Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Dean, you have no idea, but that alone will make this haying easier.”

“Of course, Cas, but there has to be something else? Can I help with the horses or anything?”

Cas looked at him in appreciation. “Dean, you really are the most caring omega,” he said. Dean blushed a little at the compliment. “Keeping us fed will be a full-time job for you for those days. Between that and harvesting whatever comes in from the garden and keeping the chickens, you’ll be plenty busy. If Luke comes out, it will be five of us to feed, if not, it will still be double what you’re used to. And make no mistake, Dean, we’ll be hungry.”

Dean looked at him perplexed. “What did you do last year?”

“We paid Charlie and Dorothy to make food for us for the fridge. We had sandwiches every afternoon for lunches and Jimmy can actually make pretty good oatmeal, so we had that for breakfast each day.” He shrugged. “It was fine, but we had limited options. That was ok because we were so hungry it didn’t matter what we had to eat as long as there was something, but it was a strain on us. Jimmy and I had to make sure everyone was fed for every meal in addition to making sure we got out early enough and everyone stayed hydrated. It’s long days and hot work and to have to come back after that and muster up the energy to fix food…it nearly killed us all, but me and Jimmy the most.”

Dean reached over and touched Cas’ forearm where his sleeve was rolled up. “I’m glad I can help you,” he told Cas earnestly. “I have some questions. I’ll make a list and we can talk,” Dean told him.

Cas chuckled. “You and your lists, Dean,” he said. Dean shrugged.

“It works for me,” he said.

They heard the back door slam just then and Jimmy appeared a moment later. Dean hopped up to grab him a plate and he fixed it while Jimmy washed his hands.

“Luke’s coming,” he told Cas while he washed up. “He’ll be here the twenty-first unless something changes and we need him before. I think the hay will be ready then, but if we get rain before then it might delay it.” He dried his hands and moved to Dean. “He’s going to stay here- thanks Dean,” he said with a quick kiss as he took the plate, “and he said that he doesn’t have to rush back, so he can stay if we need him to.”

“Good. I need to double check with Jesse and see if he and Caesar are going to help. If not, we’ll need to hire several hands.”

Jimmy nodded tiredly and was silent again while he ate. Dean watched him and Cas and he could see how hard they were working. Dean had made things easier for them for sure, but they still worked long hours and Dean knew they had more to do than the two of them could on their own. They assured him that taking care of the chickens and the garden was more than helping them on the ranch in addition to keeping the house and cooking for them, but Dean knew they needed more help.

It wasn’t his place to suggest they hire hands, and Dean didn’t know if they could even afford it then anyway, but he wished that there was something he could do. He decided that he would make sure they were fed and cared for well while they did the harvest. He knew it would be a busy time for everyone.

***

The next two weeks passed easily and Dean grew more and more comfortable. The pace of the ranch was steady and the days flowed effortlessly. Dean found that he loved the quiet activity on the land and he found satisfaction in caring for the alphas and his home.

Jesse and Caesar would help with the haying, and Caesar had started to show Dean how to can as some of the crops started to burst forth. Dean found that he spent several hours a day canning food now. He had done carrots and corn. Cucumbers were pickled and tomatoes were made into sauces, stewed and dried. He had snapped so many green beans he thought he made the motions in his sleep. Dean also learned how to store root vegetables in the small cellar they had under the back porch.

Dean also became more and more grateful that the ranch sustained them in a lot of ways without the need for excessive shopping. They needed lots of dry goods and dairy products, but most of the meat was from the farm. Dean hadn’t known before that the meat in the freezer was from their ranch. Jimmy told him that the alphas paid a butcher to take some of the stock and then they stored the meat in the extra freezer in the mudroom. They had eggs from the chickens and an abundance of food from the garden.

There were no berry bushes on the property and Dean hoped to rectify that in the spring, but there were small orchards of peaches and apples. The peaches were just starting to ripen and would be ready the first of August. The apples would peak sometime in September. Dean was busy researching what he could do with the harvests for those.

One thing Dean was worried about was Luke’s visit. He didn’t know how to bring up the topic with the twins and he tried to keep his worries to himself. He knew that it was common for house omegas to be shared with other alpha guests, or family members, but Dean was sick over it. He didn’t want anyone but the twins and he didn’t know what he would do if Cas asked him to sleep in Luke’s bed. He would have a choice, but it was usually a choice between being unemployed or not. He had heard stories of omegas who had refused and the contract had been terminated immediately, leaving the omega homeless instantly.

He was pretty successful at keeping his thoughts and worries to himself but when Luke arrived they surged forward. Cas had gone to get him from the airport and bring him back. Jimmy was in the field and Dean was working on dinner for them in the kitchen. He heard the back door open and there were two sets of boots and voices that entered.

One was Cas’ deep timbre but the other was not as deep and new. Dean swallowed and pulled the pan off of the stove with the steaks inside of it. He had wanted to make something special for them for the first night as well as to give the alphas some extra protein for their work in the morning.

They would start the haying then and Dean was anxious about making sure he had enough food for everyone. He would gauge Luke’s appetite tonight and see. He had several back up plans already in case they needed them for a meal.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the kitchen door opening. He turned with a smile and tried to stay calm. Luke was a bigger alpha than even Cas and intimidating. He was fair haired and had a calculating look on his face as soon as he saw Dean. Dean was glad he was standing on the other side of the island.

“Dean,” Cas greeted him. He shut the door behind him and gestured to his brother. “This is Luke. Luke, this is Dean, our house omega that I told you about.”

“Hello Dean,” Luke greeted him. Dean suppressed a cold shiver at his voice.

“Alpha,” he greeted back. Dean knew that Cas and Jimmy had asked him to call them by their names, but Luke seemed like the kind of alpha that wanted to be addressed as such. Dean stayed where he was and didn’t move to greet Cas like he would have otherwise and Cas noticed.

He moved closer to Dean and pulled him into his arms. He nuzzled his neck and Dean closed his eyes. He let Cas’ scent wash over him and calm him.

“Are you alright?” he whispered in his ear.

“Yes alpha,” Dean replied automatically.

Cas pulled back and searched Dean’s face. He leaned in closely again. “If you’re back to calling me alpha like that, you’re not fine.”

Dean smiled and pressed his face into Cas’ neck. “Your brother seems like the type to want a submissive omega. I don’t want to make things uncomfortable,” he told him. He tried to tamp down the anxiety in his scent but he didn’t think it worked. Cas tightened his hold on him.

“Dean, this is your home and he is a guest. It should be the other way around,” Cas told him.

Dean nodded but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to relax. “Let’s eat. Jimmy should be here any minute.”

Cas pulled back after he pressed another kiss to his neck and nipped the scent gland. Dean smiled and it did help him relax. Trust Cas to always know what he needed.

When they separated he found that Luke was watching them and Dean lowered his eyes. 

“Let’s go ahead and eat, Luke,” Cas told him. “Dean’s a wonderful cook and I would hate for you to have a cold meal.”

“Thanks, Cas,” he said. Dean moved around the island as Luke approached to wash his hands and Jimmy came in about the same time.

“Luke!” He was clearly happy to see his older brother. They shook hands and Jimmy asked him about his flight while they washed their hands. Cas had moved to the hall bathroom when Jimmy came in and they all finished up and converged on the island around the same time. 

Dean managed to stay out of the way while he busied himself with making sure the alphas had what they needed and he put the pitcher of tea on the table to drink. The alphas didn’t drink beer often during the week, especially when it was hot because they worked outside so much. They never had it at lunch or if they had to go back out after dinner and Dean was glad.

He had no problem with alcohol and trusted them to know their limits, but the thought of an accident while they were out alone was always something Dean worried about and if they were also drinking Dean would probably worry himself to death. It was probably why he didn’t even think to put any on the table.

When the alphas sat down Dean moved to make his plate. He could see that Cas watched him carefully and even Jimmy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Got anything a bit stronger?” Luke asked as he pointed to the tea. He looked directly at Dean and he cursed himself for not thinking of it before. He would have to be very close to the alpha now and Dean was reluctant. Luke had done nothing that should have made him wary, but Dean’s omega knew he was dangerous.

“Of course, alpha,” Dean responded. He put down his plate and moved to the fridge. He let the cool air brush over his face as he grabbed a bottle and uncapped it with the opener they kept on a magnet on the door.

He gritted his teeth and took a breath before he walked over to the table. He tried to smile but he thought it came out more of a grimace.

Luke nodded as Dean put the bottle on the table in front of him and he patted Dean on the ass. Dean stiffened and looked at the large alpha. He had a predatory look in his eyes that made Dean’s stomach clench.

“Why don’t you sit here with me,” he said as he patted his lap, “and keep me warm.”

Dean swallowed and the cold fear that he had kept at bay began to seep through him. Dean knew what he wanted and he didn’t think he could sit on the alpha’s lap and cock warm him while they ate dinner. Before he could move though, Cas’ arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He yanked Dean back to him at the head of the table with a growl at his brother. He pulled Dean down on his own lap and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Dean kept his eyes down and bared his neck to Cas slightly. He glanced at Jimmy, who seemed equally as upset as Cas but seemed to be ok with Cas handling whatever they were going to do.

“Dean will not be shared,” Cas growled.

Dean felt a flood of relief at his words and relaxed slightly in Cas’ hold. Cas tightened his arm in response but didn’t take his eyes off of his brother.

“Come on, Cas,” Luke said. “He’s beautiful and I bet his ass feels so good around your knot. Let me just try him out.”

“No,” Cas growled. His alpha voice made Dean shiver and bare his neck further. “You will not touch Dean while you’re here, do you understand?”

Cas was angry and Jimmy was also, but Luke seemed to think his brothers were making a big deal out of nothing. He rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he huffed. Dean wasn’t convinced that Luke would drop it but he tried to calm himself and Cas so they could finish dinner.

They were able to move on and talk about plans for the next day. Cas ended up feeding him from his own plate and asked Jimmy to get another one for them to share when it was done. He finished fixing the plate Dean had abandoned and brought it over. Jimmy stroked his neck lightly when he stood back and Dean gave him a grateful look. Cas kept an arm around him the entire time, as if he was afraid that Luke would reach over and snatch him away.

When dinner was finally over, Luke took his things upstairs to the normal guest room he used that Dean had prepared for him and Dean started putting things away from the meal.

“I should have expected that,” Cas sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned on the counter. Dean saw Jimmy nod.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Jimmy said.

Dean whipped around to look at him. “Why are you sorry, Jimmy? Either of you?”

“I should have made it clear to Luke on the way here that you were not to be touched. I know he’s shared house omegas before. I should have stopped anything before it started.”

Dean moved to Cas and pressed kissed along his jaw. “You stopped it when you needed to. Thank you. I…I don’t want to be passed around,” Dean told him.

Cas and Jimmy both growled at that. Cas took him by the shoulders and looked at him.

“You won’t be, Dean, I promise. You belong to me and Jimmy, that’s it.”

Dean nodded in relief. He scented Jimmy behind him and Cas let him go so he could turn to Jimmy. He let the other alpha hold him close and press kisses to his lips.

When Jimmy pulled away he made sure that Dean was looking at him before he spoke. Dean was a little surprised because he had never heard Jimmy use his alpha voice before, but it came out strong and clear.

“You are not to allow him, or anyone else to touch you against your will. If he does something you will tell us immediately. If you feel threatened you will walk away. If you need to, you have permission to defend yourself in any way you see fit.”

Dean shuddered at the commands and suddenly felt tears prick his eyes. He blinked rapidly and Jimmy’s face transformed from fierce to concerned at Dean’s expression and scent. To have autonomy over his body was something that not a lot of omegas had and he was relieved and grateful for it.

“Dean?” he asked softly in his normal voice.

Dean swallowed back the tears and shook his head. “I’m fine, Jimmy.” He glanced at Cas over his shoulder. “Thank you for keeping me safe.” By the look on Jimmy’s face, he understood what Dean wasn’t saying. He pulled him in for another long kiss.

“We’ll make sure you’re never alone with him, ok?” he told Dean. Dean nodded and smiled. He stepped back and waved them away.

“Alright, let me finish up here and you can relax. There’s a lot to do tomorrow, so I want you to go sit down. I’ll be in shortly.”

They both hesitated but Dean gently pushed Jimmy’s chest and motioned for them to go. They had built some trust between them in the two months Dean had been there and the alphas were more willing to listen to Dean and believe him than they were when he arrived. They knew by now that Dean wouldn’t tell them he was ok if he wasn’t, and Dean had honored their request for honesty from him.

By the time Luke rejoined them Dean was squished between Cas and Jimmy on the couch and the tension had eased. They watched TV for a while before Cas suggested they call it a night. He pulled Dean up with him and they made their way upstairs ahead of everyone.

Cas escorted him into his own room and instructed him to gather whatever he would need for the next few days and bring it with him to his room. Dean raised his brows in surprise but did as he was asked.

Once inside Cas’ room, the alpha turned and locked the door and Dean felt a sliver of dread spike through him. He stood in the middle of the room with his clothes and a book in his arms. He had a set of everything he needed in both bathrooms already. They figured out quickly if Dean was going to go back and forth between the two alphas he needed to have access to both bathrooms easily.

“What’s going on, Cas?” he asked.

Cas turned and walked towards him. He took the items from Dean and put them on the chair close by. “Nothing, Dean,” he said when he turned back to him. “Jimmy and I talked while you were cleaning up and we decided that it would be best for you to spend your nights in here until Luke is gone.”

Dean’s eyes widened and the dread he had felt turned into fear that sat thick and heavy in his gut. “Am I not safe?” he asked.

Cas pulled him close. “You’re safe, Dean. I wouldn’t let Luke stay if I thought otherwise, but we don’t want to take any chances. Your health, safety and overall wellbeing are important enough to us to make sure we aren’t wrong about Luke. This room is best because you spend more nights with me in the first place, but you’ll also not have to leave the safety of your room to use the bathroom if you need to.”

Dean gulped. Cas wasn’t making him feel better. Cas must have sensed it because he kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“We’ll keep you safe, Dean. We’re probably overreacting, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Luke got the message loud and clear tonight.” He grinned suddenly and Dean caught his breath at the beautiful sight. “Did you even know Jimmy had an alpha voice?”

Dean laughed. “I was pretty surprised. He must have been upset to use it.”

Cas nodded. “He was, and he’ll make sure Luke knows it before they come up tonight, too.” Cas ran his hands over Dean’s hips and up over his ribs and they were silent for a minute.

Dean could tell the change in Cas before his scent registered his arousal and Dean stepped closer to him. Cas looked at him and Dean smiled and blinked up at him.

“Dean, you’ve had a long day, it’s ok if we just go to sleep,” Cas told him.

Dean knew that Cas meant what he said, but he also knew that Cas would need extra assurance that Dean was not only ok, but safe and still belonged to him. Dean wasn’t sure if it was normal for an alpha to be this possessive over a house omega, but he didn’t care. He liked the way Cas was protective over him, and Dean gave in to it freely. Besides the fact that watching Cas get growly with his brother over him was a huge turn on.

“You don’t want to knot me?” he asked breathlessly. He licked his lips and nearly crowed in triumph when Cas pulled him close to feel the bulge in his pants.

“I do, Dean,” he said. “I do, every second of the day, actually, but I also know that you’ve had a big night and being assaulted in your home puts a damper on your emotions. I would understand if you just wanted to sleep.”

Dean wiggled against him and shook his head. “I’m not tired, Cas. I want you.”

Cas growled and they didn’t sleep for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! It's officially winter break and I can't tell you how excited I am to take a break from Zoom.

**DEAN POV**

“See you at eleven!” Jimmy called as they banged out of the house the next morning. Dean was standing alone suddenly, in the middle of the kitchen, lips tingling from the kiss Jimmy had pressed to his mouth and head spinning with the level of activity the morning brought.

They had woken up earlier than usual and gotten started. Dean wasn’t feeling as tired as he thought he would be, but it was probably the adrenaline rushing through him. He had gotten downstairs with Cas just as Luke and Jimmy had. Cas took Luke with him to do the morning chores and Jimmy went outside to take care of the chickens while Dean gathered things for breakfast. Jimmy would be back in to help him if he needed it.

Dean quickly whipped up the batter for pancakes and got out the large griddle to make six at a time. He turned on the stove and threw the two packs of sausage links into two pans to cook up. He flipped pancakes and grabbed the rolls he had bought from the store that were precooked. He put them in the oven to warm and turned on the warmer for the pancakes that were done. He poured a new set onto the griddle and shook the pans with the sausage to let them roll to cook.

He was absorbed in cooking and was surprised when the door opened and the alphas trooped back inside, followed by the betas who were going to join them for each meal until the haying was complete. Dean greeted them and gestured to the pot of coffee that had brewed. It should be enough for each of them to have a first cup and Dean would make another once it was empty for his own and seconds for them.

He piled the food on the island along with a bowl full of apples and oranges and bananas. He took a breath for the first time in forty minutes as they all made plates and sat down. He noticed that Jimmy sat on the bench instead of the opposite end of the table like usual. 

Dean mostly sat on the bench in the middle so he could be close to both alphas, but with every seat at the table occupied it didn’t escape his notice that he and Cas had made sure that he wasn’t sitting next to anyone but them. He was torn between being grateful for their thoughtfulness and rolling his eyes at their possessiveness. There was no reason he couldn’t sit next to Jesse or Cesar and in fact, had done so before when they had come to dinner.

They settled at the table and Dean glanced over the remains on the island. He quickly put another batch of pancakes on the griddle and pulled more oranges from the bag in the pantry. He brewed another pot of coffee and got orange juice for those who wanted it.

Dean made sure there was enough food on the island for seconds for everyone before he made his plate and coffee and joined them at the table. There was an excitement Dean was unfamiliar with and he found that he liked it.

Everyone ate heartily and before Dean knew it they had all put their dishes in the sink and filed out the door. Cas had nuzzled him and bit his neck before Jimmy swooped in to kiss him passionately. When he drew back they were the only ones left in the kitchen and he patted him on the butt like usual and waltzed out after the others.

Dean felt dazed as he looked around at the destruction in the kitchen. Despite the rush and the lingering anxiety of a new alpha in the house, Dean found himself singing and dancing while he cleaned. He put on music and pulled off his flannel overshirt.

He turned back to the mess and began to clean up. He left the bowl of fruit for later but put everything else away. Dean was glad to see that there were only a few pancakes and a bit of sausage left. He put those on a separate plate and figured he could snack on them during the morning if he got hungry. He hated to waste the food but there wasn’t enough for anyone to have a complete meal.

He loaded the dishes, washed the pans and wiped the counter. He went ahead and put out new cups and silverware for lunch. It was about six thirty when he was done and he sat down at his desk with another cup of coffee and checked the menu for lunch. Today he was going to do a refried bean casserole with salad and bread. Dinner would be chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes.

Dean mapped out the rest of the day in his head and rose to get started. He threw on his boots and grabbed the basket he favored before he headed out to the garden. He picked a bunch of green beans and decided to make some of them for lunch, too. He dug up potatoes to boil and make for dinner and a few onions.

When he returned inside he put the vegetables on the counter on a towel to wash later and headed upstairs to do some chores. He changed the sheets on the beds and started the washer. He tidied up, swept the kitchen and took a shower. 

While he soaped up in the master bathroom he sighed. He had locked the door to both the bedroom and the bathroom. Logically, he knew that Cas and Jimmy wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and the alphas were too busy with the haying for Luke to sneak off and come find him, but he couldn’t be too careful.

Aside from the worry about Luke, Dean was happy. The few months that he had been on the ranch had been some of the happiest of his life. He enjoyed taking care of both alphas and he loved the fact that he could garden and cook, both of which he liked the most.

Dean didn’t let himself think about his family often, but he did now. He had memories of his parents and his brother but the everyday things had faded. He couldn’t recall the way his mother’s scent was nuanced even though he knew she smelled like fresh strawberries. He couldn’t remember what his dad’s voice sounded like, but he could remember the feeling of safety and calm that his touch invoked in Dean. 

He had grieved for so long in the absence of a home and a family. Being back in an actual house with alphas, he realized that the institute was not a home at all. He had done his best to make himself a space that was both comfortable and safe, but had forgotten what it was like to be able to have an actual home that smelled like the people you loved and cared for. He wasn’t in love with either alpha, but he did care for them and they cared for him. Their physical connections helped to tie Dean to them in a way he hadn’t had in a long time. The scent bonds, especially with Cas, furthered the feelings of safety and calm.

Dean smiled as he dried himself off. He was happy here. It shocked him slightly but he was glad for it.

He dressed before he made his way back to the kitchen. He started lunch and put the beans in the oven. He cooked the veggies and finally he whipped up a batch of chocolate chip cookies to put in the oven when the men arrived for lunch.

They stormed in right around eleven, as promised, and demolished the food Dean had made. They praised his cooking and were particularly excited about the cookies. Lunch followed the same pattern as breakfast had and then Dean went through the same routine again for dinner. 

By the time dinner was over and Jesse and Caesar had departed everyone was exhausted. Dean quietly cleaned up the kitchen while the alphas sprawled out in the den. The TV was on but Dean was pretty sure that at least Jimmy was already asleep.

If Dean was this exhausted he couldn’t imagine what the alphas felt like. He glanced over to them to see that Luke was looking at him. He quickly turned back to the sink and finished up. He made sure that the meat he needed for the next day was in the fridge thawing and went over the menu for breakfast. He dallied as long as he could, hoping that Cas would come in to the kitchen and take him to bed, but he didn’t.

When he could delay no longer he made his way into the den. He tried to give Luke a wide berth where he was seated in the chair and he sat down next to Cas. Jimmy didn’t stir and Dean wasn’t sure they would be able to move him if he didn’t wake up fully to go upstairs.

Cas pulled him in and sighed. Dean relaxed into the embrace and scented the exhaustion on the alpha. They stayed like that for a bit. Dean was more relaxed in Cas’ arms, but he was still watchful. He didn’t look at Luke at all but he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him. Dean shifted closer to Cas, who tightened his arm around Dean’s waist.

He had been on the couch for about fifteen minutes when Cas began to yawn widely. Dean left him alone, but after the third time he lifted his head and gave Cas a look. Cas blinked sleepily at him and Dean raised his brows slightly.

“Alright, Dean,” Cas told him nodding. “Let’s wake Jimmy.”

Dean turned and shifted so he was up against the other alpha and shook him gently while he whispered in his ear. 

“It’s time to go upstairs, Jimmy,” Dean told him. He ran his finger along the back side of his ear like Dean knew he liked and the alpha stirred. He called his name a few more times before Dean ended up shaking him slightly. Jimmy cracked his eyes open and gave Dean a tired smile. 

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked as he blinked at Dean.

“Yea, Jimmy, you did. Let’s get upstairs alright?” Dean stood and pulled him up with him. Jimmy came willingly and Cas was right behind them. Luke shut off the TV and they all filed upstairs the way they had the previous night. Dean was aware that Luke was right behind them and only Cas separated him from the alpha. He knew that he was safe, but he made sure to be as close to Jimmy as possible.

Dean turned to go with Jimmy, keeping hold of him, but the alpha shook his head. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth and nuzzled his neck. Dean bared his throat and Jimmy groaned. He licked the side of Dean’s neck and pressed a few more kisses to it.

“Go with Cas,” he whispered. Dean pulled back slightly, his scent tinged with rejection. Jimmy didn’t let him go far and buried his nose in Dean’s neck to nuzzle before he kissed him again. “Dean, I’m exhausted. If I knot you I’ll pass out and you won’t be able to get back to Cas safely, if I even last long enough to get it up,” he whispered to Dean. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around the alpha. He pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “You can make it up to me when this is over.” He patted Dean on the butt and gave him another sleepy kiss before he gently pushed him towards Cas, who was waiting at the door to his bedroom. 

“Good night Jimmy,” he said. Dean looked down the hallway and was relieved to see that Luke’s door was already closed. He let the tension in his body release as he made his way down to Cas. Dean could see how tired he was, but he was holding up better than Jimmy was. Cas looked every inch a rugged alpha as he leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed and one foot hooked over the other. He gave Dean a lazy smile and wrapped his arm around him.

Cas led him inside the room and Dean kicked the door shut behind him. He turned in the alpha’s embrace and brushed up against his chest. He felt Cas’ arm move and he looked down to see the alpha reach back and lock the door to the room. Dean was torn between relief and worry at the action.

“He won’t try anything, Dean,” Cas whispered, as he gathered Dean in close and pressed his nose to the alpha’s neck. “He knows better.”

They were silent for a moment and Dean wondered if Cas had dozed off where he stood. He was just about to say something when he noticed Cas’ scent turn. He pulled back to look at the alpha when he caught the scent of regret and worry.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked him. Cas’ lips were pressed together and Dean reached up to smooth the wrinkles that had formed between his brows. Cas relaxed and pulled Dean close.

“I wish we hadn’t invited Luke. I know he’s my brother and he has experience with the haying, but it’s put a strain on you. I want you to feel secure in your home, Dean, and having an alpha who has already touched you without your permission in it is not right.”

Dean smiled fondly at the alpha and bared his neck slightly. “I’m ok, Cas. I know you won’t let anything happen to me,” he said. Cas leaned in and nipped Dean’s neck, harder than usual and Dean gasped as he clutched the front of Cas’ shirt. Cas smoothed the hurt with his tongue and Dean chuckled. “If anyone doubts whose house omega I am they must be blind and without a nose.” 

Cas hummed and pulled back. “Good. Let’s go to bed.”

It turned out that everyone really was exhausted and Dean fell asleep in Cas’ arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that one was so short I'm posting another short one. :)

**CAS POV**

“Jimmy,” Cas admonished as he followed his brother down the path. He had slammed the door in his hurry, rattling the panes in the window.

“Yea, yea,” his brother waved him off.

“You won’t be so cavalier when the pane shatters and you have to fix it after the work we have to do today,” Cas warned him.

Jimmy just waved at him and took off at a jog to the barn. Luke was next to him and they took a slightly slower pace. Jesse and Caesar were a few steps behind them.

“It’s nice to see that some things don’t change,” Luke commented.

“He never will,” Cas agreed. He was glad though. Jimmy’s spirit was bright and carefree. Cas sometimes wished that he had a little more of that in himself. They walked silently for a few paces before Cas spoke again. “Thanks for coming to help.”

Luke clapped him on the back as they reached the barn doors. “I’m always happy to help, brother.”

Cas nodded and they parted to gather the machinery and get the four wheelers ready. It was quiet as they made their way through the field. The haying had gone well the day before and Cas hoped that they would be able to get it done by tomorrow.

The bales they were going to do today were small and it would be more work to get them done. It required a process that took several people which meant it went more slowly. They also needed to check on the cattle midday, which would take someone away from the work.

Cas thought about what they needed to accomplish today and was startled when Luke stopped next to him. He and Luke were going to take the four wheelers to the pasture and get ready while Jimmy and the betas would bring the rest of the equipment. 

“Ready?” Luke asked. Cas nodded and got behind the wheel of his vehicle. He smiled at the memories of Dean learning how to drive the machine as he settled in. Luke raised a brow but Cas just shook his head.

His brother had very different views on how omegas should be treated and Cas didn’t like to see how it affected Dean. He wondered why Luke had such a low opinion for omegas in general. They weren’t raised that way. None of the other four of them held those views and Cas had long ago concluded that something must have happened to his brother for him to treat the omegas the way he did.

Whatever the reason though, it wasn’t right and he wouldn’t let Dean be caught in the middle of it. When he told Dean the night before that he wished that Luke hadn’t come to help them he had been telling the truth. He couldn’t do anything about it now, but they wouldn’t be calling him again while Dean was at the ranch.

Cas hoped that would be a very long time. He loved his brother a lot but he didn’t want this situation again. He was too tired right now to make sure that he kept eyes on Luke all the time, let alone when they weren’t bone tired and half dead.

They rode in silence over the bumpy field and arrived at the one pasture they would be cutting that morning. The plan was to get this done in the morning, stop for lunch, then do the other small pasture right next to it.

It was hot and tiring work and Cas was grateful for Dean’s preparation. He had sent them out with a large orange cooler filled with water as well as bottles of Gatorade. He tossed one to his twin when they stopped for a break.

“We’re making good time,” Jimmy commented. 

Cas nodded as he chugged his drink. He could see the other three making their way across the field to them. He watched Luke carefully.

“What are you thinking about?” Jimmy asked him. Cas turned his gaze from one brother to another.

“Just wondering what Luke thinks. I don’t care,” Cas clarified, “but I wonder what he thinks of Dean. Why we won’t share. What made him this way?” Cas shook his head. “I don’t understand why he’s like this and I don’t like that he’s here and around Dean.”

Jimmy gripped his shoulder and grinned at him. “Your alpha’s showing, Cas,” he said playfully. Cas shrugged him off and Jimmy put his hands up. “Alright, alright. Luke is who he is, Cas. He’s always been different. Broody and unhappy in a way that the rest of us weren’t.” He shrugged. “He won’t go after Dean, Cas.”

Cas looked at his brother and found nothing but honesty. Jimmy believed that Luke had gotten the message and there was at least a shred of decency left in him. He nodded curtly.

“But, you are mighty possessive of Dean,” he commented. Cas growled at him and Jimmy laughed heartily. 

“What’s so funny over here?” Jesse asked as they approached. 

“We are just grateful to have Dean take such excellent care of us, aren’t we Cas?” Jimmy replied. Cas glared at him but Jimmy was unphased.

“That we are,” Caesar agreed. They helped themselves to the drinks and took a break. It was getting late and they needed to finish this field.

***

Later, as they cleaned up and put things away in the barn, Luke stood beside of Cas. Jimmy was still outside so it was just the two of them.

“What’s up with you and the omega?” Luke asked him out of the blue.

Cas’ body stilled and he scented the air. His brother was close enough that he could tell Luke was merely curious. And now intrigued.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Nothing,” he said. Luke gave him a disbelieving look. “Nothing, really. My alpha likes Dean and I am a greedy alpha. I’ve never had an omega close like this so I’m learning how to control it.”

“Yes, you do seem very possessive of him. More so than Jimmy. And your scent bond is stronger with him.”

“What’s your point?” Cas practically growled.

Luke shrugged. “Just wondering what makes him so special, I guess. I’ll respect your wishes and not touch him, Cas, but you know that’s uncommon. House omegas are there to service the house.”

Cas frowned. “Well, not here. Dean has a contract with Jimmy and I and that’s it.”

Luke nodded silently and Cas clenched his jaw.

***

That night as he and Dean lay together in his bed, he thought about the conversation with Luke. He was absentmindedly stroking Dean’s hair and the omega was practically purring in response. Their legs were tangled and he held Dean close to him.

“What are you thinking about, Cas?” Dean asked him softly.

Cas was pulled from his thoughts and looked down with a small half smile. “Just wondering about myself,” he replied.

Dean pulled back slightly so see him better and raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, wondering about yourself?”

Cas gestured to their position. “Is this normal?” he asked. “Is it normal for house omegas to sleep in the alpha’s bed every night? Is it normal to be this affectionate when we haven’t even knotted?”

Cas could tell Dean’s scent had dampened. “I’m not sure I understand,” he said slowly as he pulled away. “Is this not what you want? I can-“

“No, Dean,” Cas hushed him. He pulled the omega back into his side. “I want this. I’m not questioning you, sweet omega. Dean, you couldn’t fit me better if had I special ordered you.”

That got a chuckle from the omega. Cas could smell that his scent had returned to normal. 

“So, what is it, then?” Dean asked him.

“I haven’t been around a lot of omegas for an extended period of time. Both Luke and Jimmy have teased me about being so selfish with you. I didn’t realize this was so abnormal.” He stroked the bare skin of Dean’s upper arm as he spoke.

“Who cares,” Dean told him. It was Cas’ turn to look down in surprise. “This works for us, Cas. I have a different relationship with Jimmy than I do with you, but that doesn’t mean something is wrong. I want to give you what you need and it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.”

Cas was silent for a moment. “You don’t think I’m overstepping my boundaries?” he asked.

Dean shook his head and buried his nose in Cas’ neck. “No,” he mumbled. “I like that you get all worried and growly. Makes me feel safe.” It was something Dean hadn’t expressed out loud before and Cas found that he liked it. He rumbled in approval and he felt Dean’s smile against his skin. “And you like it too, you know. You knot better when something happens and your alpha gets loose.”

Cas was quiet a moment, absorbing Dean’s words. Before he could fully comprehend what he had said and form a reply a soft snoring floated through the air. Cas looked down to see that Dean had fallen asleep on his chest. Cas pressed a kiss to his blond head and reached to turn out the light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love reading about how you like the story. :)
> 
> For those of you anxiously awaiting some drama, here's a smidge for you.
> 
> Michelle, this was writen before your prediction! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

**CHAPTER ? DEAN POV**

The next three days were the same. They worked from morning until night and by the end of it there were beautiful large rounds of hay as well as square bales, but every single one of them was worked to the bone.

Luke hadn’t been a problem and Cas and Jimmy encouraged him to head home at the earliest opportunity, so he was gone the morning after haying was done. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when the alpha had left and things returned to normal.

As the summer continued to pass, Dean fell more and more in love with the house and the ranch. The alphas were attentive, caring and they liked to spoil Dean. He always had a new book or movie to keep him occupied. They always had lunch in town on Saturdays and they visited with friends.

Dean felt a growing satisfaction that surprised him as the pantry began to fill with the vegetables that he had grown, harvested and canned. The root cellar was equally full and the peaches had ripened to perfection. Dean couldn’t wait for the apples to come in so he could make pies.

The ranch thrived under Cas and Jimmy’s management and by September they were able to begin planning for their next phase for the ranch, a breeding farm for horses. It spurred a conversation between Cas and Jimmy about hiring help.

“Wouldn’t it make it possible for the ranch to expand?” Dean asked. 

“It would,” Jimmy agreed. They were sitting at the table after dinner one night towards the beginning of September and Dean smiled. “Not only that, though, but the everyday chores and needs of the ranch would be distributed so that Cas and I could work on the other projects. The haying was a lot this year, and we even had Luke to help offset the work. If we plant that much again we’ll need more help and equipment. If we’re going to keep two hundred head of cattle and start the horses we have to have help.”

Cas nodded thoughtfully. “We can hire two, maybe three hands. Let’s put up an add and see what we get.” He smiled at Dean. “The last one worked out perfectly.”

Dean had gotten used to the compliments of the alphas, but he still blushed often, as he did then.

“It would be good to have them in to help with the garden too. And the apples will be ripe soon,” Dean said.

“Alright,” Cas said. “Jimmy, do you want to write up an add to post?”

“Sure, I’ll do it now and see what we can get.”

By the end of the week they had over a dozen applications to go through. Cas was pleased to have some options to choose from and he and Jimmy spent time weeding through the paperwork and discussing each one they thought might fit best.

Dean was both eager and apprehensive about inviting new alphas to the ranch.

***

The weekend after the calendar officially declared it fall, the three of them went into town on Saturday for the harvest festival. Jimmy had mentioned that this was the one he enjoyed the most and Dean could see why. 

The town was decorated to the nines with harvest themed decorations. There were crafts people, vendors selling food and drinks and live entertainment. The local church made apple butter the old-fashioned way in a big black pot over an open fire and you could enter any number of games like the sack race or three-legged race. Dean was shocked to see teenagers take turns to try and catch a pig.

They had had a great time and Dean was enjoying himself. They purchased food for lunch and found a picnic bench that had one of the very long ends free. They sat and ate and talked until they were interrupted by a deep voice.

Dean looked up to see a large alpha there with a smile on his face. Next to him was a petite brunette omega with delicate features. Cas and Jimmy greeted the stranger heartily and introduced Dean. 

“Pete, this is Dean,” Cas introduced him. “He’s our house omega.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” the alpha said. 

“Nice to meet you, alpha,” Dean replied. 

“Pete is an old friend of Chuck’s,” Cas explained to him. “We’ve known him most of our lives.”

Dean smiled at the happiness he could scent from Cas at the mention of the connection.

“And this is my niece, Amelia. She’s just come to live with me for a while,” the large alpha said.

Amelia greeted them and Dean noticed that Jimmy took a particular interest in her while he was introduced. He asked them to join their table for their meal and Pete thanked them. Amelia sat next to Jimmy and Dean could see something spark between them. He pushed any worrying thoughts aside and enjoyed the meal.

When they were finished eating Pete mentioned they were going to catch some of the rodeo shows that were happening that afternoon. Jimmy lit up and suggested they all go. Dean was happy to watch the shows and even curious about it, but something in Jimmy’s scent made Dean pause.

He dismissed it and they all walked together to find a seat on the hill to watch where the shows were held. The day was still warm and Dean was comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt. They walked together across to the field at the edge of the town where a small stadium was located. The place was just a municipal field that was used for sports and events like this. Cas pulled Dean close and nuzzled him and Dean soaked up his attention. Cas’ hand on his hip was a comforting weight and he smelled safe and happy. It calmed whatever uneasiness he had about Jimmy.

Cas looked down at him and gave Dean a smile. Dean smiled back at him and let his scent lose so Cas could see how content he was. He had had a great day so far and he was looking forward to seeing the show.

“I think there are seats up there,” Jimmy said as they entered the small field. He pointed up where an empty space was about half way to the top.

They filed up and Dean found himself between Amelia and Cas. He gave Amelia a small smile and she returned it.

“How do you like it here, Dean?” she asked him. They were waiting for the show to start and had a few minutes. “I only come to visit once or twice a year, but I love it. I would love to move here, but…” she shrugged.

“I love it, too. The ranch is beautiful and I’m happy,” Dean told her. He knew she could scent him and the truth of his words. It was more than just being happy, but he didn’t know her well enough to confide in her about his past or the deeper reasons.

“Dean’s a great cook, too,” Jimmy interjected. He was on the other side of Amelia and leaned around to flash a smile at Dean. Dean returned it, though smaller. There was a slight uneasiness in his stomach and he didn’t know what it was about.

“Thanks Jimmy,” he said quietly.

They didn’t have time after that to talk anymore. The show started and Dean was immediately drawn in to it. Cas talked him through what was happening so Dean could follow the races and who was who.

“These are the amateurs,” Cas told him as the first competitor lined up in the gate. “They are just getting started and they go around the region doing festivals and things like this.”

Dean nodded and his excitement spiked as the rider shot out of the gate and around the barrels. Cas told him what to look for and why it was or wasn’t a good run and Dean had a great time. He chatted a little with Amelia between competitors and he found out that she had a sharp tongue that made him laugh.

Cas kept his hand on Dean through the entire show and Dean found himself gravitating more towards the alpha. The twinge in his stomach grew up into his chest and he sought out Cas to help soothe it.

“Have any of you ever done this?” he asked the three alphas. Cas chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no, Jimmy and I were never that brave. We had other things we were interested in, but Pete did when he was younger.”

“Oh yea? Any good memories?” he asked.

Pete told him several stories about bull riding and calf roping as they made their way out of the stands and back into the town square. It sounded like he had done a pretty good job when he was racing, but those days were long gone for him.

The afternoon had faded into twilight by the time they finished the show and Cas suggested they get something for dinner. Pete and Amelia joined them once again. Dean enjoyed getting to know some of Cas and Jimmy’s friends and he was happy to have another omega around. He liked Amelia so far. She was sweet and kind, but Dean could see that she could hold her own with Jimmy’s antics. He could also see that Jimmy responded to it, much like he did when Dean was sassy with him.

The small, uncomfortable feeling that had been growing during the day increased again as he watched the two interact. He tried to keep a smile on his face and his scent neutral to keep the alphas from noticing something was wrong. He must have done a good job because Cas kept his hand lightly on his thigh while he talked to Pete and he didn’t move.

After they finished dinner they made their way down the road to the large barn that was used as a space for any community event. The stables had been removed to open up the space and there were tables set up around the perimeter for people to sit at. Tonight, it was cleared and decorated for a dance and Dean was looking forward to this the most. He loved to dance and hadn’t had a chance to the last few months on the ranch. He couldn’t wait to dance with both the alphas.

The music was already going and there were many couples on the dance floor doing a line dance Dean was unfamiliar with. He could tell that his scent spiked with energy and excitement and Cas laughed softly behind him.

“Do you want to learn?” Cas asked him. Dean turned to face him and grinned.

“You gonna show me, Cas?” he asked.

Cas grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor. They joined in and Dean picked up the steps pretty quickly. What he was unprepared for, was the fac that Cas was also a good dancer. They stepped and turned in the line together and laughed when Dean faltered as he learned the steps.

When the music finished and turned to something slower, Cas pulled him into his arms to dance.

“I had a good time today, Cas,” Dean told him. Cas smiled at him and Dean melted. He let Cas’ happy alpha scent drown his senses and he swayed in time with the music.

“I’m glad, Dean, I had a nice time today too,” Cas told him.

Dean sighed and laid his head on Cas’ chest. He closed his eyes and let the alpha lead him around the floor. He opened his eyes when he heard Jimmy’s laugh close by and his stomach dropped. Jimmy was indeed close, but he was on the dance floor, not at the table. He had Amelia pulled into his body and they danced together like they were made to fit. Jimmy laughed again and Dean watched as Amelia lit up at the sound. 

Dean realized that Jimmy had been acting like an alpha who was interested in an omega. Dean thought back to earlier when Jimmy escorted Amelia through the gate to the barrel racing with a hand on the small of her back. He thought about how he had made room for her every time they walked and he was always next to her. He thought about a thousand things he had missed during the day that broadcasted that Jimmy was interested in this omega. 

As a mate.

Suddenly, Dean knew what that feeling was that he been pushing to the surface all day. It was fear. If Jimmy found a mate, would Cas still want him to stay? What if Cas didn’t want him? He knew that Jimmy was the one that had pushed for a house omega in the first place. What might happen if Jimmy mated and broke the contract? What would Dean do? Where would he go?

And he would have to leave Cas. That thought alone made his stomach churn.

“Dean?” he heard Cas question. Cas pulled away a little and Dean tore his eyes from Jimmy and Amelia.

“Yea?” he asked, trying to play it cool. Something, probably his scent, had alerted Cas to his stress and he wanted to smooth it over. There was nothing going on between the two right now, and even if there was, Dean had no control over any of it. He was a house omega with a contract and a paycheck. 

He was starting to forget that and it scared Dean how easily he had just fit into the lives of the two alphas. The ranch was his home. 

“Everything ok?” the alpha asked.

Dean smiled brightly at him and let his happiness with Cas wash over him to help smooth out his scent. “Everything is fine, Cas, thank you. I had a great time all day and this is nice. The barn is beautiful and I have missed dancing. It was one thing we did at the omega institute often.”

“Really? Well, maybe we can do some dancing at home, too,” Cas told him.

Happiness filled Dean and it reflected in Cas’ smile. “I would love that, Cas, thank you.”

Cas pressed a kiss behind his ear as he pulled him close again. Dean shut his eyes and focused on the alpha he was with. 

The rest of the evening passed quickly and they were ready to head home shortly afterwards. They still had a few chores to do and their early morning wake up call stood, even on Sunday. Dean was half asleep by the time they got to the ranch and when he got out of the truck.

Jimmy caught him around the waist when they got to the door and whispered in his ear. “Stay with me, tonight.”

Dean nodded and went into the house while the alphas did the few chores they needed to before bed. Dean made his way upstairs and changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. He pulled back the covers on Jimmy’s bed and sank into it. It was plush and he relaxed.

Dean cracked his eyes open when he heard Jimmy come into the room. He shut the door a little forcefully and Dean watched him rip off his clothes. Dean quickly pulled his own off and Jimmy’s arousal smacked Dean in the face. He whined and Jimmy growled and Dean was taken aback a little. 

Jimmy was always enthusiastic in bed and Dean loved it, but this was different. There was an edge to it that made Dean feel wary.

Jimmy was naked by the time he reached the bed and he crawled across the mattress. He flipped Dean over and hauled his knees under him. Dean sucked in a startled breath at the abrupt movements but he wasn’t worried until Jimmy growled again and slammed into him. He set a brutal pace, hitting his prostate every few thrusts and Dean could do nothing but try and relax and hold on until Jimmy was done.

It wasn’t like anything Dean had experienced before and he wasn’t sure how to respond or what to think. It didn’t take long before Jimmy knotted him hard. Dean was so shocked at how quickly things had escalated that he didn’t really realize Jimmy had second orgasm before he pulled them down onto their sides. Dean heard him snoring in his ear seconds later.

He lay there stunned and stared into the room, unsure what had just happened. The lamp on the nightstand was still on and Jimmy hadn’t given him permission to come. He was still hard, a deep ache between his legs. At the Institute Dean had become used to not being able to come but it had been months since he had been denied an orgasm. Dean knew, logically, that he should be ok to finish himself and that Jimmy wouldn’t be angry with him. Jimmy had told him to come when he was ready, but this felt different. Dean couldn’t bring himself to touch his body while Jimmy was sleeping and knotted to him. It felt wrong and Dean felt a knot form in his throat. Not only was it difficult for him physically, it made Dean feel even worse about the way Jimmy had knotted him. 

The alpha hadn’t kissed him or acknowledged that it was even Dean who was under him. He was so lost in his alpha that he didn’t seem to notice what was going on. Dean’s stomach clenched and a hollow feeling grew in his chest.

Dean was a house omega, but he had never felt like he had been there for a job until tonight. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes and willed himself to calm before he woke up Jimmy with his distress. He did not want to face him right now.

Dean controlled his breathing and tried to neutralize his scent, thinking of nothing but the inhale and exhale pattern he created. When he felt Jimmy’s knot deflate, he slowly moved out from under his arm and got out of bed. He quietly padded to the bathroom and cleaned up the mess.

His spirits were low and he sat on the closed toilet lid and thought back through the day. He felt sick when he wondered if Jimmy had thought about Amelia while he had been with Dean.

Was that why he had been so rough? Had Jimmy been thinking about Amelia and Dean didn’t physically match her smaller stature. Dean hunched over on himself, unconsciously making him smaller, even though he was alone in the bathroom. The twins never made Dean feel like he wasn’t a good omega because of his size, but the anxious feeling in his belly made him wonder if now Jimmy found an omega he liked, one that was petite and fragile, maybe he wouldn’t want or need Dean anymore.

He got lost in his thoughts about what might happen, spiraling further and further into his head. 

He stood, sometime later and went to Cas’ room. Dean really didn’t know what he was doing, but the thought of going back to the room that he never slept in made him want to cry. He was surprised to see the light on under the door and knocked softly. He opened it at Cas’ summons and stepped inside. 

Cas was in bed with a book on his lap but he put it down and frowned at Dean when he fully entered the room. He marked his page and put it on the nightstand.

“Dean? Is everything ok?” Cas asked. His gaze traveled over Dean’s naked form, taking in the flush of his skin and his half hard dick.

Dean bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m not sure,” he told the alpha honestly. “Can I sleep in here with you?”

He could tell Cas’ concern deepened at the question, but he only nodded and pulled the blankets back on the other side of the bed. Dean quickly rounded the end and crawled into his side. Cas pulled him close and Dean laid his head on the alpha’s chest. Dean breathed in the alpha’s scent and let it help to calm him. They were quiet for a few minutes before Cas spoke.

“I’ll listen if something is wrong, Dean, but you can stay if you don’t want to talk.”

Dean sighed. He didn’t know what he wanted. His head was swimming and he couldn’t order his thoughts. The things he thought he knew were suddenly shifting and he wasn’t sure how to move forward. He felt off kilter and his feelings were all over the place. The main thing that bothered him was that he felt like Jimmy used him. Like he was just a warm body to substitute for the omega he really wanted and that was an awful feeling. He wanted to replace it with something good.

He turned his face up into Cas’ neck and pressed kisses to the tender skin softly. He let his hand trail down Cas’ chest and under the covers to where Cas was swelling at his touch.

“Dean…” Cas whispered.

“Please, Cas,” he said.

Dean met his worried gaze and held it. Dean knew his scent was broadcasting his emotions, but he wasn’t sure what Cas was getting. He was confused and hurt. He was frustrated and still half hard. He wanted to make sure the alpha he was with knew it was him.

Cas rolled them over until he had Dean was on his back, bracketed with his body. He kissed him all over his face and neck and pressed him into the mattress. They pulled off Cas’ clothing and Dean’s arousal flared with every inch of skin revealed. 

Cas took care of him, like he always did. He was slow and gentle and thorough. Cas used his name and Dean felt something inside of him reconnect.

When he felt Cas’ knot begin to form he thought he would explode. He was in real danger of coming without permission. He was delirious with the pleasure of Cas in him and around him.

“Cas, please, please,” he begged.

“Shh, Dean, I’ve got you,” the alpha told him.

“Please let me come, please don’t forget to let me come,” he whispered. He felt Cas’ rhythm falter and realized what he had accidentally said.

Cas recovered and petted him as his knot continued to swell. “Come when you’re ready, Dean,” Cas told him gently. “Whenever you want.”

Dean spilled between them both when he felt Cas’ knot catch and the alpha release deep into his body. Dean whimpered and bared his neck for Cas to bite down on. Cas didn’t disappoint him and renewed the bruise on his scent gland that had taken a permanent residence there.

Cas made to roll them onto their sides but Dean stilled him. Cas looked at him in question.

“Can we just stay like this?” he asked. “I want your weight on me.”

Cas nodded and pressed kisses into his neck and nuzzled there. Dean appreciated the fact that he gave him time to get himself together. Dean tried to sort out what he wanted to talk about. He didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want Cas to fight with Jimmy, but he couldn’t see a way around it. The alphas physically fought sometimes. Dean hated it but they had assured him that they usually didn’t get out of control and it had always been the way they settled disputes.

He swallowed. “So, Amelia seems nice,” he began quietly.

Cas was silent for a beat. “Ah.” He lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked.

“It means that you noticed what I did tonight.” Cas paused and scented the air. “Dean, you know that-“

“I know, Cas,” he broke in. He took a breath. “I know. I just…don’t want to leave. I know rationally that you’ll find mates one day and this won’t be my home forever, but right now it is and I’ve only been here for three months. I won’t be a kept house omega when you guys mate, even if you asked me to. I couldn’t.”

“Dean, we aren’t going to kick you out,” he said gently.

“I know, Cas,” he sighed. He was quiet for a minute. “Do you know when my birthday is?”

Cas frowned in confusion. “No, actually, I don’t.”

Dean swallowed. “It’s January twenty-first. I only had until June twenty-first before the Institute made a decision for me.”

Cas looked at him and Dean could see his face soften further. “Why? What made it so hard? Didn’t you think about it before?”

“Constantly,” Dean told him sadly. “I could do any job for an omega proficiently but I couldn’t bring myself to decide.” He was quiet for a moment.

“I wanted a home, Cas. Every time I think I might find one, it gets ripped away from me. I couldn’t decide what to do because I wanted a _home_. I want to take care of an alpha and bond. I want a mate and pups someday. I love it here and I know I can’t stay forever, but…I’m just not ready to go.” Dean blinked and tears slipped down his temple and into his hair.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Cas almost growled. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and Cas seemed a little shocked at himself. He wiped the tracks of Dean’s tears and stroked his hair and said, “I am not interested in mating any time soon. The ranch keeps me plenty busy and I like having you here. Even if Jimmy mates Amelia, it’s not going to happen tomorrow. And, Dean, if it would be something you wanted, we could find a way for you to stay here.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Really, Dean. I told you the first day you were here, you’re part of our family now.”

Gratitude and relief swelled inside of Dean and he wanted to reach up and kiss the alpha, but he didn’t. He settled for petting him and kissing his neck. Cas trailed bites up and down his jaw and neck and shoulder, affirming the scent bond they had. After a few minutes Cas pressed one last kiss to the bruise over his mating gland and pulled up so he could look at Dean.

“Did something happen with Jimmy tonight?” he asked carefully.

Dean knew his scent soured and Cas frowned. “Maybe I’m being immature and overreacting,” he tried to deflect. The hollow feeling in his chest was closed now, but he could feel its memory.

“Dean, if it drove you out of his bed and in here, it must have been something.”

Dean chewed on his lip for a moment. “It felt like he wasn’t present with me. It was like he was seeing someone else in his head. Maybe a pretty petite female and not…me. Just the way he treated me…it made me feel used. Like I…” Dean swallowed again and busied himself with outline the contours of Cas’ bicep, not meeting the alpha’s eyes. “I don’t want you to picture someone else while you’re knotting me,” he whispered. He was embarrassed to admit it, but it was true. He didn’t just want to be any omega. He had a bond with both of them and that meant something to Dean and he thought it had meant something to Jimmy too.

“Jesus, Dean, of course you don’t,” Cas told him seriously. “He shouldn’t do that. And if he can’t stop then he shouldn’t touch you. In fact, I think that if he’s going to court Amelia then we need to make it a rule. Once courting starts, it should be understood that knotting will not be allowed.”

“You would do that?” Dean asked timidly. Cas’ clear blue eyes stared back at him seriously.

“Yes, Dean. You are important to us. Jimmy didn’t do a good job of showing it tonight, and I’m sure you’ll have to take me to task eventually too, but we want you here. Healthy, whole and safe. We want this to be your home and we want you to be happy.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Cas pressed kisses to his face before he spoke again. “Did Jimmy withhold your orgasm?”

Dean looked at him. “It’s fine,” Dean told him. “I’m used to coming now, but I was trained not to, Cas, it’s ok. I’m ok.”

Cas growled lowly. “I hate that institute,” he said. “The things they put in your head and did to you-“ Cas broke off and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know how they would train you in this.” He breathed deeply and Dean scented his calm again. “I’ll speak to Jimmy about all of this Dean, but he shouldn’t have done that.”

“I don’t think he did it on purpose,” Dean offered. Cas glowered.

“What does that mean?” he asked sharply.

“Oh, uh, just that I don’t think he was aware, really.” He shrugged. “I told you it felt like he wasn’t there with me.”

Cas pressed his head into Dean’s shoulder. “That is worse,” he mumbled. He picked up his head suddenly. “Does he know you left?”

Dean shifted his eyes away from Cas. He was already upset with his brother. “He, um, fell asleep as soon as he knotted.”

Cas forced him to look into his eyes with a gentle touch along his jaw. Dean could tell his scent was spiking in anger and his mouth was set in a hard line. “Are you telling me that he used you, knotted you, withheld your orgasm and fell asleep without any care while he was knotted to you?”

“It sounds really bad when you say it like that Cas, it-“

“Is it accurate?” he cut in.

Dean hesitated. “Yes. I waited until his knot deflated and then cleaned myself up in the bathroom before I came in here.”

Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Oh, Dean, you deserve better than that.”

Dean didn’t have a response. They lay together quietly then until Cas’ knot went down and he took extra care with Dean to clean him up and care for him. When Cas pulled him back against his chest so he could spoon up behind him Dean felt like he could sleep.

“Good night, sweet omega,” Cas whispered in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Cas POV. He's going to knock some sense into Jimmy!
> 
> Thank you all for you comments and enthusiasm for this story!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter today sometime since this one was so short.

**CAS POV**

“Jimmy, you’re not listening to me,” Cas growled. He was losing his patience with his brother. He knew he was angry and itching for a fight, but Jimmy seemed to be in his own world. 

“Cas, I get it, it’s fine. Dean slept in your bed last night, it’s not like it’s a big deal.” Jimmy shrugged at him and walked out of the barn and up the slight incline to the house. Cas stood there, dumfounded for a moment before he took off after him.

He quickly caught up to his brother and grabbed his shoulder. Jimmy’s scent spiked in anger as he spun around to dislodge Cas’ hold.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” he asked loudly. 

“You are,” Cas growled. “You haven’t listened to me this morning at all.”

Jimmy growled back at him and huffed. “Yea, well, sorry to tell you bro, but I don’t have to answer to you.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and he could see the tick in Jimmy’s jaw, a clear indication that he was angry. Cas got right up in his face. “You don’t have to answer to me, Jimmy, but when I talk to you about something important, I expect you to listen.”

“Get away from me,” Jimmy growled. He pushed Cas’ chest and the alpha lost his temper. Cas swung at him and connected with his eye. Jimmy snarled at him and swung back. Cas ducked but Jimmy surprised him with a hit on the other side to his gut. 

They went back and forth trading punches and ended up wrestling in the dirt. Cas and Jimmy were pretty evenly matched, but Cas’ slight height advantage in addition to the rage he felt meant that he was able to get in more direct shots than Jimmy did. He continued to wrestle and fight until Cas landed a good punch to his twin’s jaw.

It was hard enough that it threw his head to the side and split his lip. They didn’t usually get that violent with each other but Cas continued to get more and more angry. He felt a surge of satisfaction that he was able to dominate his brother. The momentary distraction the hit provided was enough for Cas to get his brother’s attention again.

He released him roughly and stood up, towering over his twin. Cas noted the red haze that clouded his eyes and he clenched his fists beside him to keep from hitting his brother again. A very small voice in the back of his mind asked him why he was so upset about this, even if it was wrong of Jimmy. He ignored it and glared at his brother once more.

“You asshole, this is not about me!” he roared. “It’s about the way you treated Dean last night!”

Jimmy’s head snapped towards him and Cas could see his alpha receded slightly. He backed up a step to let his brother get up off of the ground. Jimmy looked at him warily and wiped the blood from his lip. 

“That way I treated him last night?” he asked angrily. Cas could still hear the growl in his voice, but he had his brother’s attention now. 

“Yes, Jimmy,” Cas told him. He got closer to him and snarled as he leaned into him. “Let me remind you, because it seems like you’ve forgotten what happened last night. You fucked him and used him in a way that we agreed we would not do. You didn’t let him come, Jimmy. You passed out without giving him permission and left him to lay there, knotted to you. God, can you even understand how that must have felt?”

Cas’ anger was returning as he laid out the events of the previous night. He pointed back to the house.

“He told me that he thought you were imagining someone else, damnit. He has never said anything about how he looks but last night he felt like you wanted someone else and he was just convenient. He noticed what was going on between you and Amelia last night. And it seems like you couldn’t control yourself enough to remember it was Dean you were knotting, not her or another omega.”

Cas took a deep breath and stepped even closer to his brother. He lowered his voice and looked right into his eyes. He tried to calm himself before he spoke again. The change in Jimmy’s physical demeanor and the realization seeping through his scent helped Cas to cool off a little further. 

“I’m glad you seem to have found an omega that you can have a bond with. I can see it and I know you’re relieved and preoccupied by the feelings. Amelia’s a good omega and she will make a fine mate for you. I think you’re evenly matched and I’m happy for you both.”

Cas reached out and squeezed his shoulder and Jimmy nodded. He could see the slight smile on his face and the flush of pleasure creep up his face. Cas tightened his hold and his expression turned stony again as his thoughts returned to Dean. His anger flared again.

“But Jimmy, it doesn’t justify your actions last night. You have a responsibility to Dean. Just because he has a contract with us does not mean he’s just a warm hole for you to use when you want to. I will dissolve his contract right now if you don’t make this right with him. You hurt him last night and he doesn’t deserve it.”

They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before Jimmy gave him a slight nod. He turned quickly to race up to the house. Cas unclenched his fists and took a few breaths to calm himself. He slowly followed Jimmy up the hill and into the house, giving them time before he stepped into the space.

He was pleased to find the two entwined together. Jimmy was whispering to Dean and Cas could scent the mixture of emotions that hung heavy in the air. He made his way to the half bathroom to give them another minute. He knew that Dean hated it when they fought and that in itself would probably upset the omega, but sometimes Jimmy just couldn’t understand what was in front of his face, so Cas had to knock some sense into him.

He cautiously walked back into the kitchen. He saw Jimmy at the sink washing his hands. Dean turned to him from the island. Cas lifted a brow, silently asking if things were ok and Dean nodded. He took a plate and started to fill it. He would finish the discussion when they had their meal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter today!

**CHAPTER 17 DEAN POV**

Jimmy hadn’t been awake yet when Cas and Dean went downstairs the next morning. Dean put out a few things on the counter after Cas left for the barn and then he went to the chicken coop to gather the eggs he wanted for their breakfast.

Dean saw Jimmy when he exited the house and stayed out of sight. He wasn’t sure how Jimmy would react to him and Dean wasn’t prepared for it yet. Cas said he would talk with him and Dean hoped he did it sooner rather than later. 

In the light of day, Dean blushed as he recalled his actions. He let his emotions get the better of him last night and he had gone running to Cas. He should be the one talking to Jimmy, but he was worried he wouldn’t like what he had to say. 

He made his way back into the house and worked on breakfast for a while. The sun was almost up when he heard shouting and a scuffle. He looked out of the kitchen window to see the alphas fighting in the yard.

Dean tensed. He had seen them fight over things before, but this felt different. Dean knew that Cas was upset about the way Jimmy had treated Dean and he was really angry. He could see it on Cas’ face. Jimmy was right behind him and Dean was worried about an all-out brawl where one or both of them would be seriously injured.

He didn’t know what to do. Should he stay in the house and let them figure it out? Should he go outside and try and stop it? Would one of them get hurt because he caused a distraction?

He winced when Cas got a good hit in, knocking Jimmy’s head to one side. Cas was yelling something but Dean couldn’t make out what it was. Jimmy’s head snapped up at whatever Cas was saying and Dean saw his face drain of color. He thought for a moment that Cas had hit him so hard he was going to be sick, but he stayed still and listened to Cas yell and gesticulate between Jimmy and the house.

Dean held his breath when Cas got right up into Jimmy’s face and seemed to speak lower to him. Whatever Cas said to him then must have been the end of the conversation because Jimmy turned and practically raced to the house. He burst into the kitchen and made straight for Dean. 

Dean took in the dirt on his shirt and the rip in the sleeve. His lip was swelling as was his eye and Dean could see bruising along his jaw already. He pulled Dean into him tightly and Dean could smell the fresh air and barn on his shirt, but he could also scent the aggression from the fight and regret and guilt woven into the dry scent he naturally carried.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry for last night.”

Dean collapsed against him and Jimmy pressed kisses all over his face where he could reach. He finally pulled back and tilted Dean’s face up to look him in the eye. 

“I’m such an asshole, Dean, and I’m so sorry. That will never happen again. I lost my alpha a bit last night and I shouldn’t have even touched you. I’m sorry I made you feel like you were unimportant to me. You’re so sweet and good and you take care of me so well. I’d understand if you want me to stay away for a while,” he told him.

Dean’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline. “Stay away from me? What does that mean?”

“Well, if you would prefer that I not touch you or kiss you or knot you until you can forgive me, I would understand.”

Dean sighed and looked into Jimmy’s earnest face. He could scent how sorry he was and Dean knew it wouldn’t happen again. 

“I forgive you already, Jimmy,” he said. “Last night was awful but as long as you promise not to do it again, I’m ok.”

Jimmy surged forward and captured his lip in a wet kiss. “Never, Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded and pulled away. He could hear Cas in the bathroom washing his hands. “You should wash up so we can eat before it gets any colder.”

Jimmy pressed one final kiss to his lips and did as Dean said. Cas walked back into the kitchen and raised a brow to Dean. He nodded and Cas picked up a plate to fill.

Dean grabbed the first aid kit to put on the table so that the alphas could use it and Dean pulled out a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. He had several of them that he kept to use as ice packs. He wrapped it in the dish towel he grabbed from the drawer and handed it to Jimmy to put on the black eye Dean could see blossoming.

He assessed Cas too, but it seemed like the other alpha had come out of the fight in much better shape than his twin. His knuckles were bloody from where they had been used, but other than being a little mussed, that was all Dean could see.

“Do you need one?” he asked as he gestured to the bag his brother held to his face.

“No, thank you, Dean. I’m fine.”

Dean looked at him once more and held his eyes. He knew Cas would tell him if he needed one, but he wanted to be sure. His omega was stressed by the fight and he didn’t like it.

“I’m ok, Dean,” Cas said softly as he came over to embrace him. Dean patted him down and noticed the slight flinch when he got to his lower ribs. He looked up sharply to the alpha.

“Jimmy got a good punch there, but nothing that won’t be fine later. We’re both fine.”

Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest and the alpha’s arms wound around him tightly. “I don’t like it when you fight,” he admitted. He felt anxious and worried even now. It was only amplified by the fact that Dean knew they were fighting about him.

Cas pulled him back from his chest and nodded. “I know, sweet omega. We’re alright now.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s eat.”

Once they were seated, Dean knew Cas was going to talk to Jimmy some more. He had that look on his face. Jimmy must have known too because he hunched over a little where he was seated next to Dean on the bench. 

“Yesterday brought up something that we haven’t talked about or made guidelines for, so I think we need to talk it through before there are any other issues,” Cas began with a glare to his brother. Jimmy nodded and Dean put his hand on the alpha’s thigh. 

“First, if either of us begins courting then we will revise the terms of the contract to just one alpha.” He looked at Jimmy to see if he would challenge him.

“I think that’s fair to everyone.”

Cas nodded. “Good. Next, if either one of us cannot keep our alpha in check, Dean is off limits. We can take the truck to town if we need to.”

“Agreed.”

Dean put his fork down, no longer hungry. He chewed on his nail and cast furtive glanced between the alphas. He didn’t like confrontation and Cas seemed very upset still.

“Third, Dean, you will speak up if something like this happens again. I want you to tell us if you become uncomfortable with the arrangements we’ve made.”

“Ok,” Dean agreed quietly.

“Alright, then, I’ll be out in the closest pasture. Jimmy,” he said meaningfully glaring again at his twin. Cas grabbed his plate as he rose from the table. Dean saw him nod once and Dean looked between them as he tried to figure out what was going on. Cas had only eaten half of his meal but he placed it into the sink anyway.

“We’ll see you at lunch,” Jimmy said. Dean jerked his head to look at Jimmy and realized that he was still sitting at the table. With a nod, Cas headed towards the door to the mudroom and was gone.

“I’ll help you with the dishes,” Jimmy said from behind him. Dean turned to see him standing close.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to spend the day at the house with you. Cas will stay close this morning and then before dinner we’ll head out to check the livestock together.” He stepped closer to Dean and pulled him in again. He gently kissed him and patted him on the butt. Dean grinned at the familiar gesture and moved to the dishwasher.

They passed the morning together happily. Jimmy stayed with him and touched him as much as possible. He let Dean tend to his face and changed his shirt. He was excited to see what Dean did all day and even suggested that Cas spend a day with Dean so he could see all the things the omega did behind the scenes to keep the house running. Dean flushed in pleasure at his praise.

Cas returned for lunch and seemed to be happier all around. He scented the air when he walked into the kitchen and Dean smiled at him. Lunch passed easily and after Cas left Jimmy pulled him upstairs where he kept him for a long while. Dean thought it was a good thing he didn’t have much to do that afternoon.

That night, he slept in Jimmy’s bed and he let the alpha knot him again. Jimmy was sweet and attentive and Dean fell asleep easily wrapped in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! I love reading your comments, too.

**DEAN POV**

Fall rolled into Montana the first week of October. Dean found that he loved the crisp air and the chill in the morning when he went to gather eggs. The leaves began to turn and the apple harvest ripened.

Dean was busy making a pie in the warm kitchen when the alphas came back early. Dean was alarmed at first but Jimmy, ever enthusiastic, came quickly into the house to tell him that both of the hired hands would be there within the next day or two.

Dean was excited that they had accepted and Dean hoped that things worked out. He knew the alphas needed more help and Dean wanted them to work less and rest more. 

“So, this means we needed to finish up the cabins today,” Cas explained as he slowly followed Jimmy inside. “We’re going to go out now and we’ll be back late.”

Dean frowned. “Late?”

“Dinner can be whatever, we’ll eat when we return, Dean. There’s no need for you to cook something just to have it sit for however long it takes for us to finish.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, I’ll come with you. I can cook the pie tomorrow. I’ll put some things together in the picnic basket and we can go, or if you want to head down now, I’ll bring everything when I’m done. You’re going to eat properly. And besides, I can help with whatever you need to finish.”

Dean had already been down to the cabins located about a quarter of a mile away. There were five cabins that would be able to house two or three hands at a time, which was what it would take to run the ranch if it were fully operational with more livestock and the horses.

They had made up one cabin for the two new alphas that were coming. They had started the arduous process of cleaning up a cabin that had be uninhabited for years the week before. They had made some progress, but there were many things that needed to be done before anyone could live there.

“Alright, Dean, we can wait.”

Dean smiled and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made. There was plenty to grab for a cold dinner, so Dean didn’t have any trouble making up the basket to take and he happily walked between the alphas down to the row of small cabins.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making sure everything was stocked and cleaned and ready. Dean couldn’t wait for the new alphas to arrive, but he wanted to ask something.

“Dean.” Dean blinked and found Cas right in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Um.”

“You’ve been fretting. What is it?” Cas asked as he reached up to pull Dean’s hand away from his mouth.

“I know that you said you wouldn’t share with Luke and I was just, um, wondering if,” Dean licked his lips and swallowed.

“If it still applied?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and saw Jimmy come to stand next to Cas.

“Yea,” Dean mumbled. He could feel himself blush. “I know what you said, but I just wanted to make sure…”

“Yes, Dean. It applies now and next week and next year and for as long as you’re with us.” Cas pulled him close and Dean scented him. He relaxed and nodded.

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled back. He looked over at Jimmy. “Thank you both.”

***

The alphas turned out to be easygoing guys and Dean felt comfortable around them. Benny was a big bear of a guy with a barrel chest and a southern accent. Victor was a retired FBI agent who had had enough of the difficult life of an agent and had started working on ranches all over the country.

The twins made it crystal clear the first night they were there that Dean was strictly off limits and any infraction at all against him would result in immediate termination. They were not allowed anywhere other than the kitchen and downstairs bathroom while in the house, and Cas even went so far as to say that he would prefer it if they didn’t go into the house at all if either he or Jimmy weren’t there. Both of the new alphas agreed easily. They were both respectful to Dean and Cas and Jimmy approved. 

They were moved in and settled by the end of the next week and it was just in time because Cas and Jimmy told him their ruts would be due. Dean laughed and then almost cried because his heat was due as well. Two ruts and a heat would incapacitate them for days.

Dean worked to prepare better for this heat than the last. He knew his heat would probably come on quickly like it did before, but it would also either trigger or be triggered by one of the twins’ ruts. He made food and froze as much as he could.

He called Charlie and asked her for help so that she could look in on the new hands to make sure they were fed and ok while the house was off limits.

“Hey Charlie, it’s Dean Winchester, the Novak’s house omega,” he said at her greeting.

“Dean! What’s up, I’m so glad you called,” Charlie’s perpetually cheerful voice filled the line. Dean found himself smiling at her greeting.

“Hey, I wanted to see if I could order some dinners and things for the new hired hands for next week.”

“Oh! Sure, we can do that. What’s going on?”

Dean flushed. “Um, well…it seems that Cas and Jimmy and I will all be down next week with our cycles.” He chewed on his nail as he waited for her response.

She chuckled and sighed. “Dean, what the hell did you get yourself into?”

Dean smiled and huffed in return. “Yea, it will be interesting.” He wasn’t sure about the details just yet but they would have to make some plans soon.

“So, what do you need?” she asked.

Dean detailed a few of his ideas and Charlie was able to fill in the rest with some suggestions of things they could provide. Dean noted the amount and was relieved it was within the budget that the alphas had given him. 

He quickly finished up with Charlie and made a note on his list. He had just risen to peek out the window when Cas opened the door to the mud room. He smiled at Dean and he felt warmth flow through him at the sight of the alpha and the fresh air he brought with him.

“Are you ready to go?” Cas asked him.

Dean made a face but nodded. He had put the alphas off for a few months but they had insisted that it was time for him to get a physical. They were heading into town for him to have said physical and get his shots for his heat.

Dean hated being poked and prodded and he just didn’t want to endure anyone else scrutinizing him. He knew that it would be fine, but he was always nervous when he had to do anything medically. There was no reason other than his natural inclination against the sterile environments. He just didn’t like it.

Cas squeezed his shoulder and helped him into the truck. They spent the ride together chatting about the new alphas and how things were going so far. It had only been a few days but it seemed like they were settling in and both Jimmy and Cas were pleased.

“It’s a relief,” Cas told him. 

“I know it is,” Dean said. “You both work yourselves to the bone every day. I can’t imagine what it was like for you before I got here.”

Cas reached over and grabbed his hand. He held it on the console between them and smiled. “We were miserable. And you made so many things better.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the alpha but he couldn’t hide his smile. “Yes, well, let’s hope that Benny and Vic help as much as I did.”

Cas chuckled and agreed. “They’ve already done so. Not having to feed in the evenings and do the later chores has already been worth it.”

Dean smiled and remembered the night before when they had been able to curl up on the couch and actually watch a movie together before Cas and Jimmy passed out.

“Good,” Dean told him.

“And how about for you?” Cas asked.

Dean turned to him in surprise. “What do you mean about me?” he asked.

“I mean, it’s more cooking for you, and more clean up, too,” Cas told him.

Dean squeezed his hand where Cas still held it. “It’s fine, Cas. I like to cook and making a double batch does take a little longer for some things, but it’s not a big deal. They don’t live in the house and I’m not responsible for their laundry and clean up inside, so it’s fine.”

“You’ll say something if it gets to be too much,” Cas said. He said it like a statement instead of a question. Dean nodded, understanding the command. Cas lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Dean felt a flutter in his belly at the gesture and sighed. He let the alpha scent how much he liked the attention and Cas rumbled. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Dean was comfortable with that. He enjoyed just sitting with Cas, but all too soon they had pulled into the parking lot of the clinic.

He had an appointment with Missouri again, which he was glad for. She had seen him the last two times he had been in and if he had to see someone he wanted it to be her. She was calm and patient and efficient.

Dean checked himself in and sat with Cas until he was called. Missouri smiled at him and welcomed them both into the room.

“Alright, sugar, now you’re here for an annual exam and birth control for heat?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dean told her. He sat on the paper covered table and let her take his vitals. She jotted a few things down in the computer and then handed him a gown. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just get that on and nothing else.” She winked at him and closed the door behind her.

Dean made a face and hopped off of the table. He caught Cas’ smirk and nodded. “Ok alpha,” Dean purred in a sultry voice.

He grabbed the edges of his t-shirt and began to pull it up slowly. He looked over his shoulder when he turned slightly to see the alpha’s eyes widen and his scent thicken with a layer of spice. Dean tossed his shirt to Cas, who caught it without thought, and bent over to unlace his boots. 

Dean smiled to himself and stood when he could toe them off. He decided that that was probably as far as he should go, considering how close to their cycles they were and he didn’t want to have to live down the embarrassment of being knotted in public, especially in the doctor’s office.

He threw the gown over him and tied it at the shoulder and waist before he sat back down. No sooner had his butt hit the table then Missouri was knocking on the door. Dean called for her to enter and she smiled at him.

“All set, I see?” she asked.

Dean nodded and chewed on his nails. He needed to stop that habit. He put his hands under his thighs to try and keep them out of his mouth. He saw Cas’ mouth turn down slightly and he knew that not only was Cas able to see his physical tell, but his scent was laced with nerves.

“Ok, Dean, this will be quick.”

Dean let Missouri check him out from top to bottom. He answered her questions about his medical history and his day to day health. He told her about the rut cycles upcoming and how his heat would be triggered.

She talked to him about ways to keep himself from being sore or injured. Dean blushed through the entire discussion, but he was glad he was able to talk to her. She had some strong words for Cas too and it made the omega blush even deeper to hear her discuss some intimate details about his heat. Missouri reassured him about many of his fears and he felt better after they talked.

The shot in his belly was uncomfortable and it pinched. Dean hated it. Missouri clucked at him in sympathy before she handed the prescription to Cas.

They were left alone after a pronouncement of perfect health and Dean got dressed. They stopped by the store to get a few things and his medication and they headed home. It would be nearly dinner time by the time they arrived and he felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that he wasn’t there to do dinner for everyone.

“Dean, we can fend for ourselves once in a while, it’s ok,” Cas said. Dean turned to him. It was like he was a mind reader. Or he could read Dean’s scent exceptionally well already.

Dean knew that he had been at the ranch for almost four months and it was normal for them to have gotten closer but it startled him that they could understand each other’s nuances so easily. Usually it took years for scent bonds to deepen the way theirs had.

Something else must have changed in his scent because Cas glanced at him in question. Dean just smiled at him and shrugged and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Dean spend the rest of the day getting things organized for their cycles and he was prepared when Jimmy’s rut started right before dawn.

Dean didn’t remember much of the next six days but he knew he was exhausted. The alphas made him stay in bed an extra day to heal and rest.

***

Jimmy and Amelia had their first date a week after Jimmy’s rut ended. 

Dean knew something was going on because there was a strange tension between the twins at dinner that night. He frowned at each of them in turn but neither would tell him what was going on. He shuffled them into the den after dinner was finished and the hands had left for the night. Dean cleaned up quickly and kept one eye and ear on the alphas in on the couch. 

He could see them talking and whispering. Cas was a little more animated and Dean knew he was upset about something even though he couldn’t scent him or hear him. Jimmy was calmer and that seemed to just irritate Cas more.

He finished up and walked purposefully into the den. Jimmy jumped up and moved away from his brother to make room for Dean. He smiled at the alpha and sat down. Cas pulled him in automatically and Dean shuffled over to tuck up to his side.

“Ok, guys, what’s going on?” he asked pointedly.

Cas gave Jimmy a meaningful glare and Dean sighed. He shifted to be able to see Jimmy clearly. He raised his eyebrows.

Jimmy sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal, Dean. Cas is upset because I didn’t tell you, but there was nothing to tell until today.”

Dean stared at him. He thought he knew where this was going, but he wasn’t completely sure. Cas was unhappy about the way Jimmy was handling it but really, it wasn’t Jimmy’s responsibility to make Dean comfortable if he wanted to go on a date. They had an agreement that when and if Jimmy wanted to officially court Amelia they would adjust the contract, but Jimmy didn’t owe him anything until then.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked from Cas to Dean. “Amelia and I are going on a date on Saturday night.”

A genuine smile broke out on Dean’s face. “I’m so glad, Jimmy,” he said. He felt Cas’ arm tighten on his waist where it lay but Jimmy’s face split into a smile that mirrored Dean’s.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Dean told him. He squeezed Cas’ thigh where his hand lay to let him know he was ok and let his scent go so he could smell the truth. “I like Amelia, Jimmy. Really. I think she’s great and she’s a good match for you, I can see it.”

Dean’s worry over Jimmy courting or mating Amelia had stemmed mostly from his fear of losing his home. Since Cas had told him that he would keep the contract for the two of them and he wouldn’t have to leave the ranch, he had tried to tamp it down. He wanted to be happy for Jimmy, especially since the alpha was so happy. 

Dean knew, in the back of his mind, that breaking the bond that he and Jimmy had would hurt him physically, but it probably wouldn’t be terrible because their scent bond was weak. He could handle it, and he knew that would happen when he decided to be a house omega.

They stayed on the couch for a while longer talking. Dean wanted to know about the plans Jimmy had for Amelia, and he was interested to see this side of the alpha. Dean had thought that Jimmy was carefree and unburdened, and at times even immature. Seeing him so serious about an omega was a new side of him and Dean was interested. They talked for a while and it became evident to Dean that Jimmy had found his mate, regardless of the slow process of dating they were beginning. 

After a while Jimmy’s enthusiasm began to lessen and Dean could see the fatigue that had caught up with him. When Jimmy sighed and suggested they head to bed, Dean readily complied. He bid Jimmy goodnight before Cas pulled him down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Dean was surprised when Cas put on pajamas but Dean followed his lead. They were quiet while they changed and did their routine. He could smell that Cas was concerned and it made Dean smile to know that the alpha cared about him. Cas exited the bathroom first and Dean followed a minute later. He paused slightly as he crossed the threshold into the room. 

He could scent Cas’ worry still, but underneath it was something else. Something darker and rich in his scent. Dean was torn between laughing at the alpha and melting at the fact that he still couldn’t believe he had someone to think about him. Cas’ possessive and protective pheromones were strong in the room. 

The alpha was in bed already and he pulled the blankets down as an invitation for Dean to join him. He climbed into bed and Cas manhandled him onto his side so he could spoon up behind him. Dean sighed and relaxed when Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and nuzzled his neck. He let Cas groom him and mark him for a few minutes, enjoying being cared for. He didn’t let the alpha get too carried away because he wanted to reassure Cas that he was good. Dean smiled and lengthened his neck for Cas to scent.

“Cas, I’m fine,” he told the alpha.

“I know, but I want to make sure. It’s hard for a house omega to break a bond and I don’t want you to be hurt,” he told him.

Dean rolled over to face him. He cupped Cas’ cheek and looked into his blue eyes. “Thank you, Cas, but really, it’s ok. It will be fine. The bond is weak, and hopefully it won’t hurt too much. It’s not like if-“

He stopped himself but Cas smiled softly at him. Dean wanted to look down but he found he was unable to look away. He wasn’t sure he wanted Cas to see the fear and dread that thought brought up.

“Like if ours broke?” he finished. Dean licked his lips and nodded. He felt a lump form in his throat at the thought and he swallowed around it. Cas pulled him close again and nipped his scent gland. “It’s alright, Dean. I’m not going to break our bond. I’m happy with my life and I like it the way it is. I have no plans to change it.”

Dean pulled in a shuddering breath and let Cas lick and suck at his neck. He let Cas’ words wash over him and tried to repeat them over and over in his head. The truth was, Dean hadn’t really thought about what it would mean to break a bond with an alpha. He knew it would be painful, and depending on the strength of the bond, it could take anywhere from a few hours to days.

It wasn’t just the pain he worried about. It was what happened afterwards. He had heard of omegas that had strong bonds with the alphas they were courting or were house omegas for who had the bond broken. Even though they weren’t mated, the damage it did to their omega could be severe. Dean wasn’t prepared to bond so well with an alpha he worked for and tonight brought back up insecurities and fears he had thought he was working on healing.

Dean let Cas tuck him under his chin. He drew in the rich scent of the mountains and tried to relax. Cas groomed his hair for a while before he spoke again.

“Dean, I know this is hard for you,” Cas began. Dean shook his head in denial and he could scent Cas’ disbelief. He turned his face into Cas’ neck so he wouldn’t have to look at the alpha while he spoke.

“It’s not breaking the bond with Jimmy, Cas,” he told him softly. He felt Cas’ hand still in surprise.

“Will you tell me what is going on?” he asked gently. Dean was torn. He knew that Cas wouldn’t make him talk. If he really wanted him to he would have phrased it as a command and not a question. He wanted to confide in the alpha, but he was also worried about how he might react.

“The bond Jimmy and I have is shallow. It will break, and hopefully won’t take too long to do.” He blinked and took a few breaths. “I wasn’t expecting you, Cas,” he continued softly. “I didn’t think I would bond this well with an alpha I worked for and it scares me to think about breaking the bond we have.”

Cas rumbled in his chest and Dean could scent the possessiveness surge in his scent where his nose was buried. Cas rolled him onto his back and hovered over him. The look on his face was gentle and his movements mirrored his expression, but there was something in his eyes again that made Dean shiver. 

“We aren’t going to break the bond, Dean. I don’t want to, if you really want the truth. I like my life the way it is and that includes you and the bond we have.”

Dean was a little taken aback at Cas’ words. He took a breath and ran his hands up the alpha’s back where he had blanketed his body over Dean’s. He nodded, afraid to speak for the lump in his throat.

“I know it feels like empty words,” Cas continued, “but it’s the truth.”

Dean knew that Cas was telling him the truth. Dean could scent the sincerity from him, but he also knew that Cas had said those very words before. He had told Dean and Jimmy both that he was content and the ranch was all he needed or wanted at this point. Dean would need to trust Cas and hopefully they would lessen the bond over a bit of time when Cas was ready to break it.

Cas nipped his neck and maneuvered them onto their sides again. Cas pulled him back to his chest again and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Dean sighed, relaxed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the last few short ones. Desperately trying to make it to the Christmas scenes this week.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHATPER 19- DEAN POV**

Cas silently decided that he would distract Dean and make sure that he was taken care of on the nights Jimmy went out with Amelia. Dean tried to tell him again that he was fine, but Cas didn’t listen.

The first night they went out together Cas pulled Dean out onto the front porch swing with hot cider and blankets to snuggle in the frosty air. Dean was surprised that Cas would do something like this for him. It seemed something that Cas would do in general because he was caring and he paid attention to the people around him, but Dean was surprised that he would take the time to plan something for Dean. Maybe he shouldn’t have been, but he was still getting used to other people thinking about his needs and feelings.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean said quietly while they sat together on the swing. The air was crisp and the combination of the hot cider and snuggling under the warm blanket with the alpha made Dean’s omega purr in satisfaction.

The swing had become one of Dean’s favorite places to be. They had one in the front and the back and when it was nice outside, Dean often took his book or whatever project he could and sat on the swing. Cas, of course, had noticed Dean’s preference, which made it all the more special.

“I just thought it would be nice,” Cas commented. Dean could tell he was trying to play off both the fact that he had done something special but also the thanks. Cas couldn’t control his scent completely though and Dean knew he was pleased with the reaction from Dean.

Dean snuggled further into Cas’ embrace, where he had his arm around the omega’s shoulders. They sipped their cider in silence for a few minutes. Dean had been there for several months already but he still wasn’t used to the view. The mountains in the distance were breathtaking and he hoped that he would always appreciate their beauty.

“It’s getting cold quickly,” he remarked. He felt Cas chuckle where they touched.

“It does get cold quickly up here,” he told Dean. “We’ll need to get you some clothes for winter soon.”

“Yea, I can feel the chill in the mornings when I get the eggs from the chickens. It’s getting a bit uncomfortable.”

“We will look tomorrow when we go to town.” Cas sighed in contentment and rested his head on top of Dean’s.

Dean soaked up the scent and tried to imprint the evening in his memory. He wanted to remember everything about this moment with Cas.

***

The next week, as soon as Jimmy was out the door Cas was in his space. Dean chuckled and elbowed Cas out of the way. He was working on fixing a simple dinner for them and he didn’t need Cas in his way. The alpha moved but stayed in the kitchen and he and Dean talked about their day.

After dinner, Cas helped him clean up and put everything away. As soon as Dean’s hands were dry the last time he pulled him into the den. Dean was confused for a moment because Cas moved the coffee table out of the way to clear space, but a wide grin split his face when Cas put on music from the television. Cas pulled him into his arms and took his hand as he guided them expertly around the small space. He danced with Dean in the den for a long time. 

They didn’t speak a lot while they swayed and turned, but the warm feeling in Dean’s chest burned all night.

***

The third week Cas had saddled his horse and taken Dean for a moonlit ride. Dean had been confused when Cas left with Benny and Victor after dinner, but the alpha assured him he would be back to keep him company. 

Dean shook his head and wondered what the alpha had in store for him that night. He had tried to talk to Cas and tell him he didn’t need to distract him when Jimmy went out with Amelia, but the alpha wouldn’t hear anything Dean said on the subject.

If Dean was being honest, he secretly loved that Cas was giving him a bit more attention. He hadn’t had anyone do anything for him like this in so long that he wanted to be selfish and take these few things for himself. Maybe that was another reason Cas was doing it for him, too.

By the time the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned, Cas still wasn’t back. Dean stretched his back and headed over to his desk in the corner. He intended to make sure the grocery list for the next day was complete, but he stopped when he saw a small package on the desk.

He was equal parts delighted and exasperated. The alphas continued to spoil him and he would find small gifts of things he had mentioned or wanted from online several times a month. Dean picked up the wrapped package and smiled.

He was still standing there when he heard the door to the kitchen open. He turned around to see a bright smile on Cas’ face. Dean held up the package.

“Did you do this?” he asked. The alpha smiled even wider.

“Just something I thought you could use tonight,” Cas told him. Cas joined him at the desk and nodded to the package. “Are you going to open it?”

“Cas,” Dean began, “you don’t have to get me gifts, you know.”

Cas shrugged, but his demeanor didn’t change. “I know, but I like to.”

Dean felt a flutter of pleasure in his chest at the alpha’s words and he looked down to the box. He slowly opened the wrapping and pulled off the top. He glanced up to see the anticipation on Cas’ face and he laughed.

“You’re like a kid at Christmas,” Dean told him. “And it’s not even your gift!”

Cas laughed too. “I know, but I’m excited to see your reaction,” he said. Dean caught his eye and they shared a smile together.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“You don’t even know what it is,” he replied. Dean shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, Cas. You didn’t have to get me anything and it’s obviously something you’re excited about, which means that you thought of me when you saw it, so…” he shrugged. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean opened the box to reveal a pair of soft, expensive looking gloves. It took him a minute to take in the style and pattern before he realized what they were. His eyes shot up to meet Cas’, who were brimming with excitement.

“Are these…?”

“I thought we could go for a ride together tonight,” Cas told him. “Angel’s saddled and ready outside.”

Dean launched himself into the alpha’s arms and wrapped him in a fierce hug. “Thank you, Cas,” he whispered into his neck.

Dean had wanted to learn how to ride a horse for a while now. Really, ever since he came to the ranch. It was important that he learn to drive the four-wheeler and become proficient with the machine first, since that would be vital for the farm to function. Dean had understood and hadn’t pushed the alphas for riding lessons. He knew they hadn’t forgotten, but the summer was a difficult time to find extra hours for all the things that had to be done, let alone teaching Dean how to ride.

Cas took him outside where Angel was, in fact, tied to the porch railing and waiting for them. Cas pulled her up to the stairs and helped him mount up after a cursory explanation about what he should do. Dean had seen Cas and Jimmy mount the horses before, so in theory, he knew what it was supposed to look like. He knew he wasn’t nearly as graceful as the alphas, but he managed to get on the horse without embarrassing himself.

Cas swung up behind him and gathered the reigns. It was dark and the Montana sky stretched out in front of them, lit up with stars. It was cold enough that Dean could see his breath, but bundled up in his new winter coat and surrounded by Cas’ strong arms, he didn’t feel cold.

Cas took them through the front pastures and down in a loop over the grounds not too far from the house. Dean relaxed and let his scent bleed his contentment. He enjoyed feeling the powerful animal under his legs and it wasn’t lost on him that he was snug up between Cas’ legs. Dean was distracted a bit by the strong muscles he could feel as they moved the horse in different directions.

Cas pointed out the different constellations and the one that he favored. Dean couldn’t really make out a lot of what Cas was pointing to, but he was in awe of the number of stars he could see out in the open. They rode until Dean began to shiver and Cas pointed Angel back to the house. 

He dismounted at the back porch and helped Dean down. Dean’s feet planted on the ground and he threw himself into the alpha’s arms.

“Thank you, Cas,” he said sincerely. Cas’ strong arms came around him and squeezed.

“You’re welcome, Dean. Now head in where it’s warm. I’ll take care of her and be inside soon.”

Dean nodded and made his way into the house. He had a hot drink ready for Cas when he returned and then dragged him upstairs to thank him properly.

***

The fourth week Cas darted upstairs as soon as the others had gone. It was early still, so Dean knew he wasn’t going to bed. Besides, Cas never left him by himself downstairs like that. Dean hummed and swayed his hips to his own tune while he cleaned up and did the dishes. 

He was just about done when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. He turned and stepped into the hall to meet Cas. Dean hoped they would just have a nice evening at home and that Cas hadn’t done anything extravagant.

Dean could tell by the look on the alpha’s face he was up to something even before he could scent the excitement. Dean smiled in response and Cas reached his hand out for Dean to take.

Dean put his into Cas’ larger one and followed him back down the hallway. “What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked him as they ascended the stairs.

“I’m going to pamper you a bit, Dean,” Cas replied. Dean’s eyebrows shot up and his stomach swooped in response.

“Pamper me? What does that mean?” 

“It means that I’m going to lavish attention on you and let you relax.”

Dean smiled as they made their way through the bedroom and to the bathroom door. It was darker in the bedroom with only one of the lamps on the nightstand turned on. Dean could see the glow coming from the bathroom and felt his face widen into a larger grin.

He gasped when Cas pushed the door open. Dean couldn’t believe it when he looked around inside. There were white candles everywhere, flickering together to make a soft glow. The tub was full of bubbles and filled with steaming water. There were fluffy towels and a new loofa waiting for him.

“You did this for me?” Dean asked Cas as he turned around to face the omega.

“I did. I wanted to do something for you to relax. You work hard and I don’t think Jimmy and I tell you how much we appreciate it.”

Dean’s cheeks heated and he looked down. “Cas, you don’t have to do all this. I know you’re glad I’m here. You do tell me and make me feel appreciated.”

Cas huffed and tilted Dean’s chin up. “Well, I wanted to make it crystal clear to you, then.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispered. Cas’ sapphire eyes captured Dean in their gaze and he suddenly felt hot all over. The fire there wasn’t anything new. Dean could tell that their physical chemistry was astonishing but there was also something deeper in them that made it impossible for him to look away.

Cas held his chin and slowly dragged the pad of his thumb across Dean’s lower lip. Dean pressed his lips to the digit and watched Cas lick his lips.

“Will you join me?” he asked softly when Cas pulled away.

Cas blinked and some of the tension decreased between them. “I wanted this to be a relaxing time for you, Dean,” he told him.

“It will be with you,” Dean replied. He pulled off his shirt and made a showing of pulling off his pants. Cas was quick to comply after that and in no time Dean was sitting between Cas’ legs, his back against Cas’ front. 

They didn’t speak much, which was ok with Dean. Cash used the new loofa and washed Dean with the scent neutral soap Dean favored. When that was done Cas took the opportunity to touch every part of Dean’s body. He stroked his arms and legs and massaged his hands and even his feet. By the time the candles were burning lower and the water began to cool Dean was loose and sleepy.

Cas got them both out of the tub and dried them off. Cas tucked them into bed with a kiss on his forehead and Dean drifted off, content and happy.

***

The next week was Thanksgiving. With the new hands the twins had decided that they would stay at the ranch and see family for Christmas. Dean was excited to cook for the five of them and he decided to go all out.

He purchased the biggest turkey he could order and made all the traditional sides. They had potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing and cranberry sauce. Dean made a small ham, bread, deviled eggs and yams. He made four pies.

He planned, prepared and executed everything perfectly and he could scent how happy and relaxed and full the alphas were. Cas was so pleased with him he pulled him upstairs for a knotting before Dean could finish the dishes. An hour later Jimmy cornered him in the downstairs bathroom and knotted him up against the sink.

Dean thought that maybe he should do special dinners more often if this was the reaction.

***

The next day was the first official day of the holiday season in Dean’s opinion and he made sure the alphas knew it too. Dean had asked them to get all the Christmas decorations out and into the living room earlier in the week. They were going to decorate the ranch the day after Thanksgiving. 

Dean wasted no time that morning getting up and downstairs. He put on a pot of coffee and poured in the new peppermint creamer he had bought. He turned on the Christmas music he had downloaded earlier in the week and sang his way through making breakfast. 

The cinnamon rolls saturated the air with their rich smell and Dean cooked bacon and eggs to go along with them. He put the fruit salad out and sighed happily.

Somewhere during the fall, he had decided that Christmas was going to be big for them. He had always loved this holiday the most and he had wonderful memories of Christmases with his family. At the foster homes and the institute Christmas was nothing like what he had had when he was a child and he wanted to recreate some of that joy for himself and his alphas.

Dean had a plan for decorations, presents, food, treats, holiday festivities, everything. 

The alphas made much more racket now that there were four of them coming into the house but it only increased Dean’s happiness overall. They filed in with smiles on their red faces and washed up. They put their plates together and sat down as usual. He loved seeing the two new alphas across from him at the table. 

Dean enjoyed feeding a crowd and so was happy for the extra laughter and appreciation that happened around the table. He had realized during the harvest how much he liked having more alphas to cook for, so he was enormously pleased that Cas and Jimmy had hired hands for the ranch.

“Thank you, Dean, this looks delicious,” Cas told him as he waited to wash up.

Dean blushed at the compliment and ducked his head. He smiled though, pleased that Cas was happy. The rest of the alphas chimed in with their agreement and Dean’s smile widened. They sat down and Dean followed.

“I think we’ll have a snow storm before the end of the week,” Jimmy said as Dean slid into the bench. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? What does that mean for the ranch?” Dean asked. They had a few inches of snow on the ground already, but it had been nothing compared to what Dean knew was coming. He shivered slightly at the thought and Jimmy grinned at him, correctly reading his thoughts. Dean nudged his foot with his own and Jimmy pushed back with a laugh.

“It means that things will shift a bit. The cattle will be brought closer to the main house and they won’t be put into the far pastures, which is due to feeding just as much as moving in the snow. The chickens will be fine, they will go into their coop when they need to. 

“There will be shoveling snow, and a lot of it,” Jimmy huffed. “Mostly, things outside will change slightly, but your responsibilities really won’t be affected.

Dean nodded. “I’ll help shovel the walks and things around the house,” he told them.

“Dean, it’s not necessary, we can do that,” Cas told him. Dean smiled at the alpha but shook his head.

“We went over this with the leaves, Cas. The garden is done, which gives me time to do something else. I’m happy to get outside and work. There’s no reason I can’t get the snow moved from the main walkways and the truck.”

He and Cas held their eye contact for a few beats. Dean could scent Jimmy’s enjoyment of the war of wills between them, but he could also scent that Cas was reluctant to let him help. Dean didn’t back down and eventually Cas sighed and Dean knew he had won. Dean also knew that Cas let him win. He wasn’t really challenging Cas, but the alpha gave him the chance to share his thoughts and Dean felt comfortable holding steady when it was something he really wanted. If Cas didn’t want him to do the shoveling, he wouldn’t let Dean.

“Fine. But,” Cas continued as he pointed a finger at Dean, “if I even think that it’s too much for you you’re going to stop. And,” he continued as Dean opened his mouth to protest, “you promise that you won’t overexert yourself.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he agreed. Cas reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand where it rested on the table.

Dean met his eyes again and there was a very different look in them. Dean felt himself melt at the affection he saw there. His nose told him that he had pleased the alpha and he had to look away before he embarrassed himself at the table.

Cas squeezed his hand and let it go so they could finish eating. The conversation shifted to other things and the subject of snow was dropped. Dean snuck glances at Cas throughout the meal and he could feel the alpha’s eyes rest on his from time to time.

***

After breakfast Dean was left alone again. His main objective was to get the back of the house decorated before lunch. He opened several boxes and found lights and ornaments. He brought those into the den for later when they had a tree.

He found stockings to put onto the mantel and a few other decorations in the boxes the alphas had brought down. Most of the boxes there though, were things Dean had ordered himself. He had saved up almost all of his money from his paychecks because Cas and Jimmy bought him too many presents. He decided he would use some of it to make this Christmas the most special one they’d ever had.

Dean opened the first box and found light up garland and ribbons. He found the glass balls and nativity in the next one. He pulled out tea towels and Christmas themed sheets. There was a table cloth for the kitchen and one for the dining room. There was more garland and a wreath for the front door.

Dean opened box after box becoming more and more excited. He worked quickly and methodically to make sure that he got the decorations put up. When he was done he almost jumped up and down. The rooms looked festive and inviting. Lights cast a warm glow over the space and Dean even put on the fireplace, which he had been delighted to find out in the fall, was a gas fireplace.

The meat pies in the oven that were baking for lunch smelled delicious and Dean couldn’t wait for the alphas to return from their work to see what he had done. Dean turned to pull the meat pies out of the oven and placed the pans on the island on a cooling rack. He pulled the beans off the stove and the bread from the warmer. 

He heard the alphas come through the mudroom and he held his breath. Jimmy entered first and he had his usual happy smile on his face but it morphed into an “O” at the sight in the kitchen. He stopped short and Dean smiled.

“What’s going on?” Benny asked from behind him.

“Dean,” Jimmy said, awe in his voice. Dean wanted to giggle at the sight. Jimmy moved forward and Benny followed him in with Victor right behind. The impact of the rooms was clear on their faces too, and Dean blushed at the compliments they lavished on him.

“What’s going on- oh.” Cas came through last, slightly behind the others. His face registered happiness at the decorations and his eyes landed on Dean’s where they stayed. “You did all this in just a few hours?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “I love Christmas. I want it to be special this year.”

Cas walked around the island to where he was standing and cupped his jaw with one hand while he pulled him flush up against him with the other.

“It’s perfect, Dean,” he whispered. 

Dean felt something zing up his spine at the look in his eyes and for a minute he thought Cas would kiss him. He purred softly in response and watched the alpha’s eyes widen a fraction. Dean held his breath to see what Cas would do and the moment lengthened between them. The sounds of the kitchen faded slightly and Dean’s stomach flipped. He could scent Cas’ slight arousal but there was something else there that Dean couldn’t identify. 

The moment was broken by the voices of the other alphas who had started in on the food. Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead and released him.

“Thank you, Dean. Everything looks and smells wonderful.”

Dean nodded, his scent turning even happier than before. 

They demolished the food, as expected, but Dean was taken off guard when Cas told him he had a surprise for him. The others made their way back out onto the ranch, but Cas told Dean to leave the dishes and put on some warm clothing.

He was curious as he headed upstairs to change. He entered his room quickly and opened the dresser drawers. Cas and Jimmy had taken him shopping when the weather turned colder and he had stocked up on new jeans, several pairs that were flannel lined. He had thermals and long-sleeved shirts. There were fleeces and sweatshirts and thick socks.

They had gotten him a coat suitable for the Montana winter and snow boots as well as a hat and gloves.

Now, Dean threw on a pair of the flannel lined jeans, a pair of thick socks and a sweatshirt. He ran his hand through his hair where it had been messed up and practically ran back down the stairs in his excitement. He and Cas had spent a lot of time together in the last month or so and Dean found that he enjoyed doing these special things with him.

Cas was waiting for him in the mud room. He smiled and nodded to Dean. “You want to put on your thick coat and gloves,” he said.

Dean did as instructed and Cas took his hand to lead him outside. He took him down to the barn and Dean was confused but game to go along. Anything Cas wanted to show him or do with him was ok with Dean. He had been the recipient of Cas’ attention in a special way for a month and he knew Cas was a wonderful alpha who treated Dean well as an omega and wanted to make him happy.

When they rounded the side of the barn and approached the paddock Dean saw that Cas’ horse was saddled and ready to go. Dean turned to Cas with a question on his lips. Cas shook his head and boosted Dean up into the saddle before he mounted up behind him. 

“Cas, come on” Dean asked eagerly. “What’s going on?” 

“You’ll see, Dean. It’s a surprise,” Cas told him. Dean could scent the excitement from the alpha and he smiled. Whatever Cas had planned was something the alpha was sure he would love. The last few weeks had proven that. In truth, he would have enjoyed just snuggling on the couch in the evenings and not worry about Jimmy courting Amelia, but Cas wanted him to have something nice.

Dean huffed and put on a show of acting like he was put out but he knew Cas could scent his own excitement and curiosity, so he relaxed. 

Cas pulled him back against his chest and turned the horse’s head towards the tree line. They walked for a ways in the winter sunshine. It was cold but Dean had dressed warmly, as Cas told him, and Cas’ body heat also contributed to keeping him warm.

They crunched through the few inches of snow already on the ground and Dean took in the beautiful sight that surrounded him. He noticed they were going deeper into the ranch land and the trees were getting thicker. Everything looked fresh and crisp and Dean thought that the winter might not be so bad if this was the beauty it brought.

He did wonder what they were doing though. Cas wasn’t usually one for secrets. He liked to surprise Dean, but he usually didn’t keep him in suspense like this. What could they be doing? Dean had spent the morning decorating and he wanted to enjoy the atmosphere he created and maybe work on the rest of the house. 

Suddenly, he knew what they were doing. He sat forward and darted his eyes around. Sure enough, they were walking through pine trees. He turned in the saddle to see the axe hanging from the back of the saddle along with a length of rope and he couldn’t contain his smile.

“Figured it out, did you?” Cas rumbled behind him.

Dean relaxed against his chest and turned his cold nose into Cas’ neck. “You have no idea what this means to me, Cas,” he told him. Cas rumbled again and Dean let out a breath. Cas shuddered slightly and Dean felt some satisfaction that he could affect the alpha that way.

“I think I do, Dean. I’m glad to experience this with you.” Cas’ arm tightened around Dean’s waist.

They were silent for a few minutes. Dean still had his nose pressed into Cas’ neck. He could scent how happy the alpha was and it created a settled feeling inside of Dean. He felt Cas’ body shift as he pulled on the reigns a short while later. Dean lifted his head when they stopped.

“There are several here that I think would be good. This is the part of the ranch that Uncle Chuck always got his trees from.”

Dean looked around and smiled. There were many trees that were full and tall and would make beautiful Christmas trees. 

“I think we could find one here,” Dean told him. He turned his gaze to the alpha. “I’m glad you’re keeping the tradition of finding one out here.”

“We didn’t have one last year,” Cas told him as he dismounted. He helped Dean down with his hands on his waist. “Jimmy and I were barely able to survive last winter with everything to do, so Christmas was sparse. We are both looking forward to a more festive Christmas.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry it was so hard last year. You’ve accomplished so much in such a short time, Cas. You have the cattle and the horses will be coming soon. There are three employees on the ranch. It’s amazing and I’m glad it’s better now.”

Cas chuckled. “Better is an understatement, Dean.” Cas pulled him close to his front and looked him in the eye. “We keep telling you how much better our lives are because you’re here, but I don’t think you really understand and I don’t think you even can. The first year was so hard and lonely. Jimmy and I constantly fought and we were exhausted. There was never enough time for everything and there were times we almost gave up. But the first sale was bigger than we expected and we got a good deal on the land we sold, so it made all the difference by the spring. 

“Then you came and everything got a million times better. You made the house a home and it was such a relief to come back to the ranch house and have it smell like happy omega. To have food ready that you had prepared for us because you wanted to help us. You gave us a home where it had just been a house. You gave us time and affection that we had missed terribly for a long time. You don’t know what that meant for us. For me.”

Dean’s eyes were big as saucers when Cas finished. He bit his lip. He had hoped that he had done enough for them, but he wasn’t sure. Hearing Cas lay out his emotions so clearly for him was something the alpha had not done before and Dean was touched that he confided in him.

“Cas,” Dean breathed. He swallowed and took a breath of Cas’ scent. It was laced with appreciation and happiness and joy. Something floral had woven itself into the mix. Dean hadn’t scented it before and it was barely there, but it only made the alpha smell better. He swayed closer. “I love being here with you. I love my home, you know that. I want to take care of you and make your life better in so many ways.”

Cas touched his face with his gloved hand. He smiled. “You do, Dean.” They stayed like that for a moment until the horse nickered behind them and broke the spell. 

Cas stepped back and laughed quietly. He turned but not before Dean could see the faint blush on the alpha’s cheeks. It was cold, so Dean could pretend that his cheeks were reacting to the frigid air, but they were a deeper red than they had been before Cas stepped away from him. He smiled to himself.

“So, I guess we should find a tree,” Cas said. He reached for the axe on the back of the saddle and Dean turned to look around. He walked to several different trees before he found one that he liked. Dean stared at it for a few moments. He envisioned it in the den of the house, decorated with the new ornaments he bought and the soft lights. He reached out a finger and touched a branch and he could tell that this was the tree.

“Cas, can we have this one?” he asked. He turned to find Cas staring at him from a few feet away. Snow had started to fall in big white flakes and Cas blue eyes nearly glowed in the white. Dean’s breath caught at the sight of the alpha. He looked gorgeous and happy and Dean couldn’t look away.

“We can have whatever one you want, Dean,” he said. Dean thought his voice might have sounded a little rough, but Cas moved forward without delay and Dean didn’t ask about it.

Dean watched as Cas efficiently chopped down the pine tree and wrapped a rope around it before he attached it to the saddle. Dean couldn’t wait to get back to the house and get it set up. He had seen the tree stand that morning while he was unpacking the boxes and now he would be able to use it.

Cas helped him back into the saddle and Dean rested comfortably back against him. He laid his hand over Cas’ forearm where it held him secure and happily thought about the cozy house that waited for them and the festive atmosphere he had created.

When they got back to the house Cas unhooked the tree right at the back door and scooted Dean inside before he went to unsaddle the horse. Dean tried to protest but Cas was adamant that Dean get inside the warm house. Dean reluctantly headed inside and took off his things. He frowned at the thought that not only was Cas outside in the cold, but so were the other alphas.

Dean looked at the clock and saw he still had some time before he needed to start dinner so he finished hanging his things and headed into the kitchen. He turned on the fire place first and then put a pan on the stove with some milk in it. He set it to boil and then went to grab the tree stand from the other room.

By the time Cas came into the house Dean had the stand in the corner of the den and a steaming mug of hot chocolate waited on the counter for him. Cas had put the tree in the mud room and taken his things off already.

Dean took the mug to him when he finished washing his hands and snuggled into his side. He sighed as they stood at the door to the deck and watched the snow fall. Cas had told him how much Dean had done for them but Dean wanted Cas to know that giving Dean a home to decorate and celebrate in for Christmas was something that he had needed and couldn’t thank them for.

“It’s the same for me, you know,” Dean told him quietly. He felt Cas pull away slightly and the confusion in his scent. Dean looked up to him from where his head lay on his shoulder. “The better part. It’s the same for me. I’ve been lonely for so long, I forgot what it was actually like to have a home and place to belong. I didn’t know that I needed it so badly until I got here. It’s part of why I want this Christmas to be so good for us. We all have a lot to celebrate and I want it to be a good memory.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered. The look on his face was unreadable and Dean just smiled. Cas’ scent held that bit of floral fragrance to it again and Dean inhaled. He tucked his head back into Cas’ neck and nuzzled into his scent gland. Cas rested his head on top of Dean’s and the weight of it was comforting.

They stayed standing that way for a few minutes as they sipped their cocoa and Dean had to pull his omega back a little bit before he got carried away in a fantasy. It had been such a perfect afternoon. Dean could easily slip into the idea that Cas was actually his alpha and this was their home. Dean stepped away and smiled at Cas.

“I have some things I need to do before I start dinner,” he told the alpha. Cas smiled back at him and nodded. He took Dean’s empty mug with his own and put both into the sink.

“I’ll get the tree in and set up,” he told Dean.

They spent the next hour listening to Christmas tunes in companionable silence. Cas finished setting the tree in the stand and then left to go back to the field. Dean felt happier than he had in a long time as he trimmed the tree and watched the snow fall outside. He made a pan of gingerbread loaf and had chili on the stove for dinner.

A memory filtered through Dean’s mind as he stirred the cornbread he was about to put in the oven. It was a scene that very much mirrored the present. Dean wasn’t sure how old he was, maybe seven or eight, but he stood with his mother at the stove as they stirred something together. He could hear the Christmas music in his memory as well as his Dad and Sammy’s voices in the distance, maybe the next room. It had been snowing and cold but Dean remembered feeling safe and warm with his family inside. 

Dean blinked back to the present. The Christmas season had always been special and he had helped his mother as much as she would let him. Longing for his family filled his chest and Dean clenched his hand around the oven door after he closed it. He tried to stem the flood of emotions that welled up inside of him. 

He missed them all terribly sometimes and it was particularly difficult when the memories came out of nowhere, triggered by something Dean wasn’t aware of. He tried to keep the memories close and treasure them, but they were also extremely painful for him. He never got to say good-bye to his parents. He didn’t even remember if he gave them a proper good-bye before they left that day, too excited to play with Becky and Sammy.

Dean moved automatically to finish the dinner but his mind was elsewhere. He thought of Christmases that followed with Sammy. Once, he had to steal presents from the 7-11 down the street from the foster home they were in because the people they lived with were negligent and he would be damned if Sammy didn’t have at least something. It was mostly candy and junk food but Dean had managed to score a small stuffed animal and a deck of cards. Dean tried so hard, but it killed him to know his brother had so little anymore. When Dean realized that Sam had lost every bit of Christmas magic at six years old, it nearly crushed him.

His mind moved on to memories of the Institute. There it was slightly better, but it wasn’t warm at all. They had decorations in moderation and they did a lot of holiday baking, but that was less about the actual holiday fun and more about their education on how to prepare common Christmas dishes and treats. There were presents under the tree for each of them, but they were always practical things like new shirts or underwear. There were no toys or leisure activities for any of them. It was a way to supplement what the omegas needed.

He remembered feeling so alone on those holidays. He always wondered how he could feel so isolated and lonely when he was constantly surrounded by others.

He wondered what his brother was doing now. Was he an omega like Dean or an alpha like their dad? Was he a beta on the road to a wife and two point five kids? He would be fourteen now and should have presented. He didn’t know where he was or if he was ok. Dean didn’t know if he was alive or if he was hurt or worse.

He missed his family. He loved his new home and his alphas, but even this was temporary. Cas had assured him he would always have a place here, but this home, right now, with the alphas he cared for, wouldn’t always be there. Maybe that was why Dean was so determined to make this Christmas the best that he could. He thought it might be his only chance.

Dean was startled when the door opened and Cas walked in. His head shot up and Cas stopped mid stride. His eyes narrowed and laser focused on Dean. His nostrils scented the air and Dean realized that he had finished the meal and had been brooding for a while. The room probably smelled like sad omega.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean stuttered. He moved from the island to his desk where he had put a candle. Cas reached out an pulled him close.

“What are you sorry for? What happened? Are you hurt?” He nuzzled into Dean’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Dean sagged into him and scented his neck. “I’m not hurt. I just got caught up in my thoughts and memories and was thinking about my family.”

“My sweet omega,” Cas murmured. “I’m sorry about your family.”

Cas’ arms tightened around him and he pressed a lingering kiss to his neck. Dean let him comfort him and his scent turned into a happier version of what it had been. Dean pulled away when he heard the door open again and he touched Cas’ face with affection. He nodded to let Cas know he was ok and stepped out the circle of his arms.

If the other alphas saw them together or scented the lingering sadness in the air they didn’t mention it. They exclaimed over the tree and the food and Dean felt himself relax and he was able to focus and appreciate what he had in the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve to those of you who celebrate!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting to mention that I don't have anyone proof reading these stories, so if you find a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it! Thanks!

**DEAN POV**

Dean was unsurprised the next week when Cas and Jimmy asked him to sit with them after dinner had been cleaned up. He sat on the couch next to Cas, but Jimmy was in the recliner that was angled at the corner of the sofa. Dean picked up on the change immediately and knew what they wanted to talk to him about.

Dean knew it was coming. Jimmy had been distancing himself for the last few weeks and hadn’t knotted him in days. He spent every night in Cas’ room.

The alphas looked at him apprehensively as he sat. Dean knew his scent was messy with his feelings. He was sad that Jimmy was ending their contract, but happy for him that he had found Amelia, who Dean really liked. He felt how the bond with Jimmy had faded a lot over the last few weeks, but it would still be painful when it ended completely. He was worried about what would happen next and hoped that Jimmy would still be his friend.

Cas pulled him into his side and Dean tucked his legs up on the couch as he leaned into the alpha. Jimmy sat forward with his forearms on his thighs and looked at Dean. He looked like he wanted to do anything but have this conversation and his scent was a mix of sadness and worry and reluctance. Dean decided to help him out and start the discussion.

“Jimmy,” he said softly. The alpha looked at him. Dean wanted to reach for him and comfort him, but he knew he needed to keep his distance. Jimmy had made it clear with his proximity that he wanted space from Dean. “I know what you’re going to say. It’s ok, I’m ok. I’m really happy for you and Amelia.”

Jimmy looked and smelled relieved. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him and Cas tightened his hold. Cas was close enough that he could smell the slight traces of pain that were leaking into his scent but he didn’t say anything. Dean really wasn’t sad about the fact that Jimmy was going to end the contract, at least not in the way the alpha might worry about. 

Dean knew that being a house omega was a temporary job and that one way or another, the contracts would end. Dean didn’t want to think about it, but since Cas had reassured him that their contract would continue, even if Jimmy’s ended, he had felt more secure.

He wasn’t looking forward to the physical pain that would come from the breaking of the bond, but it was inevitable. 

“When did you ask her?” Dean wanted to know.

Jimmy looked at him sharply. “I haven’t,” he said. “We talked about this Dean. I told you I would discuss it with you first. I plan to ask her this weekend.”

Dean was surprised. “Yea, I know, but I just thought…it’s been a week, so…” He trailed off and shrugged.

“I didn’t want to confuse things,” he said. “I thought it might help if I didn’t knot you for a while before we talked about it.”

Dean nodded. Jimmy had been right. It had given Dean’s omega time to acknowledge that Jimmy was putting distance between them.

“Thanks Jimmy.” He sighed and Cas stroked his back where his arm was around him. “So, what does this mean, now?”

“Well,” Cas said, “it means that we have a new contract with just you and me. It means that Jimmy will continue to put physical distance between you two and treat you with respect like always. Jimmy won’t touch you or show affection like he has been. It will be best for you once the bond is broken. It won’t confuse your omega, but eventually it shouldn’t need to be so severe. He will treat you like any other alpha treats an omega he knows but doesn’t have a bond with.”

Dean nodded. That was what they talked about. “Do you have a new contract already drawn up?” Dean asked. 

“I do,” Cas told him. “We have a termination agreement and a new contract ready.”

Dean nodded. He searched his feeling about how he felt and realized that he was ok. He smiled. “Ok, let’s sign those.” He looked at Jimmy who was still cautious. “Jimmy, really, I’m fine. I’m happy for you. Just…I want to still be your friend.”

A smile broke out on Jimmy’s face and Dean could scent his happiness. “I want to be your friend too, Dean.”

Cas had the papers on the side table and he pulled the over to sign. Dean and Jimmy and Cas signed the termination agreement and then Cas handed him the new contract. Dean raised his eyebrows at him but took the paper.

“You should read it, Dean,” he told him. “I changed some things from the original contract and you should make sure you’re ok with them.”

Dean frowned but began to read. The beginning was much the same but when he got to the length of the contract his brows rose to his hair line. Cas had made this a three year contract. He glanced at the alpha, who was watching him steadily.

“Three years?” he asked him. Dean could scent that Cas was apprehensive about the change. “Is this what you want?”

Cas nodded. His scent changed and Dean could tell the truth of it. “I wouldn’t have put it in there if I wasn’t sure, Dean. I told you that I wasn’t looking for a mate and I meant it, so I wrote it for three years. Keep reading.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. He continued to read. It wasn’t long before he stopped again. He went back and reread the paragraph.

_Upon termination of employment by mutual agreement or mating, Dean Winchester will be allotted a permanent home at 6720 Paradise Way, in one of the cabins located on the propert,y for as long as he would wish._

He didn’t even look up at Cas before the alpha was talking.

“I told you that you would have a home here, Dean. This just makes it clear that I will keep my word and can, hopefully, ease your fear.”

Dean was so taken aback he was speechless. No one had done anything like this for him in a long time. Not since his parents were alive. He blinked and tears spilled down his cheeks and he shook his head. He couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat.

Cas put his arm around his shoulders again and Dean crumpled into him. He buried his face in Cas’ neck and tried to keep himself together. He knew his scent was broadcasting how much this meant to him and how overwhelmed he was with happiness and gratitude. He fisted Cas’ shirt and whined.

“Shh, Dean,” Cas soothed him. “It’s alright. Everything else is the same. We can sign it now or wait until tomorrow and we can make changes if you want to.”

Dean jerked back with a surprised look. “I don’t want to make any changes, Cas,” he told him fiercely. “Give me a pen.”

Cas handed him a pen and Dean laid the paper on the coffee table and signed it immediately. He thrust the pen into Cas’ hand and rubbed his cheeks dry while the alpha signed his name. Dean looked at him and he felt more at home than he could ever remember feeling. 

Cas smiled at him and Dean returned it.

“Alright, well, I’ll put those in the safe later,” Jimmy said. He broke the spell that had the pair connected together and Dean blinked. He turned to Jimmy and nodded. Cas pulled him back into his side and Dean relaxed.

He thought the conversation was over and was surprised when Cas cleared his throat. Dean lifted his head up to look at him. He raised his eyebrows in question. Cas’ scent was a little anxious and uncomfortable again.

“We need to talk about something else. We have travel plans for right after Christmas,” he said quickly before Dean could worry.

“Oh,” Dean said. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that Jimmy and I, and you if you want, will be going to California to see my brother Gabe. We plan to leave on the twenty-seventh and be back on January second.”

Dean nodded and swallowed. It hadn’t escaped him that Cas had said ‘if he wanted to’. 

“Do you want me to stay here?” he asked.

“No,” Cas said. His voice was firm and adamant and Dean was a little taken aback. “No,” he said softer. He brushed his hand over Dean’s back. “But, we would understand if you didn’t want to travel or go to a strange alpha’s house in another state. It’s not for a long trip, so we would be flying.”

“Ooh,” Dean whispered. He understood. The alphas knew he was afraid of flying. He was touched that they were so thoughtful.

“Caesar and Jesse said that you could say with them if you didn’t want to stay here alone,” Jimmy told him. “Benny and Victor are both staying as well.”

Dean frowned. “Can I ask why you’re not going for the actual holiday?”

The alphas shifted and shared a look. Dean sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes. Cas broke the eye contact with his twin and looked back at Dean. He could scent the apprehension in the air.

“There are a few reasons, Dean,” Cas told him. It sounded like he wanted to leave it at that, but since the alphas were acting so strangely and Dean could clearly scent that something was going on, he pressed them.

“Like what?” he asked. He saw Cas’ jaw firm and he was afraid that the alpha wouldn’t answer him, but he sighed after a moment. He glanced at Jimmy and he wore a similar expression.

“There are a lot of reasons. It’s cheaper to fly after the holiday, Benny wants to go home to Louisiana for Christmas and we can’t leave Victor here by himself. We also wanted to have Christmas here with you in the house,” he told Dean.

Dean smiled at him and Jimmy. They were thoughtful alphas. And what they said about the money and leaving Vic by himself was true too, but there was something else they weren’t telling him. If it was just that then they would have said so and not withheld the reasons.

“Thank you, guys, really. I want to have Christmas here with you, too. But that’s not the main reason, otherwise you would have just told me that to begin with. What is going on?”

“Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good, you know that?” Jimmy asked him jokingly. Dean rolled his eyes but looked at them expectantly. 

“Luke with be spending Christmas with Gabe this year,” Cas told him. 

Dean glanced back and forth between the two alphas in surprise. He wasn’t prepared for that. “So, you don’t want to spend Christmas with your brother?” he asked.

There was silence again and Dean shifted on the seat. He could scent that there was a little anger in the air and he wasn’t sure what was going on. Cas’ hand landed on his thigh and the warm pressure helped to calm him.

“Dean, we don’t want to upset you. It’s not about us and Luke. If you wanted to come with us we didn’t want you to have to deal with him again.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“It was awful for all three of us when he was here for the haying and I can assure you that Cas and I don’t want a repeat of that, so we aren’t going to go while he’s there. The other reasons are valid and they would have been enough for us to make the decision, but Luke’s visit solidified the plans.”

Dean chewed on his nail. He knew his scent was surprised and worried. “But, you won’t see him,” he protested.

“And honestly, after his behavior last time, I’m not sure I want to see him,” Cas growled. Dean put his hand over the alpha’s where it rested on his leg.

“It’s ok, Cas. I’m fine. You guys took care of me and nothing happened. I don’t want to get between you and your brother.”

Jimmy and Cas both shook their heads. The scents in the air changed slightly and Dean could smell that they were serious and care and concern that wafted to his nose.

“We want you to be safe and we want that more than we want to see Luke right now. The trip days work out the best for all of us for many reasons.”

Dean nodded. He was quiet for a few minutes while he thought through the conversation. He would love to see California. Could he get on a plane? Maybe with Cas’ help and something to help him calm his nerves he could do it. “What’s Gabe like?” he asked.

“Everything opposite of Luke and us,” Jimmy told him with a smile. 

Dean frowned and laughed. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Cas told him, “that Gabe looks nothing like us. He’s about a foot shorter with light hair and eyes. He has a terrible sweet tooth and will have dentures and diabetes in ten years. He’s borderline immature but he’s a good alpha. He teaches history at Stanford.”

“Can I think about it?” Dean asked.

“Of course, Dean, we just wanted to let you know.” Dean laid his head back on Cas’ chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

“Well then, I’m going to head up,” Jimmy said. Dean glanced up at him. “Good night.”

Dean and Cas murmured their good nights and Jimmy left them. Cas sat on the couch with Dean for a while in silence. Dean could tell that he scented the air every now and then to gauge how he was doing. The third time he did it, Dean laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” Cas asked him. 

“You, Cas. Just ask me if I’m ok.”

“Are you ok?”

Dean laughed again and sat up. He looked at Cas and he was pleased to see a faint smile on his face. “Yea, Cas, I’m good. I knew it was coming and the bond is fading already. It won’t hurt too much.”

Cas nodded and Dean saw him glance to his neck where Cas’ bruise resided. Dean wondered if Cas was glad he would have him all to himself. There had never been an issue with Dean taking care of both of them, but Cas was possessive over Dean.

He tilted his neck and exposed the long line of his throat. Cas growled and the familiar scent of his arousal trickled into the air. Dean sighed and felt his own arousal curl inside of him. 

Cas nearly tackled him flat on his back on the couch seat to get to his neck. Dean wrapped his legs around his waist and let him lick and bite. He could feel how hard the alpha was in his jeans and Dean rubbed up against him.

“Come on alpha,” Dean panted as he reached for Cas’ belt buckle. Cas growled and helped Dean divest them of their clothes. Cas knotted him and they both fell asleep on the couch sweaty and happy.

***

Dean loved to cook. The alphas knew it, it was no secret, but even they were surprised at the level of baking that Dean did. There were new cookies every day after lunch and a special treat after dinner.

“Dean, we can’t keep eating like this,” Jimmy told him one night after dinner. The alphas were sitting around the table groaning at their full bellies while Dean cleared the table. He snickered and headed to the sink.

“Didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago,” he told him. The alphas laughed and Dean felt a warmth flow through his chest. He glanced back at the table and took in the sight. 

Cas had his back to him, but he could see how his shoulders were relaxed. He could see Jimmy, Victor and Benny and everyone looked happy and full. They were talking casually, in no hurry to end the discussion and Dean smiled.

The fire place was roaring and the Christmas lights twinkled. The smell of the gingerbread and sauce he had made for them still lingered in the air. Dean was happy, he realized. He was normally happy now, but here, in this moment, he was the happiest he could remember being in a long time.

“Hey Dean, come sit,” Jimmy called. The alphas were moving from the table and Jimmy encouraged him to come into the den after Benny and Victor left. He shook his head and gestured to the dishes that still needed to be loaded into the dishwasher but Cas came over and took his hand.

“You’re working too hard, Dean,” he said. “I’ll finish up the last few things. You go sit down and relax.”

Dean frowned but did as he was told. Jimmy was sitting on the chair and had turned the TV on to a Christmas movie. Ever since Dean had admitted how much he loved the sappy Christmas movies that came on TV, the alphas had turned them on as often as they could. Dean was touched that they would do that for him.

Cas came to sit next to him a few minutes later and Dean sprawled across his lap like a cat. Cas pulled the blanket down over him and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. He nearly purred at the feeling and decided that _this_ was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

***

The day after Dean woke with a headache and he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He pulled himself out of the bed and trudged into the bathroom that he shared with Cas. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something. The last thing he wanted was to be sick around Christmas.

He brushed his teeth and took some pain medication. He ignored Cas’ concerned looks he cast him through the mirror while they stood side by side.

“Dean?” Cas asked once they were pulling on their clothes. Dean had sat on the edge of the bed and couldn’t find the strength to put his clothes on. He was exhausted and his body felt heavy. He didn’t have the desire to do anything. 

“Yea?” he asked. Dean meant for it to come out strong and confident, but it was barely more than a whisper. 

“Are you sick?” the alpha asked. Dean blinked and Cas was in front of him kneeling down on the carpet. Dean slowly pulled his eyes up to meet the alpha’s and tried to smile at Cas. Dean knew it came out weak and unconvincing. 

“’M fine, Cas,” Dean said. His voice was hoarse and barely there. Cas frowned and leaned forward to scent slightly. Dean sagged toward him and let his forehead rest on Cas’ shoulder.

“You’re not, Dean,” Cas told him firmly. Dean felt the alpha shift and wrap one hand around his back while the other lifted under his legs. Cas easily moved him back up to lay on his pillows and Dean closed his eyes. “Rest, Dean. I’ll be back shortly.”

Dean couldn’t do anything but nod once before he was pulled back under into slumber.

The next thing he was aware of what a flare of pain in his chest. His eyes flew open and he gasped. He tried to catch his breath while he focused on where he was. 

“Shh, sweet omega,” Cas’ voice crooned. Dean felt something cool and wet slide over his forehead and down his neck. He swallowed thickly and whined at the sensations. 

He was shaking and sweating and had kicked the blankets off of the himself at some point. He was still naked but he was alternately hot and cold. 

Dean tried to take a deep breath but the pain lancing through his chest was worse when he did so. He whimpered and clutched at Cas as the alpha drew the cool cloth over his skin once more.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. His eyes tried to find the alpha’s and Dean realized they were filled with tears that were leaking down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas whispered. “Do you know what’s happening?”

Dean blinked several times to try and clear his vision. He took shallow breaths and tried to control himself to think more clearly. The pain in the center of his chest was hot, like a knife, and it felt raw like something was broken and the sharp points were stabbing him from the inside out.

He nodded slightly. “Bond’s being broken,” he told Cas lowly. The bond between him and Jimmy was breaking and it hurt.

“That’s right, Dean. I’m going to stay with you, ok?” Cas told him.

Dean could only whine again as the pain flared and his body continued to shake. He wasn’t sure if he had a fever or the sweating was from the pain. Maybe both. Dean didn’t care, he just wanted the feeling to stop.

He was able to pull in some of Cas’ clean crisp scent and it helped somewhat, but it wasn’t enough to ease him completely. He rolled towards Cas and gripped his shirt where he could reach. He curled himself into a tight ball and closed his eyes again. He hoped that this would be over soon.

Dean wasn’t sure how long it took for the bond to break completely, but he could feel it when it was done. There was a surge of pain, white hot and sharp, before it receded completely. Dean hadn’t been able to contain his scream when the bond finally severed, but afterwards he was relieved.

He lay in the bed, with Cas next to him, panting. His body was still shaking with the effects of the pain and loss and he couldn’t stop the tears yet, but he knew it was over.

Cas stroked his hair and held him while his body adjusted to the lack of pain. When Dean was certain he wouldn’t puke if he moved, he shifted and turned over to curl into Cas. The alpha gathered him close and pressed kisses to his hair as he rubbed his back.

“Alright, Dean, you’re ok,” Cas murmured. Dean took a few deep breaths and listened to Cas’ soothing voice. It wasn’t long before he drifted off again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAS POV
> 
> I hope everyone had a good Christmas, if you celebrated yesterday. 
> 
> A little more Christmas for these guys!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

The following weekend brought a fresh bout of snow and discussion of the winter market. Cas enjoyed the festivals like everyone else, but he was particularly excited about taking Dean. The omega had brightened considerably when he had mentioned it a few weeks ago.

Cas was worried about Dean. Logically, he knew that the omega was ok, but he was still concerned. Watching him go through the bond breaking had been excruciating for the alpha. It had only taken a few hours, but listening to Dean cry and scream in pain, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it, was a special kind of hell for Cas. 

Jimmy had weakened the bond, which had helped a lot, but all Cas could think of was that it was still too hard on the omega. He wanted to take away the pain for Dean, but he was helpless to do anything but try and keep Dean calm and as comfortable as possible.

When the bond finally severed and Dean had curled into Cas’ chest, the alpha had almost wept with relief. He never wanted to see Dean go through something like that again. It scared him to think what it might be like for Dean if they broke their bond. 

Cas shook his head and pushed away the thoughts. It would only serve to make him crazy, and anyway, Dean wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, so he didn’t need to worry about it. He had put the terms of the contract in himself and he meant them. He wasn’t interested in a mate and he liked the life he had now.

At least that’s what he told his brother. Cas wasn’t sure why he was holding back from confiding in Jimmy, but he was. Cas grunted as he mucked out one of the horse’s stalls in the early morning air. He turned the subject over and over in his mind. 

Dean had quickly slipped into a role in the house that Cas had thought was not needed. When Dean came, he was still convinced that the omega would be an employee that was nice to have around. He could have never foreseen the impact that Dean had on the ranch and himself.

And now that Dean was only Cas’, his alpha was harder to control. It was easier and easier to forget that Dean wasn’t his mate. But he realized that the idea of Dean wearing his bite and sharing his home forever was not something he recoiled from. In fact, he could see it so clearly that the longing knocked the wind out of him. 

He had to be careful though. Dean had repeatedly said that he was uninterested in pups and a mate right now and he did have a contract with Cas. The alpha walked a fine line with his feelings because he didn’t want Dean to feel pressured or that his place was in jeopardy. 

But as the holidays had approached and Dean’s happiness grew, Cas’ alpha had surfaced and wanted to claim. Dean was always beautiful and sweet, but he had become breathtaking in his joy. Cas wanted him to always be this happy and content. Dean had grown some and he was putting on weight. Most of it was muscle, but he was filling out completely, which suited Cas fine. He was far too thin when he arrived.

He could see a future with the sweet omega and it wasn’t something he had wanted before. Dean was everything Cas wanted in a mate and partner but he was conscious of the fact that Dean was very young still and not ready to settle down. The age difference might be a problem for them, even if Dean was willing, which he wasn’t. He had a lot of life to live before he would want to be saddled with a mate and pups. 

He put more force into moving the muck to distract himself from that train of thought. He finished up the stall while he argued with himself. This was more and more common. He wanted the omega, but Dean didn’t want him. He loved the nights spent in their bed together and the days where they spent time alone.

Cas shook his head. It wasn’t their bed, it was his. Dean slept there, but he still had his own room. It wasn’t like they were courting.

“What’s got you in knots this morning?” Jimmy’s voice asked. Cas turned to see his brother at the stall door, arms crossed over his chest. He was curious but Cas just grunted.

“Nothing, just thinking about all the work we have to do,” Cas told him gruffly. He finished the last of the job and turned to see his brother’s smirk. “What?”

“I don’t think your scent is quite right if you’re thinking about work.”

Cas huffed and pushed past him. “Jimmy, mind your own business.”

He moved to put the tools away and take care of the last few things. When he came back, Jimmy was still in the same place, but he had put the horse back into its stall. He raised his eyebrows at his twin and Jimmy stood up straight to walk with him back to the house. Cas kept an eye on him. Jimmy looked like trouble this morning and Cas wasn’t in the mood.

“So, how are we going to get to town?” he asked casually. Cas frowned. He hadn’t thought about it. They were all headed into town for the Christmas festival today.

“I thought we would take the truck like usual,” he told Jimmy.

“Yea, but we have Benny and Victor, too,” he reminded him.

“Hmm, well I guess we could split up and you and I can each take our trucks.” Maybe Jimmy would even take both the ranch hands and he and Dean could have time alone together. He squashed that thought and huffed out loud. He grimaced and his brother caught sight of him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, let’s just take both trucks. You can take Benny and Victor on in and I’ll follow with Dean when he’s ready.” Cas cast a slightly guilty look to his twin. Jimmy caught the flicker of it and tilted his head. Cas cursed himself.

“Cas, that’s ridiculous. There’s no reason for us to take two trucks. There are five seats in your cab.” Jimmy’s face was completely innocent but Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Jimmy, there is no way that all five of us can fit in there comfortably for a forty-five-minute ride,” he told him. And Cas was right. The truck was big, but there were four alphas and Dean wasn’t a small omega.

Jimmy shrugged. “If Dean sits in the middle of the back seat then I think it could work.”

“No.” Cas’ voice was hard. Dean would not sit between Benny and Victor for the ride. Since Jimmy still needed to keep his distance from him, he couldn’t sit up next to Dean. It would hurt him.

“Why not, Cas? Benny and Vic are good alphas. Do you think they would do anything while we’re all in the truck together, even if you thought they would at all? Come on, Cas, think about it. The gas alone would be a lot of money.”

Cas took a deep breath and turned slightly to his brother. He gestured with his hand to the house. “Dean is not going to be subjected to being squished between two alphas, Jimmy. I won’t allow it.”

Jimmy’s eyebrows went up and Cas bit his tongue. “You won’t allow it? Cas, you’re not his alpha.” Cas growled at his brother and Jimmy’s smirk only increased his anger.

“I know,” he gritted out. They had arrived at the house and he flung open the mudroom door. “We’re going to take two trucks. I’ll take Dean and you take the hands.”

Jimmy toed off his boots and opened the door. “I still don’t see why we have to do that, Cas. It seems like a waste to take two trucks.”

Cas followed him inside and immediately sought out Dean, who was putting mugs on the counter at the coffee pot. Cas made a bee line for him. He wasn’t sure when he began to need to see Dean immediately when he came into the house, but he needed it in a way that he couldn’t deny.

Dean seemed equally receptive to his embrace and the omega sagged into him as Cas snuffled his neck and scented him when he wrapped his arms around his back. Dean hummed and Cas pulled him flush up against his body.

“Is everything ok?” he whispered.

“Yes, Dean, everything is fine. Jimmy’s just being a pain in my ass this morning,” he told the omega. Dean’s scent was pure and happy, though slightly tinged with worry. Cas licked over the bruise he had left on the mating gland and tried to soothe him.

“Sure, sure,” Jimmy called from across the room where he washed his hands. “I’m trying to make things efficient and save some money and Cas won’t hear of it.”

Cas growled lowly at his brother and Dean pulled back. “What is it?” he asked.

Cas looked down into Dean’s green eyes and blinked, caught up in their clear depths. He forgot what he was going to say and, in the silence, Jimmy chimed in.

“Cas doesn’t want you to sit between Vic and Benny for the ride, so he wants to take two trucks. His alpha’s a little upset about the fact that you might be between to alphas that aren’t your ma-”

“Enough, Jimmy,” Cas said harshly. Jimmy only laughed and continued to wash his hands.

Cas clenched his jaw in irritation and was about to continue to yell and tell Jimmy to stay out of it when Dean’s hand cupped his jaw, smoothing his fingers over the bolt where he could feel the muscle ticking. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Dean might like to banter with Jimmy and sass Cas occasionally too, but he also knew when to push and when to be serious. Cas loved that about him too. The way Dean could read him and respond to him was something his alpha loved.

He sighed. “I don’t want you to sit between Benny and Victor for the ride,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, but it makes me uncomfortable.”

Dean’s calm and understanding scent permeated the space around them and Cas relaxed slightly. He leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

“It’s ok, Cas,” he whispered. “We can take two trucks and I can ride with you. It’s fine. And I’m sure Jimmy’s fine with it too, he’s just jerking you around.”

Dean’s soft words helped to calm his alpha and sooth him. He swallowed and nodded.

“I’m ok, Cas,” Dean told him. “I’m safe with the alphas, remember? They are respectful of me, like you wanted and they won’t do anything without your consent or mine. We’re not sharing, remember?”

Cas cracked a smile and pulled away slightly. Dean’s face mirrored his and Cas could smell how their dominant scents swirled together to make a brisk fall day in an orchard. He pulled it in and let it calm him. Sometime during their embrace his hands had migrated to Dean’s waist and his face, while Dean’s hands rested on his chest. He wondered if Dean could feel how fast his heart was beating.

Dean looked up at him and Cas couldn’t catch his breath. Dean was beautiful in every way. His freckles were a constant source of admiration for Cas, even though Dean was self-conscious about them. Dean’s innocence and trust in that moment were clear and Cas had to use every ounce of strength not to press their lips together.

The moment was broken by the mudroom door opening again and Benny and Victor entering. Cas thought he saw disappointment in Dean’s expression before Benny spoke.

“Are we interrupting something?” he asked curiously.

Cas cleared his throat and shook his head. “No,” he said in his normal voice. “We were just talking about how we were going to town. You two and Jimmy will take his truck and Dean and I will take mine.” He stroked his fingers over Dean’s cheek once more before he released him and they moved to eat.

Cas felt more settled as they ate. Dean had scooted closer to him than Jimmy and pressed their legs together under the table. Cas made it through the meal and helped Dean into the truck, excited that they would have some time alone on the drive.

It was an easy drive and he and Dean talked about the Christmas plans for the week and Cas told him more about the festival they were headed too. Cas couldn’t help but breath in deeply while they were driving, letting their combined scents pass over his tongue some, helping to saturate his alpha in Dean’s scent. 

Dean’s excitement was contagious and the lingering irritation with his twin dissipated as he relaxed into the feel of Dean’s hand in his and his chatter about what they might see. When they arrived in town, he pulled into the parking lot designated for the festival and saw Jimmy’s truck follow him in. He parked and killed the engine. Cas had made sure that Dean was dressed warmly enough before they left the house, but he made sure Dean’s scarf was secure when he helped him out of the truck.

The square was lit up with lights that shone, even in the middle of the afternoon. There were vendors and the smell of cinnamon in the air. He tucked Dean’s hand through his arm and they made their way into the stalls to look around. Soon enough, they drifted from his twin and the others.

Cas kept Dean close while they moved through the stalls. He watched Dean closely and when Dean’s eyes lighted on the hand-blown glass ornaments that one of the vendors had, he tugged them over. Cas had never really cared about Christmas ornaments. They were there for decoration and they looked nice, but he didn’t have any special attachment to the ones they owned.

He suddenly wanted an ornament with Dean. He swallowed thickly and tried to keep the emotions from bleeding into his scent as they strolled through the small booth. Cas watched Dean pick up several and examine them before putting them back.

“What do you think of this one, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas smiled reflexively at Dean’s excitement and he nodded. 

“It reminds me of you,” Cas said without thinking. He watched as Dean blushed and looked back to the glass ball. Cas hadn’t meant to say his thoughts outloud, but he found that it was true. The glass ball was perfectly round with a deep emerald tone to it that swirled around and mixed with a lighter shade. There were flecks of gold placed throughout and Cas couldn’t decide if they reminded him of the omega gold in Dean’s eyes or his freckles.

Dean smiled slightly and reached to put it back, but Cas’ hand shot out and carefully took it from Dean. The omega looked at him in question and Cas smiled. 

“Let’s get it for the tree,” he said softly.

He watched as Dean’s entire body softened towards him and his mouth settled into a gentle smile. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered.

Cas paid the woman who owned the stand and she fussed over the two of them as she rang up the order and carefully wrapped the glass ball into tissue paper and a bag. She handed it to Dean who took it by the handles and thanked her.

As they made their way back into the main part of the event, Cas felt Dean slip his hand into his. Cas was slightly taken aback at the gesture. Dean wasn’t one to often initiate displays of affection outside of their house, but he found that he liked it. 

He glanced to Dean who continued to stare straight ahead. Cas could see that his cheeks were tinged with red and he didn’t think it was entirely because of the cold. He didn’t say anything, but he did squeeze Dean’s hand and tug him closer to Cas’ side. The small smile on the omega’s face was worth everything to Cas.

“Oh, look,” Dean breathed as they came to the edge of the square. A small booth had been set up, surrounded by decorated trees and presents and in the middle sat Santa on a large green chair. Santa had several elves around him helping the children who were waiting in line to tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

Cas smiled widely when he caught sight of the small children eagerly waiting and he felt a slight tug in his chest thinking about pups. He glanced back to Dean and saw a smile on his face too.

“What are you thinking?” he asked Dean quietly.

The omega smiled at him and slightly turned his head to look into Cas’ eyes while he spoke.

“Just the pups,” Dean told him. “They are so cute and it makes me itch a little bit.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up. “Does it?” he asked surprised. Dean had said several times in the course of the last six months that he wasn’t interested in mating or pups yet.

Dean shrugged. “You telling me that the sight of those sweet pups all dressed up in their finest clothes, telling Santa what they want for Christmas isn’t doing something to your alpha?” Dean asked him. Cas huffed and shook his head, but he wouldn’t look at Dean. He heard the omega chuckle as he pulled on Cas’ hand. “Thought so,” he said as he tugged him along the road.

“I admit, it does paint a lovely picture,” Cas told him as they walked along the sidewalk. They were careful to not bump anyone while they were walking, but Cas kept a firm grip on Dean’s hand. 

“Mmmhmm,” Dean agreed. “One day.”

“One day,” Cas agreed. They were quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. “I always thought I’d have a few pups by now.”

Dean looked at him questioningly. “What? Why?” he asked.

It was Cas’ turn to shrug. “Just thought I’d find a mate sooner rather than later and get to it, I guess.” He smiled at Dean. “I was never in any hurry, it just seemed like the logical thing to do. Everyone always said that you’d find a mate easily, but it just never happened for me.”

Dean looked thoughtful and squeezed Cas’ hand again. “Do you want pups now?” he asked quietly.

Cas shook his head. “No,” he said. “Not now at least. I was telling the truth about the ranch taking up most of my time. I can’t find time to try and find a mate, let alone have pups.”

Cas watched as Dean’s expression closed slightly and he wished he knew what the omega was thinking. Cas thought he would be relieved to hear that. He knew that there were many house omegas that ended up pupping with their alphas and it could sometimes be messy. 

But suddenly the image of Dean with a pup in his arms surfaced in his mind and Cas had to contain a growl of approval. He kept himself in check, however, so he didn’t scare Dean. The omega smiled up at him and they continued to walk.

Cas couldn’t shake the image in his mind and when they passed a secluded spot between two buildings, he pulled on Dean’s hand and led him into the shadows.

“Alpha, what are you doing?” Dean asked in a sultry voice.

Cas didn’t respond, he just put both hands on Dean’s shoulders and spun him until his back was pressed against the cold brick of the building and Cas had tipped his head to the side. He licked a wide stripe up his neck and face, marking Dean well.

He heard Dean sigh and his body become pliant and Cas did growl at the submission. Cas pressed kisses along Dean’s jaw and around his face. He wanted to cup both of his cheeks and press their lips together, but he didn’t. He was going to be the responsible one and not let them get carried away.

Dean’s whimper and the way he spread his legs slightly were almost his undoing. Cas growled again and nipped the spot on Dean’s neck where Cas’ mark was. Dean gripped the edge of his coat tightly and Cas watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. He was clearly as affected as Cas was.

Cas pressed a kiss to the under side of his ear before he stepped back to catch his own breath. Dean looked at him with an unfathomable expression and Cas’ heart stuttered. He gently touched Dean’s face before he slid his hand down to take Dean’s. He pressed a kiss to the back of it when he lifted it to his mouth and Dean smiled at him.

“Let’s see what else there is out there,” Dean suggested. Cas nodded and pulled him back into the bustle of the market.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos.
> 
> I also did a thing, so you can now watch me stumble around Tumblr as destielslassie.

**DEAN POV**

Dean loved Christmas, he decided. He was glad that he had made up his mind to do it big this year. He felt more secure in knowing he could have many more years on the ranch, but taking care of the alphas and celebrating had been something Dean didn’t know he wanted.

Christmas day dawned bright and clear with a fresh blanket of snow. Dean chuckled as soon as they got downstairs and Cas turned a questioning brow towards him.

Dean waved him off. “It’s just so cliché,” Dean said. “The snow overnight on Christmas. Does that really happen?”

Cas smiled and nuzzled into his neck. “It does here,” he whispered. Dean heard Jimmy’s footsteps on the stairs and Cas pulled back. “We’ll see you in about an hour. We won’t be longer than that and then we won’t go back out until the late afternoon.”

Dean smiled and nodded. Cas had told him they were going to take a holiday as much as they could for Christmas Day. They still needed to do the morning chores and they were going to help Benny and Victor in the afternoon, which they didn’t usually do anymore.

“Mornin’,” Jimmy greeted them on his way through the kitchen. 

“Good morning!” Dean called to him. 

“Morning,” Cas parroted. 

Dean turned his attention back to the alpha, who was still holding on to him. Dean ran his hand through the alpha’s hair and smiled at him. Cas smiled back and something warm blossomed in Dean’s chest.

“Merry Christmas,” Dean whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas whispered back. 

Something crackled between them that Dean couldn’t identify and he could tell that Cas felt it to. Something changed in the way he looked at Dean. His weight shifted and his eyes roamed over Dean’s face. He could scent the happiness and excitement on the alpha, but there was that other scent that Dean couldn’t quite catch. He thought it must be something that came out more in the colder weather because he hadn’t scented it before it cooled off.

Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, I-“

“Cas! Are you coming or what? Stop mooning over Dean. We’ve got work to do and it’s Christmas.” Jimmy’s voice startled Dean badly enough that he jumped slightly, pulling him out of his bubble with Cas.

Cas wasn’t pleased either and he shot Jimmy a glare and growled at his brother. “I’ll be right there,” he snapped. 

Dean thought Jimmy looked much too happy for his brother to have growled at him at six in the morning, but Jimmy wisely pulled his head back into the mudroom and was quiet. Cas turned back to Dean and sighed.

“Go do your chores, Cas, I’ll be here when you get back,” Dean told him.

Cas looked at him for a long moment and Dean thought he was going to say something. Whatever it was, he changed his mind. Dean could see the shift in his face and scent and he wondered what Cas was thinking.

The alpha pulled him close and pressed several kisses against his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and soaked up the affection. He blinked when Cas pulled away and smiled.

“I’ll have breakfast for you soon,” Dean assured him.

“We’ll be back,” Cas replied. He squeezed Dean once more and then pulled himself away. 

Dean watched him go and sighed. He let his face fall into his hands and hid the stupid grin on it while he shook his head. He blew out a breath and removed his hands. He needed to get the food together. He pulled himself up and began to gather ingredients for breakfast.

Dean worked quickly. Breakfast was simple that morning because Dean would be cooking another large meal. Today would be even more than Thanksgiving because Pete and Amelia were going to be joining them a bit later. 

Dean hit the music and Christmas carols floated through the air. He danced around a little while he cooked, enjoying the smells and sounds of Christmas. He thought of his family and hoped that his parents were looking down on him. He thought about his brother and hoped that he was safe and loved like Dean was.

He finished the food and before he knew it, the familiar raucousness of the alphas stomping up on the porch made something inside his chest balloon with pleasure. Dean directed them through making their food and they settled in for breakfast. Once everyone was finished they would open presents. 

Dean had enjoyed buying gifts for everyone and had been more than happy to take over the shopping for Pete, Benny and Victor. Cas and Jimmy were grateful that they didn’t need to worry about presents for the alphas and Dean felt more like he belonged when he had a long list of people to shop for. In the past few years he had only been able to make something for Kevin, his roommate, out of the supplies he had at the omega institute. He was happy to have his own money to spend on gifts for everyone.

The alphas ate everything in sight, like usual. Dean cleaned up with a smile while they moved into the den to watch TV. An old movie was on, but since it was so early there wasn’t really much else.

Dean called the alphas for another round of coffee before they settled in the den together. Dean had put on his red Santa hat and pulled a chair close to the tree where the presents were. He caught Cas’ frown when he didn’t sit next to him on the couch as usual and he winked at him. Cas huffed and it made Dean chuckle to see how petulant the alpha could be.

Dean had appointed himself Santa for the morning and intended to hand out the presents for everyone to open. He began to rummage through the pile and hand boxes around to everyone. He sat back and observed the scene before him.

The rich scents of happy alphas mingled in the air and combined with the coffee and lingering scent of the pancakes he had made for breakfast made Dean sigh with pleasure. He carefully watched as Victor opened a new pair of work boots that the twins had bought him. Dean had mentioned that Victor needed a new pair and the twins had snapped it up as a gift for him. They had been generous with their employees that Christmas and Dean was glad to see that they were able to. Knowing how hard it had been for them the first year made this abundance all the sweeter.

“Dean, what about you?” Cas asked him. Dean looked up to the alpha to see his unwrapped present on his lap. 

Dean smiled. “I’ll get there, don’t worry. I’m just enjoying watching all of you open your gifts.”

“Come on, Dean, you’ve got to open some too,” Victor encouraged him.

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a put-upon sigh, but he wasn’t irritated. He looked through the pile until he saw one that had his name on it. He pulled it onto his lap and ran a finger over where Cas had signed his name. He glanced up to find the alpha watching him. Dean raised his eyebrows and Cas smiled.

He carefully opened the package and his mouth gaped. He looked from the box in his lap to the alpha and back again in surprise. 

“What have you got, Dean?” Jimmy asked him. Dean looked up and smiled, still stunned. 

He held up the orange box with the Kindle inside. “Um. Cas, he uh…” Dean trailed off, still at a loss for words. He looked back at Cas, the surprise wearing off into gratitude for such a thoughtful gift. His chest squeezed and his heart pounded as the alpha rose and came to crouch down next to Dean.

“It’s not the most recent generation, but I thought you could put some books on there. To read or cook with,” Cas told him. He pointed a few things out on the box and Dean couldn’t contain his pleasure at the gift.

“Thank you, Cas,” he whispered. Cas smiled up at him from his spot on the floor. “I have something for you too.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything, Dean,” Cas protested.

Dean nodded. “Yea, just like you didn’t need to get me anything,” he threw over his shoulder. He had to dig for Cas’ present but he found it.

He pulled upright and smiled in triumph. Cas chuckled at him and took the present when Dean thrust it into his hands. “I hope you like it,” he said softly.

“Dean, whatever it is I’m sure I’ll love it,” Cas told him sincerely. Dean nodded and chewed on his nails while Cas opened the box.

Inside was a new belt buckle. Dean had noticed that Cas’ was worn in several places and though it was still usable, a new one would be nice. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed. “Is that…?” He looked up with a small smile on his face and Dean nodded. He had found a place online that he could sent a picture to and they would engrave it on the buckle. Dean had gone down to the entrance of the driveway and gotten a picture with the gated arch, the house and the mountains in the back. There was a perfect picture of the ranch etched on the metal.

Dean watched as Cas fingered the engraving and looked it over. “I thought you’d like it,” he said softly.

Cas swiftly lifted his gaze and Dean knew he loved the gift. “I do, Dean, thank you,” he said softly. Dean’s gaze caught on Cas’ and they held eye contact for a moment. He could scent Cas’ appreciation and happiness.

“You know it sure is interesting to feel like the third wheel when there are four people in the room,” Jimmy called out. His voice was slightly raised and Dean and Cas were both startled out of their private moment.

Dean looked around to see that both of the other alphas were staring at them. Their presents had been opened and set aside and Dean wondered if Jimmy had tried to get their attention before. Dean flushed slightly and cleared his throat. He glanced down at Cas who also seemed to be a little flushed but who was also glaring at his brother.

“There’s no need to shout, Jim,” he said. Jimmy laughed out loud and Dean watched Cas’ eyes narrow further. 

“Cas, I had to call you two three-“

“How about another round of presents?” Dean asked loudly. He could see things escalating and he didn’t want a fight on Christmas. He felt uncomfortable interrupting the alpha while he was speaking, but he needed to stop whatever was about to happen. 

He looked nervously from Cas to Jimmy and something in his face or scent must have shown his worry because Cas cupped his ankle with his hand and squeezed it slightly. He looked down and Cas’ glare was gone. He gave Dean a soft smile and a nod before he gently pulled Dean’s hand away from his mouth where he had been chewing on his nails.

“That’s a great idea, Dean,” he heard Jimmy say and Cas nodded. He released Dean’s hand and to his surprise, sat down next to Dean’s feet.

Over the last six months Dean had continued to find ways that the alphas were different, or the ways the world was different, then what he had been taught. Though it surprised him every time, for the most part he was getting used to finding those things. 

An alpha sitting at his feet was one of them. Dean paused and sucked in a breath, but he quickly turned to get the presents to hand out. Dean tried to rearrange his brain into the new thinking but he took an extra minute to find the gifts even though he didn’t need it.

An alpha would never lower himself beneath an omega. That was what he had been taught. If anything, Cas should have demanded that Dean sit on the floor and Cas take the chair if he wanted to be close to Dean. Or, Dean could sit on his lap, or…something else. 

Logically, Dean knew that the alphas were different from what he had been taught, but it came out in surprising ways like this. Dean always felt a little off kilter as he righted his world in a new way. Sometimes it was easy with a small thing like this. Sometimes is was more difficult. Having the other alphas in the room not blink an eye at Cas sitting at his feet made Dean more comfortable that it was something acceptable and Dean was okay to stay where he was.

He must have taken too long with the presents because he felt Cas’ hand on his ankle again. He glanced over to see Cas’ worried expression and Dean smiled. He pulled the gifts into his lap and handed them out to everyone. He relaxed and enjoyed watching everyone open their gifts.

***

Once they were finished, the alphas cleaned up all the paper and put the den back together. Dean had thought ahead and purchased an extra-large gift bag for Victor so he could compile his gifts into one place and easily carry them home.

Victor’s surprise and thanks had made Dean blush in pleasure and he had escaped to the kitchen to work on the meal. He had just pulled out a few things to put together for snack trays when he scented Cas. He turned and the alpha gathered him close. Dean rested his head on the alpha’s broad chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked him after a moment.

Dean pulled back with a smile on his face. “Yea, Cas,” he said puzzled.

“I mean, from before. You seemed upset when I sat next to you.”

Cas’ demeanor didn’t change and his voice was steady, but Dean could detect a sliver of caution in the alpha. Dean wondered why Cas was worried.

“Oh, yea, I’m fine.”

Cas cocked his head to the side slightly in question and Dean huffed.

“I’m fine now, Cas,” he told him. “I was just surprised when you sat on the floor, that’s all.” He shrugged slightly like it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t really, just something that surprised him.

“Did you not want me to sit with you?” he asked slowly. 

Dean looked into the alpha’s face and took in the creased brow and downturned lips. Cas’ scent was slightly moldy and Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips and reassure him things were ok. He pressed his own lips together instead.

“I always want you to sit with me, Cas,” he told him softly. “I was just surprised that you sat on the floor. It’s not something that I thought alphas did.”

Cas’ expression cleared in understanding. “You were taught that alphas don’t sit on the floor.” 

Dean nodded, smiling slightly at the way Cas could understand him. “Especially if I’m the one in the chair.”

Cas blew out a frustrated breath and pulled Dean close. The omega knew that Cas was upset with his training and not displeased with him, but he was glad that Cas rubbed his head over Dean’s to mark him slightly in reassurance.

“I war with myself,” Cas whispered. He continued before Dean could question him. “Half the time I can’t stand that institute. The way they trained you and the ideas they put in your head frustrate me and make me angry. We don’t live like that, and most of the rest of the country doesn’t either. But,” he continued as he tightened his hold on Dean, “I can’t help but wonder if we would have found each other if you hadn’t been there, and that’s something that I’ll always be grateful for.”

Dean relaxed further into the embrace and turned his head into Cas’ neck to nuzzle his scent gland. He pulled in Cas rich alpha scent and snuffled around chasing the now familiar floral fragrance he could detect.

“I’m glad I’m here, too,” he whispered.

The rest of the day passed and Dean enjoyed the holiday immensely. He cooked a large meal for everyone and Pete and Amelia showed up right on time to eat and they celebrated into the early evening together.

Dean could not have planned a better holiday and he went to bed at the end of it satisfied and happier than he could ever remember being on Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to finish Christmas from Cas' POV.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys! They are appreciated so much!

**CHAPTER 23 CAS POV**

Cas watched Dean throughout the day and his heart alternately felt like it would burst out of his chest and was squeezed painfully. It was clear to him that Dean loved Christmas, but he loved caring for people and cooking just as much. Dean was happy and while Cas had seen his happiness increase the longer he stayed at the ranch, the joy he exhibited today was different. He was glad that Dean was with him.

Alternately, there were things that were painfully obvious that Dean had been missing or had lacked completely. When Dean had handed out the gifts, Cas could tell that this was something that he hadn’t gotten to do and he was overjoyed to have the ability to play Santa. Cas had been unsure when he sat on the floor next to Dean, but when he found out another thing he had been taught wrong about alphas he almost couldn’t control his anger. 

He caught Dean pausing to take in the atmosphere every now and then and Cas knew he was trying to imprint every bit of the day on his memory. Cas wished that Dean felt secure enough to know for sure that this wouldn’t be his only Christmas on the ranch.

In fact, if Cas had things his way, Dean would spend every Christmas for the rest of his life on the ranch. He shook his head at himself and caught Jimmy’s questioning brow. He tried to brush it off but his twin was wouldn’t let it pass.

“What are you thinking about in that head of yours?” Jimmy asked as they sat together at the table. They had just finished the large meal Dean had made for them and the alphas were lingering together. Pete and Victor had migrated into the den to watch the football game and Amelia and Dean were cleaning up the kitchen and getting the pies ready for dessert.

Cas glanced over to where Dean was smiling and murmuring with Amelia and he heard his brother sigh.

“I should have guessed. Cas-“

“It’s nothing Jimmy.” Cas turned back to his brother. “Leave it.”

“Cas, I really think that you should do something.”

“There’s nothing to do, Jimmy.” Cas sighed and glanced over at Dean again. He looked back at his brother’s knowing smile and shook his head. “Not today, ok? I don’t want to spoil it for Dean, Jimmy. Look at him, he’s so happy.”

Jimmy looked over to the omegas and smiled at them. He nodded and turned back to his twin. “Alright, but my point stands.”

Cas grunted just as Dean put a piece of pie and a cup of coffee in front of him. Cas looked up and smiled. He could scent the contentment radiating from Dean. He placed his hand on Dean’s him and felt his hand brush through his hair.

“Everything alright over here?” Dean asked.

“Fine, Dean. Thank you for this. Are you coming to sit down too?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, let me just get the rest of this done and I’ll sit with you.”

Dean brought over Jimmy’s dessert before he came back a third time with his own pie. Cas was pleased when Dean nudged him to scoot back and he sat on his lap to eat. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and nuzzled into his neck. 

The scent of content omega wafted through his nose and he rumbled in appreciation. He felt Dean sigh and relax further, which only pleased Cas more. 

He heard the discussion around him, but he just enjoyed sitting with Dean and his family close by. It had been the best Christmas Cas could remember having in a long time and leaps and bounds better than the one the previous year.

Cas thought about the thoughtful gift Dean had gotten him and smiled. He couldn’t wait to wear it tomorrow. He hoped that Dean would find some books to read for his Kindle and it would make the coming dark months a little brighter for him.

Jimmy’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he reengaged with the discussion, laughing along with the rest of them.

***

When he and Jimmy returned from taking care of the livestock later, he found Pete sitting on the porch swing with a pipe in his hand. Victor had gone back to his cabin and Jimmy greeted the older alpha before going inside, but Cas lingered on the porch. It was cold and clear and as the night settled in over the country, the stars began to light up the sky.

Cas leaned over the railing to look up and he, once again, thanked God that he was fortunate enough to live on this land and watch it flourish. He and Pete sat in silence for a few moments. The sweet scent of the pipe tobacco wafted through Cas’ nose occasionally and the warm, rosy glow from inside cast a welcoming hue through the window.

Cas caught sight of Dean through the glass and he could see him laughing at something or someone. The joy that spilled onto his face lifted Cas’ spirits and he couldn’t look away. Dean was beautiful and Cas was a lucky alpha to have him in his home.

“Can I ask you something?” Pete said quietly. Cas turned his attention from the window back to the other alpha.

“Sure,” he agreed. He stood up straight and turned so he was leaning on the railing and facing Pete.

“Dean seems to fit in well here,” he commented.

Cas’ eyebrow raised. “I agree, though that’s not a question.”

The alpha chuckled and nodded. “True. Okay, then, here’s my question. What is Dean to you?”

Cas was taken aback by the question. He froze for a second, his first instinct to brush it off and huff about assumptions. But the way Pete asked his question was different from the constant ribbing of his brother. 

He swallowed and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the flooring of the porch. Pete was quiet and waited for Cas to think.

“He’s my house omega, Pete,” Cas said quietly. 

Pete nodded and Cas could see him out of the corner of his eye. Nothing in his demeanor changed, but Cas could sense that he was going to say more.

“I know that, son, but is that all?”

Cas looked at him and saw nothing but honest curiosity. He couldn’t answer.

“Alright, well, let me say something then.” Pete stood and tapped the ash out of his pip before he pocketed it. He came to stand next to Cas and they looked through the window together. They watched Dean and Amelia clean up and could hear their muffled conversation and occasional laughter.

“She’s happy,” he said, nodding towards Amelia. Cas was surprised. He thought Pete would be talking to him about Dean.

“Jimmy is too,” he told him. “They are a good match together and they’re bonding well. I think Jimmy won’t wait long to ask her to mate.”

“I think so, too,” Pete said. “And I’ve watched them all afternoon together, which only furthers my agreement that they should mate.”

Cas nodded. He smiled to himself, pleased for his brother. Though he had been confident when Jimmy expressed his worry about mating, Cas couldn’t help but be concerned for his twin. They had each other’s backs for almost everything in their lives, but that was one thing he couldn’t help Jimmy with. He would have to find a mate, or not, on his own. 

Cas knew that Jimmy wanted a mate and pups and wanted them before now, so he knew they wouldn’t wait long to mate and probably not that long to pup, either. He was looking forward to having Amelia as his sister-in-law, and his appreciation for her continued to grow as he saw her and Jimmy together more frequently.

“But I’ve also watched something else,” Pete continued. Cas shot him a wary look and Pete nodded. “I’ve watched you and Dean, Cas. And as much affection and bonding as those two have done, you and Dean have an even stronger bond. I know that Dean’s been here since June and you just met Amelia in September, but it’s true. And I think that you and Dean are also a good match. I see the way you look at each other and the way you seek each other out. 

“Dean sat on your lap when you ate dessert tonight. Amelia and Jimmy have spent less time together this week by far, than you and Dean, yet, they sat next to each other.”

“And?” Cas asked in the silence that followed.

“And,” Pete continued as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “you shouldn’t wait, Cas. Dean’s a good match for you in a lot of ways. I can see how you compliment each other, and I’ve only been around you a handful of times. You two don’t act like a house omega and their contracted alpha. You may only have one chance, and I don’t want you to waste it because you’re afraid of what might happen.”

Pete gave his shoulder one final squeeze before he stood up straight and went back inside. Cas didn’t have words for a reply even if Pete had stayed, so he remained outside. He had given Cas a lot to think about.

***

When they woke the next morning, Cas was happy. Victor and Jimmy were going to do the morning chores while Cas helped Dean prepare for the trip and he was more than satisfied to remain in bed with Dean for a little while longer that day.

When he woke, he was spooned up behind Dean and the omega was pressed back against his chest. Cas’ arms were around him and their legs were tangled together. The warm cocoon they were enveloped in caused no small amount of pleasure and he nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck in appreciation.

When he felt Dean begin to stir, he ran a hand up and down his flank and Dean purred. Cas rumbled in response when he felt Dean press his ass back against Cas’ lap where it rested. Cas felt himself grow hard and he growled in Dean’s ear. The scent of slick flooded the room and Dean’s breathy moan was all the encouragement he needed.

He bit down on Dean’s neck in several places before he slid slowly into the omega’s channel. It was slow and sleepy and Cas found that he enjoyed waking up this way. On the ranch, it was up and going before you were fully awake most mornings, so to sleep in and enjoy the slow morning like this was heaven.

“Good morning,” Dean whispered breathlessly when they were locked together and spent.

Cas chuckled and nipped his neck. “Good morning to you too,” he said.

They lay together in silence for a few moments. Cas thought back to what Pete had said the night before and turned his words over and over in his mind. He wasn’t sure what to think of Pete’s observations and advice.

Before he could get too tangled up in his thoughts, Dean spoke. Cas noticed the traces of apprehension in his scent.

“So, we’re packing today.”

Cas ran a comforting hand across his chest and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “We are,” he replied.

“And tomorrow, we are getting on a plane.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to be with me the whole time, right?”

Dean’s scent was turning as his worry grew. “I will, Dean, but if you change your mind, Jimmy and I will understand.”

Dean shook his head and Cas was relieved. He knew it was completely selfish, but he didn’t want to be away from Dean. He also knew he didn’t want to examine that too closely, especially right now.

“I said I would go and everything is already planned. Plus, I’ve never been to California and I want to.”

Cas nodded and continued to press kisses to the back of Dean’s neck. He felt the omega relax some at the affection and he tightened his arm around his waist.

“There’s a lot to do to prepare for the trip,” Dean continued. Cas hummed in agreement. 

“I’ll be here to help this morning,” Cas reminded him.

Dean shook his head and looked over his shoulder. “Thanks, Cas. I wrote down the things that need to be done and it’s a lot to prepare for. I don’t ever remember going on a vacation, so I didn’t realize that it would be so much to do beforehand.”

That made Cas pause. He knew that Dean had been orphaned at ten and put into an omega home at fourteen, but sometimes he forgot that Dean wouldn’t have basic experiences in his life by this point. It made him all the more determined to make the trip as wonderful for him as possible.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve got it handled, but if it gets to be too much, I can stay in after lunch to help you,” Cas offered. It would have to be him because Jimmy shouldn’t be in close proximity to Dean like that for a long period of time yet, and he wouldn’t allow the other alphas into the house, especially with Dean alone, no matter how much he trusted them. It had nothing to do with the idea of helping Dean prepare the house for a trip they were taking together.

Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. “Thanks, Cas. I made some lists of things to do, so I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

“I’m sure you did,” Cas teased him. Dean shot his elbow backwards and caught Cas slightly in the ribs in retaliation for the comment.

“You should appreciate those lists, Cas. They help make sure you have food and clean clothes,” Dean told him.

“Oh, I do,” Cas assured him. He was quiet for a few minutes. “You know I’ll take care of you on the flight, don’t you?”

Dean sighed. “I do. Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered.

Cas held him until they separated and then ushered Dean into the shower with him. He took his time making sure Dean was clean and comfortable before they were done.

“You know, it’s a good thing I did this oatmeal,” Dean commented when they finally made it downstairs. Cas shrugged and gave him a wicked grin.

“I may have accounted for that this morning,” he told Dean as he put the crockpot on the island. Dean chuckled and put out the bowls of fruit and nuts to add to the breakfast. Cas poured himself a cup of coffee and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple just as the other alphas entered the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Victor greeted them. Jimmy followed him inside and Dean greeted them both. They settled to breakfast and the four of them talked about the day.

“Benny will be back this afternoon and he’ll take over for me and Jimmy so that we can stay here and get ready to leave. We’ll be gone early in the morning, so we might not see you,” Cas told Victor. The alpha nodded in understanding as he cleared his plate.

“Alright, we’ll see you two later!” Jimmy called as he headed out of the kitchen. Dean smiled after him and Cas was glad that they were able to navigate the change in their relationship so well. Dean turned to Cas and suddenly, that same smiled was bestowed upon him.

He stared for a minute before he cleared his throat. “How about we look at those lists?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama coming up. Dean's insecurities are surfacing again and he is going to have to work through some things.
> 
> I know some of you were looking forward to seeing CA scenes, but I just couldn't figure them out. Any ideas for scenes would be fun as timestamps, so let me know.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any mistakes! I went back and read This Life this week while on break and holy moly there are serious errors in there! I have no one proofing these, so please let me know when you find something.
> 
> Also, come find me on tumblr as destielslassie if you want to say hi!
> 
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for commenting and hanging with this story!

**CHAPTER 24 DEAN POV**

The flights were as bad as Dean had feared. Missouri had been able to give him a prescription for something to help him relax and sleep, but it would take a bit to kick in. Dean couldn’t take it too early otherwise it wouldn’t last. It would be in and out of his system quickly. He had hoped that it would be easier on the return trip, but it wasn’t.

Cas had tried to comfort him and help him as much as he could the morning they were to leave California. He had knotted him almost right before they left to try and relax Dean, which he appreciated, but he knew it wouldn’t really do anything. It helped to have Cas’ scent on him in public, but any relaxing effects it had on his mind were erased as soon as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

Cas bought him juice and plied him with his favorite snacks while they waited to board. Jimmy tried to make him laugh with tails of the brothers’ antics from their childhood. Dean took a few bites of food and listened half heartedly to the other alpha.

When their plane was called to board, Dean took the pill and Cas pulled him close to walk. He shuffled Dean into the row and all the way to the window seat where he pulled the shade and made Dean sit. He sat next to him and Jimmy sat next to Cas. 

Dean had started to sweat the second they called the boarding number and he was shaking by the time he sat down. He knew his scent was pungent with fear and anxiety but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even find it in him to care when a beta flight attendance came to check on them. 

Cas assured him that Dean was okay and had medicine in him to help, which should shortly be doing its job. The attendant brought Cas a bottle of water and a pillow for him to help Dean become more comfortable. 

Cas buckled his seatbelt for him and lifted the arm rest between the two seats so that Dean could lean on him. Dean pressed his nose into Cas’ neck and sucked in his calm, clean alpha smell. He whined when he felt the plane roar to life and taxi onto the runway. Cas held him close and whispered in his ear. 

Dean didn’t even know what he was saying and he didn’t care. The sound of his voice and the scent of his alpha combined with the medicine helped to lull him into a sense of calm and eventually sleep.

Dean woke to Cas’ gentle voice in his ear again. He blinked his eyes open slowly. He felt like he was swimming to the surface and struggled to wake up.

“There you are, sweet omega,” Cas said softly.

Dean blinked a few more times and lifted his head. The plane was quiet and empty. Jimmy was no longer on the other side of Cas.

“It’s alright, Dean. It took a while to wake you up. Missouri said that might happen,” Cas reassured him.

Dean licked his dry lips and tried to swallow. Cas handed him his bottle of water and Dean drank thirstily as he tried to wake up the rest of the way. He capped the bottle when he was done and nodded to Cas.

“Thank you. I’m good. We can go.”

Cas smiled at him and stood. Dean gathered himself and stepped into the isle in front of Cas. He made his way down to the front of the plane where two attendants and the pilots stood waiting. Dean felt himself flush at holding the crew up but they all smiled at him.

“Sorry everyone,” he said as he approached.

The flight attendant that helped them at take off smiled at Dean and shook his head.

“No apologies needed,” he said. “We’re glad you were able to sleep through most of the flight.”

Dean could scent they were genuinely not annoyed with him and he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Have a wonderful day,” he replied.

Cas came next to him as soon as the aisle widened and took his hand. “You did well, Dean,” he said. 

Dean laughed. “Yea, well, the drugs helped,” he replied.

Cas shook his head but didn’t comment further. “Jimmy went to get our luggage. We’re going to meet him there and get the truck from parking.

Dean nodded and followed Cas. He was glad to be home.

***

When they returned to the ranch, Dean was relieved to be there. He had enjoyed the short trip, but he was done with planes for a while. The house felt like home and Dean relaxed completely for the first time in a week.

Cas must have scented it because he pulled Dean close and told him he had done such a good job. He sent him upstairs to take a bath and relax while he and Jimmy checked on the livestock and the hired hands.

Dean ran the bath water just this side of too warm and sunk in to it. He relaxed in the water and let the tensions of the last few hours go. He was glad to be home where the scents were familiar and calming. He was glad to sleep in his bed with Cas and he was eager for Cas to return to the house.

Dean soaked until the water was tepid and then quickly washed away the lingering smells of the plane and got out. He dressed in fresh clothes and headed downstairs. He smiled at the decorations he had lovingly ordered and put up and felt a little sadness at the thought of taking them down soon.

Dean washed his hands and then looked in the fridge to see what there might be for dinner. He knew that the other alphas would eat their meal on what Charlie brought and would resume meals with them at breakfast. Dean had organized that in case the flights had been delayed and they didn’t get back in time. 

He knew he had eggs, oatmeal and canned fruit to do for breakfast in the morning and they would make a trip to town to do the weekly shopping a few days early.

Dean had just decided on simple grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup when Cas came back in the house. He smiled at Dean and sighed in contentment.

“Jimmy’s gone to see Amelia,” he told Dean as he washed up. Dean nodded as he revised the amount of food he would need to cook.

“I’m assuming he’s going to eat in town then?” Dean asked as he pulled food out of the pantry.

“Yea, it’s just you and me tonight,” Cas told him. Cas winked at him and Dean laughed.

He couldn’t deny the fact that he liked the idea of a night with just them. It was uncommon and he treasured the time together. He laid the food on the counter and was surprised to see Cas come up next to him.

“What’s up?” he asked the alpha. Cas smelled happy and relaxed. Dean smiled at him.

“Can I help you?” Cas asked him. “I can actually make a pretty good grilled cheese.”

Dean held his eye contact for a moment and affection stirred in his chest. “I’d like that,” Dean told him.

They made a good team together once they got started. Dean was impressed with Cas’ cooking skills and they laughed together. It was effortless and Dean felt himself continue to relax at being home.

Once the food was plated, they sat at the table together. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked Dean.

Dean glanced up and swallowed his bite of food. “I’m fine, Cas. Are you okay?”

Cas nodded and gave him a faint smile. Dean could scent how their smells combined together to produce a calm and happy atmosphere. He could tell that Cas was content and he knew that Cas could scent the same in him.

“I’m fine. I was asking more from the flight,” he told Dean. 

Dean sat back and sighed. “Yea, I’m good. I still don’t like flying. The drugs Missouri gave me help a lot, but I don’t like the way they make me feel. It’s hard to wake up and adjust to them at first, but I feel good now. I took a bath and being home helped a lot. It was easier this time than it was when we got to Gabe’s.”

Cas nodded. “I just wanted to check on you,” he said.

Dean smiled at him. “Thanks Cas, but I’m fine.”

“Ok, I just-“ he broke off and looked down at his plate. Dean scented the air and there was a slight change. He smelled anxious.

“What, Cas?” he asked.

Cas looked back up and him. “I just worry about you,” he told Dean. “I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Something deep in his belly swooped at the words and Dean clamped down on it immediately. He knew it was just alpha instincts.

“I really am fine,” Dean assured him. “Thanks, though.”

Cas nodded and finished their meal with discussion of plans for the rest of the week.

***

Jimmy and Amelia had officially started courting before Christmas and Dean was genuinely happy for them. He missed Jimmy’s touches, even the platonic ones. It was strange to have been so affectionate with someone and then suddenly not be able to touch them or be close to them in any way. 

Dean sometimes found himself gravitating towards Jimmy before he remembered. He would seek out Cas instead or just hold himself back. Jimmy always stayed an arm’s length away from him and he didn’t sit on the couch anymore after dinner. Cas only took him to bed to be intimate. Dean had some mixed feelings about that but it was for everyone’s benefit. He hoped that they could get to a place where Jimmy didn’t have to be so careful around him sooner rather than later.

Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before Amelia came to the ranch. He was in the kitchen fixing dinner the first time she pulled up. He saw the car pull behind the house and looked up curiously to see who it was. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the car.

As soon as he caught sight of her he smiled. Dean was impressed that she had her own car. He wished for a moment that he had learned how to drive and taken advantage of the offers from Cas and Jimmy to teach him. He shrugged the thought off. There was nowhere for him to go even if he did have a car. 

He moved to meet her at the door and pushed it open from the mud room as she stepped onto the first step that lead to the porch.

“Dean! I hope I’m not interrupting,” she greeted him. He smiled wider and let her in the house.

“No, I’m just getting lunch together for everyone.” She toed off her shoes and walked right into the kitchen. Dean marveled at her confidence and was a little taken aback.

“Great, what can I help with?” she asked as she turned to face him from the middle of the kitchen. “I’ll get washed up.”

Dean blinked at her and nodded silently. He was suddenly unsure about what to do. This was a grey area that he hadn’t anticipated when he agreed to being house omega for two alphas. It wasn’t something that had even occurred to him when Jimmy announced they were officially courting.

What was Dean supposed to do now? Though Amelia wasn’t Jimmy’s mate, it was only a matter of time. Very rarely did a courtship end without a mating, so it was almost certain that Amelia would be Jimmy’s mate, and probably soon. Jimmy lived in this house, which meant that Amelia would be his omega and therefore technically be in charge.

He kept a smile plastered on his face and swallowed. He reigned in his scent and moved further into the kitchen. He gestured to the food that was laid out. 

“I was going to make stew for lunch and biscuits.” He decided that he would follow her lead. He could tell her what he had been planning and let her decide.

She beamed at him and he could scent her excitement. “I think that’s perfect for today. It’s terribly cold outside. I’ll start the biscuits if you haven’t.”

He moved back to the counter where he was fixing the vegetables for the stew he was making. She worked on the biscuits he hadn’t prepped yet and they worked in silence for a few minutes.

Dean could faintly scent her over the other smells in the kitchen and he found her gentle lilac and vanilla scent to be enjoyable. He wasn’t really sure how to start a conversation now that they were working together. Fortunately, Amelia had no such issue.

“I hope it’s ok that I came out today. Jimmy’s been wanting me to come out for a while and I haven’t made it. I thought today would be a good day to.”

“I’m glad that you did,” Dean told her genuinely.

She stopped and turned to him with her eyebrows raised. “Are you really?” she asked surprised. Dean frowned at her.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s nice to not be the only omega around the ranch,” he told her.

She looked at him for a moment before she spoke. “You’re not upset that Jimmy and I are courting?”

Dean gaped at her. “No,” he practically shouted. He took a breath and blew it out. “Why does everyone think that I’m upset because you and Jimmy are courting? I know what my job is. I’m not-“

Dean stopped himself from saying the rest of the sentence. He wasn’t going to fall in love with his alphas and he didn’t need to justify it to anyone. He knew what his place was. The small twinge inside of his chest tried to tell him something different, but he shoved it aside.

“Isn’t it hard though?” she asked. Dean could tell that she wasn’t judging him, she was merely curious.

“It was,” he told her honestly. “Jimmy and I never had a really strong bond. He had just enough of a claim on me to let others know I was protected by an alpha, but that was it. When the bond broke it was uncomfortable, but Jimmy did a good job of weakening it before it was severed.”

“You’re very young,” she commented. 

Dean chuckled. “I guess,” he told her. “How old does that make you?”

She smiled at him. “I’m an old maid compared to you, Dean. I’ll be twenty-five in the spring.”

Dean nodded. She was a bit older than he was, but Dean found that he didn’t mind being around people who were older than him. He had had to grow up quickly. He forgot, sometimes, that he was only eighteen.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” she asked him tentatively. 

Dean wiped his hands on the towel next to him and stepped closer to her so she could scent him properly. “I’m fine, Amelia. I really appreciate the fact that you would even ask, but it’s fine.”

She scented the air and Dean stayed close until she was satisfied. She nodded and returned his smile. “Alright, well, then I hope we can be friends.”

“I’d like that,” Dean told her. It would be good that they got along considering that they would be spending time together, especially when she and Jimmy mated. Dean thought back to the contract that he had signed a few months ago. He still couldn’t believe what a good alpha Cas was.

“Alright, well now that’s out of the way we can get lunch done,” she told him with a wink. They worked in silence for a while longer before Dean became unsure again. He was planning on letting the stew simmer for a while and he was going to fix dessert. He had planned on making triple chocolate cookies but maybe Amelia would want to do something different.

He set the lid on the pot of stew and glanced at the other omega. Amelia was busy cutting out circles of dough with a mason jar and placing them on the pan to be cooked later. He hesitated and then moved into the pantry. He chewed on his nails as he looked around to see what the choices were.

He saw that they could make a pie, several types of cookies and a spice cake. He nodded to himself and walked back into the kitchen just as Amelia was drying her hands at the sink.

“So, I was thinking about dessert,” he told her. She turned to face him and he smiled nervously. “We could make a cherry pie or a couple of different types of cookies or a spice cake. Do you have a preference?” He tried to keep his tone even and his scent neutral. 

She frowned slightly at him but quickly smiled again. “Jimmy told me you like pie,” she told Dean.

He nodded. “Ok, pie it is,” he said enthusiastically. He ducked back into the pantry and gathered the ingredients in his arms. He quickly went over the menu he had made that was on his desk. He hadn’t planned on making pie at all this week, but it would be ok. The dry ingredients would keep and he could make sure that he made the cookies another day. 

He brought the things back into the kitchen and laid them on the island. Amelia came to stand next to him and surveyed everything. He looked at her expectantly.

“Are there other things that you need to do?” she asked him. “I can take care of this.”

Den kept a tight hold on his scent and nodded. “Yea, there are a few things I need to do upstairs,” he told her.

She smiled brightly. “Great! I can finish up here and when the alphas get in we can all eat together.”

“Sounds good,” he told her. “I’ll just be upstairs if you need anything.”

Dean moved to head down the hall when Amelia’s voice stopped him. “Dean, where are the spatulas?”

“Oh, they’re in the island drawer in the middle,” he told her. He had slightly turned back to the room, even though they couldn’t see each other any longer.

“Oh, there they are. Thanks! I usually keep them in a container on the counter. It’s just easier for me.”

Dean clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. “That’s a great idea,” he managed to say. He hoped it was normal enough and turned back to head upstairs. He moved as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

He took the stairs two at a time and tried to keep his emotions in check before he got upstairs. Hopefully, Amelia wouldn’t scent him.

He went directly to his room and shut the door. He sat down on the bed that he never used and let his shoulders slump. He hadn’t planned on this. He knew that he could never be a house omega to a mated alpha because of the bonding, but he hadn’t really put together the fact that he would be answering to another omega. It wasn’t that he had an issue with other omegas being in positions of authority over him, but more that he had run the house for months now and suddenly, another omega was coming in to take over and Dean wouldn’t have a say.

Amelia wanted to make pie, so they made pie. She liked having the utensils on the counter, so Dean would make sure they were moved. Tears sprang into his eyes because he suddenly realized that he was upset because this was his home. He finally thought he had a place and now it wasn’t his anymore. Even the little bit of himself that he had been able to put into the alpha’s house now had to be pulled back and changed because this wasn’t really his home like it would be Amelia’s.

It wasn’t lost on Dean that the idea of her being the main omega in the house hurt more than the fact that he and Jimmy had their bond broken.

He looked around his room for a while, noting that it didn’t really smell like him. It smelled like the rest of the house. He spent so little time in here it had never absorbed his scent. Would he be spending more time in here now? Alone?

He knew, realistically, that Cas had the ultimate authority in the house as the most dominant alpha, and he had the contract with Dean, but there were some nuances that were subtler than that. Amelia might not want him in the den with them during the evenings and even if Cas did, it could cause some friction between them and Dean didn’t want that.

Amelia might want to be the one to run the house on her own and give Dean just a few things to do that she might not want to. Would he still be able to even go to town with them on Saturdays?

Dean pulled his hands away from his mouth and stood up. He needed to get himself together and get his work done. He glanced down. And a band aid.

He went first into Cas’ bathroom to grab one to wrap his bleeding finger with before he got the dusting and vacuuming materials from the hall closet. He headed into the guest room that was closest to Cas’ room. He put the things in the middle of the floor and looked around. He liked this room the most out of all the extra rooms.

There was a window seat, and the sun came in so brightly in the summer. There was a twin day bed against the wall and a plush, comfortable chair with an ottoman in the corner. He always thought it would be perfect for a nursery almost as it was.

Dean made his way to the chair and sat down. He could see it so clearly. He could sit there and rock a pup and feed it. He let his mind drift into the daydream and imagined a pup in his arms with black hair and blue eyes and a gummy smile.

Something twisted in his chest and he gasped. He opened his eyes and shook his head of the image. He needed to stop those thoughts right away. There was no future like that for him anywhere that he could see, even if he did want it, so he would tuck that firmly into the back of his mind and forget about it.

He knew that was the right thing to do but it made him feel worse, somehow. He didn’t feel good and he didn’t know what to do. He sat and tried to think about how he was going to manage and he must have sat for too long because he suddenly scented Cas.

He blinked and looked up to see the alpha in the doorway with a worried expression on his face.

“Dean?” he asked gently as he came into the room. His nostrils flared and Dean could only guess what he was scenting.

Dean tried to smile at him and jumped up. “Sorry, were you calling me?”

Cas nodded and stopped close to him. “Dinner’s ready and you didn’t come down, so I came up to check on you. I thought you might be sleeping. Amelia said you had some things to do and I was worried about you.”

“Oh, no, everything is fine, Cas,” Dean reassured him. He smiled at the alpha and tried to neutralize his scent. “I just got lost in thought.” He gestured to cleaning materials that were still sitting in the middle of the floor. “I was going to vacuum and clean the room.”

He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had wasted so much time just worrying and daydreaming. He hadn’t done anything and Cas had had to come and find him. The confidence and sense of security that he had felt since signing the new contract was seeping out of him. 

“It’s fine, Dean. The room looks clean enough,” Cas reassured him. Dean nodded. He swallowed hard. If he was really being honest, he knew the room was clean and he didn’t need to do anything with it, but he didn’t have anything else to do right then and Amelia had dismissed him, so he needed something. 

“Well, let me just put this stuff away and I’ll be down,” he told Cas. Cas let him step by, but he just picked up the vacuum and helped him put away the supplies. Dean smiled at him gratefully and Cas pulled him in close. The alpha nuzzled into his neck and up behind his ear and Dean relaxed.

“You would l tell me if something was wrong, right?” he whispered. Dean let the comforting warmth of the alpha saturate his brain and let his happy, relaxed scent bleed into the air. 

“I would, but nothing is wrong, Cas,” Dean told him. It was a little bit of a lie, because there were a few things wrong, but it was Dean’s issue to deal with and had nothing to do with anything other than his emotions, so there was no need to talk to Cas about it.

Dean could scent the doubt in his smell, but it was quickly replaced with affection when Dean nuzzled his throat. Cas rumbled and Dean smiled, pleased that Cas was happy. Cas pulled away and took his hand they made their way down into the kitchen. 

Dean’s steps faltered when he saw the three alphas sitting at the table without plates. As they entered Amelia bustled over to them, balancing the three full bowls in her hands and setting them in their places. The alphas beamed up at her at being served and his stomach dropped. He blinked at the sting in his eyes and tried to recover before Cas could tell something was wrong. He was mostly successful, he thought. Cas looked sharply at him but Dean smiled and it seemed to be okay. 

Cas stepped towards the counters where the food still sat on the stove and Dean tugged on his hand. Cas looked at him questioningly but Dean shook his head. 

“Sit down,” he murmured. “I’ll make you a bowl.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he hesitated, but he nodded eventually and made his way to the table. Dean turned back to the stove where Amelia had just joined him. She smiled at him.

“Did you get anything done?” she asked as she plated some bread. Dean tried to smile and nodded silently. He had gotten some worrying done. She didn’t need to know that he hadn’t done anything productive.

“I’ll make Cas’ plate,” he told her. He silently pleaded that she would let him do that and she nodded. She finished with the bread while Dean piled Cas’ plate high with his own bread and filled the bowl with soup. 

He placed the dishes in front of the alpha who thanked him. Cas touched his hip and Dean smiled at him before he turned back to the stove. He had just picked up his own bowl when he heard a chair scrape against the floor. He turned to see Cas about to stand. He put his bowl down quickly and met the alpha as he stood.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He glanced nervously at the other alphas. Amelia was still at the stove, tidying up.

“I’m just going to get something to drink,” Cas told him. Dean knew his scent spiked in panic because Cas’ face looked alarmed. He put his hand on Dean’s upper arm and Dean felt the spark there that he so often had and it helped to ground him. “Dean?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He hadn’t realized that Amelia hadn’t put the drinks on the table. “I’ll get you a glass, ok?”

“I can get it Dean, it’s-“

“No, I’ll do it. Please, Cas, sit down and eat before it gets cold.”

Cas looked at him closely again but Dean tried to keep himself calm and act normally. Cas nodded eventually and turned to sit back down. Dean quickly got a glass of tea for him and set it on the table. He moved back to get his own food just as Amelia went to sit down with hers. She sat on the bench next to Jimmy, where Dean usually sat.

He watched from the other side of the kitchen as the alphas settled in to a meal that he had very little to do with. The chatter and laughter at the table that usually gave him a sense of satisfaction only made him realize that he was on the outside looking in. He was no longer the omega sitting at the table. He looked at the perfect pie that was cooling on the stove and felt displaced. A horrible feeling of loneliness and grief settled in his stomach, one that he was familiar with by now. 

He realized suddenly that there didn’t seem to be a place for him in more ways than one. The only physical space left at the table was the other end, which he wasn’t allowed to sit at. It was the most likely reason that Amelia had chosen the bench seat aside from sitting next to Jimmy.

One of the alphas had been sitting with him on the bench because the chair on the end of the table had a broken leg that hadn’t been fixed yet. They were a chair down, so they needed to use the other side of the bench. He could pull his desk chair over, but he still wouldn’t be allowed to sit at the head or foot of the table.

At the institute he had been educated on how to act in an alpha’s house and part of that was meal etiquette. One thing he was never, ever to do was to sit at one of the ends of the table. The heads of the table were reserved for alphas only. 

Dean hadn’t been hungry to begin with but now he didn’t think he could even pretend to eat. He thought he wouldn’t be able to stay in the kitchen with everyone anyway. What would he do, stand at the counter and eat? It would be humiliating and Dean didn’t think he was ready for everyone to see how clearly his place had been taken.

He pushed away from the counter and quietly made his way across the room to the door that led to the mudroom. He was just pushing it open when Jimmy’s voice stopped him.

“Dean, where are you going?”

He looked up to see that everyone was looking at him. He smiled brightly and even he could tell that they didn’t buy it. “It’s cold, so I’m just going to check on the chickens. Maybe walk down to the barn,” he told them.

He stepped through the door and shut it before anyone could say anything else. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly donned his heavy coat and boots. He stepped out into the cold air and shivered. He let the tension in his body go, and with it his scent that he had kept in tight control. He blinked and tears spilled hot on his cheeks before he wiped them away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful comments. I hope you're still enjoying the story!

**CAS POV**

Cas watched as Dean practically ran out of the house and turned back to the table. He looked from Jimmy to Amelia and glared. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what it was.

When they had come into the house at the end of the day and he had only seen Amelia in the kitchen he was concerned. He didn’t like the fact that she was in Dean’s place in the house and he was gone. Seeing her welcome them for dinner while wearing Dean’s apron and standing at the stove made something twist in his gut.

When Amelia had told him that she had offered to made dessert so that Dean could do anything that he needed to do he had thought that was kind of her, but quickly realized that the pie on the stove was not the cookies he was expecting from Dean’s menu.

As he made his way upstairs he continued to think about the situation and realized that Dean loved to cook and wouldn’t have chosen to clean over cook on a normal day. He wondered what had happened.

When the scent of rejection and longing hit his nose he nearly growled. He looked in several of the rooms for Dean as he made his way down the hall. He didn’t know what was going on but Dean didn’t usually smell like this and he didn’t like it.

When he got to the room where Dean was, he stopped. He could see Dean sitting in the chair and could scent him more clearly. Cleaning supplies were untouched in the middle of the floor and the omega looked so sad.

Dean had jumped up and reassured him that everything was ok, but Dean wasn’t that good of an actor. Cas knew something was wrong, but he hadn’t pushed it. Clearly the omega didn’t want him to know. Cas had tried to make sure he felt reassured but it seemed like Dean just became more anxious and worried when they got downstairs and now he had nearly run out of the house.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded. He could scent that Jimmy and Amelia were just as confused as he was. “He’s been acting strangely since I found him upstairs.”

“I don’t know,” Amelia said. Cas turned his full attention to her and scented. She was telling the truth and she looked as worried as he did. “He was fine before. We had a nice chat and made dinner together. It seemed like everything was okay. He went upstairs and I made dessert and then you came in to eat.”

Cas zeroed in on how Benny was shifting slightly in his seat and turned sharply to him. “Do you know something?” he growled. The other alpha’s scent was controlled, but Cas noted that it was careful and something in it made him sure Benny knew what this was all about. His body language was uncomfortable and Cas growled again. 

Benny calmly put his fork down and looked at Cas. “I don’t know anything for certain, boss, but I could guess.” His tone was even and his scent was neutralizing but Cas wasn’t letting anything go until he had some answers.

“And?” Cas asked sharply.

“Cas,” Jimmy admonished him. Cas glared at him. Something was wrong with his omega and he wanted to know what was going on.

“It’s alright,” Benny said. “I think that Dean’s feeling that his place might be taken,” he said quietly. 

Cas heard the sharp intake of breath from Amelia next to him and he looked at her stricken face. Benny nodded and continued.

“I can see a few things right away that are different from the way Dean runs the house. We make our own plates from the island, we pour our own drinks from the table here. No disrespect Amelia, but that pie isn’t the cookies Dean promised me after lunch today, either. Dean wouldn’t have willingly left his kitchen in the first place. We all know how much he loves to cook. And,” he stopped and cleared his throat, hesitant.

“What else?” Cas asked.

“And there’s nowhere for him to sit,” he finished as he gestured around.

Cas was confused about that, but Amelia made a distressed noise. He looked at her. 

“Oh no,” she said. “I didn’t…” Cas thought she might cry and Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder. Cas couldn’t stand it. Everything in him wanted to go after Dean, but he needed to understand what was happening first.

“What?” Cas asked.

“I can see now, how he must have felt,” she whispered. Guilt settled heavily in her scent. “I bet he thinks that I’m going to take his place, Cas. I didn’t even think about it. I offered to help with lunch and then he asked me what we should make for dessert. I didn’t think he had anything specific in mind because he asked me. I suggested a pie because I knew he liked them, but he must have been waiting for me to tell him what to do.” She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

“Then,” she continued, “I offered to make the pie if he had other things to do and I guess he thought I was dismissing him. I didn’t think about serving you because that’s what I was taught to do, but obviously it’s not what you usually do, so…” She shrugged helplessly and Cas could scent the true regret and sadness from her.

Cas nodded, beginning to understand. He was able to calm himself slightly but he didn’t know what Benny meant by there being no space for Dean. “But there is a spot here for him to sit. I would have pulled the chair over for him. I don’t…” he trailed off.

“Cas, Dean’s been trained in an omega institute that was conservative,” Jimmy reminded him. “He’s been trained that he is not allowed to sit at the end of the table.” 

Cas clenched his fists and let out a low growl. He was frustrated. It seemed like every time he turned around there was something else that Dean had been taught that made him feel like an inferior part of the family. He wished he could do more about it.

“I didn’t know this was his seat, I just sat next to Jimmy,” Amelia told him. She looked at Jimmy sadly and put her napkin next to her plate on the table and made to rise. “I’ll go find him,” she said. Cas put his hand out and stopped her.

“No, I’ll go. Let me take care of it,” Cas said as he stood. “Everyone, go ahead and finish. Dean and I will be back shortly.”

Cas made his way outside quickly after he bundled up and practically ran to the chicken coop. He didn’t really think that Dean would be there. There wasn’t room for him inside the hen house and it was moving down into the low thirties already. 

He turned and jogged down the path to the barn. The light was just starting to fade but he knew that they couldn’t linger too long with the cold outside. He hoped that Dean had gone to the barn like he said.

Cas slowed his progress as he approached the barn door and saw that it was ajar. He stopped and peeked in. Impala was in the first stall and he could clearly see Dean standing at the door stroking the horse’s nose. Cas had gifted the horse to him as a late Christmas present when their neighbor wanted to sell him. He was a few years old and gentle enough for Dean to handle as a beginner rider. They had bonded well, even though Dean had only been out to ride a few times.

Cas was glad now, that Dean had found comfort somewhere. He wished that Dean had confided in him, but it seemed like he was doing just that with Impala. Cas couldn’t scent him through the slight breeze and the strong smells of the barn, but he could hear him and see his posture.

Dean looked defeated. He looked as sad as Cas had ever known and his heart ached for the omega. He clenched his fists to keep himself from throwing open the door and going to him. He knew it was probably wrong to eavesdrop, but he wanted to know what Dean was thinking.

“…right, boy? I know. It’s the best home I’ve had in a long time. I know you understand. The land is beautiful here. I never thought I would love it so much when I accepted the offer, but I’m glad I did every day. And now?” Dean sighed and patted Impala’s neck. 

“I just don’t know,” he continued. “I thought that maybe things would work out this time. And they have. They will. Cas gave me a home for as long as I want it. Maybe I’ve gotten greedy. I won’t have to leave when Jimmy mates Amelia, but it will be different. 

“I guess she’ll move into the house and she’ll be the omega. I don’t…” He trailed off and Cas watched as he brushed his cheeks and his breath hitched. “It’s not really about the land or the house at all.”

Cas watched him as he laid his forehead on the animal’s neck. Impala was a good horse, steady and calm. He had purchased him for Dean specifically for that reason. Watching the gelding let Dean seek comfort from him and allowing him to be close made Cas feel better.

The pain and longing in his voice was not something Cas was prepared for and not something he wanted to hear ever again. He remembered the scent of those feelings from the upstairs of the house and he had to hold in a cough, just at the memory. He was debating whether or not to let Dean know he was there when he spoke again.

“They are my family, you know?” Dean whispered. Cas froze and his stomach clenched. “I finally found a family. I love it here because I have them to take care of and they take care of me. I want that so badly and I haven’t had it in so long.” 

Cas could tell Dean was crying again and it made every alpha instinct he had surface. He held himself back though.

“Maybe I let myself get carried away,” Dean continued. “Cas and Jimmy keep telling me that I’m part of their family, but what claim do I have? I’m a hired house omega and, like it or not, there will be a new omega in the house I’ll have to adjust for even if it means I’m just here for Cas to knot me.” Cas listened as the omega’s voice cracked as he spoke. Dean cleared his throat and wiped his eyes again. He took a shuddering breath and blew it out. “Things will change and I’m going to have to accept it and find a way to live with it. I just don’t know what I’m going to do. I feel like I’m losing my family all over again and they weren’t even mine to begin with. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Cas had had enough. He couldn’t let Dean think that way for a second longer. He pulled on his self-control and opened the door slowly. It creaked and he stepped over the threshold. He could scent Dean then, so he knew Dean could probably scent him as well.

Cas recoiled at the scent of his omega. Dean smelled like sorrow and grief. He could scent the pain and longing and self-doubt. There was regret there and rejection. He stepped closer and saw Dean’s shoulders sag further but he didn’t lift his head from the horse.

“How long have you been there?” he asked quietly. 

“Long enough,” Cas said quietly. He stepped closer to Dean and he lifted his head. Cas nearly fell to his knees at the look on his face. His eyes were red rimmed and swimming in tears. His face was red and he looked utterly lost. “Oh, sweet omega.”

Cas reached for him but Dean pulled back slightly. Cas frowned. He watched Dean wipe his cheeks and lick his lips before he spoke. 

“I’m fine, Cas. Really. I’m sorry you came all the way down here,” he told him.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the omega. He had let Dean brush him off at the house but after overhearing what he just had, there was no way he was going to let Dean do so again.

“Dean, stop.” Cas tried to keep his voice gentle but he could see him stiffen. “I came down here to find you because you’re upset and I know you are. I heard what you said, Dean.”

Cas reached for him again and this time Dean let Cas pull him close. He pressed his face into his neck and held it there while he continued to talk. Cas felt Dean fist his coat where his hands rested on his chest and relax a little at the alpha’s scent.

Cas felt good that he could help Dean just by touching him and letting him scent his alpha musk. Dean stayed silent and Cas took that as his cue to continue talking.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding between you and Amelia. There is nothing wrong, sweet omega. You’re not losing any of us, I promise. Amelia is upset because she didn’t realize how you would view her visit today and she didn’t mean any of the things that I know are running through your mind.”

Cas could feel the wetness of Dean’s tears as they fell on his neck. His body shook with his silent sobs and Cas held him tighter.

“Dean, you mean so much to us, to me. No one will ever take your place. I like having you take care of me and I like taking care of you. I wouldn’t have put those things in the contract if I hadn’t.”

Cas knew that bringing up the contract might not be the best idea right now, but he didn’t know what else to say to convince Dean that he was welcome. More than welcome, if Cas was honest. He never wanted Dean to leave.

It broke something in him that Dean would feel so insignificant to him that he would just be reduced to nothing more than Cas’ physical release. Cas felt his heart clench and he tightened his hold on the omega. He hadn’t really thought about how Dean could perceive a role shift in that way.

“Alpha?” Dean whispered. 

Cas closed his eyes and got himself under control again. He pulled Dean back from his body slightly to look him in the eye. Dean had mostly stopped crying, but his face was blotchy and wet. He was still breathing erratically and a little hiccup escaped as he regulated it. 

Alpha.

Cas cupped Dean’s face. “Your place is here, with me. You will continue to run the house as you have for the last seven months and nothing will change significantly. If Amelia and Jimmy mate soon and she moves into the house we’ll figure out things then. Until that time, you are the house omega and in charge.”

Dean nodded silently.

“Furthermore…” Cas trailed off. He swallowed hard, realizing this was painful for him to think about Dean feeling this way. “Please, please tell me you know that I want you more for yourself than your body. I really like your body but I would still want you around even if I didn’t knot you.”

“I know,” Dean told him quietly. “I’m sorry, Cas. You shouldn’t have had to come down here after me. I should have been more rational.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Amelia went through the day and we all see how things looked. She genuinely just wanted to come and help and didn’t intend any harm.” He gave Dean a small smile. “I think she was just as upset as you are when I left.”

Dean frowned at that. “Why? She didn’t do anything.”

“She did though, and even if she didn’t mean it, we’ll all have to be careful as things shift again. Were dynamics can be tricky sometimes, especially when you’re talking about unmated alphas and omegas.”

Dean nodded again and Cas was struck anew at how beautiful he was. He could see Dean’s eyes clearly in the lights from the ceiling and they shone with the residual tears. Even after crying Cas thought he was lovely. Dean looked at him like he was everything and Cas found that he wanted that look on his face often.

He pulled away slightly before he did something stupid.

“It’s cold. And as much as I’m sure Impala has been enjoying the sugar cubes you have been sneaking him, it’s time for all of us to get some rest.

Cas felt the heaviness in his chest lighten slightly at the small, genuine smile on Dean’s face.

“He deserves every single one,” Dean replied. He turned and Cas let his arms drop. Dean nuzzled the horse and patted his neck. He murmured something quietly to him that Cas couldn’t hear and then he was back beside Cas. 

He slid an arm around Dean’s waist and they headed out. After they cut the lights and secured the door they huddled together to walk back to the house. Cas guided them up the front steps and into the front door. He could hear faint sounds from the den but he also caught the slight change in Dean’s scent.

“Are you hungry?” Cas asked him. Dean shook his head. 

“No, thanks.”

“Not even for pie?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled as he pulled off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door. “Not even for pie. I’m not really feeling good, Cas,” Dean told him. “Is it okay if I just go on upstairs?”

“Of course, Dean. I’ll be up shortly, I just want to let everyone know we are back.”

Dean nodded silently and headed upstairs. Cas watched him until he was out of sight and then turned to walk towards the kitchen. He could see that Benny and Victor had gone already, which he was glad for. He liked the alphas a lot, but he needed to talk to his brother and Amelia alone.

“Everything ok?” Jimmy asked when he spotted him. He was leaning against the island while Amelia finished cleaning up. He stood and glanced behind Cas to the hallway.

“Everything is fine, but Dean went upstairs.” Cas ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Amelia said quietly. “I was hoping Dean would come back so I could apologize.”

“He knows, Amelia. It’s hard to work through these changes. It’s more challenging for him to be house omega with two alphas than I could have imagined.” He sighed and rolled his shoulders. 

“I’ll be more careful,” she said. Cas nodded but didn’t say anything. “Does he want to eat something?”

Cas shook his head. “He said no, but I wanted to bring something up anyway.”

“Alright, give me a minute and I’ll put a tray together.” She went to the refrigerator immediately and began to rummage around. Cas turned back to Jimmy and they shared a look, silently communicating.

They would need to work together to make sure that this went well. If and when Jimmy mated Amelia, they would need to have a plan worked out about who would be where and do what. He never wanted the omegas to feel like they didn’t have a place, especially Dean.

He wouldn’t tell Jimmy what he had overheard, especially since Dean didn’t even know he was telling Cas. He would keep that information to himself, but he would make sure that they were clear and that Dean was comfortable and taken care of. The desire to care for his omega was getting stronger by the day and he needed to reign it in.

Amelia startled him from his thoughts when she presented him with a tray laden with food. There were cold cuts and cheese along with some of the biscuits that were left from dinner. She had put two slices of pie on there too, which he knew was her way of apologizing to Dean.

He took it from her and said good night. He knew that Jimmy would see her out. His priority was to get to Dean and make sure he was ok.

He carefully walked up the stairs and down the hallway. He pushed open his door and looked around. It seemed like Dean was in the bathroom. He put down the tray and called out.

“In the bathroom,” Dean told him. 

Cas made his way closer to the open door and sniffed. He caught sight of Dean just putting a band aid on his stomach.

“You’re going into heat?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I love reading your comments and thoughts!

**DEAN POV**

“You’re going into heat?” Cas asked him.

Dean nodded and put the needle into the secure bottle before he put it into the medicine cabinet. He would need to bring both needles back to the clinic or pharmacy to dispose of them.

“Yea, I guess today must have triggered it. It’s not due for another week.” Dean sighed dejectedly and didn’t meet Cas’ eye. “I’m sorry.”

The day had not been a good one at all. Now, after all the rollercoaster of emotions and Cas finding out how pathetic he was, he would have to stop whatever he was doing to tend to Dean for three days. Dean would make sure that he knew he didn’t have to stay. A cramp ripped through his lower stomach as he gathered his words, as if his body was reminding him how bad a heat would be without his alpha.

“I understand if you can’t help me this time,” he said quietly as he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. Dean was leaning with both hands on the counter, facing away from Cas. 

“Do you not want my help?” Cas asked him just as quietly. Dean didn’t look at him.

“Of course, I do, Cas. I just know that an unexpected heat is difficult for us to manage. Hell, a regular, on time, planned heat is difficult to manage.” He shook his head. 

He had felt the first cramps when he had gotten upstairs. He had pulled off his clothing to change and found that he didn’t have any desire to put on anything for bed. He felt itchy and hot and he knew that the rejection today had triggered his heat in an attempt to keep his alpha close.

He suddenly felt Cas pressed against him from behind. He looked up into the mirror and saw the alpha and shivered at the look in his eyes.

“I will help you through your heat Dean, and I will always drop everything any time you need me.” Cas nipped his neck hard and Dean whined at the claim and the words. Cas growled and Dean felt his slick start to run down his thighs.

“Cas,” he gasped. Cas spun him around and picked him up. He carried him out of the bathroom and laid him on the bed. Dean closed his eyes and let Cas lavish his attention on him.

“You’re perfect, Dean,” Cas whispered between kisses. “You’re so perfect.”

Dean tried to relax and listen to the praise Cas spoke into his skin. He could feel the heat flaring hot as Cas made his way down his body.

“I’ll take care of you,” Cas continued in a hushed tone. “Every day for as long as you let me, Dean. I will drop everything to keep you safe and comfortable and happy.”

Time seemed to move slowly or speed up, Dean couldn’t tell which. He needed Cas in a way that he hadn’t before and he was desperate for the alpha to claim him. He whimpered and arched his neck enticingly when Cas’ knot caught and locked.

Dean thought he had gone too far with the alpha when he felt Cas’ teeth dig deeper into his flesh than normal, but Cas didn’t break the skin. Dean didn’t know if he was happy or sad about it.

***

“Amelia wanted to come by today,” Jimmy said at breakfast a few days later. Dean paused, but a quick glance up confirmed that he was serious. Dean glanced around the table before his eyes landed on Cas’. The alpha’s eyes were encouraging and Dean smiled.

“Of course,” he told Jimmy. “She doesn’t need to ask my permission, Jimmy.”

“But she does,” Jimmy told him. Dean raised his eyebrows. “She’s a guest who wants to come by to see you, Dean. She’s not here with me and she should ask.”

Dean didn’t want to argue so he just nodded. “Sure. When did she want to come out?”

***

Three hours later he was sitting at the same table with Amelia over a cup of tea. She had apologized to Dean over and over and Dean knew that he had maybe overreacted and she had not been as careful as she could have been.

It was fine now and they could move on. Dean found that he liked her just as much as he thought he would and they spent a pleasant morning together, including cooking lunch.

Amelia came to the ranch twice more that week and she and Dean got to know each other better. They both enjoyed the same types of books, cooking and bubble baths. It was nice to have another omega around. There were alphas aplenty and the betas were nice too, but there was a connection with other omegas that couldn’t be replicated with anyone else.

Dean had become friendly with Charlie at the diner, but he saw her once a week at best and it was just during lunch. He missed the companionship of other omegas. Cas was a good alpha and Jimmy was a good friend but Amelia could sympathize with him about heats, bonding with alphas and all the things that were unique to omegas.

It occurred to him the next week that his birthday was in a few days. He had mentioned it to Cas a few months ago, but he wasn’t sure if he would remember. Dean was torn between wanting to make sure the alphas knew and wanting to just pretend it was another day.

He finished what he was working on at his desk and shook his head. He would think about that later. For now, he needed to get moving. He got up to make sure that dinner would be ready on time. He had made more food than before with the new hands and he enjoyed it. Making sure that they were fed hot food when it was so terribly cold was something of a challenge. Dean knew what he was getting into when he moved to Montana, but living the fifteen degree temperatures in January was different than theoretically understanding about it in June.

The alphas came stomping in about an hour later to a hot meal of chicken pot pies. Cas’ hands were chapped and red and Dean took note of them while they were eating. He glanced around and saw that everyone else’s hands looked red, but Cas’ were by far, the worst. Dean would put something on them before they went to bed.

Victor and Benny said their good nights and Dean cleaned up the kitchen. It wasn’t late but it was pitch black outside already and Dean shivered. There would be snow overnight.

“Cas, come upstairs with me,” Dean said softly as he put a hand on the alpha’s where it rested on the arm of the sofa. Cas’ eyes were closed and he looked exhausted. Dean frowned and leaned in as he opened his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked thickly.

Dean moved his hand so he was holding Cas’ and tugged. “I want to take care of these hands,” he told him. “And you look exhausted, Cas.”

The alpha grunted but hauled himself up and murmured a good night to Jimmy as he let Dean pull him out of the room. Cas’ hand was warm and solid in his and he tried to temper the feeling of contentment that swelled into his chest as they walked up the stairs. 

He steered them down the hallway and into Cas’ room where Dean pressed him down on the bed. “Sit there, I have something we can use in the bathroom,” Dean told him. Cas merely nodded and Dean quickly located the tube of ointment and headed back to the alpha. 

Dean frowned at the sight Cas made, slumped on the bed. He walked around and was almost surprised to see him still awake. He needed to work quickly and get Cas in bed before he fell over.

Dean knelt down in front of him and took one of his hands. He gently slathered the ointment on the cuts and chapped parts and gently rubbed it in. Cas hissed at the contact but didn’t pull away.

Dean looked up and grimaced. “Sorry, Cas,” he whispered. 

“It’s ok, Dean,” Cas told him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Dean smiled and stood up as he capped the tube. He ran a hand through Cas’ hair and the alpha rumbled at the touch. They stood like that for a moment and Dean just scented the air between them, laced with contentment and happiness. Dean loved the smell of their combined scents and could stay within the circle of Cas’ arms forever just to smell it.

Finally, he pulled back and smiled at Cas. “Get undressed. I’m going to put this away and then I think it’s time for bed.”

The alpha didn’t argue and let Dean go when he moved. Dean saw Cas start to unbutton his shirt as he made his way around the bed to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and did his nightly routine. Cas appeared beside him and Dean couldn’t help but shuffle closer to him.

He had stopped questioning the strength of their bond. It was unusual for unmated pairs to bond as strongly as they had, but it was not unheard of. After the issue with Amelia a few weeks ago, Dean just wanted to let go of his insecurities and enjoy his life. He had tried to do that in the last few weeks and once he let go, it was easy to see how much he needed and wanted the alpha.

Dean waited for him to finish up in the bathroom and walked him back to the bed. They lay down and Cas pulled him into his chest to rest his head. Dean sighed happily and smiled at the faint snoring he heard immediately.

***

The snow continued and Dean enjoyed the evenings at home with the alphas. There were many days that they went back out after dinner during the summer and fall, but in the winter, they didn’t do as much in the dark, which meant more time to enjoy movies together and play board games. 

Dean found out that Jimmy also had a competitive streak a mile wide, which made sense with how often he and Cas wrestled around and fought. They played endless rounds of board or card games and the dining room table was always littered with at least one in progress.

Dean’s birthday was a quiet affair at the end of January. He had told the alphas when it was, but requested that they not have a big to do about it. Cas wanted to make all sorts of plans and Dean had to reign him in a bit. After all the hustle and bustle of Christmas and traveling, he was content to go out to dinner and have a quiet evening at home. Cas had agreed to it because that was what Dean really wanted, but the omega could tell that he was itching to do something more.

Dean wasn’t surprised when he woke up on his birthday to Cas’ alarm only to have the alpha tell him he was sleeping in that day. They had managed breakfast without him and Cas and Jimmy gave him their gifts early in the morning. Dean shook his head at the alphas, but thanked them for spoiling him yet again.

Dinner in town with Cas, Jimmy and Amelia was exactly what he wanted. They went to the steakhouse downtown and Dean was happy to have a simple dinner and dessert at the restaurant to celebrate. Cas asked him why he didn’t want to do something more and Dean had just shrugged and told him he appreciated the fact that they wanted to do more for him, but he really just wanted to do something quiet.

By the first of February Dean was ready for winter to be over. Cas gave him a pitying look when he expressed his desire for warm days and Dean stuck his tongue out at him. Cas had then convinced him that long nights were wonderful when you could spend them in bed with a partner.

Their quiet, slow days were soon interrupted, though. By the middle of February everyone was gearing up for the winter calving. Dean had no idea that cows were bred to birth in the middle of winter, but Cas told him it was the best way to ensure a good price come market time. Calves born in February weighed more than ones born in March, if they could keep them alive.

Dean learned a lot about the subject through January so he would know what to expect and how to help. The winter calving had been what put Cas and Jimmy in the black last year and had enabled them to hire Dean. The work was long and laborious but it was worth it in the end.

Cas and Jimmy had worked out a schedule between them and the other hired hands that would enable one of them to monitor the heard all day and ride through the cows every twenty minutes during the night. It would be a difficult two weeks for all of them, but it would be much better than it had been the winter before.

Cas had explained to Dean that they would use what he called the “night barn” to have the cows calve inside out of the coldest weather. Dean hadn’t been into that barn before, as it was on the farther side of the closest field. Cas took him down one day to see what it looked like and Dean was impressed. It was a large open space that the alphas had sectioned off into as many pens as possible. Benny was busy putting down straw in each one of them and Victor was shoring up any loose planks.

The cows would be put in there to calve and then, once they were stable and healthy, they would be put back with the herd. Cas took him out to the field next to show him the windbreaks and calf sheds. The calf shed was a small shed that was just big enough for the calves to get inside and out of the cold weather. The adult cows were too large to get inside, making sure that the calves were the ones protected.

There was a wind break attached to the calf shed and two more dotted around the field for the adults that would help them to stay out of the weather. They had been using these since the weather turned already. This helped all the cows to have some protection from the elements and stay healthier overall.

Dean could tell this would be long and stressful work for all the alphas and wondered, again how they survived the first year. He let Cas take him back into the house and as they warmed up with hot cider, he peppered Cas with questions.

“How many calves are expected?” he asked.

Cas blew on his drink and smiled. “We have seventy heifers that are going to calve. Some of them probably have more than one calf.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at the large amount. “That’s a lot of calving, Cas.”

The alpha nodded. “It’s a lot but it’s worth it. We’ll make enough on these calves to boost us into the next year and continue to grow the ranch.”

Dean sipped his cider in silence for a moment. “What is the best way I can help?” he asked.

Cas smiled at him and Dean felt a familiar warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with his drink. It took Cas a minute to respond to him though. Dean could see several thoughts flow through his mind before he spoke.

“You could best help us by continuing to make hot meals that are ready when we expect them, Dean. If you feel like you want to help further, a pot of coffee and other hot drinks ready would be wonderful. There are several thermoses in the pantry, I’m sure you’ve seen them. They were what we used last year while we were out in the field to hold the coffee and keep it hot.”

Dean nodded, silently listening. “What about overnight?” he asked.

“What about it?” Cas asked surprised. “You’ll be sleeping, Dean.” Cas’ voice wasn’t harsh, but Dean didn’t mistake the command in it. He rolled his eyes which seemed to amuse the alpha.

“Ok, Cas, I’ll be sleeping, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t do anything. What about making meals to put in the basket to take out with whoever is riding through the night? You’ll be in the calving barn when you’re not out in the field right? I could make some simple things that could keep that you wouldn’t have to touch with your hands and that way you’d be fed. It’s a long time from dinner to breakfast.”

Cas looked at him for a moment and Dean could scent that he had caught the alpha by surprise. The pleased and grateful scent that mingled into Cas’ normal sunshine nearly made Dean swoon. Cas scooted his chair back and pulled Dean into his lap. 

Dean went willingly and straddled the alpha, who buried his nose into Dean’s neck and nuzzled into it. He noticed that floral note in Cas’ scent that he had scented before but he still wasn’t sure what it was. He liked it though and wished he could scent it more often. Dean sighed in pleasure and let his scent speak for him. Cas rumbled and Dean was pleased.

“Dean, you’re the most amazing omega I’ve ever met. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I hope I keep doing it.”

Dean tiled his face and nuzzled into Cas’ neck as well. He noticed the alpha needed a haircut, but he didn’t say anything because he secretly loved it when Cas’ hair was slightly longer. It was wilder and Dean liked to feel the softness on his face.

“You have it wrong, alpha,” he whispered. “I’m the lucky one.”

Their peace was interrupted by the banging of the back door and Jimmy’s voice as he stomped into the mudroom. He opened the door and was talking before he even crossed the threshold.

“Cas, are you- oh.”

Dean kept his face buried in his alpha’s neck, chest to chest and relaxed, though he did chuckle. Jimmy was like a tornado. He closed his eyes again and sighed. Cas’ arms tightened around him as he lifted his head. Dean got the message that he didn’t want the omega to get up, but Cas didn’t know that Dean had no intention of moving at that moment. Maybe ever.

“What is it, Jimmy?” Cas asked. Dean smirked a little when he heard that Cas’ voice was a little rough.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“You’re always interrupting something,” Cas growled. “What do you want?”

“I was just wondering where you went, but I see now,” Jimmy replied. Dean couldn’t help but detect the note of teasing in the alpha’s voice.

“Jimmy.” The note of warning in Cas’ voice was clear. Dean could scent his apprehension and wondered what was going on. He wouldn’t have even been able to tell if he hadn’t had his nose buried in Cas’ neck at the moment.

He could almost hear Jimmy roll his eyes at his twin, but Dean just wiggled a little and snuggled deeper into Cas’ embrace. He was nearly purring at the safety and contentment he felt. He was beginning to feel a little scent drunk too.

“Alright,” he heard Jimmy say. “I’ll just be out in the field when you’re ready. Take your time!”

Dean heard the back door bang again and Cas stood with him still in his arms. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist instinctively. Cas rumbled again and carried Dean upstairs.

***

Later, when they were laying together before the went to sleep, Dean could scent it again. He couldn’t identify what it was. Something niggled in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t something he really ever remembered smelling before.

Dean was curled into Cas’ side while the alpha read an article about winter calving on his tablet. Dean was tired and he didn’t think about anything but how much he loved that scent and wanted more of it. He tipped his head up and pressed his nose into Cas’ scent gland and breathed deeply. He let out a sound that was a little bit of a moan and a little bit of a purr and before he could register what he was doing he had licked over Cas’ scent gland.

Dean realized what he had done when Cas’ scent changed slightly to surprise and his body stiffened. Dean blinked and jerked away from Cas. He scrambled back across the bed, fully awake and terrified now.

“I-I’m sorry, alpha,” Dean gasped out eyes downcast and neck bared in submission. He clutched the blankets in fear and tried to think what to do. His mind went blank except for the stern words of his instructor at the institute.

 _Never,_ ever _, under any circumstance, mark an alpha. If an alpha asks you to mark them you may, but unless they are your mate and they ask, your job as the omega is to receive a claim, not give one._

“Dean, it’s alright,” he heard Cas tell him.

He blinked back into the present and looked at the alpha. Cas had put the tablet down and was sitting forward with one hand outstretched towards him. 

“It’s okay, Dean, everything is fine,” Cas repeated. He spoke softly and Dean tried to calm his panic and take in the truth of his words and scent. It took a few minutes for his brain and body to register that Cas’ scent was neutral and calm and he wasn’t in trouble. Cas waited patiently for Dean to get himself together.

He swallowed and nodded once he was sure that Cas wasn’t angry and that he would be okay. Cas slowly reached forward and gently grasped his wrist. Dean looked down where Cas’ hand was and didn’t meet his eye. 

“It’s ok sweet omega. I don’t mind.” 

Dean’s eyes shot up to the alpha’s and looked at him warily. He tried to scent Cas’ emotions and feelings but his panic was still high.

“Dean.” The slight alpha timbre helped Dean to focus and he blinked again, feeling himself calm as he was able to understand that Cas wasn’t mad at him.

“Sorry, Cas,” he whispered. He lowered his eyes again.

“Dean, come here.” It was a command, but Cas wouldn’t force him. He wanted Dean to come to him for reassurance. Dean moved slowly back into Cas space limbs shaky as he moved. The alpha sat up completely and cupped Dean’s face so that he could tip it up to look into his eyes.

“What just happened, sweet omega?” he asked. 

Dean swallowed and held his eye contact. “I’m not supposed to mark you, Cas. Not unless you’re my mate and even then, not unless you ask. I’m sorry. I just…” Dean couldn’t finish his thought.

“What?” Cas prodded gently.

How could Dean tell him things that he wouldn’t even admit to himself? He and Cas were so tightly bonded that he was beginning to forget that Cas wasn’t his mate. And being with Cas was the happiest he could ever remember being in his life. He felt safe and wanted. He felt cared for and loved, even if it was only a friendship from Jimmy and the physical bond he had with Cas. 

He hadn’t been back into the room with the rocking chair since that day Amelia had come the first time. Being there made him want things he had no right to and the longing nearly crippled him. And it wasn’t a longing for pups in general.

Dean couldn’t speak and Cas seemed to understand. He smiled softly at him and finished his thoughts for him.

“It’s just that we’re bonded well. It’s normal Dean. It’s okay for you to mark me,” Cas told him. Dean’s eyebrows rose. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. Cas nodded. “It’s ok to mark an alpha you’re bonded to, Dean. I should have said something earlier about it, but I just didn’t think you wanted to.”

“I didn’t really think about it until I did it,” Dean told him honestly. He wasn’t sure if he had always wanted to mark Cas and subconsciously he knew that he couldn’t or if he really didn’t have the desire to until tonight.

“Dean, we carry each other’s scents already. Marking me slightly like that will have almost no more effect than what we already have.”

Dean licked his lips and nodded. “So, we’re okay?” he asked.

Cas smiled at him. “Of course, we are,” he said. Cas pulled him close and they lay together quietly for a while before Cas spoke again. “You know that the institute you were at taught you very traditional values, don’t you?”

Dean nodded. He hadn’t been aware of it at the time, but since coming to the ranch and learning about how the twins lived and wanted him to behave and live, he had realized it.

“Yea, Cas, I do. But knowing it and acting on it are two different things. Sometimes, like now, I don’t even know that it’s not something that a lot of people hold value with.”

“I know,” Cas reassured him. “But, Dean, I want you to remember that you’re safe here, and even if you did something that I didn’t like, which would be nearly impossible, by the way, it would be alright. We’d discuss it and find a way forward.”

“I know, Cas, thank you,” Dean told him. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the alpha’s side. Cas rubbed his chin over Dean’s head to mark him slightly and he relaxed further. They were quiet again for a while before Cas asked him another question. Dean knew something was coming because his scent had started leaking his worry.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly. Dean turned his face to look up at the alpha. “What were you expecting to happen if you marked me without permission?”

Dean pressed his lips together and sighed. “For the record, it never occurred to me that you might hurt me or become violent,” Dean told him. He could see Cas blanch slightly and his scent spiked in anger and disbelief. Dean squeezed his middle where his arm was draped and Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair as he took a deep breath.

“I thought you’d be mad and yell at me, maybe. Send me to my room.”

Cas raised one brow. “Send you to your room?” he asked. “Would that be a punishment?”

Dean blushed slightly and licked his lips unable to look him in the eye. “It would be if you didn’t want me next to you tonight,” he told him quietly.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed. He rolled them over until he was on top of Dean with his arms bracketing the omega’s head. “It would be a punishment for me to, sweet omega.” Cas pressed kisses to his neck and nipped his scent gland and Dean relaxed again. 

Cas didn’t press him for more information and Dean was glad. He didn’t want to tell Cas all the rules and consequences that the institute had told him to expect because he knew that Cas would be mad. Instead, he closed his eyes and got lost in the alpha’s tender kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter calving is a real thing and a shit ton of work.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is what you've been waiting for...ish.
> 
> Headed back to teaching today but I'll try and get the next few chapters up quickly so that we can keep this moving along.

**DEAN POV**

There were eight inches of snow on the ground when the first calf was born. Dean still couldn’t believe that they were calving in the middle of winter. There was a schedule on the fridge with a rotation of who was on duty when for the next two weeks.

Dean had been busy making and freezing meals because he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe they would be more hungry than usual, like during the haying, so he wanted to have plenty on hand if he needed it. He also stocked up on simple ingredients to make single serve meals that could be heated and taken overnight. He bought more thermoses and had them shipped to the ranch to use in a rotation.

All in all, things started out well. Cas was the first one on the rotation to cover a night and Dean was suddenly worried that he wouldn’t be warm enough. Dean tried to sleep, but tossed and turned in the too big bed that smelled like them. He couldn’t sleep so by eleven he decided to sneak downstairs and go see if he could find Cas and check on him.

The house was quiet, as was the ranch outside. He could hear the low tones of the cows that were in the closest field. Dean wondered if there had been more calves birthed since the first one that afternoon. He made his way out into the dark with the big flashlight in hand and his warmest clothes on.

It was good timing because Cas was just coming out of the calving barn with his own horse, Heaven’s Angel. Dean called out softly to let Cas know it was him and he saw the alpha shake his head as he approached.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Cas asked him as he walked straight into the alphas’ arms.

“Missed you and was worried,” Dean told him. 

“Dean, really, everything is fine, there’s nothing out here that is going to hurt me.”

“I know, but it was lonely in bed.”

Cas chuckled. “You sound like a petulant child,” he told Dean.

“That’s because I am,” he retorted. “Can I ride through with you?”

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. He nodded when he saw Dean was serious. “Let’s get mounted up,” he said.

They rode through the herd and carefully checked to see if any of the cows showed signs of being ready, but they were fine. Cas turned them back through once more before he kicked the horse into a canter and guided him up the hill to the house. Dean pouted but he knew that Cas needed to focus and Dean would only be a distraction.

Cas pulled the reigns up when they got to the back stairs and halted. He dismounted and helped Dean down before he placed a kiss on his cold forehead.

“Go in and go to sleep. I’ll need a hot meal and a nap when I come in for breakfast,” he told him. Dean nodded and smiled. He could sleep now.

***

The first few days went well and they delivered a dozen calves without a problem. The schedule with the four alphas had let them all be well rested before they had to do another overnight run and it wasn’t as bad as any of them thought it would be. 

It was just shy of the first week when Dean and Cas were woken abruptly in the middle of the night by the walkie talkie that sat on Cas’ nightstand any night that he wasn’t out in the field.

Dean sat bolt upright at the crackling sound of the static and Cas had the device in his hand and was sitting on the side of the bed before Dean even really woke up.

“Vic?”

“Yea, Cas,” the alpha’s voice was faint.

“Victor, what happened?” Cas demanded. The alpha stood and moved to gather his clothes. Dean jumped out of bed right behind him. He knew that Victor was hurt, he could hear it in his voice. Dean pulled on warm clothes as Victor and Cas continued to talk.

“Cow spooked the horse,” he panted. “Damn thing crashed me into the fence. Think some ribs are cracked.”

“Alright, I’m on my way. Dean’ll call the ambulance and we’ll get some help out here as quick as we can.”

“No, no, I’m alright, Cas, I don’t need a bus,” Victor tried to tell him. Cas was shaking his head even though the other alpha couldn’t see him. Dean had already unlocked his phone and dialed 911. He moved into the bathroom to talk to the dispatcher and didn’t hear the rest of the conversation.

He quickly filled her in on the accident and what to expect and she said they’d get there as soon as possible. They had been lucky that they had had no major accidents on the ranch since Dean had been there, but now he realized that it would take the ambulance at least twenty or thirty minutes to arrive.

He pocketed his phone and stepped back into the bedroom. Cas was pulling on another layer of clothing when he looked up to see Dean. He frowned.

“Why are you dressed?” he asked.

Dean frowned back at him. “I’m going to go with you,” he said. Cas was already shaking his head as he crossed the room to Dean’s side.

“No, I want you to stay here where it’s warm and safe.” Dean could scent the apprehension and worry in him.

“Cas, I’ll be fine. You need another set of hands and I can help.” Dean caught the edge of his sweatshirt and tugged on it. “Let me help you.”

Cas caught his wrist and Dean thought he was going to make him stay, but to his surprise, Cas sighed and nodded. “Jimmy’s coming too. You have to promise me that you’ll do as I say. I don’t know how worked up the herd is and there are still calves about to drop. I can’t be worried about you,” he told him.

Dean nodded earnestly. There was something intense in Cas’ gaze and scent when they locked eyes and his stomach swooped in a now familiar feeling. Dean caught his breath and for a split second he wanted Cas to kiss him. He blinked and refocused.

“I’ll take the four-wheeler down and when we hear the sirens I can come up and lead them down to the field.” He didn’t want to be a bother, but he could help. 

Cas nodded. “Thank you, that will be a big help.”

They made their way downstairs and met up with Jimmy who was just putting on his boots. “Good morning, Dean,” Jimmy told him brightly. Cas growled at his brother but Dean just smiled.

“Come on,” he said to them both and they left the house.

When they got to the field things were not as chaotic as Dean had thought they might be. He was seated behind Cas on the four-wheeler. Jimmy had gone to the barn to get saddled. He would take over the calving for the night and Cas and Dean would take care of Victor. Cas would get his horse saddled if they needed to get the herd under control. 

Victor was leaning on the fence and his horse was a few feet away. The cattle seemed calm and were keeping their distance. Cas cut the engine of the vehicle a few feet away from the fence line and hopped off. He put up the large light he had grabbed from the house so that Jimmy could find them when he was saddled. 

Dean hopped off the back and made his way to Victor. Cas had made him promise not to go inside the fence no matter what. He was glad that Victor was upright and not laying on the ground. He really didn’t want to break his promise to Cas.

Cas called out a greeting and Victor nodded. Dean slowly approached the fence line and clicked his tongue to the horse. The older filly snorted and ignored him at first but Dean was calm and persistent and in just a moment she was letting him pet her nose over the fence. Dean gently grabbed the reigns and looped them over the rail so that she was secure before he turned to Victor.

Cas had been able to climb over the fence to get to the other alpha while Dean got the horse tied.

Victor was panting and he seemed like he couldn’t catch his breath. There was blood trickling from a cut on his lip and he looked more banged up than he had said. Dean was glad he had called the ambulance.

“What can I do?” he asked Cas. 

“There’s nothing to do, Dean,” Victor told him through shallow breaths as he shook his head slightly. “Broken ribs are painful but there’s not much to do in the field.”

Dean nodded and listened to the sound of horse’s hooves as they approached. “Jimmy’s on his way,” Cas told Victor, though he probably could hear him as well as Dean could. He nodded anyway.

Jimmy stopped next to them inside the field. “How is everything?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, boss, just need to lay down.”

“Yes, you do,” Cas agreed. “Dean called the ambulance and they should be here shortly. We need to get you out of the field.”

“I told you I didn’t need an ambulance,” Victor protested. 

“Vic, we need to get you checked out,” Cas told him. Jimmy nodded from the top of the horse.

“He’s right. And we aren’t taking no for an answer,” Jimmy agreed. “I’m going to run through the herd and check on everything, ok?” 

“Thanks Jimmy,” Cas told him.

Jimmy took off through the cows and Cas turned back to the injured alpha. “We need to get you to the gate,” he told him. 

“I’m fine, I can get there,” the alpha grumbled. 

Dean huffed and began to walk slowly along the fence line with them. Cas had Victor’s arm slung around his shoulders and was carefully guiding him down the field to the gate. It seemed like a long way off to Dean. 

He hesitated. Should he go back and get the four-wheeler? He didn’t want to have to scramble over the dark field to get to it when he heard the sirens. 

“Cas, I’m going to get the four-wheeler,” he called out.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean was glad he had decided to go back when he did because he had just turned the key again when he heard the sirens. He pulled away and headed to the front of the ranch, leaving Victor in Cas’ care. He waited anxiously for the ambulance to arrive and felt relieved when the flashing lights announced the arrival. He directed them down to the field and they cut their lights to help keep the cows calm.

Dean didn’t know where the alphas were, but as far as he knew all three were in the pasture with the cattle. Dean swallowed down the fear and worry that something might happen to them. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it after Victor had gotten hurt.

Dean saw the light as he rode down the fence line and he realized that Cas had made it to the gate with Victor and they were waiting there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jimmy there as well. Everyone was fine and out of danger.

The paramedics quickly assessed Victor and got him on the gurney. He protested but Cas told him in no uncertain terms was he to deny the medical care. They loaded him up and slowly drove across the field to get back to the road. 

Benny had been woken by the commotion and the four of them quickly planned for the rest of the night and the next day. Dean and Cas would follow the ambulance into town and make sure that Victor was settled at the hospital. Jimmy would take the rest of the night shift and Benny would take over at the regular shift time. Jimmy would call Amelia as soon as he could and ask her to come to the ranch to help out.

With the plan in place Dean and Cas got back on the four-wheeler and headed back up to the house. They quickly traded one vehicle for the other and in a short time were headed down the highway. They were only about fifteen minutes behind the ambulance.

Dean could scent how worried and anxious Cas was and he reached over the console to brush his leg. Cas glanced at him and took his hand. Dean held it tightly and Cas’ scent evened out slightly. They were silent for a while before Cas spoke.

“There are very few parts of ranching that I don’t like, but this is one of them. Having someone I’m responsible for get hurt on the ranch while working is something that I’ll never get used to.”

“It’s not your fault, Cas,” Dean told him.

“I know it’s not, but Victor’s my employee. He’s hurt and I have to make sure he’s taken care of. It’s part of my job as the owner. It’s something everyone understands when they work the ranch, but it doesn’t make it easy when something happens.”

“I know, Cas, but you’re a good alpha and you’re doing what you can to make sure he’s going to be okay.” Dean rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb where he held it. Cas gave it a light squeeze in thanks. 

“I’m just glad it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” He blew out a breath and Dean tensed. 

“What does that mean?” he asked. Dean knew his scent had spiked with worry and fear and Cas glanced at him again.

“Dean,” Cas said softly.

Dean shook his head. “I know, it’s fine. I’m fine, I just don’t like it any more than you do.”

In reality, the calving had brought up a different fear in Dean that he hadn’t remembered feeling for a very long time. He was worried about having a home and a family and he wanted those things so badly, but along with it now came the fear that something would happen to one of them. Being forced to leave or being unwanted was one type of fear, but the fear of the ones he loved being hurt, or worse, wasn’t something Dean had felt for a long time. He hadn’t had anyone he was close enough with since he was twelve to have that fear for.

And now he had so many people. The feelings were overwhelming after not experiencing them for so long and the only person he ever had those fears about was his brother when they were in foster care. He had only been twelve at that time, too.

“Dean, talk to me,” Cas said softly.

“It’s the same as you, Cas. I worry for you, all of you, but you especially. I haven’t had anyone close enough to me to worry about like this in many, many years, and it’s just a lot.”

“Is that why you keep coming out to the field?” he asked him.

Dean nodded. He had gone out every night that Cas had been on duty just like he had the first. Cas hadn’t been surprised to see him and had let Dean ride through the herd with him again before ushering him back to the house.

“And don’t say it’s fine and you’ll be ok,” Dean told him. He chewed on his nails. “Clearly there are dangers and it scares me.”

“You’re right, Dean. There are dangers and it’s a hard life. But we have every precaution in place that we can. Only the cows that need to calve are in the pen, the walkies are the best there are, the shifts are short and we are rotating to get enough sleep and we have a wonderful omega who keeps us healthy and fed.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas. Dean knew those things; they had talked about them already. He knew they were as safe as they could be overnight, but Dean still worried while one of them, especially Cas, was out alone in the dark. 

“It’s bad enough that something happened to Victor, but if it was you, Cas…” Dean trailed off and looked out the window as a lump formed in his throat. He knew that Cas could tell from his scent that he wouldn’t be able to cope with it, but he couldn’t finish the sentence.

They pulled into the hospital then and Cas parked at the ER entrance. He didn’t say anything as he got out and came around to open the door for Dean. He pulled him to his chest and cupped his face. Dean blinked up at him and shivered at the look in the alpha’s eyes.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t get hurt, Dean,” he rumbled, “but I will promise to be as safe as I possibly can. I’ll be safe, sweet omega.”

Dean nodded and Cas pulled him close to nuzzle him behind his ear. Dean breathed in his scent and they stayed there for a moment as they calmed down together. Cas pressed a kiss to his neck and pulled back. He took his hand.

“Let’s go see how Victor is.”

***

The sun was just rising when they pulled back into the driveway. Victor had been settled and his family was called. He had broken three ribs and had a slight concussion. They had stayed to make sure everything was taken care of and he was admitted. His sister was set to fly in that afternoon.

They crept into the house, but there was no need to be quiet. Amelia was already bustling around in the kitchen. She must have parked behind the house because Dean hadn’t seen her car. She looked up from her work as they entered the kitchen from the front door.

“Hey guys,” she greeted them.

“Amelia,” Cas greeted her. “Thanks for coming. I wasn’t expecting you until later this morning.”

She shrugged. Jimmy called me about an hour ago, so I came on out. I just got here,” she told them. She hadn’t gotten very far in whatever she was going to cook.

“Let me help you,” Dean offered. He broke away from Cas and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

“Thank you, Dean,” Amelia murmured. Dean saw her glance between him and Cas and paused.

“What?” he asked. Amelia turned to look at him and he could scent how anxious she was.

“I would like to cook breakfast for you and Cas and then send you upstairs to rest. Jimmy will be in shortly and Benny will be too, but I know you’re tired. I heard you say you wanted to help, and I’ll take it if you really want to, but I’m happy to take care of breakfast so you can rest.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled tentatively. They had been able to move past their misunderstanding but Dean didn’t like the fact that she was so unsure around him. He felt guilty that he had caused her to worry and tried his hardest to make sure she knew that everything was ok.

Her hesitancy to bring up her desire to have him rest was a touchy subject.

“I am tired,” he told her as he dried his hands. “But if we can get breakfast on the table quicker then I can go upstairs and rest faster, too. I can help you make pancakes and eggs.”

He glanced at Cas who nodded. “I’m going to check in on Jimmy and see how things went after we left. We’ll be back.”

The omegas nodded and Dean watched him go. He turned back to Amelia to find her looking at him. He frowned at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied. Dean knew it was something but he was too tired to banter back and forth with her. 

They worked quietly together for a while and soon they had a pile of food ready for the alphas. Benny came in just as Dean had put the last of the eggs in the pan.

“Morning,” he greeted them. Dean smiled at him over his shoulder and turned back to the stove. 

“Go ahead and make your plate, Benny. The others will be in soon, but I know you have to get back out there.” Dean pointed with the spatula he was holding and Amelia moved to get the mugs from the cupboard for the coffee.

“Thank you, Dean, Amelia. This looks good, as always,” Benny told them.

“You’re welcome,” Dean told him. Benny winked at him and Dean shook his head at the alpha. He noticed that the feeling of excitement in his stomach wasn’t there when Benny flirted a little with him. In fact, it was never there with either Benny or Victor. Or Jimmy, come to think of it.

Dean frowned at the eggs. It was only with Cas. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the alpha himself as he came in the door with his brother behind him. Dean turned and smiled brightly and Cas came straight to him. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck and the omega let out the tension he didn’t know he was holding. He nuzzled Cas back and the alpha pulled away. Cas smiled at him and Dean’s belly flipped over.

He glanced away only to catch Jimmy and Amelia looking strangely at each other. Amelia caught him looking and Dean widened his eyes at her. 

“What?” he mouthed while Cas’ back was turned. 

She just shook her head and Dean grumbled and turned back to the stove. He finished the eggs and they were able to sit down all together for a few minutes. Benny was done quickly and headed back to the barn to make sure everything was ok. They didn’t want to leave the herd alone for any length of time.

When the rest of them had finished Amelia did refuse his help with clean up. Dean began to protest but when Cas gently wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist he knew he was out numbered. He accepted defeat, thanked Amelia and Jimmy and let Cas lead him upstairs to bed.

They stepped into the shower together and in the enclosed space he could scent how exhausted Cas was. The alpha was still upright and his eyes were open and alert, but his scent was sour with worry and heavy with how tired he was.

Dean took the sponge and began to wash the alpha. Cas rumbled in his chest and Dean could scent his surprise. He smiled and looked up to the alpha.

“I can tell you’re tired, Cas. Let me take care of you, okay?” he asked. The alpha nodded silently and Dean did as he promised. He washed Cas’ body and hair carefully and tenderly before quickly washing and rinsing himself.

He dried them off and tucked them into bed naked. Cas nuzzled up behind him and Dean relaxed into his hold. He gripped the strong forearm that rested over his chest and exhaled deeply. Cas pressed a kiss to his neck and they drifted off to sleep.

***

Cas and Dean slept for several hours before they woke up. Dean woke to the alpha watching him with a slight smile on his face. Dean rolled over and mirrored his smile.

“Hey,” he said, voice thick and rough with sleep.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied. 

“Time is it?” he asked around a yawn.

“About noon. I need to get up and go see about the cows,” Cas said.

Dean nodded and stretched and let out a pleased noise. “Ok, I’ll come down with you,” he said. He didn’t give Cas a chance to protest. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. Somewhere over the course of the winter a lot of his clothes migrated into the bedroom and he now had a good supply of whatever he needed without having to go back to the room that was technically his.

“You can still sleep, you know,” Cas told him as he got out of bed.

Dean nodded. “I know, but I feel fine and you’re up, so it’s not as warm as it was.” Dean winked at him and Cas chuckled.

They dressed and headed downstairs. Amelia had kept food warm for them for lunch and Dean thanked her for the food and the ability to sleep. She smiled and waved him off. He and Cas sat down together and ate. They chatted about how many calves had been born and Cas told him another three were born overnight and were in the calving barn, safe and warm.

Dean had almost nothing to do with the calving but he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment that they were able to calve so many and loose so few. He knew the alphas worked hard for it over the course of the few weeks but he also knew that it was a pretty heavy thing to accomplish.

They put their dishes into the sink and Cas told him he was heading out to the barn to check on everyone. Benny was on the regular shift until dinner and Jimmy had woken a bit earlier and had gone down to the horse barn to tend to them.

The omegas said good-bye and Dean turned to help Amelia with the last of the lunch dishes. He heard Cas call him from the porch a minute later. Dean frowned and headed to see what was wrong. 

“My boot lace broke. Would you get me one of the extras in the drawer?” he asked. 

Dean nodded and quickly went back into the kitchen to the junk drawer where they kept a few spare pairs of laces for Cas in case this happened. 

“Everything ok?” Amelia asked.

Dean held up the laces he had just grabbed. “Cas broke his boot lace. I’m going to run it out to him, I’ll be right back.” She nodded and he moved into the mud room. He threw on his coat and slipped his feet into his own muck boots before he opened the door and headed outside. 

Cas was sitting on the porch swing and Dean made his way over to him. He handed Cas the lace and sat down beside of him. Cas thanked him and finished unlacing the broken one. Dean held out his hand and Cas placed it into his palm before he took the new one and laced his boot.

Dean had asked Cas why he didn’t wear cowboy boots like the others and he confided in Dean that he was always uncomfortable in them. They didn’t fit properly and pinched his feet. He had tried three pair and then gave up.

Dean sat with Cas while he laced up the boot. It was cold, but not as cold as it was last night. The temperatures were almost mild during the day compared to the nights. Cas sighed in satisfaction and sat up. He turned to Dean with a smile.

“Thank you for helping me. I’ll see you for dinner.” 

Dean shifted and tilted his head up from where he had been looking down as Cas laced his boot. He smiled and his breath caught in his throat. Cas’ cheeks were rosy with cold already and his eyes were clear and held the look of affection and tenderness that Dean was still getting used to.

Dean lifted the corners of his lips in a small smile and blinked. His stomach flipped over on itself at the feeling of Cas’ chapped lips pressed against his. He gasped slightly and opened his mouth. Cas’ lips caught between his and Dean could feel the soft pressure and hot breath infused with his icy scent.

Dean felt the now familiar swooping in his stomach and unconsciously lifted his hand to reach out for Cas. His lips tingled where the alpha’s touched them and he was suddenly warm all over. Heat flooded his face and Dean had to bite back a whine when Cas pulled back.

He blinked a few times and his heart hammered in his chest as he tried to get a grip on himself. He glanced up at Cas, about to break into a smile when he caught sight of him. The look of shock on the alpha’s face made Dean’s happy blush drain from his face. 

Dean scented the air and the butterfiles in his stomach dropped, thick and heavy at the bottom. He clenched the broken lace in his hand, feeling the coarse fabric between his fingers. They stared at each other for a moment.

Cas’ scent had dimmed and Dean could tell he was embarrassed and immediately regretted what he had done. The alpha opened his mouth to say something but Dean reached out to cover his lips with his palm. He shook his head, trying to keep his own scent under control.

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” he said shakily as he broke their eye contact. Dean thought that if Cas started apologizing he might cry. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the alpha’s expression to see the regret in his eyes. “It was an accident and I understand it won’t happen again. That’s fine, just please…” Dean swallowed heavily and concentrated on the opening of Cas’ coat so he didn’t look at his face. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry,” he whispered. 

Cas took his hand from his mouth and nodded. He kissed Dean’s palm and stood. “I’ll see you for dinner,” he said gruffly.

Dean nodded to his back as Cas walked away. Dean watched him all the way to the barn until he disappeared inside. He pressed his fingers to his lips where they burned like they had been lit on fire. Cas’ lips were soft and supple and the kiss had brought a surge of longing up in him that he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge before. 

He stayed there thinking about what had happened and why until Amelia came looking for him. She was surprised to see him sitting on the swing in the cold. She walked across the porch and sat next to him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Her scent was concerned and Dean could see the frown pinch her forehead.

He nodded and pulled his fingers from his mouth where he had been chewing on his nails. “I think so,” he whispered.

Her brows flew up in the opposite direction. “You think so? Did something happen?” She looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that might give her a clue as to what had could be amiss.

“If I ask you not to tell anyone something, will you keep my secret?”

“Of course, Dean,” she told him immediately.

“You can’t even tell Jimmy. Especially Jimmy, Amelia.” Dean looked at her seriously. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head to observe his face and body. “Alright.”

“I’m in love with Cas and he just kissed me.”

Her mouth formed a perfect “O” shape and her eyes went wide. She blinked and then smiled. “Oh, Dean,” she squealed. “I’m so happy for you.”

“What?” he asked confused. “No, Amelia, this is not good. I can’t fall in love while I’m a house omega. _His_ house omega.”

She waved him away like it was nothing. “Sure, you can. Happens all the time.” Her smile was bright and her voice was still an octave higher in her excitement. “Cas kissed you, Dean. I _know_ he doesn’t kiss you. He worries your neck to death but he never kisses you on the mouth.”

“Right. It wasn’t something he intended to do, Amelia. He tried to apologize to me.”

She shook her head. “If he did it, purposely or accidentally, he meant it Dean,” she told him more seriously.

“He told me that he wanted to wait for those things to give to the omega he courted.” He raised his eyebrows at her, hoping she would understand how serious this was. “He’s not in love with me and I’m his house omega. We aren’t courting.”

Her laughter peeled through the air and Dean stared at her aghast. She calmed and took his hand in hers. “Dean, I hate to break it to you, but you and Cas have been courting since Jimmy and I started dating.”

“What? No,” Dean told her. “Amelia, that’s crazy.”

“Is it?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said with finality. He pushed aside the memories of the special nights in the fall Cas had planned for him while Jimmy and Amelia were dating. He didn’t think about the day they went to the winter market or the surprise trip to the zoo in California. “I have a contract. I’m going to mess this all up if I do something stupid, so I’m going to try and keep myself together.” He pulled his hand from hers and stood. “Come on, we have things to do.”

He didn’t wait for her to follow him back into the house. He wiped a hand down his face and threw the broken lace in the trash. Cas might have kissed him, but it didn’t mean anything to him. 

Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I wanted them to have this type of first kiss because I think at this point, it's really natural for them to take the step without something huge to prompt it the first time. If they were mated (which they pretty much are, ahem), Cas would have leaned over and given Dean a kiss in thanks before he left because that's how mates act. 
> 
> Bets on what happens next?
> 
> Next chapter is Cas POV!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all were so amazing with your comments, here is Cas' chapter!

**CHAPTER 28 CAS POV**

Cas stumbled to the barn in a daze. What had he just done? He kissed Dean. _Really_ kissed him. There had been so many times over the last few months where he thought he would just cross the line and ravish his omega’s mouth and he had barely held himself back. What had happened on the porch? It wasn’t even a moment. Dean brought him the lace and Cas just didn’t think about what he was doing. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to lean over and give him a kiss good-bye. Like it was normal.

He shook his head of those thoughts. First of all, Cas had promised Dean that there would be no kissing and he had broken his rule. Second of all, he hadn’t wanted to apologize to Dean at all. If anything, he wanted to take his omega back into his arms and kiss him senseless. Third, he had to stop thinking of Dean as _his_ omega. He wasn’t. His alpha was more and more confused.

And what did Dean think about this? What would happen now? Did Dean hate him for breaking his promise? Did he feel like he was taking liberties he wasn’t entitled to? He was such an idiot. He was going to ruin everything.

He couldn’t lose Dean. He needed the omega in ways that he didn’t want to say out loud. He had been feeling it for a while and had tried to control it. He knew that there were some times that the scent leaked into the air and he couldn’t completely mute it. He wasn’t sure if Dean had scented it, or if he knew what it was he was smelling.

“Cas, you ok?” Cas blinked and realized he had come into the barn and stopped in the middle of the isle. He was clenching and unclenching his fists while his mind ran in circles. 

Jimmy was standing at one of the horse stalls. He looked concerned.

Cas didn’t respond right away and walked slowly over to where his brother was. He leaned his forearms on the wall of the stall and was silent for a moment. Jimmy let him think but he could scent his brother’s curiosity and worry.

Cas could only guess what his brother scented from him. His emotions were all mixed up. He needed to get his control back so that didn’t happen again.

The sound of the breathy gasp Dean had let out when their lips touched whispered through his brain, momentarily distracting him again. His gut clenched and as he remembered the feeling of Dean’s pliable lips and sweet taste.

“I kissed Dean,” he finally said. He didn’t look at Jimmy but he could scent both surprise and delight from him. He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“What?” Jimmy asked. He stopped what he was doing and put his hand on Cas’ arm. “What are you talking about, Cas?”

Cas turned to his twin and frowned. “I told him there wouldn’t be kissing. I want to save it and I don’t want to kiss someone who’s not my mate.”

Jimmy cocked his head to the side and stared at him. Cas almost growled at him, preparing himself for more of Jimmy’s antics. 

“Cas,” Jimmy said. Cas was surprised to find that he was serious. “You and Dean are bonded more tightly and completely than me and Amelia are. Your alpha wants him and so do you. I can see it when you look at him, and when you touch him. Why are you so resistant to it?”

“He’s my house omega, Jimmy. He has a contract with me. He doesn’t feel that way and I can’t confuse things. Jimmy, you know how much he wants to be here and have a home. I can’t jeopardize that for him. 

“Besides, he doesn’t feel that way about me. He’s never let me know about any feelings, and I’ve never scented it on him. He doesn’t want a mate. He’s said that several times since he got here. He’s not ready for a mate and pups.”

“Castiel, stop.” Jimmy’s voice was firm and cut through his rising panic. “I know what Dean said, but I also know that those things can change. You also said you didn’t want a mate right now, but I know you’ve changed your mind. You can’t see what I see. Dean is as in love with you as you are with him.”

“I’m not in love with him,” Cas growled. He knew it was true though. He had known it was true for a while. He had been trying to convince himself that it wasn’t happening, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Now he had kissed Dean.

The sound of his brother’s laughter made his head turn sharply to the side. He growled louder and his lip curled. Jimmy held his hands up while he got himself under control.

“If you’re not in love with that omega, then I’m not with Ames, Cas. I’ve never seen an alpha who wasn’t in love act the way you do. It’s clear to me that you want him. I know you’re worried about the contract and how Dean will feel about it, but I know he feels the same about you.”

Cas shook his head again. “And what if he doesn’t? What if I tell him, or say anything at all that leads him to believe that there might be something more and he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want him to feel like his safety and home are in jeopardy if he refuses me. How will I know that he wants me because he really wants me or because he’s afraid of losing his home?”

Cas looked at his brother and swallowed hard. His stomach churned at the thought of Dean saying yes to him because he felt like he couldn’t say no. He clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. He blew it out and his shoulders sagged. They were quiet for a moment before Cas spoke again.

“I do love him, Jimmy. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love him,” he admitted. He continued when he saw his brother was going to say something. “But, it would kill me if he felt like he had to mate me if he wanted to stay here. I can’t force it on him.”

“Cas, I don’t think it would be that way.” Jimmy stepped closer to him, his voice softening. “You’ve done everything you can to make sure that Dean knows he has a home here. Why wouldn’t he think that was still the case?”

“Because I’m the alpha!” he roared. He pushed away from the stall and paced up and down a few feet of the isle. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he continued. “I’m in charge, Jimmy. It doesn’t matter what that contract says, and you know it. There are two signatures on it and one of them is an alpha’s and one is an omega’s. If I took it to court they would void it without a fight.”

“But you would never do that, Cas,” Jimmy assured him. Cas shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter what I would or wouldn’t do. Who says that I wouldn’t anyway?”

Jimmy gave him a face. “Cas, stop it.”

“I promised him he would have a home here. What if he doesn’t feel the same and he feels like he can’t stay here? I can’t drive him away. You remember what it was like when he constantly thought we were going to send him away. And not too long ago he was convinced that Amelia was going to take his place. He’s still so insecure about himself and having a place to call home.”

Jimmy stepped out to meet him, effectively stopping his pacing. He placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed gently. “I understand, Cas, but I think that you need to talk to him. I know that you are worried about it, but if you could see the way he looks at you, you might feel differently. I’ve never seen a house omega and their alpha act the way you do. From the second he got here, you’ve been his alpha. Why do you think that I never tried harder to bond with him?”

Cas looked sharply at his brother. “What do you mean?”

Jimmy smiled softly at him. “Cas, I knew the moment we saw him in the train station. You barely spoke to him before you marked him. You wanted him in your bed every night to sleep. You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and when your alpha got confused and Dean let you chase him, it helped you, but I could also tell that you wanted to claim him, even if you didn’t see it yet.

“And even though I was worried about not being able to bond with any omega, I always knew that on some level, Dean and I wouldn’t have the connection you had with him because of it.

“House omegas and their alphas bond, but not like the two of you have. You act like mates. You both want to be mates, you just won’t see it. I didn’t try harder to bond with him because I knew it would hurt you both.”

“Jimmy…” Cas was surprised and shocked that his brother had felt that way. He felt guilty that he had taken away a bond with Dean from his brother, especially when Jimmy was worried about being able to bond at all. “I didn’t-“

“No, Cas, you didn’t. You know there were other issues there too, but I also did it because I wanted to. You didn’t do anything to me, and certainly not on purpose. It’s fine. I have Ames now, anyway. But,” he continued, “that kind of furthers my point. You and Dean have bonded so tightly this winter that you are mates in every single sense except a bite.”

Cas was silent for a few minutes. Jimmy leaned back against the wall and waited. “I don’t know what to do,” he said finally. He looked over to his twin. “Jimmy, I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose him, but I don’t want to make him stay.”

His brother nodded. “Ok, Cas. What can I do?”

“I don’t know. I…I don’t know.” He stood up straight. “We need to tend to the horses and check on Benny.”

Thankfully, Jimmy let him change the subject and finished with the horses. 

Cas continued to think about Dean through the rest of the afternoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Dean’s lips felt under his. They were soft and supple. Dean’s whole body seemed to sway towards him and he looked so beautiful when Cas had pulled away. Before the seriousness of what he had done crashed around him, he had looked at Dean and Cas had known he was lost. If Dean never felt the same about him that would be okay, but Cas was in love with the omega.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome!

**DEAN POV**

Things went back to normal. Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about it. When Cas had come back from the field for dinner he acted like nothing had happened and Dean followed his lead. The alpha obviously regretted the kiss and wanted to forget about it, so Dean did his best to tuck it away, too.

The rest of the calving went well and, in the end, they only lost one calf and it was due to complications with the mother, not the cold. Dean was grateful for Amelia’s help and she had stayed a second day before she headed back to her uncle’s house. 

Victor stayed in the hospital overnight and then his sister brought him back to the cabin where she stayed with him for another week, until she was satisfied that he was going to be fine with just Benny. Dean packed up food each day and brought it down to him to make sure he had what he needed while he was still slowly moving around. 

It seemed like things were going to get back to normal until Jesse knocked on the door one evening after the calving was done. Dean frowned in the direction of the mudroom when he heard the knock. Jimmy and Cas were already in the living room by that time.

“Someone’s at the door,” Dean called into the den. Cas had already gotten up and was walking into the kitchen and Jimmy wasn’t far behind him.

Dean was still finishing up with the dishes and he was surprised to see Jesse enter the house. He smiled and greeted the beta but was curious about what he was doing there.

“Hey Jesse.”

“Hi Dean, sorry to barge in so late, but I needed to talk to these two,” Jesse said.

Dean nodded. “Sure, I’ll just head upstairs and get out of your way,” Dean told him.

“Oh, no, Dean I didn’t mean you needed to leave,” Jesse protested.

Dean shook his head as he dried his hands. “It’s fine, Jesse. I’ve got some things to do anyway,” he assured him. He did have some things to do, but he didn’t need to tell him that it was a bath and a new book he wanted to read.

Cas gave him a small smile as he passed by and Dean mirrored it. Cas knew what he had planned that evening. Dean had hoped that maybe the alpha would join him for the bath, but probably not now. Cas brushed his hand down Dean’s arm as he passed and the familiar tingle on his upper arm made him shiver as he headed down the hall.

He heard the others settle in the kitchen and he made his way upstairs. He went into Cas’ bedroom and stripped down. He threw his clothes into the hamper before he headed into the bathroom. He shut the door completely behind him and turned on the water. He threw in some of the citrus smelling bath salts Cas had given him for Christmas and grabbed his book.

Dean found that he really loved taking a bath. In the institute there was only a shower and he hadn’t had a bath since he was a kid. Cas had shown him how wonderful it could be to soak in the tub and he was addicted. 

He had read almost three chapters when he heard Cas come into the bedroom. He waited to see if the alpha would join him and Dean smiled when Cas knocked twice and opened the door. He peeked his head around and smiled at Dean.

“Want some company?” he asked. Dean smiled wider and nodded.

“Always,” he told the alpha. He carefully marked his place in the book and put it aside, safely out of the range of the water, as Cas took off his clothes and stepped in the water. The tub was big and fit them both easily. 

Dean drained some of the water that was cooling and filled it up again with hot. Cas sighed as he stretched his legs out on either side of Dean and pulled the omega back to rest against his chest. Dean reached up with his foot and turned off the water and relaxed back against Cas.

He could still smell Cas’ scent, even among the citrus fragrance and he pulled it in like he hadn’t scented him all day. Dean bit back a whine as he turned his nose into Cas’ chest and the alpha’s arms came up around him. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked him quietly as he stroked his hair.

Dean nearly purred at the alpha’s touch and nodded. His eyes were heavy lidded and he just wanted to melt into Cas and let him take care of him. “What did Jesse want?” he asked.

Cas continued to card his hand through Dean’s hair and he sighed happily. “Jesse and Caesar are moving. They are going to go south to be with Jesse’s mom, who is ailing. She’s been sick for a while and it’s time. She needs some help, so he and Caesar are going to move down there for her.”

Dean’s happy mood dissipated and he frowned. He pulled away from Cas, who he could scent was also sad. The betas were good neighbors and Dean liked them. They had a nice friendship and he would miss them.

“When are they going?” Dean asked.

Cas petted him and gave him a soft smile. Dean knew his sadness was permeating the small room, but he couldn’t help it. “By the middle of March,” Cas told him. 

“That’s really soon,” Dean replied. He was surprised they were going so quickly, but Dean knew that if Jesse needed to get to his mom they had to go as soon as possible.

“It is, but they need to go,” Cas told him. Dean nodded and turned so he was straddling Cas’ lap. He lay back down against his chest. The steady thump of Cas’ heart under his ear was calming and Dean felt his body loosen again.

“What will we do with the house?” Dean asked. He bit his tongue at the use of the ‘we.’ There was no ‘we’ at all. It was Cas and Jimmy’s house and they would do what they wanted with it. Dean wasn’t part of it and he kept forgetting that. He lifted his hand out of the water and let it drift down Cas’ arm slowly.

“The house will be empty for a bit, but I think Jimmy is going to ask Amelia to mate soon,” Cas told him. Dean was grateful to Cas for ignoring his slip. 

“Hmmm,” Dean said. “That’s good, I’m glad for them.”

“Me too,” Cas said softly. “I’m glad Jimmy found someone.”

Dean lifted up to look at the alpha. “Were you afraid he wasn’t going to?”

Cas shrugged. “It was more like he thought so,” he told him.

Dean frowned at that. “So, you think they will move, or will you?” He was careful to phrase it properly this time.

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not mated and this house is a little bigger, so it makes sense that they would have this one. Plus, it’s in slightly better condition. I know Jimmy wants pups soon, so they’ll need it to be livable.”

Dean’s gut twisted at Cas’ comment about not being mated, but he kept himself still and his scent under control. “Alright, well…I guess, let me know what I need to do to prepare.”

Cas’ arms tightened around him slightly and Dean reveled in the way it made him feel safe and wanted. “When I know something, I’ll share, Dean.”

Dean nodded and they sat quietly for a few minutes. He began to trace patterns on Cas’ skin on his chest and then lower to his belly and then finally under the water to where he could feel Cas’ member stirring. 

Cas groaned when Dean finally touched him and Dean smiled wickedly. He knew what Cas liked and he could give it to him. Cas may not love Dean like Dean loved him but he definitely desired Dean’s body.

The omega lifted himself up and then down, fully seating himself in one long stroke. Cas knotted him then carried him to bed to sleep, curled around each other.

***

A week later Dean was tending to the first sprouts they had in the mud room when he heard a scuffle. He put down the small watering can he had for inside and opened the door. His breath caught as he saw the alphas come to blows.

He hated it when they fought. The alphas knew it so they tended to keep their fist fights to a minimum close to the house, but today was an exception. Dean wondered what was going on. He could hear snippets of the conversation but they were slightly too far away and the breeze was blowing the wrong direction.

“…done already.”

“…isn’t about me, Jimmy, it’s-”

“…head of the family, Cas. It’s your ri-”

“…not mated and won’t be if…”

Dean wasn’t sure what they were fighting about but they were certainly worked up enough that Dean reminded himself about where he kept the first aid kit. He could already see a black eye blossoming on Cas’ face and Jimmy’s lip was split. They were both dirty and their hats were off.

Cas got one final punch to the gut before Jimmy was knocked down. He lay there on the ground with his hands over his stomach groaning while Cas stood over him. Dean could see that he was more annoyed than angry and felt relieved by that.

He crossed his arms at the foolish alphas and clucked his tongue. He felt like an old maid standing on the porch fussing at the alphas, but he didn’t care. They were being stupid. Dean knew they needed the outlet but he still didn’t like it. Why couldn’t they just talk to each other? Shout and scream and all that, but not physically fight.

Cas finished talking to Jimmy and held out his hand to haul him up. Cas clapped him on the back and they turned to the house. If Dean hadn’t been so upset he would have laughed at the looks of guilt on the identical faces. 

They both saw him at the same time and their expressions morphed into chagrin and shame. Dean just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen without a word. He pulled down the first aid kit from the pantry shelf and threw it on the kitchen table as the alphas came through the door.

“You can clean _yourselves_ up today,” he nearly growled.

The alphas were smart enough to keep quiet as they washed up and took care of their wounds. Dean was just about done preparing the meal when Benny showed up. The alpha took one look at the twins and scented the air full of Dean’s annoyance and wisely kept his mouth shut. He went to the sink to wash up before he got himself some tea from the fridge.

Dean was distracted by Benny and lunch and didn’t notice Cas until he was right behind him. He tensed slightly at the touch when Cas’ large hands gently gripped his upper arms. The pulse of electricity he felt in his left arm was both familiar and foreign.

Cas pressed kisses along his hair line and whispered apologies into his ear. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. We know how much you dislike it when we fight. We’re both alright and we’ve settled something between us that needed to be done, so it’s okay now.”

Dean nodded silently and tried to let go of his irritation and worry. He grunted in acknowledgement and Cas pressed up against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean’s hand moved automatically and he pressed his own forearm against Cas’ and grasped it as he leaned back.

He swallowed hard and kept tight control on his scent as a wave of longing swept through him. He fought to keep himself in check and closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself.

It felt so right, so natural to lean into the alpha like this. He could see the exact same scene in his mind only there was a mating bite on his neck and maybe Cas’ hand was lower, cradling-

Dean ripped himself from the daydream and his whole body jerked, startling Cas in the process.

“Sorry,” he exclaimed. He made a big fuss about what he was doing on the stove and threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder. “I was daydreaming and nearly burned the food. Let me finish here and we can eat, ok?”

Cas looked at him carefully and Dean tried to be calm and act normally. He smiled and Cas smiled back at him, but he could tell the alpha was still wary. Dean hadn’t turned back around fully when he caught sight of Jimmy giving Cas a wide-eyed look. It was one of those looks that was a whole conversation, but Dean didn’t know what was said.

He turned fully around to hide his blush. He hoped that Jimmy hadn’t noticed anything. A thought crossed his mind that maybe Cas did know how he felt and Jimmy could tell that Dean had been thinking about more than just standing at the stove with Cas. 

He glanced nervously at Cas, but the alpha had turned away and Dean couldn’t see his face. He licked his lips and gritted his teeth. He couldn’t let something like that happen again. Cas didn’t want him and he needed to keep himself together before Cas figured it out and sent him away.

***

Dean had moved on from the fight the next day. He smiled as he folded laundry at the kitchen table. Cas had been very apologetic the night before and Dean had benefited immensely. He chuckled to himself before he stopped.

He nearly whined when he realized he had done it again. It had been so domestic. Cas had apologized and he had given Dean the best head he’d ever given him before Dean rode him to their climax. It had felt so much like an omega being upset with their alpha who was trying to be forgiven. And it was in a way, but Dean’s feelings towards it were not in that mindset. And the fact that Cas had felt like he needed to earn Dean’s forgiveness was not something that was normally done between an alpha and a house omega.

Dean was confused. And worried. 

He was glad for the distraction when Amelia showed up. She entered the room with her usual smile and energy and Dean realized how perfect she was for Jimmy. She came right over to him and gave him a big hug before she picked up a shirt and started folding it right along with Dean.

“I didn’t think I’d see you today,” Dean commented. 

She nodded and her eyes narrowed. Dean knew that look and he also knew that Cas wasn’t the only alpha in trouble.

“So, you heard about the fight?” he asked. He wasn’t sure how she felt about the alpha wrestling and throwing punches.

“I did.” She huffed and threw the clothing down. “I’m mad at Jimmy,” she stated.

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he nodded. “I was mad at Cas too,” he confessed.

“I just can’t believe they would fight over the house without even talking to me about it,” she told him.

Dean’s brow wrinkled. “They were fighting about the house?” he asked her.

Dean hadn’t asked about the fight and Cas hadn’t told him. Dean tried to maintain some boundaries and since it wasn’t his business what they were fighting about, he didn’t ask. Especially after he had been so upset about the fight to begin with. Which was also not his place.

Amelia looked at him in surprise. “You didn’t know?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Cas didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask. Not my place,” he told her with a shrug. She groaned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes it is, Dean. You’re-“

“Don’t,” he warned her. He pointed a finger at her and quickly glanced at the door to the mud room. “Don’t. I’m a paid house omega and that’s it. I shouldn’t have gotten all bent out of shape about them fighting in the first place.”

Amelia chuckled. “Yea, I heard about that. Cas made it up to you though, right?”

Dean blushed furiously at the realization that Jimmy probably heard him last night and had told Amelia. “Um…”

She laughed again and uncrossed her arms. She picked up another shirt and Dean could tell that her scent was normal again.

“Those idiots were fighting over who was going to stay in the farmhouse and who was moving to Jesse and Caesar’s house.”

“Oh,” Dean said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“They couldn’t decide who would get what house, so they decided to fight it out. Cas won, so he told Jimmy that he would have the farmhouse and that was the end of it.”

“Oh, well, I guess-“

“No.”

Dean looked up, a little shocked at her. “What?”

“I said no. Those alphas forgot that I’m not some meek little omega who’ll just do what they say. They didn’t even ask me what I wanted or thought.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. It never occurred to him that she would have a say.

“Oh, goody, here they come,” she said with a cheeky smile. Dean wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he knew Amelia could be outspoken when she wanted to be.

They left the laundry on the couch and Dean moved to wash his hands as he heard the alphas come into the house. Everything was ready and out on the island except the casserole, which had been heating in the oven. He quickly got it out and set a spoon next to the dish. 

“Ames!” Jimmy cried as soon as he spotted her. “I didn’t know you were coming out today,” he told her. He swept her off her feet and into a messy kiss. She laughed and Dean felt a tug in his chest at their affection. Even when she was mad at him she still loved him.

Dean turned away before his emotions took over. He busied himself with getting the rest of the meal together, even though there wasn’t really anything to do.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas told him. He pressed a kiss to his temple as he passed by and Dean clenched his fists to keep from grabbing at him to hold him closer.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. His eyes lingered a moment too long before he handed Victor a plate. The alpha smiled at him and something in his face made Dean stop. Dean wondered if his scent had given Victor an indication of his feelings towards Cas. He plastered a smile on his face in return and pulled himself back slightly.

Victor was well enough to ride the four-wheeler up from the cabin for meal time now but he wasn’t back to work full time. Cas had him doing some chores that required him to work with his hands but he could sit in the house and do them. He hadn’t wanted to have Victor do anything for a few more weeks but the alpha told him he was going crazy not working and needed something to do.

Cas had relented and Dean thought he was finding things for Victor to do that didn’t really need to be done, but it kept the alpha sitting still at home. He knew that Cas was worried Victor was going to just get up and go back to work before he was ready and hurt himself again.

Dean watched as they were all fed and happy and the table in the kitchen was full. He felt his heart lift at the sight of so many people surrounding him. If this was all he was going to get, he would be more than happy. It was more than he thought he’d ever have.

He glanced over to Cas to see the alpha talking to Benny about something and he stared at his profile. He’d take whatever Cas was willing to give him if it meant he could stay here with him. He would keep his feelings to himself and not jeopardize it.

As the meal was about to wrap up Dean saw Amelia put her hand on Jimmy’s and smile sweetly. Dean nearly laughed because he knew what was coming. Jimmy may have also because he tensed at the touch.

“I know you have a lot of work to do, but I was hoping that I could talk to you and Cas for just a few minutes before you go back out?” she asked him.

Dean bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the stricken look on Jimmy’s face and the glance he cast to his twin. Cas looked resigned and his scent confirmed that he knew whatever was coming was going to be bad.

Victor and Benny must have understood too because they swiftly stood and exited the house. Dean slid out from the bench and patted Cas’ arm as he gathered his plate.

“Aren’t you staying for this?” Cas asked him. Dean smiled at him and barely contained his laugher again. The pleading look on the alpha’s face only made Dean want to laugh more. It was something to see these two strong alphas brought about by an omega. 

Dean had seen how Amelia acted around them for months now and he had observed how omegas could interact with alphas with an equal relationship. He was curious about how Amelia had been raised and Dean listened and watched as much as he could.

“Sorry, Cas, I think this is between the three of you. I’ll just be cleaning up over there though if you need me.” Dean picked up the dishes and made his way over to the sink. He listened to the conversation.

Amelia’s sweet tone was gone when she began to talk again. “I heard there was a fight yesterday,” she began. Dean glanced over to see Jimmy nodding.

“We did fight, Ames, but it was fine,” Jimmy tried to placate her. Instead of backing down she narrowed her eyes. Dean was surprised at how she was acting regardless of her past behavior and relationship with Jimmy. He would have never done this to his alpha. He wasn’t supposed to challenge him.

“Well, I’m glad that you both are reasonably unscarred but it’s not fine, Jimmy.” She leaned forward. “First of all, it’s a stupid thing to fight over,” she told them. 

Dean shifted his eyes away from them. Amelia was mad and he was uncomfortable with the way the omega was speaking to the alphas. He was also a little curious about what was going to happen.

“Second of all, who do you think you are? What, the big strong alphas fought it out and now they decided everything about _my_ house? Where I’m going to live and raise my family? Thank goodness I don’t have to worry about thinking at all since you both decided that you would make the decision for me.”

Dean’s eyes widened at her sarcasm and he nearly choked on his spit in his shock. 

“Come on, Ames, it wasn’t like that,” Jimmy started to protest.

“Oh really? Then tell me, _alpha_ , what was it like?” she asked him.

Oh. _Alpha_. She was pissed. Amelia never called Jimmy alpha.

Dean had stopped all pretense of cleaning up as he watched and listened. It was fascinating to him to see an omega stand up for herself in front of two alphas.

“Weeeelll,” Jimmy started. He paused, clearly not knowing what to say. He glanced at his twin, who was also sitting stiffly on his chair, a guarded look on his face.

“Did you talk about where we would live with Cas?” she asked.

“Yea, I did,” Jimmy told her.

“And did you talk to me first?” she asked him.

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “No, I didn’t. I should have, I guess.”

“You guess?” Amelia’s voice rose an octave and Dean winced. “Jimmy if I’m going to be your mate, you need to discuss things between us with me. I understand that you and Cas have been close all your lives and it will take some adjustment, but I’m going to be your mate. I deserve to have a say in our lives.”

Dean watched Jimmy nod and reached over to grasp her hand. Dean noted that Amelia didn’t pull away. “You’re right, Ames. I’ll try and think about that in the future.”

“Thank you,” she told him. “Did it occur to either of you knotheads that maybe I don’t want to live in this house?”

Both alphas looked at her in shock. It clearly hadn’t crossed their minds.

“Okay, no, I guess not. If you had bothered to talk with me about it instead of settling a dispute between the two of you with your fists, you would have known that I want to live in the other house. There are things there I like better with the layout. Yes, there are some things that I want to change but I want that house the most.”

Both alphas sat in disbelief at her words. Dean blinked at them and tried to process the conversation. Not only had Amelia scolded them, but she had just put both of them in their place for making decisions for her without asking.

Dean was slowly learning how other omegas acted sometimes but he had never seen this. Omegas were to do as they were told and as far as Dean knew, the alphas had done what they were supposed to. They made the decisions.

But Amelia was also right. It wasn’t fair that they hadn’t asked her where she wanted to live. She should have a say where she lives and raises her pups. 

“Oh,” Jimmy said in shock.

“Oh,” Amelia said back sarcastically. “Yes. So, now, Jimmy, which house do you want to live in?”

“I don’t honestly care, Ames. I just want to mate you and move you in. This house or the other, it makes no difference to me.”

Amelia nodded. “Perfect then, that’s settled. We’ll do a few things to the house to get it in shape and then we’ll move in there.”

Jimmy and Cas nodded in unison and Amelia smiled a real smile and leaned over to press her lips to Jimmy’s. Dean turned back to the sink and began to load the dishwasher again. He was thinking about the exchange and how Amelia had spoken to the alphas. She had been strong and hadn’t backed down. Dean hadn’t seen anything like that from an omega before. And the alphas weren’t angry with her. In fact, they conceded that she was right to be angry.

Cas nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck and he startled. He really needed to get his head out of the clouds. He elongated his neck for Cas to have access and the alpha rumbled. Dean could scent how pleased he was at Dean’s submission and wondered if it was because Amelia had been so forceful. Cas nipped his neck and pressed a kiss over the stinging flesh before he stepped away and followed Jimmy back outside.

Dean thought about the conversation for the rest of the afternoon.

***

Jimmy and Amelia mated the last week of March and moved into the ranch house with Cas and Dean until the other house was ready.

The work began as much as possible in the snow and they had a move in date for June. Dean enjoyed helping Amelia plan out what she wanted to do in the house and the updates and changes she would make. Dean thought about the things he would change in the ranch house if he were able, but shut down those thoughts quickly. It wasn’t his house and it wasn’t his place.

Dean continued to keep his feelings to himself about Cas and he felt like he did well for the most part. He wasn’t sure he was always successful, but so far Cas hadn’t said anything about it. He knew that he needed to keep his control or he would do something stupid.

There had been a few times over the course of the month that he thought Cas was going to kiss him again and he had waited with baited breath. Each time, though, Cas had pulled back or kissed him somewhere else. Dean was fine. They had an agreement and he knew that Cas wanted to save kissing for his mate.

Dean and Cas had a comfortable rhythm in the house but by the time the first thaw happened in April, Dean was more than ready to be outside. He would miss the alpha staying in during the evenings and Dean realized that they had bonded tighter during the winter. Spending so much time together had made their connection deeper and more complex.

Dean carried Cas’ scent on him regardless of how recently the alpha had marked him and Cas carried Dean’s. Dean’s omega struggled and pined for him when he started working longer hours outside. Cas must have felt it too because he would barely get in the door before he had Dean up against the counter or wall or wherever with his hands on his body and his nose in his neck. Dean found excuses to visit them in the field and he and Cas often snuck off for some time alone when he brought them lunch. He often stopped working in the house to watch Cas outside when he saw him through the window.

Dean watched the ranch come back to life and he loved it more and more. As the fields thawed and turned a bright green, everyone’s spirits lifted. It was hard to believe he had been there for almost a year. He expressed this disbelief to Amelia during the second week of April.

“I can’t believe I’ve been here almost a year,” he told her. They were cleaning up from lunch and Dean was doing the dishes while she put the rest of the things away.

“When did you arrive?” she asked.

“Towards the end of June. This was my first placement out of the omega institute.”

“You don’t often talk about your past,” she commented. There was an invitation there if Dean wanted it. He sighed.

“I know. It’s because it’s not a happy past,” he told her. He gave her a small smile over his shoulder. She knew that Dean had come from a public omega institute but she hadn’t pressed him further on anything else. 

“You don’t have to talk about it, Dean,” she told him.

“It’s ok. It’s just a typical orphaned omega tale,” he said. Her face fell and Dean bumped her shoulder where she had come to stand next to him. “It’s ok. My parents died in a car accident when I was ten. My little brother and I were sent into foster care. We were separated about two years after and I never saw him again. When I presented at fourteen the state put me into a public omega institute for my training. When I turned eighteen I had to make a choice for what to do and so I applied to be a house omega.”

“Dean,” she said softly. He could tell she was sad for him.

“It sucked. And it still sucks in some ways,” he confirmed. “I don’t know where my brother is, or if he’s even alive still. I have no way of finding him either. But I have good memories of my family and I got to come here. I love this life and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

Dean turned back to the dish in his hand and caught sight of Cas in the garden outside of the kitchen window. His hands stilled and he watched the alpha as he worked in the garden. He was replacing one of the posts with Victor, who was just coming back into the heavier ranch work, and the sight of him outside in his hat and jeans with his shirtsleeves rolled up made his stomach do funny things.

Cas was attractive for sure. Dean had always known that. The second he had seen the twins he thought he was going to pass out, they were so beautiful. But now, it wasn’t only his looks. Dean could see how carefully he worked. He made sure that everything was put together the way it was supposed to be. Cas took care of everything around him alive or not. Everything he did was to make sure that things ran smoothly so there was food to eat, water to use, cattle to sell. He was conscientious and methodical. 

He was patient, kind and supportive. He took the time to teach Dean about the ranch and how to do new things. He appreciated everyone and made sure they knew it. He took care of Dean in ways that the omega didn’t even know he needed.

Cas was tender and loving. He constantly planned nice things for Dean and he was affectionate. Dean had become more confident in the last few months and he begun to initiate intimacies with the alpha. So far, Cas loved it.

“I can see that,” Amelia said softly. 

Dean looked at her sharply. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“I can see what a good match you and Cas are,” she told him. 

“Yea,” Dean agreed. He glanced back out at the alpha who was smiling at Victor. “Yea, we are.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Cas POV!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments. I'm so happy you're enjoying it. We are getting close to the end!

**CHAPTER 30 CAS POV**

“This feels good,” Jimmy commented as he slung his overcoat onto the fence and turned his face up to the sun. Cas grinned at him and threw his own on top. The weather was finally warming up to where they didn’t need their layers the whole day.

“It’s a sign things are going to get busy quick,” Cas noted. Jimmy chuckled. 

“When is it ever not busy?”

“That’s true,” Cas agreed. He moved back to the fence line they were repairing and Jimmy joined him. They worked in silence for a few minutes, supporting the beams and replacing the broken ones.

“Things seem to be okay between Amelia and Dean,” Jimmy commented. Cas glanced up at him, surprised by the topic.

“Amelia has been very careful about talking with Dean and they made some lists together and divided up some chores, so I think that helped Dean.” Cas chuckled. Dean’s lists had been something he teased the omega about often. It was a running joke with them and Cas found himself thinking about his gentle ribbing with Dean about the papers scattered all over his desk and nightstand.

“And how are things with Dean?” Jimmy asked. Cas glared at him. He knew what Jimmy was doing in spite of his innocent look.

“Fine, Jimmy,” he grunted. 

“I didn’t think being mated would be much different than courting, but I was wrong,” Jimmy continued. Cas didn’t respond. He continued to move and work as Jimmy chattered on. “I didn’t realize our bond would shift again. It’s easier to read her scent now. And I can tell the shifts in her mood better. It’s nice, Cas. My alpha was settled when we began courting and we scent bonded, but after the bite…it was better. I almost can’t describe it.”

“I’m happy for you, Jim,” Cas told him. He stopped and glanced up to his twin. He knew what Jimmy was trying to do but he also wanted his brother to know that he really was glad that he had found Amelia. 

Jimmy smiled at him and nodded to the beam he was holding. Cas worked it into the post while he continued to talk.

“I told you you’d find a mate if you were just patient. I knew there was someone for you out there. I’m glad you found her.”

“Thanks, Cas, me too.” He was silent for a minute and Cas thought the discussion was over. He was surprised by Jimmy’s next comment. “She wants to start having pups right away. When her next heat comes we’re going to try.”

Cas looked up, his eyes wide. “Really?” he asked. It wasn’t unheard of that mates began having pups right away. Everyone was different. He knew that Jimmy wanted pups and had wanted them for a while but he thought they would be mated a bit first.

“Yea, neither of us want to wait, so…” he shrugged. 

“Well, wow. Okay. I’m glad for you,” Cas responded. 

“Have you thought about pups?” Jimmy asked him. Cas growled lowly and shot his brother a dark look.

“Jimmy, I’m not going through this again with you.”

Jimmy started again. “I heard you when you said that you didn’t want Dean to feel like he had to mate you, but are you sure that he doesn’t have any feelings for you?”

Cas sighed and dropped the post he was picking up. He stood up and faced his twin. He was set to tell Jimmy off for bringing it up again but when he looked at his brother he saw the concern and desire to help written all over his face. There was no smirk or joking tone like there usually was when he brought up Dean.

Cas lifted his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He placed it back on his head and looked over to the mountains. “I don’t know,” he finally said. “Sometimes I think that maybe there’s something there, and then other times I’m sure I’ve imagined it. I haven’t scented anything on him, but Dean can control his scent well, so I’m not sure. I know that he feels our bond keenly and the thought of breaking it is painful for him. I know that he worries about me and seeks out my affection.”

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and Cas grimaced. He hadn’t been forthcoming with Jimmy, preferring to shut down any discussions about it, but Cas was having trouble controlling himself even more as the time went on. Dean only continued to burrow into his heart and their lives were intertwined in such a way that he thought he might choke just thinking about Dean leaving.

“And is any of this a change since February?” Jimmy asked him carefully.

Cas blew out a breath. Since February when he kissed Dean. He had thought about that kiss every day for months now. He had worked hard to keep his distance but Dean wasn’t one to withhold affection and he unknowingly made it difficult for Cas. The alpha knew that Dean would be receptive now if he wanted to change their agreement to include kissing, but Cas wasn’t sure.

“I think about kissing him all the time,” he admitted. The look of excitement on his brother’s face made him hold up a hand to stop him. “Don’t make me regret talking to you, Jimmy.” He waited for his brother’s nod and continued. “It’s been hard not to just do it. I think that Dean would be willing if I wanted to change things between us, but…” He sighed and looked away from his brother and to the mountains again. “I want it to mean something, Jimmy. If I change our terms it just becomes part of the business transaction and it would tear me up inside. And I still wouldn’t be any closer to knowing how he felt about it, really. How he felt about me.” He paused and was quiet. 

“How are you ever going to know if you don’t try?” Jimmy asked him.

Cas looked back over to his brother. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “But I’m too much of a coward to ask and risk being wrong.”

“You’re not a coward, Cas,” Jimmy countered. “And anyway, I think Dean feels the same way. I’ve been telling you for months. You two act worse than Amelia an I and we are mated. Even I don’t need to smother her in my scent after we’ve been gone for a few hours like you do with Dean.”

“I don’t need to-“

“Yes, you do,” Jimmy interrupted him. “Every day when we get back to the house for lunch and dinner the first thing you do is seek him out and touch him. There’s nothing wrong with that, Cas, but stop pretending it doesn’t mean anything to the both of you.”

“I’m not pretending. I’m possessive of him. I always have been.”

Jimmy nodded like it proved his point. “Yes, Cas, you have. It’s obvious that you have wanted him from the beginning. Remember that Dean had to let you chase him the first weekend we went into town? And, correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t he wear one of your shirts to town for the next three weeks for ‘safety?’” Jimmy used air quotes and Cas knew he was making fun of him for doing the same at the time.

“It’s not the same,” Cas protested.

“Yes, it is, Cas. Stop doing this to yourself. You love him and I’m pretty damn sure he loves you too. You just need to get your head out of you ass.” 

Cas stared at his brother. “So, what am I supposed to do?” he asked. “I’m still not sure that Dean would want to date or court and I’m scared to jeopardize what we have. I don’t want him to feel like he has to mate me or leave.”

Jimmy shook his head. “Cas, trust me, he wants to court you. I mean, you’ve been courting for months already, really.”

Cas opened his mouth to protest but the look on his brother’s face stopped him. He thought back to the Saturdays he had planned in the fall when Jimmy was out with Amelia. He hadn’t meant to at the time, but looking back on them now, they were not something that an alpha would usually do for his house omega. 

He thought about Gabe’s words to him when they were in California. _I’m still confused, bro. Why did you bring your house omega? Is there something else going on? Are you courting him?_

He thought about the long nights curled on the couch and reading together in bed. He thought about evenings together in the swing and a thousand other small moments between them.

He realized his brother was right. It did look like that. But did Dean think about those times as courting, too?

“What do I do now?” he asked Jimmy. 

“I think that you ramp up some of the things you’ve already been doing and make it intentional that you are doing things for him. You can try and gauge his reaction and see how receptive he is. Maybe you’ll be able to find something.”

Cas nodded. He still wasn’t sure it would all work out, but his alpha was tired of waiting. He thought he would be able to go on like this with Dean, but as time passed and his alpha became more attached to the omega, he wasn’t as confident.

He felt shaky and sweaty at the thought of doing things for Dean, but he knew it was time to try and figure out what kind of future they could have together.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along with me! Hope you like this chapter. There will be 33 chapters and an epologue so we'll be wrapping up soon!
> 
> Thanks for all your comments!

**CHATPER 31 DEAN POV**

Dean was surprised when Cas entered the kitchen an hour before dinner. He and Amelia were just getting started on the meal when they heard the back door open. Usually there was nothing good that came from an unexpected visit to the house and Dean had moved around the island before he even consciously thought about it. He had a relatively clean towel in his hand, prepared in case someone was bleeding.

What he was not prepared for was the sight of Cas with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. He had a wide smile on his face and Dean couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted him. Cas’ scent was happy and strong.

“Dean,” he replied. He stepped towards him and held out the flowers. “Victor and I were checking the fence line on the east side and there were these wildflowers. They made me think of you, so…”

Cas trailed off and held the flowers out to Dean. They were beautiful. There were all different types and colors and Dean couldn’t form words to speak. He took the flowers and sniffed them.

He looked up to see the alpha blushing a little, uncertain. Dean let his smile grow, a pleased happy scent permeating the space between them. He could tell when Cas caught on to his scent and they stood there for several seconds grinning like idiots.

“Thank you, alpha,” Dean whispered. Cas scent spiked at the use of the terms and Dean knew he had liked it. For all of Cas telling him not to call him alpha as a title, he did like it when Dean used it like this.

“You’re welcome, Dean. I-“ He sighed and swallowed and Dean was interested to see signs that his cool and commanding alpha was a little flustered. “Well. I have a few things to do in the shed before dinner, so I’m just going to go back out. I just wanted to give you those.”

Dean stepped closer to Cas and leaned in to him. He nuzzled his neck when Cas pulled him to his chest with his arms around Dean. He was careful to pull the flowers out from between them so they weren’t crushed and Dean pressed a few kisses to his neck.

He pulled back and Dean could see heat in Cas’ eyes. He smiled and the alpha turned to leave again. Dean brought the flowers up to his nose once more and sighed happily. Cas had brought him flowers. He had never done that before.

“So, what about that was _not_ courting?” Amelia asked behind him. Dean spun around to face her and found her leaning on the island. He had actually forgotten that she was there with them, which meant she saw the whole thing.

Dean huffed but didn’t say anything. He moved to get a vase from the cabinet and arranged the flowers. He put them on the island where they could be displayed for everyone to see. Dean’s happy omega scent lingered in the room long after dinner was over.

***

When the hired alphas had gone for the night Dean started packing up the food while Amelia did the dishes. He would miss her help when they moved into the other house, but she said that she would still come to help with the meals since they would all eat together anyway.

Dean could tell that Cas was agitated. He had been quiet during dinner and Dean had almost asked him if he wanted Dean to sit on his lap and share a plate of food. They had done that any number of times over the last year and Dean and Cas both liked it. There was nothing sexual about it, but Cas’ alpha got to be close to Dean’s omega and take care of him, which was often something he needed.

Tonight though, he wasn’t sure what was up with Cas. When things were finished and wiped up Dean barely had time to put the towel over the sink to dry before Cas was up against him, pressing him into the edge of the sink from behind. He whispered in his ear.

“I want to go to bed,” he told Dean.

Dean smiled over his shoulder. “Okay, Cas, let’s go upstairs.”

Dean let Cas say good night to his brother and Amelia and followed him upstairs hand in hand. Cas was urgent but not pushy. There was no edge of desperation to knot Dean as there was sometimes when Cas got riled up. There had been many evenings where they went up early because Cas was tense and needed to work off some of the stress he had. 

This was different. This was something new and it made Dean’s stomach feel like butterflies had invaded it. It made his mouth dry and his omega whine.

Cas closed and locked the door and they were naked on the bed within seconds. Cas slid into his wet heat and set up a slow pace. Dean widened his legs to let him thrust deeply and pressed kisses along his neck and jaw. 

Dean could scent how the arousal and pleasure swirled in the air between them. The scent of Dean’s slick added to it and Dean couldn’t hold himself back. He couldn’t hold his scent and he knew his feelings had crept into his scent. He didn’t know if Cas would understand what it was, but Dean couldn’t control it. 

He kissed up his jaw and pulled Cas’ head down so that his mouth hovered over Dean’s. He wouldn’t take the last step, but he let Cas know he would accept if the alpha offered it. They locked eyes for a long moment before Dean’s lids fluttered shut. He couldn’t bear to see the rejection that was sure to come. 

Cas had hesitated long enough that Dean knew he wouldn’t kiss him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and was just about to turn his head when he felt the whisper of Cas’ breath and his soft lips press firmly to his own. Dean whimpered and pressed his lips back to Cas’ almost desperately. 

The tingles from the first kiss reappeared but they soon lit up into a blaze as Cas licked into his mouth. He explored every crevice of Dean’s mouth as he continued to rock gently in to him. Cas threaded their fingers together and lifted their joined hands above Dean’s head and he realized that Cas was making love to him.

Dean kept his eyes closed as Cas kissed him and brought him closer and closer to the edge. His knot popped in and out of Dean’s hole and Cas whispered to him between kisses.

“Come when you want to, Dean. Let me hear you.”

Dean locked up and moaned his release at Cas’ words. He felt Cas speed up his thrusts and lock his knot in Dean’s channel. He continued to kiss Dean through both orgasms and then pulled him under his chin when they were on their sides. “Are you ok?” he asked after they had caught their breath.

Dean nodded. He was more than ok. Cas had kissed him again. And not just kissed him on the lips quickly, but honest to God kissed him like his life depended on it. Like he wanted nothing more than to make love to Dean and kiss him.

***

Dean was so distracted by the new developments with Cas that he missed the early signs of his heat. He knew that it was due and had even mentioned it to Cas, but he was caught unawares with it. He had felt hot all day, but he had been working in the garden and then came straight in to cook a hot meal, so he didn’t think anything of it. 

He was stirring the pot of chili when the first cramps ripped through his belly and he bent over with a cry of pain. More sweat broke out on his forehead and a sudden gush of slick coated his pants. He crumpled to his knees just as Amelia made it to him.

“Dean, oh God, you’re in heat,” she cried.

Dean felt incredibly stupid but he could only nod his head and whimper as the cramps rolled through his abdomen.

“Alright, hang on I’m going to get Cas.” She was gone before he could form words to tell her anything. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there on the floor of the kitchen before he scented Cas’ bright, hot sunshine. Dean whined and bared his neck as Cas came around the island.

“Oh, Dean,” he said as he crouched down next to him. “Sweet omega, what happened?”

Dean knew it was a rhetorical question. Cas knew he was in heat and he knew he missed the signs of it all day. Dean could only moan and whimper. He closed his eyes and tried to breath through the hot flash that shook his body as he blindly reached out for the alpha. 

He felt strong but gentle hands lift him up off the floor and Cas scent flooded his nostrils. It helped to ease the cramping slightly and Dean laid his head on the alpha’s chest and closed his eyes again. The first wave of pain was subsiding and in its place was swift want. Cas was holding him close and Dean’s slick began in earnest. His arousal ramped up and was almost desperate by the time they made it to the bedroom.

Cas kicked the door shut and put Dean down on the bed. He quickly pulled the omega’s clothes off and tossed them to the floor before beginning on his own. Dean rolled onto his belly and pulled his knees up under him.

He heard Cas growl behind him and felt the bed dip. Cas didn’t tease him and soon he was maneuvering them onto their sides to wait out his knot. He brushed the sweaty hair away from Dean’s face and kissed his neck.

“Dean, that was fast,” he told him.

Dean nodded, his head cleared a bit by his first knotting. He swallowed. “Yea, sorry, Cas. I thought I was just hot and uncomfortable from working in the garden and over the stove. I should have known it was coming. It just caught me off guard.”

Cas pressed a kiss to his neck over the fresh bruise there. “It’s alright. I’m just glad I was close when Amelia rang the bell.”

“Mmm, me too,” Dean said. He closed his eyes and soaked up the attention Cas lavished on him. He sighed and the movement shifted his body slightly to where he could feel the knot tug. It felt good for both of them but suddenly Dean’s eyes flew open and he caught his breath.

“Dean?” Cas asked behind him. The alpha had frozen at Dean’s panic.

“I didn’t take my shot, Cas. Shit. It’s in the bathroom but I didn’t take it.” Dean was starting to shake as the implications of their knotting barreled through his brain. His chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. 

This was not happening. He wasn’t this stupid. He was young and fertile and he had a strong bond with Cas, even though they weren’t mated. He was sure to catch during his heat. 

Pups with Cas was something Dean had always kept a firm lid on. He knew that thoughts like that would lead him down a bad path so he tried shut them up tightly in his mind. If he was truly honest, he dreamed about black-haired green-eyed pups running around the ranch, but during the day those fantasies were off limits.

Now, here they were, knotted together during his heat, which would certainly trigger the rut Cas was due for and he would ruin everything. Would Cas think he did it on purpose? What would happen? Did he just ruin any chance at all with the alpha?

“Shhh, Dean, please, sweet omega, it’s ok.”

Cas’ voice was soothing and Dean slowed his breathing and tried to listen to him. He gripped the fore arm that was wrapped around his waist and tried to anchor himself.

“It’s fine, Dean. We can do your shot when my knot goes down. I’m wearing a condom now. It’s fine. We’re fine.”

Dean stiffened. The cold feeling that swept through him made his body lock up. “What?” he whispered. His mind struggled with the change of his emotions and the realizations of what was happening. One minute he was certain he was going to get pregnant and the next Cas was telling him he was not only wearing a condom, but had them in the first place.

“It’s ok. I’m wearing a condom.” He stroked Dean’s skin as he spoke, but it faltered at the change in his scent.

“Why-“ Dean tried to reign in his panic. “Why do you have condoms?”

Dean’s mouth began to water like it would before he would be sick. His stomach was hollow and his eyes filled with tears. His breath became shallow and he wanted to get away. He knew that Cas hadn’t been with another omega because he had been at the ranch. But he must want to if he had condoms in his room. 

Oh, God. Who was it? Dean tried to think of some of the omegas in town that were single but he couldn’t do it. A whine ripped from his throat and he gagged as his stomach churned. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cas with another omega. He couldn’t breathe. He slammed his eyes shut and curled his legs up to his stomach where he hunched into a ball as best he could.

“Dean! Jesus, Dean listen to me, it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. Listen, please sweet omega. Missouri suggested I keep some in case something like this happened. It’s ok, Dean. Please. I’m not interested in another omega. I’m yours, Dean. Please believe me.”

Dean heard Cas and tried to calm himself as Cas continued to whisper reassurances into his ear. He slowly began to scent the air and through his own rancid scent he could smell Cas’ honesty and worry. It permeated his omega brain and he stopped whining. He was able to uncurl himself and twist around to try and look at Cas. 

The alpha adjusted so Dean could see him. He was worried, a frown marred his face. Dean looked and looked and finally sagged back to the pillow and settled against Cas’ chest. Cas pressed kisses against his hair and face and neck and reaffirmed what he had said to him.

Dean shuddered a breath and the rest of the tension fell out of his body. “I’m sorry, Cas,” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, Dean. I should have told you before. Missouri told me that I should keep some in case my rut came before we were ready or if your heat hit you hard and fast like today.”

Dean nodded and sighed again. “These damn hormones. They are all jacked up right now. That was a bit of an overreaction.”

Dean tried to play off his emotions and blame it on the hormones. While his extreme reactions were due in part to the flood of them through his system at the onset of his heat, the idea of Cas with another omega made his whole body shut down. Dean wasn’t sure that he would have reacted a different way when he wasn’t in heat if his alpha had told him he was going to be with another omega. 

That was the problem. Dean had again thought about Cas as his alpha. Cas wasn’t his alpha and the reminder tore at Dean’s heart. He choked back a sob and tightened his grip on Cas’ forearm where it was wrapped around Dean’s chest anchoring him to the alpha.

Dean heard Cas huff a laugh behind him. “Maybe, but it’s ok. I know how vulnerable you can be during heat.”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded without speaking. He hid his face in the pillow and tried to keep the salty scent of tears out of the air.

They lay together until Cas’ knot went down and the alpha got up to clean himself and then Dean. He administered the shot to Dean’s belly and kissed the band aid he put on it before he disposed of the needle. 

Before he got back into the bed Cas checked the hallway and sure enough, there was a tray of snacks and drinks for them. Dean watched Cas pick it up and bring it back in the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot but went back to lock it when his hands were free.

Cas made Dean eat and drink as much as he could then pulled him close to sleep a bit.

Dean woke next to Cas on top of him nipping and sucking on his neck. He was already between his legs, but not seated yet. Dean could scent the rich, spicy thickness in the air that signaled Cas had gone in to his rut. 

Dean bared his neck and let Cas slip in to him. His heat had flared again and Cas was on his way to slaking it. He growled in Dean’s ear and his omega whined at the words.

“Did you really think I wanted someone else? You are mine, Dean,” he declared. His voice was a deep timbre and it made Dean shiver with the intensity as Cas pulled him even closer, driving into him ruthlessly. “ _Mine_. I will not touch anyone else and no one will touch _you_ , omega. You are mine.”

Mine.

 _Mine_.

Dean knew it was just the rut addling Cas’ mind and he wouldn’t be saying these things normally, but he couldn’t help letting them soak into his brain and soothe his omega. Dean wanted it to be real. He wanted to tell Cas how he felt and wanted to hear the same from his alpha. Instead he nodded and let Cas nip his lips before he claimed Dean’s with his own.

Dean was nearly delirious with pleasure for the next three days. They didn’t emerge from the room and barely ate or drank. Their cycles hit them both hard and, in the end, probably fed off of each other to escalate them both. They slept for nearly eighteen hours when they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much drama?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extended wait! I wanted to add a scene in this chapter and just couldn't get it right, so I cut it and here we are! I also think we could all use a little fluffy right now, so this is mostly fluff.
> 
> The restaurant in this chapter is a real restaurant in my area and it is THE. BEST.
> 
> Also updated the number of chapters. One more after this and an epologue. We are so close!

**DEAN POV**

Dean wondered if Cas could scent it on him. Sometimes he thought he could smell something new in Cas’ but he wasn’t sure. There was a hint of something sweet, or floral in there at times.

The week after his heat was busy. They had barely recovered before Jimmy’s rut hit him and he an Amelia sequestered themselves in Jimmy’s room. Dean and Cas took up the slack for them as they had done the week earlier and Dean was all but exhausted by the time things were back to normal.

Normal was different now, though. Normal was Cas kissing him whenever they were alone. Normal was Cas bringing him flowers a few times a week. Normal was Cas going out of his way to make sure Dean had his tea fixed for the evening or the gardening tools already out for him to use. 

Normal was a sweet note left on his desk like the one he held. Dean glanced over into the den to see Cas watching him. Dean smiled and Cas returned it. Dean looked back to the small paper in his hand and fingered the loving words. He stole another glance at the alpha, who was talking to Jimmy.

Dean wondered. Cas looked at him differently. He touched him carefully, reverently. Like someone in love. 

***

Dean rose to begin putting away their lunch things when Cas gently grabbed his wrist to stop him. Dean looked questioningly at him and Cas smiled.

“Amelia agreed to take care of these so that we could go for a ride,” he told him. 

Dean’s whole body lit up in excitement. Cas had been teaching him to ride, but the winter had dampened their lessons as they didn’t have an indoor ring. The new horses had settled in well and Cas and Jimmy hoped that the two mares they had would produce strong foals in a few weeks.

“Really?” he looked from Cas to Amelia, who smiled at him. She looked happy and practically glowed with excitement.

“Of course, Dean. You guys go and have fun. I’ve got dinner.”

“Go put some things on,” Cas urged him. Dean didn’t need to be told twice and he headed upstairs quickly. He knew he should have said thank you, or good-bye to the others, but he couldn’t contain his excitement. He changed in record time, grabbed the riding gloves Cas had gifted him in the fall and was back downstairs faster than even he expected.

“He went to the barn,” Amelia called out to him as he came down the hallway. “He needed to saddle the horses, so he said to meet him down there.”

“Thanks Ames,” he said. He hugged her quickly and she practically pushed him out the door. 

“Have fun,” she yelled.

Dean practically sprinted down the path to the barn and arrived in time to help Cas finish saddling Impala. Cas had shaken his head at the name but he had told Dean he could name her whatever he wanted. 

Dean’s father had had a ’67 Chevy Impala when they were little. It’s the car that was totaled in the accident but Dean remembered how much both of his parents loved it. So, he named his black horse Impala and he hoped he would love her as much as they had loved the car.

Cas gave Dean a boost and he was up in the saddle to gather the reigns. Cas mounted up and they trotted out of the barn and up the west side. Cas had them canter a bit after they were warmed up so that Dean could get the feel of the rhythm but eventually they settled in to a trail ride. They were able to ride side by side because they weren’t following a set path and Dean really hoped Cas knew where they were because he hadn’t been on this part of the property enough to figure out landmarks or anything. 

The mountains in the distance looked exactly the same to him no matter where he was on the ranch. They were beautiful. Dark blue and grey set against the cloudless sky. The bright blue of the sky seemed to be lit up by the strengthening sun and Dean soaked up the warmth.

They didn’t need to talk much while they rode. Dean just enjoyed the riding with Cas. It was comfortable and relaxing and Dean found that every time they went out he fell more in love with the ranch.

He noticed Cas subtly inching Angel closer to him and Dean took the unspoken warning and scooted over, using his legs and the reigns to guide Impala. He clicked his tongue to keep up with Cas and noted that there was a muddy patch that they would have walked through.

Dean ducked his head down to hide his smile. Cas had moved him away from the mud puddle. There wasn’t anything wrong with him traipsing through it but that was Cas. He was constantly looking out for Dean, making sure that he was safe and comfortable.

Warmth blossomed inside of Dean’s chest and he glanced over to the alpha. Cas must have seen him because he turned to face Dean and mirrored his smile. They held eye contact for longer than normal, but since they were alone there was no one there to point it out and joke about it.

They made a wide circle apparently and Dean was surprised when they made it back to the barn just south of where they started on the opposite side. Cas chuckled at his surprise and Dean rolled his eyes.

They unsaddled the horses and put them up in their stalls. Cas backed Dean up against Impala’s door and post and slotted their lips together in a long, slow kiss. Dean savored every second of it. When Cas was finished making his knees week, he took his hand and they went into the house for supper.

***

Dean poured boiling water over his cup of tea one night after dinner a few weeks later. He had gotten in the habit of tea in the evening after the weather had turned colder. He found that even though it was warming up now, the ritual of a cup of tea helped to signal his body to rest and relax after a long day. 

Cas appeared beside him and Dean looked up and smiled. He noticed Cas had the soft plaid blanket in his hands and his smile grew wider. Cas held out his hand and Dean took it, his mug in the other.

Cas guided them out onto the back porch and pulled Dean down on the swing with him. The days were nice and warm but the evenings were still chilly. Cas spread the blanket out over Dean after they had gotten comfortable. Dean snuggled up into Cas’ side with his feet tucked up on the seat under the blanket.

Ever since the first night in the fall when they sat out on the swing they would come out and sit when they could. Since it had begun to warm up again, they had taken advantage of the weather and Cas asked him to sit out here several times a week after dinner. They enjoyed having some quiet time together and Dean loved being able to look out over the farm and hear the cows lowing in the evening and the horses nickering from the fields.

Sometimes they talked while they sat together and sometimes they were silent, letting their scents speak for them. Dean was always happy and Cas smelled pretty happy most of the time too.

Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked up at him. He knew that sound. Cas wanted to talk about something. A thousand thoughts flitted through his brain as the alpha decided how to start.

“Tomorrow is Saturday,” he said.

Dean wrinkled his forehead and frowned. “Yes, it is,” he confirmed. 

Cas nodded and Dean let him gather his thoughts again. “I wanted to see if you’d like to have dinner with me in town tomorrow night.”

Dean could scent the nervousness in Cas and he rested his head back against his chest and turned his face into Cas’ neck. He breathed in the scent of the alpha and closed his eyes. He couldn’t contain his giddy thoughts and excitement.

Cas had asked him to dinner. As in, really truly asked him to dinner. Dean pressed his lips together and clutched his mug with both hands. He wanted to believe that Cas had asked him on a date, but he needed to be sure.

He glanced up to the alpha from under his lashes. “Are you asking me on a date?” he asked quietly.

Cas gazed down at him and his scent became more nervous. Dean felt their connection stretch and pull them back together. He wanted nothing more than for Cas to say yes.

“I am asking you on a date, Dean,” Cas told him.

Dean’s stomach flipped over on itself and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He knew his ears were pink and Cas could scent how happy he was.

“I would love to have dinner with you, Cas,” he whispered.

Dean sucked in the happy alpha pheromones that poured out of Cas, pleased himself that Cas had asked. 

“Thank you,” Cas whispered back. 

Dean felt Cas’ cheek rest on the top of his head and they both stayed quiet for a while as they watched the sun set. When it was too cold to stay out any longer they gathered themselves and went in to bed.

***

The next morning as he and Amelia were working in the house he brought it up to her. 

“Cas asked me to have dinner with him,” he said casually while he was folding a load of laundry. Amelia looked up from where she was sweeping the kitchen floor. They were waiting for the alphas to finish the morning chores before heading into town.

She was surprised and Dean wasn’t sure how to continue now that he brought it up.

“And what did you say?” she asked. She leaned the broom against the counter and stepped closer to where he was at the kitchen table.

Dean continued to fold the laundry so his hands had something to do and he didn’t have to look her in the eye. “I said yes.”

She clapped her hands and squealed in delight. “Dean! This is so good!”

He sighed and dropped the shirt he was attempting to fold. “Is it? I just don’t know, Amelia. I want to go on a date with him so badly, but what if I’m reading this all wrong? He said he didn’t want to do things like this- kissing, dating- unless he was courting someone, but he hasn’t actually asked me anything. And besides that, we have a _contract_. I’m still his _employee_ and it’s messing with my head.”

“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry it’s so complicated. But I’m one hundred percent sure that Cas is in love with you. I can tell just by the way he acts with you. He treats you differently than he did in the fall. I’ve watched you both fall in love and I just want you to be happy together.”

Dean wanted that too, but he wasn’t sure what Cas wanted. He picked up the clothes and began to fold again. He kept his hands busy even as his mind was racing with self-doubt and worry.

“I think he’s struggling, too,” she continued. “He’s not sure what to do. You should talk to him and tell him. Clear things up. He’s an alpha, he’s strong and growly but not so good at communication sometimes.”

Dean smiled faintly. “Yea. But what if I’m wrong? What if he’s just confused about our relationship and if I bring it up he realizes and then we’re back to where we were? What happens then?”

“Do you really think that’s what is going to happen?” she asked.

Dean frowned. He didn’t, but he wasn’t sure what _would_ happen. “I don’t know,” he sighed. He looked at his friend. 

She looked back at him so earnestly and he loved that she wanted so much for him and Cas. Amelia had been an unexpected ally and friend. He was happy that she had everything she wanted. He could see her mating bite clearly on her neck above her t-shirt collar and though she wasn’t showing yet, her sweet pregnancy scent was already strongly woven into her normal lilac and vanilla. Their house was almost finished and they would move in a few weeks.

Dean had never been jealous of her, even at first, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t wish that his life had been as easy as hers. She had gotten everything she wanted with minimal struggle. He wanted those same things with Cas.

“Well, maybe see how tonight goes and then talk?” she asked.

Dean sighed. “Yea.”

Amelia moved back to the broom and started sweeping again. Dean went back to the laundry and they worked in silence for a minute. 

“If you didn’t have a contract and Cas asked you to dinner, what would you do?”

Dean looked up at her and didn’t hesitate with his answer. “I would make sure he knew how much I wanted to go. And that I had a good time. And that I wanted to go again.” He smiled slightly and thought about it. “I’d make sure he knew that I wanted him as my mate,” he said quietly.

He looked up when Amelia didn’t respond. She was staring at him with a small smile on her face. “I think you should make sure you do those things. Even if you won’t tell him outright, make it clear to him so there is no doubt in his mind what you want. Then let him take it from there.”

Dean pressed his lips together and thought. Maybe Amelia had a point. He would see.

***

He took extra care when he got ready to go to town. He wore his best jeans and a nice t-shirt with his best flannel over it. He styled his hair and made sure he shaved. As he looked in the mirror after his shower he took in the changes in his body that had occurred in the last year.

His chest and arms had filled out with the manual labor. His shoulders were a little broader, too. He had grown several inches and he had noticed that he was almost as tall as Cas was. His thighs were thicker and he felt healthier overall. The physical work suited him and he enjoyed working in his garden and riding Impala.

He thought about what Amelia had suggested and closed his eyes. If he were at his own house right now, getting ready for Cas to pick him up for a date, how would he feel? How would he act when he saw him?

Dean thought about it and smiled. He was excited. He wanted to be able to be excited.

He just hoped that he wasn’t setting himself up.

***

Cas held his hand while it rested on the console as they drove down the road. It was nice to just be together with Cas. They had so little time in the house outside of their bedroom with just the two of them around that Dean had learned to appreciate it. 

Jimmy and Amelia had gone to town earlier and done the shopping and now he and Cas were headed in to have dinner.

Their conversation was easy and fun. They talked about the latest developments in the garden and if the mares were ever going to foal. Cas told Dean about the book he was reading and asked him what he thought. The happy scents of alpha and omega infused the cab of the truck and Dean’s mood was high when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

There weren’t many choices in the small town, but Dean was surprised to see that Cas had pulled into the fanciest place their town hosted. They had only eaten here once or twice and it was for a special occasion, so Dean was not expecting it.

Cas must have scented his surprise because he killed the engine and turned to him. “Is this ok?” he asked.

Cas was nervous, Dean could tell. He smiled at the alpha. “Of course, Cas. I love this place, I’m just surprised.”

“Did you think I was going to take you to the diner?” he asked incredulously.

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, I just didn’t think we’d come here. I’m glad though, thank you. It means a lot to me.”

Dean saw Cas’ frown lift and he could tell that his words had pleased the alpha. Cas smiled at him and reached for the door handle. He didn’t tell Dean to stay in the truck any more, Dean knew. Cas liked to make sure he was out safely. It had started when he first arrived, mostly to make sure that he was comfortable in such a big truck as well as to make sure he wasn’t unattended in a new town. Somewhere along the way it had become something more and Dean knew Cas wanted to help him in and out of the truck, so he waited. Cas slowly stopped telling him, and Dean knew he was happy about the fact that Dean would let him help.

Cas came around the cab and opened the door for him. Dean took his hand and got out of the truck, just like he had a hundred times before. Cas slotted their fingers together as they walked across the parking lot and Dean couldn’t suppress the joy he felt as the pressure of Cas’ hand against his.

They entered the restaurant, _Smoked_. Dean had been leery at first, but quickly changed his tune when he discovered how amazing it was. It was a small restaurant with indoor and outdoor seating. It had exposed brick and industrial ceilings. There was a bar and twenty or so booths and tables.

The menu consisted mostly of different types of barbeque. There were meals made out of traditional sides like cole slaw, mac and cheese, green beans and cornbread. Dean had been a little shocked to see such a southern concept in the north, but it worked here. It was always packed.

And it was packed because it was good. Dean had fallen in love with it the first time they came here. He had wanted more and had been thrilled when they returned to celebrate Jimmy and Amelia’s mating. Now, here he was on a Saturday night, walking in with an alpha on a date.

They were seated in a booth that provided some privacy and instead of sitting opposite him, Cas slid in next to him. It might have been out of habit since that was how they always sat at the diner for lunch, but the tentative smile Cas gave Dean as he pressed their thighs together told him that Cas had deliberately sat next to him tonight.

Cas seemed comfortable and happy and Dean mirrored his attitude. He wanted to have a good time tonight. He relaxed against the back of the bench seat where Cas had his arm up and was unsurprised when Cas lowered it to sit on the back of Dean’s shoulders.

They talked about the menu items and debated what to get. There were many entrees that Dean wanted to try at some point, but tonight he went with a classic sandwich, cole slaw, beans and cornbread. Cas got something similar and soon they were left alone.

“I’m glad you came with me tonight, Dean,” Cas told him. Dean turned his head so he could look into Cas’ eyes. He saw genuine happiness there.

“I’m glad too, Cas. Thank you for inviting me.”

Cas smiled and Dean felt his hand run up and down his arm where Cas still had it slung over his shoulder. 

They continued talking about the house and what repairs needed to be done outside now that the weather was nicer. Dean told him that there had been a leak in the downstairs sink earlier in the week that he had fixed. Cas was grateful to Dean for handling it and Dean beamed at him. They talked through their meal and shared bites of the best parts with each other.

Dean couldn’t help but notice how natural it felt for them to be together. They had shared food and talked and sat next to each other like this for so long now, it was normal. That didn’t mean that Dean didn’t feel like this was a special occasion, because he did. 

They finished their meal and Cas paid the check. Dean thought they would go straight home but Cas surprised him again. They turned down the sidewalk and headed away from the truck.

“What are we doing, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I just thought we could take a stroll. It’s so nice and I’m not quite ready to go home yet. Are you tired?” he asked as he stopped. “We can go back if you’re ready.”

“No!” Dean nearly shouted. He blushed as the people close to him turned to look. “Ah, no, Cas,” he said more quietly. “I would love to walk and spend some more time out.”

Cas chuckled and threaded Dean’s arm through his. They continued to walk at a leisurely pace through the downtown area and they joined the many other people who had the same thoughts about enjoying the weather that they did.

Thought it was the end of May the winter was still close enough that everyone appreciated being outside in the warmth again. Dean especially did and leaned in to the alpha as they chatted about nothing while they walked.

They made a large circle and found themselves back at the truck where Cas helped him inside. They drove home and their conversation continued effortlessly. Dean was struck by the fact that they had been together for hours and they hadn’t had any awkwardness or lag in their discussions. Dean felt as happy and relaxed as he had when they left, if not more so.

When they got to the house Cas opened his door and escorted him up the stairs. He chuckled a bit as they approached the door. Dean turned to look up at him.

“Is this where I kiss you good night?” Cas asked him softly. Dean rolled his eyes but let Cas turn him face the alpha. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Dean told him.

Cas cupped his jaw in one hand and gently brought their lips together. Dean sunk into the feeling and molded his body to Cas’. The alpha’s lips were hot and his tongue played Dean’s mouth like a familiar instrument. Dean kissed him back fiercely. He wanted Cas to be sure that Dean was invested.

When they broke apart they were both panting. Cas looked at Dean with such tenderness and affection Dean felt his heart swell. He closed his mouth to keep the words in and Cas thumbed his lips. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Cas broke the eye contact and unlocked the door.

They made their way into the foyer of the house and stored their shoes. 

“I’m going to check and make sure Jimmy doesn’t need any help, ok? You go on up to bed and I’ll be there shortly.”

Dean nodded and did as Cas instructed. He was thrilled about the way things had gone that evening but now the reality of the situation hit him again. They had a wonderful date and he treated it just like he would have if they had been courting for real and it was great. It was one of the best nights of his life, actually, and they hadn’t even done anything but had dinner and a walk.

But now, as he stepped into the bedroom, the one he shared with Cas already, he felt strange. Knowing that he was going to change his clothes and go to Cas’ bathroom to brush his teeth before he got into the alpha’s bed dimmed his happiness somehow.

What was he doing? 

Would Cas come up and knot him and they would just continue on? The contract that had both their signatures on it poked at him like a sore. He turned the light on on his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Dean slept in this bed next to Cas every night.

He wanted to sleep here, and he thought Cas wanted him to sleep here too. But did he really? If there was no contract would he want him here? If Cas couldn’t knot him whenever he wanted to because it was part of his job, would he want him to stay?

Dean lay down on his pillow and faced out into the room. He tried to quiet his mind and even out his scent. He didn’t want Cas to know he was upset.

Amelia’s encouragement to talk to him floated through his mind. Dean knew they needed to talk, but he wasn’t ready to hear it if Cas wanted to keep the contract intact. He needed to process through it and not be so emotional.

Would he be able to continue with Cas like this if he only wanted a house omega?

The answer was yes. He would stay until Cas asked him to leave. Any part of the alpha he could have was better than none, even if it was only just a part.

Cas came in shortly after and joined him in bed after he cut the lights off. He pulled Dean close and molded his body to Dean’s behind him. Dean was prepared for Cas to knot him and he was surprised to say the least when Cas pressed kisses against his skin and said good night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, dear readers! This is the last chapter and then there will be an epologue. I hope you like the way it turned out!
> 
> Also, side note...This is now in a collection. Anyone know how that happened? Flattering and thank you! Even though I've been writing for a while, I really don't know a lot about how AO3 works.

**DEAN POV**

Dean was stewing. 

He couldn’t decide what to do and it was making him crazy. 

He tried to be calm. He told himself there was no need to worry and things would work out. It was one date and it had been the best night he had ever had. Everything would be ok.

He tried to be patient. Cas hadn’t talked to him about it and he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. He wanted to wait for the right time, but then he felt like it never presented itself. That probably wasn’t true, of course, there were any number of times when Dean could have spoken to Cas, but he didn’t. He also wanted Cas to bring it up since he was the one that asked him out on the date in the first place.

He tried to think clearly and rationally. When he got himself worked up he thought he had imagined the whole thing. Maybe Cas didn’t mean for the dinner to be a date and it meant nothing to him. Maybe Dean had blown it out of proportion in his head and Cas just wanted to do something nice for him, like usual. He had done so many things that were like that for Dean over the course of the last year that maybe Dean had read things wrong. He had to remind himself that Cas intentionally asked him to have dinner with him. That made it different.

He talked to Amelia and he could tell she was getting irritated with his lack of discussion about it with Cas, but he couldn’t help it. She told him over and over again that he should talk with Cas if he was worried. She encouraged him to stay calm and reaffirmed that it was a date and Cas was intentional about asking him.

His stomach was filled with anxious butterflies and he was afraid he had messed something up already. Cas hadn’t knotted him since the day before their date on Saturday and it was Wednesday now. That, more than anything, tore him up. 

Dean didn’t know what was going on and he was afraid. He felt like Cas would make good on his word to provide a place for Dean to live for as long as he wanted to, but Dean wasn’t sure he could go live in one of the cabins now. What would happen if Cas had decided that he didn’t have a good time on their date and Dean wasn’t someone he wanted? What if Cas terminated their contract and asked him to leave the house?

“Dean.”

He blinked and looked over to where Amelia was standing at the island. “Sorry, what?” he asked as he tried to pull his mind back into the present.

The look of sympathy that crossed her face made Dean’s stomach twist. “I asked you if the gravy was almost done.” She nodded to the pan Dean stood in front of at the stove. He had been mindlessly stirring it. He looked down and nodded silently. 

He pulled the pan off of the burner and they worked in silence for a few minutes before Amelia spoke again. Dean braced himself for whatever she was going to say.

“I know that you’re not sure what’s going on, Dean, but you need to talk to Cas. I can see how badly this is affecting you and I’m not sure that the alpha understands what’s happening.”

Dean paused and looked at her. “What?”

She sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. “Dean, it’s been days. Cas hasn’t said anything to you or done anything to indicate what Saturday meant. I’m not sure he understands how hurtful and confusing it is to your omega and I’m one hundred percent sure that he does not understand what withholding his knot is doing.”

Dean blushed heavily at her words. He hadn’t confided in her that they hadn’t knotted, but she must have been able to guess from his scent, or lack of Cas’ scent.

“I think he might not know what to do next and you need to encourage him to talk to you. Ask him what’s going on or ask him on a date yourself. See what happens, but you can’t continue like this.”

Dean nodded and busied himself with the remaining food. He thought about her words while they finished prepping everything and tried to think about how to approach Cas. His hands shook slightly as they set the pan of gravy on the island.

He heard the alphas as they came in for dinner and Dean’s eyes automatically looked for Cas. Something loosened in him when the alpha came through the door and Cas walked directly to Dean and gathered him up to nuzzle into his neck.

Dean pulled in the scent of Cas’ alpha and closed his eyes. He could tell Cas was happy to be back in the house and the contentment and pleasure curling around Dean made him relax. Cas strong arms held him tightly and Dean squeezed him back.

Cas pulled back and cupped his cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips and smiled. “Did you have a good afternoon?” he asked quietly. Dean smiled and nodded.

“How about you?”

“It was good. We got the last of the garden turned and the latch on the gate fixed.”

Dean’s smile broadened at the mention of the garden. He was eager to get his seedlings into the ground and Cas and the others had been working for a while to get the plot of land ready for the planting.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said. 

“You’re welcome, Dean,” he replied. They stared at each other for a moment and Dean made up his mind to speak to Cas after dinner. He needed to. He needed something to go off of and be able to make a decision about moving forward. Limbo was not a good place to be. 

After dinner, Victor and Benny headed back to their cabin like usual and Jimmy had taken Amelia outside for a walk. Dean tidied up the last of the dishes on his own, but he kept one eye on Cas who hadn’t moved from the table, nor said anything. The alpha must have been watching him as well because as soon as Dean finished up Cas spoke.

“Dean, will you come sit down?” he asked. Dean looked up to see Cas’ eyes on him.

Dean nodded and walked over to the table. He sat on the bench where he usually did and he saw papers on the table. He realized they must have been the folded ones that Cas had in his shirt pocket during dinner. It was his contract.

Dean couldn’t read Cas’ scent. It was a mix of worry and anxiety. Dean could scent apprehension and resignation and a few other things he couldn’t identify clearly.

Dean chewed on his nail as he felt his throat close up and his stomach turn. He reminded himself to keep breathing and stay calm. He didn’t know what Cas was going to say, but he knew Cas was struggling with the approaching conversation. Fear clutched his heart and he knew it was leaking into his scent. He had wanted Cas to talk to him about what was going on, but now that it was here and his contract was on the table he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Is that my contract?” He was barely able to speak around the lump in his throat.

Cas nodded and tried to smile but Dean could see that he was nervous and it didn’t reach his eyes.

“It’s ok, Dean. I just wanted to talk to you,” he said quietly. Dean nodded but he wasn’t sure. Cas’ scent was calmer now and his smile genuine, but that could mean anything.

“You’ve been here a year almost can you believe it?” Cas asked him. Dean smiled and shook his head. “Even though we revised the contract in December and we made changes and a longer term then, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

He looked up earnestly at Dean. “What did you want to talk about?” Dean asked him softly. He could scent that Cas was becoming anxious again and he wasn’t sure if it was in response to Dean’s anxiety or something else. Cas didn’t look like he was about to pull the rug out from under Dean, but his survival instincts were deeply ingrained in him and he prepared himself for anything.

“I want to change some things,” he said honestly. Dean’s eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. 

He was not expecting Cas to ask to change the contract. He didn’t know what to think. He searched Cas’ eyes and scented him slightly. There was no anger or bitterness to it, and Cas didn’t look upset about anything. Dean’s hands were shaking and he pulled them into his lap so Cas couldn’t see.

“Oh?” he asked. “What-“ His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “What do you want to change?”

Cas looked at him and Dean could see something in his face. His scent began to change, to soften and his hopes rose as he watched Cas. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot the last few months. I thought I could go on with the way things were, but I don’t think I can anymore. I want to terminate the contract, Dean.”

Dean blanched and his throat closed around a lump again. The prickle of tears in his eyes alerted him to the fact that he was about to cry, but it was secondary to the gut-wrenching pain in his chest. The rejection tugged at the bond and he struggled to breathe.

“Dean?” He blinked and looked at Cas’ concerned face. Dean looked again and realized it wasn’t only concern. There was fear and a dawning realization. “You want to keep the contract?” he asked. His voice was low and gruff and Dean could scent disappointment and resignation again. 

He watched Cas frown and his shoulders round as he deflated a bit. Dean felt lost and rejected. He stared at Cas, who was clearly disappointed that Dean had wanted to keep the contract and it was too much for him to handle. Cas didn’t want him or the contract. He must not have been a good enough omega for him. That thought hollowed out his chest and propelled his body into motion. He needed to get away.

He jumped up from the bench and nearly fell as he stumbled to his feet, knocking his hip into the table. Cas’ hand shot out to steady him and Dean pulled away. He couldn’t let Cas touch him, not now.

Dean shook his head and forced himself to speak around the tears and pain. “It’s fine, Cas. I’ll sign the termination agreement and I’ll go. I’ll leave, you won’t have to find a place for me. I- I-“ 

Dean couldn’t speak any longer. His sobs broke free of his chest and he would have crumpled to the floor if Cas hadn’t caught him. 

“Leave?” Cas asked in disbelief.

“If you don’t want a con-contract,” he was able to push out between his stuttering breaths. Dean knew it was pathetic and he knew he was making a scene, but he couldn’t stop himself. He clung to Cas as soon as he felt the alpha’s arms around him, resolve to get away gone in the face of his alpha’s embrace.

“Dean, please, stop,” Cas implored. 

Dean fisted his shirt and buried his face in the alpha’s neck. He didn’t mean to start babbling, but he couldn’t help himself. Even though Cas’ scent was laced with worry and fear it was the only scent that brought him true comfort. The scent of home.

“Please, Cas,” he whispered between sobs. “Please don’t make me go. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll fix whatever you want and I’ll do whatever you need, but please…please.”

Cas’ scent shifted to surprise and his body tighten under him.

“What? No, Dean, that’s not what I mean. Oh, Dean,” Cas said. He cradled the back of his head and Dean cried harder. 

“I’ll change whatever you want and I’ll sleep in my own room. I’ll fix it, I promise. Don’t make me go, Cas. Alpha, please.”

“I’m screwing this all up. Dean, listen to me sweet omega.” Cas pulled away slightly and cupped his hands around Dean’s jaw and moved him so that Cas was looking into Dean’s tear-filled eyes. “I don’t want you to be my house omega anymore. I want you to be my mate. I don’t want a contract with you because I just want you. I’m sorry, Dean, this is not how I wanted this to go tonight. I want you to stay with me and mate me. Be my mate, Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked. He could hear the desperation that was so clear in his voice mirrored in Cas. He sniffled and tried to unblock his nose so he could scent properly. He blinked fresh tears from his eyes, but he could see Cas’ face and it was serious. He held him gently by his face and spoke softly.

“I want it gone because it’s keeping us apart. It’s always there, in my mind, when I’m with you and I don’t want it to be. I want to kiss you, Dean and make love to you and spend my life with you, but I want it to be because you actually want those things, not because you signed a contract to let me.”

He paused and Dean couldn’t find his voice. The pain in his chest was receding and with it, a clearer head emerged. He looked another moment into the alpha’s eyes and saw the truth there. He swallowed hard and let hope peek into his soul.

“You don’t want the contract because you want to mate me?” he asked.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered seriously.

Dean closed his eyes and another sob broke free. He covered his face with his hands and hoped that his scent was bleeding into the air with relief and love and reassurance that he felt the same because he couldn’t speak for the emotions. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After months of not knowing and wondering if he would get his heart broken, he knew that Cas loved him back.

He heard Cas scent the air.

“I feel like we’ve been courting for a while,” Cas continued as he reached for Dean’s hands and gently pulled them down. There was a small smile on his face and Dean could scent excitement and hope in the air.

Dean nodded again as Cas gently wiped the lingering tears from his face. “I feel like that too, Cas,” he said softly. “I don’t want a contract with you anymore, I just want you, too.”

Relief swept over Cas’ face and he pulled Dean to him. Cas lowered his mouth to Dean’s and it was soft and sweet and passionate at the same time. There was nothing different about this kiss than others Cas had given him, except Cas knew Dean was giving it freely because he wanted to kiss Cas as an alpha, not his employer. And Dean knew Cas was kissing him because he wanted to, not because he had a right to. 

Cas kissed him thoroughly, and as they stood in the kitchen together the scents of grief and pain dissipated. In its place was joy and happiness. Dean could hardly believe the way the evening had turned out. He hoped that Cas could read how much Dean loved him in his scent and the press of his lips.

Dean could scent the happiness rolling off of his alpha as he kissed Dean senseless. When he finally pulled back he kept Dean within the circle of his arms and looked right into his eyes. Dean could see how serious they were, but he could also see the adoration shining through them.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean took a breath to tell the alpha that he felt the same way when he scented it. It was the same floral tone that he had smelled so slightly before but now it was strong and wove through the rest of Cas’ scent like it belonged there. The scent of lavender was stronger but not overpowering and it served to make Cas smell even more delicious to Dean.

Dean paused and blinked. He realized what the scent was. “It’s lavender,” he whispered. 

Cas looked at him questioningly. “What is?”

“That scent,” Dean told him. He played with the hair on the back of Cas’ neck where his hands had come to rest. “It’s lavender. I’ve smelled it before sometimes but I couldn’t get a strong enough scent to figure out what it was other than a flower.”

Cas’ brows rose. “You did?” he asked. Dean nodded. “How long have you known?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look at the alpha in question. “Known what?”

Cas looked at him in confusion and Dean frowned when the scent he had just discovered began to fade slightly. 

“Known that I love you, Dean,” Cas told him. 

Suddenly, Dean understood. The lavender scent in Cas’ natural smell was love. “I didn’t know. I could scent it so faintly sometimes, like you weren’t really feeling whatever it was, but I wanted to. That night I licked over the gland on your neck I could smell it.”

Cas pulled Dean closer to him and pressed their lips together gently for a moment before he pulled away. “I tried to keep it from you. I didn’t know what to do, and I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way. That night I was so content with you, in our bed…I wanted it to be real.”

Dean pulled back. “It was real, Cas. It was real for me and I love you, too.”

Cas’ smile was brilliant and he leaned forward so their foreheads pressed together. “I’m so glad.”

Dean smiled too. “I’ve loved you for a long time, almost from the beginning,” Dean told him quietly.

“I have for a while now, too, I just didn’t know how to tell you. I had hoped that I could show you, but I couldn’t find the words.”

Dean smiled at Cas and pulled away so he could look him in the eyes. “You did show me,” he said. “You showed me every day Cas. You brought me flowers. You took me on rides through the ranch. You left me little notes and made my tea and made every day moments special and significant because you wanted to show me that you loved me. I knew it, Cas, I could feel it. I was worried that I was reading too much into my own feelings and you didn’t really mean to tell me anything, but I was wrong. You were showing me every day.” 

He pressed their lips together again. When he broke away Cas was smiling so wide Dean could see his gums. Cas rarely smiled like that and it was a beautiful sight. Dean thought his own smile probably mirrored it. He inhaled the scent of lavender again and his eyelids fluttered shut. He felt Cas’ hand land on his neck softly and opened his eyes.

“You didn’t know?” he asked Dean. It took the omega a few seconds to realize that Cas was asking again if he had known the alpha was in love with him.

He shook his head. “I didn’t know that’s what the flowers were,” Dean told him.

Cas frowned and his scent muted again. Dean swallowed his anxiety. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he whispered.

Cas’ face softened and he slid his hand up to cup his cheek. “No, Dean, I’m not upset that you didn’t understand. I didn’t want you to know and I tried very hard to keep control over it so you wouldn’t. I’m upset because there are patterns to Were’s scents. You know this, right? Scents become muted with shock, moldy with sadness, thicker with happiness-“

“Spicy with arousal,” Dean interrupted with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

Cas laughed and shook his head. “Yes. I know you understand. All of those are some variation of the natural scent you carry. Some emotions bring out one undertone or the other more and love, affection, those scents are floral.”

“Oh.” Dean was beginning to understand. “So, all of us have a floral undertone for love?” he asked quietly.

Cas nodded. “Yours smells like apple blossoms, which is still a variation of your natural apple scent, but the flower is strong.” He looked at Dean, and he could see as well as scent Cas’ sadness for him. “But you didn’t know what it meant.”

Dean blinked away a fresh wave of tears as he realized why Cas was upset. “So, I didn’t recognize it because I’ve never scented it before. Or that I can remember.”

It had been so long since someone loved him in any way that he didn’t recognize the scent of it. Dean felt slightly hollow in his chest at the realization.

“You’ll always scent it from now on,” Cas assured him. Dean gave him a small, grateful smile and pulled him close for another kiss. Dean sunk into it and Cas let his scent surround him and Dean nearly sobbed again with how relieved and happy he was. Cas ended the kiss slowly and pulled away. Dean blinked at him.

“Will you sign the termination agreement?” Cas asked him breathlessly.

“Yes, right now, do you have it?” Dean asked eagerly. Cas nodded and moved them both back to the table where the papers lay. He moved the contract off of the top and beneath it was a termination agreement. Cas pulled the pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to Dean.

Dean wasted no time scrawling his name on the line above his name and handed the pen to Cas who did the same. They both stared at the paper for a minute in silence.

Dean turned back to Cas first. Cas met his eyes.

“Dean,” he said quietly. “Will you be my mate?” Dean’s eyes widened at the question. Before he could respond Cas continued. “I know it might feel sudden, and I understand if you need more time, but I feel like we’ve been courting for months. We’ve known each other for a year, we know we work together, we love each other and I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“I feel the same way, Cas. I would love to be your mate.”

Cas kissed him again, long and hard before he pulled away. “Alright. Let me put these on the desk. I want to sit on the porch with you.”

Dean nodded and stepped back. Cas took his hand immediately and they walked through the hallway down to the front of the house. He threw the papers on the desk in the office and led Dean to the swing on the front porch. Cas pulled him down next to him and Dean settled in just like he had so many times before. Dean smiled, thinking it was appropriate that Cas had brought him out to talk while they were in the swing. 

“I knew,” Cas started. Dean looked up at him but he was staring out over the land. “When we broke the contract with Jimmy and it was just the two of us, I knew that I could fall in love with you. You were always perfect for me, Dean. From the first time I scented you, you were perfect. 

“When you responded to my alpha so beautifully and let me in, let me get close to you, I knew I was doomed.” He laughed and Dean raised as eyebrow. “When we went to get the tree at Christmas I had to hold my alpha tightly. The way you looked in the snow with your eyes bright and your scent so happy and excited. The way you looked at me…” He shook his head. “I loved you then, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed. He remembered how he had felt that day too. 

“I should have asked you to court properly, Dean, and I’m sorry I didn’t do that. I was afraid that if I asked to break the contract and court you that you would say no. I knew that you weren’t ready, so I tried a different way.”

“And you succeeded,” Dean reminded him. He pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I told Amelia in February. The day you broke your boot lace and kissed me for the first time,” he continued. “I was in love with you for a while before, but it was the first time I had admitted it to myself.”

Cas sat up straight and Dean pulled up too at his surprise. “Amelia’s known since February?” he asked. Dean nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her, it just kind of slipped out in my shock.”

Cas shook his head at Dean. “No, no, don’t misunderstand. I’m glad you confided in her. In fact, I told Jimmy in February when I was starting to go crazy. It was the same day, actually.” He huffed a laugh. “They have both known for a long time. Did Amelia push you to tell me?”

Dean’s eyes widened at the realization that they had both known for months and probably knew they were both idiots. “Oh my God,” Dean whispered. “She did.” He laughed. “I told her she couldn’t tell Jimmy! Well at least we know they’ll be happy for us.”

“Yea,” Cas laughed. “You’ll stay with me here?” he asked once they had calmed.

“Of course, Cas. This is our home. Where else would we go?” Dean sat up all the way to look in his eyes.

“I just wanted to be sure. I know this first year has been hard for you. The winter alone can be long and desolate.”

Dean nodded. “As long as you’re here with me, I’ll be fine, but no, you can’t drag me from this place. You promised this would always be my home if I wanted and I want.”

Cas cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, Dean. I don’t want to leave, for the record. Ever. But I would if you were genuinely unhappy with this life.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, I love it. I want to mate you upstairs in our bed and raise our pups in this house together.”

Something flashed in Cas’ eyes at the mention of pups. “Pups?” he asked lowly. “How many pups?”

“Well, there are four extra bedrooms up there,” he said as he tilted his chin to the house. “I think we should fill them. There’s a perfect room for a nursery.”

“A nursery?” Cas asked him, sounding more like himself.

Dean blushed slightly. “Yea, um, the room with the day bed and the rocker,” he admitted. “I like that one.”

“I like that one too,” Cas told him. Cas’ voice deepened again when he spoke next. “Have you thought about pups? My pups?”

Dean blushed deeper and he could scent Cas’ satisfaction with the silent admission. “Maybe,” he said.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s again. This kiss was a little more aggressive and Dean could scent a bit of spice in it. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered desperately. “I want to mate you.”

“Yea, Cas. Take me to bed.”

Cas broke the kiss and pulled Dean up with him. They moved into the house and upstairs into the room that had felt like theirs for months already. 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Dean down to straddle his lap so he could kiss him properly. Dean let him guide his head and control their motions. He could scent Cas’ growing arousal as well as feel it beneath him. Cas broke away to kiss down his neck.

“My sweet omega,” he whispered between kisses. He pulled his head up and looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“Alpha,” Dean replied just as softly.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispered.

Dean laughed, giddy with relief and excitement and love. He pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips and climbed off of his lap. Dean peeled off his shirt and felt a wave of satisfaction at the way Cas’ eyes darkened.

Cas laid him carefully on the bed and made love to him. He kissed every inch of Dean’s skin and worshiped his body. Dean was more than ready by the time Cas settled between his legs, slick coating his thighs and making a wet patch under him. 

Cas pressed their lips together as he encouraged Dean to wrap his legs around his waist. Cas slid in with one smooth thrust and Dean was lost in the familiar way Cas’ body moved with his. When Cas’ knot caught and Dean bared his neck Cas didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into his skin right over the mating gland. Dean came between their bodies as Cas split the skin, marking him forever as Cas’ mate. The bruise that had faded over the last few days would be renewed but he would have Cas’ bite over it, too.

Dean felt the bond snap into place and his body was pliant and molded to Cas’ in every way. Dean closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling of Cas inside of him, lapping at his neck and holding him in his arms. 

“I love you, Dean,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean replied. 

***

The next morning, they lingered longer in bed than usual, just cuddling and talking. They discussed their feelings from the last weeks and agreed that they needed to talk more and assume less.

Now that they were mated they would be more attuned to the nuances in their scents and emotions, but words were always best.

It was full light and well past seven when Cas finally dragged himself away from Dean. Dean whined and pouted, but he knew the animals needed to be cared for and Cas needed to talk to Jimmy.

“I’ll be back soon,” Cas promised. “Jimmy owes me at least a few days,” he told him, reminding Dean of when Jimmy and Amelia had mated and Jimmy needed to stay close to her. Dean nodded and Cas dressed. Dean stretched and followed him downstairs. They made their coffee together and Dean heated up some breakfast casserole Amelia had left for them to eat. Amelia wasn’t in the kitchen and the breakfast had long been over and cleaned up.

Dean walked out to the back porch with Cas and sat with his second cup of coffee. Cas disappeared into the barn and a few minutes later there was a loud whoop from within. Dean could hear it clear across the field and he laughed at Jimmy’s excitement.

Dean pressed his fingers lightly against the fresh bite and giggled. He couldn’t believe it either and he wanted to shout too. Instead he finished his coffee and went inside to move the rest of his things into their bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the epologue! I hope that you all like the wrap up.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and especially to those of you who commented all the way through with thoughts and encouragement. You have no idea how much it means to me that you all like this story!
> 
> Currently, I have several unfinished fics that I'm working on. I'm hoping to get one finished and start posting soon. I'm always looking for prompts and ideas, so feel free to pass anything along you might like to see!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as destielslassie.
> 
> Enjoy!

**EPOLOGUE- 6 years later**

“Ben!” Dean shouted as his four-year-old came running into the kitchen for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. “Please walk in the house.”

“But I’m a super hero!” Ben called as he ran back into the play room. Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A crash on the other side of the wall had Dean open his eyes and listen.

“I’m ok!” came his son’s little voice. 

Dean shook his head and looked at his daughter who was sitting in her high chair playing while he folded laundry at the kitchen table. When Ben had started to walk they decided to take the dining room that they never used and turn it into a playroom. They could put a gate in the hallway on the other side of the bathroom and keep him in with the kitchen and den area. It had worked great, but the ability to run from the playroom through the nook, kitchen and den before looping back was tempting for his son, and they replayed this scene at least once a day.

“Dada! Ben ‘kay!” Emma squealed. Dean nodded at his two-year-old with a wry smile on his face.

“Yes, he is. This time,” Dean told her. Ben and Emma were the spitting image of him in looks and personality. They both had lighter hair, though Ben’s was a bit on the darker side. They had fair skin, green eyes and Dean suspected they would have freckles sprinkled across their nose and cheeks. Dean rubbed his belly and hoped that the next one would have blue eyes and dark hair like their Papa.

Dean turned when he heard the door to the mudroom open. “Dean?” Cas called as he came in.

“Here,” he said. He moved slightly so Cas could see him and his mate came through to where they were. “All done?”

Cas nodded as he took Dean in his arms. He gently stroked his belly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Everything is fine. The mare did a great job and we have a healthy colt. Just in time,” he said with a smile.

“Good. Are you going by yourself or is Jimmy riding with you?” Dean asked as Cas bent down to greet Emma.

Gabe was flying in for a visit from California. Dean was happy to welcome the alpha any time and Gabe frequently flew out for short vacations. Dean was looking forward to hearing about his spring semester and what he was doing while he was off for the summer.

Dean was excited to see Gabe. Their ranch had continued to expand as the ranch did and they had several small families and mates scattered throughout the land.

Benny had met his mate Andrea when her father had come to buy a horse from Cas. They mated within weeks and had two pups together. Cas had added on to the cabin Benny and Victor had lived in so the family could stay there.

Victor hadn’t mated but he still lived on the property.

They had hired more hands to help and many of them had either had mates or had mated while they lived on the ranch. Cas was interested in making this a home for them as he had for Dean. Dean liked having more people close by but it had shifted the dynamic. Where Benny and Victor had come to the main house for their meals for so long, now Dean only cooked for his little family. Everyone had a mate to cook in their own cabins except Victor and he often elected to eat with Benny and Andrea.

Dean missed the days where his table was full of alphas, but as he looked down at his baby girl he only felt a little nostalgia. His life now was pretty good, too.

“Jimmy’s coming with me,” Cas told him. “I think Amelia might kill him if I leave him with her.” He winced.

Jimmy and Amelia were strong mates, but Amelia was almost due with her fourth pup in six years and hated Jimmy for all he was worth at the moment. Dean wasn’t concerned though, because he knew that Amelia loved the guy and she’d be back to herself again soon.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Dean told him. Ben emerged at that point from the play room and ran to Cas who swooped him up in his arms and nuzzled him.

“Hey, bud, Papa’s got to go get Uncle Gabe, ok?” Cas told him. 

“Yay! Candy man!” Ben cried. Dean chuckled at the nick name Ben had given Gabe a few years ago. Gabe loved it and lived up to it.

“That’s right,” Cas confirmed. “And Uncle Gabe will only give you candy if you’re on our best behavior ok?” 

Dean had to turn away slightly to hide his smile but Ben nodded seriously. They would use it as an incentive for as long as possible. There was no need to tell Ben that they were more worried about Gabe being on his best behavior than Ben.

“Ok, Papa,” Ben replied. Cas smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before he let the boy down. Ben scampered back into the playroom and Dean could hear him banging around. He shook his head and turned back to Cas.

“Alright, well, I’m going to try and finish a few things here, but everything is ready for him when you get back.”

“Thank you, Dean. I couldn’t do anything without you,” Cas whispered as he kissed him again. Dean smiled and released his mate.

“Be careful,” he told him.

“We will,” Cas replied. “Love you all!”

“We love you!” Dean cried as Cas disappeared into the mudroom.

Dean sighed in happiness. His smile dropped a little when he turned back to the mountain of clothes he had to fold.

Dean passed the afternoon with the kids and by the time the alphas arrived back with their guest the house looked great. Dean had cleaned and the kids had napped so Dean was able to lay down a bit.

At six months pregnant he still felt pretty good and this pup was an easy pregnancy so far, so he couldn’t complain too much. But the reality of being pregnant with a third pup while having two other little ones was difficult and exhausting. He chuckled at himself. It would be a lot worse when this pup arrived.

The pups were in the den with the TV on Daniel Tiger while Dean finished the dinner for them all. He had just plated the kid’s food to feed them first when he heard the commotion of multiple footsteps and voices. Dean smiled and wiped his hands on a towel before he made his way to the table with the kid’s plates. He thought they could cool while he said hello to Gabe.

Cas came quickly through the door by himself and Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Where’s the fire, Cas?” he asked.

Cas made a beeline for Dean and pulled him in to nuzzle behind his ear. Dean let him wrap his arms around his back as much as Cas could with Dean’s belly and sighed into his embrace. Cas always acted like it had been days since he had seen him last. Dean loved it.

“Gabe brought someone with him,” Cas whispered as they stood cheek to cheek. Dean pulled back quickly in shock.

“Brought someone with him?” he echoed. “Who?”

“His mate, apparently,” Cas told him. Dean blinked, taking in Cas face and scent. He wasn’t sure what Cas was feeling and maybe the alpha wasn’t exactly sure either.

“Oh, well.” Dean shrugged. “What do you think of him…her? It is an omega?”

“Him. Yes, he’s an omega. He’s very tall and very young but they seem to be happy.” Cas paused and smiled. “It reminds me of the way we were when we first mated.”

Dean gave him an indignant look. “What do you mean were? How do you think this pup got in here?” he asked as he patted his stomach.

Cas chuckled and pressed a hand to over Dean’s while he pressed Dean’s lips to his. When he pulled away his scent was clear and normal.

“I like him so far. He seems like a good match for Gabe.” Cas sighed. “I just wish he hadn’t surprised us. I would have liked to have been prepared for a guest, even if he didn’t tell us it was his mate. I’m sorry, I know this will be more stress for you.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry, Cas, it’s fine. It’s just one more person. Please, if I had a nickel every time I ended up with more people at my table than I thought we’d be rich.”

Cas kissed him again. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Alright, well, let me see what needs to be done. Is everyone else coming?”

“They were behind me getting their things. I wanted to come in quickly and warn you.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said.

He turned back around just as the door opened and everyone poured inside. The kids jumped up and squealed in excitement and went right for Gabe. He swung them up in his arms and nuzzled them. The pups giggled and wiggled until Gabe put them down.

“Uncle Gabe!” Emma cried. She clapped her hands in excitement while her brother danced around the alpha looking for sweets.

“Hello, pups!” Gabe exclaimed. 

“Alright you two, come on, give them some room,” Dean said as he made his way over to them. Gabe met him half way and gave him a hug. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

“I see my brother’s been busy,” he said as he gestured to Dean’s stomach. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yea, well, at least this is only number three. Amelia’s due with number four any day.” Dean noticed that Jimmy hadn’t come in with them and wondered if he had headed straight home.

“Well, you make some mighty fine pups, so congrats and keep on, I guess,” Gabe told him. Dean chuckled and turned when he caught sight of Gabe’s mate. 

The omega was taller than Gabe by a good foot at least. He had brown hair and eyes that matched and he held himself with confidence and ease. 

“Everyone, this is my mate, Sam Singer,” Gabe introduced him. Dean’s smile froze on his face. His eyes narrowed. Dean looked closer.

Dean was startled out of his thoughts when the omega approached him to shake hands. Dean looked at him and his heart stopped. He scented as unobtrusively as possible while they shook hands and Dean smiled on the outside. On the inside he was screaming.

He knew the scent. He knew this omega, Sam’s, scent. It was apple, like Dean’s, only instead of fresh with cinnamon undertones, it was tart with caramel laced through it so it was sweeter. A chill went through his body and good bumps erupted all over his skin. Memories of kicking a soccer ball around on a lawn and fighting over the TV remote assaulted his brain. Memories of pushing a scrawny seven year old behind him when their foster father, Alistair, was in a drunken rage made him shiver.

The other omega smiled at him, but Dean saw something pass through his eyes as well. Dean’s scent was muddled with pregnancy and freshly covered in Cas’ alpha, so it wasn’t as clear and strong as it could have been, but he wondered if Sam knew.

Dean watched silently as they came further into the house. Dean tried to participate in the conversation and act normally, while he finished dinner, but his mind was racing. 

His brother was here. He was in Dean’s house. He was Gabe’s mate. He was alive, healthy and strong. He was enormous!

What was Dean going to do?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cas touched him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even scented him when he approached. Dean looked up at him and Cas frowned.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

Dean swallowed and shook his head slightly. “Can we go talk outside a minute?”

“Of course,” Cas said. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned around to tell everyone they would be right back. Dean made sure everything on the stove was ok before he led Cas down the hallway and out the front door. If Cas was surprised, he didn’t say anything.

Dean sat heavily on the swing and Cas joined him. He pulled him close and Dean went willingly. He pressed his nose into Cas’ neck and breathed a minute while he gathered his thoughts. Cas gently swung them while he waited and Dean fell a little more in love with him while they sat there.

Finally, he sat up and Cas stopped the motion of the swing. Dean looked at his mate and took a breath to speak. 

“Gabe’s mate is my brother,” Dean told him.

Cas’ eyes widened and he started smiling. “You’re sure?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Sammy smelled like a caramel apple you’d get from a carnival or something. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He’s older and bigger but it’s him.” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“What are you going to do?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know. How do I bring that up? I don’t know what to say, Cas. I haven’t seen him since he was seven. He might not remember me at all and I don’t want to freak him out. He’s only just mated Gabe and he’s young. He’s twenty-one.”

Cas brushed his hair back from his forehead and listened. “Those are valid points, Dean. I trust you to find a way to talk to him that would be best. But don’t underestimate him. If he’s anything like you, he’s strong. He’s three years older than you were when you came to the ranch.”

Dean nodded. “Cas, my baby brother is in there in our living room.”

“I know, sweet omega, I can’t believe it either. I’m so glad though.”

Dean felt the tell-tale signs of tears in his eyes and stood, trying to shake it off. He couldn’t fall apart now. Cas rose with him and gathered him close to his chest. He kissed the top of his head.

“Let me know what I can do, Dean,” he said. Dean nodded and pulled back to walk into the house.

Gabe and Sam were sitting on the couch with the kids while they finished their show. Dean’s heart nearly stopped when he saw Emma curled up next to Sam with her lovey and binky. She had snuggled into him and he had his arm around her.

“Ok, everyone, let’s eat,” Dean called. 

It was a mess of getting plates made and pups settled, milk cups fixed and finding seats before everyone was settled at the table. Dean helped the pups get started and watched Emma carefully in her high chair while she mashed her food with her fist and made a mess. He tried to make sure at least some of it got in her mouth.

“How was the trip in?” Cas asked.

Gabe nodded. “It was good. Easy, actually. There were no issues and it seemed like there weren’t as many people traveling as usual.”

“That’s good,” Cas commented happily. “And work’s ok? You have the summer semester off?”

“Yep, which was just luck. The department is restructuring a little bit so everything is shuffled around. I’ll still have my office where it is and teach most of the classes I used to, but they are adding some things and we’ll have a new professor coming in the fall.”

“No plans to relocate then?” Cas asked half jokingly.

Dean knew that Cas would love nothing more than to have his big brother on the ranch with him. He’d settle for closer than California, but Gabe seemed to love it there.

Gabe smirked at him. “No, baby bro, not right now. Maybe one day, but for now, Sam and I are happy in Palo Alto. Sam’s got a good job, too and we love our house.”

“Sam, tell us about your job,” Cas said. Dean caught his gaze for a moment as he looked over.

Dean had quietly answered Ben’s endless chatter and attended to Emma while they ate. Cas helped absentmindedly with Emma, who sat in her high chair at the end of the table, but he knew that Cas was trying to carry the conversation for Dean so he could process and listen. 

He caught Cas’ gaze across from him after he asked Sam to talk. Dean smiled at him and nudged his foot under the table.

“I’m a secretary for the department. I help to organize meetings and run copies and things. I answer the phone and respond to emails that are sent to the department in general. I’ve only been there about four months, so it’s new. Before that I was working for a law firm in downtown. It ended up not being a good fit because it was just too much aggression going in and out. It started to wear on me and when I realized I hated going to work every day. My head began to hurt from being tense by the end of my shift I knew I needed to do something else.”

“And then he came to work for me and we met and it was instant fireworks and kno- um, fun times,” Gabe said glancing at Ben. He could see Sam flush, but there was a fond smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. “What? It was, Sammy, don’t deny it.”

“I’m not,” Sam said as he shook his head. The smile was still in place. “It happened just like that. He swept me off my feet and asked me to mate him a month later.”

Cas glanced at Dean before he responded. “And do you have any family, Sam?”

Dean watched Sam’s face fall slightly. “My parents died when I was little and I was put in foster care for a few years. I was adopted by Bobby and Ellen Singer when I was nine and they are the best parents I could have asked for. My life could have turned out a lot worse if it wasn’t for them. I have an older brother,” he continued. Dean saw his gaze flick up to meet his before he looked away. “My brother and I were separated before I was adopted.”

Dean swallowed and he knew his scent was bleeding into the air. It was apprehensive and hopeful and worried all at the same time. Gabe looked up sharply at Dean. Sam also looked cautious but gave Cas his attention when he spoke again.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents and brother, but it sounds like you have a good family now,” Cas told him. Sam nodded in thanks. “Dean has a similar story,” Cas continued. Dean froze and Cas nodded to him. He wasn’t sure what to say. He appreciated Cas orchestrating the opening to talk but Dean’s heart was in his throat.

“Oh yea?” Sam asked excitedly. That something was back in his eyes. Dean could scent a change in him too. There was hope and longing and Dean smiled at him.

“Yea, actually, really similar,” he said. He swallowed hard and looked at his brother. “My parents were John and Mary Winchester. They died when I was ten in a car crash. My little brother and I were sent into foster care but were separated after a year. I was sent to an omega institute when I presented, and when I turned eighteen I came here.”

Dean could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He faintly heard Ben saying his name and he pulled him close under his arm without breaking eye contact. He could scent the confusion from Gabe and the hope from Cas, but mostly, he could scent joy and disbelief from his brother.

“Dean?” he whispered. “Please tell me your brother’s name was Sam Winchester.”

“Yea, Sammy,” Dean said thickly. Dean watched his brother stand quickly and move around the table. Cas pulled Emma towards him to let Sam get to Dean and he dropped to his knees beside of him. Dean saw the tears running down his face as he hesitated. “Come here,” Dean told him. He opened his free arm and Sam sank forward onto his chest, his sobs echoing loudly in the room.

“Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?” Dean heard Gabe whisper.

“Gabe, language,” Cas admonished him. “Come on, let’s take the pups into the den. They’re done anyway.”

Cas looked at him and Dean nodded as he held Sam close while he cried. Gabe produced a lollipop and Ben was easily lured away from Dean. Emma was happy to be released from her hold in the high chair and followed them into the den to watch TV.

Dean held his brother until he quieted and marveled in the fact that they were here. What were the chances that they would find each other? Mate brothers?

Actually, maybe it wasn’t so far fetched that they mated brothers. Scent bonds tended to be strong and follow patterns. Jimmy’s scent was just as good as Cas’ the first time he smelled them and Dean knew that they both loved the way he smelled. Maybe the same undertones carried through to their brothers who made a compatible match.

For whatever reason, they had been brought back together and Dean was grateful. “I didn’t know how to find you,” Dean told him once he was quieter. “I didn’t know where to start looking or how.”

Sam pulled back and wiped his eyes. He nodded. “Me too. I thought about you a lot. It was hard to be separated from you.”

Dean bit his lip. “Yea, yea it was.” He shifted over on the bench and let Sam sit with him. “You look ok, though. You were independent, you have a job and a family that raised you. You have a mate!”

Sam laughed. “Yea, I have a mate. I knew that I wanted to do something other than be a house omega all my life. Not that there’s anything wrong with it,” he hastily added, to Dean. Dean waved him off. He was not offended. “I just wanted something more. Something for myself. Bobby and Ellen encouraged me to do whatever I wanted. They supported me and I got my licenses. When I turned eighteen I already had the job at the law firm lined up.”

Dean nodded. He was proud of his brother. “I’m proud of you, Sammy,” he voiced.

“Thanks, Dean. That means a lot.” He paused and they stared at each other for a minute. Sam laughed in disbelief again. “I can’t believe this. And, Dean. Emma and Ben. This pup,” he gestured to Dean’s stomach. “They are my niece and nephew. My blood family. I…I haven’t had that in so long.”

Dean nodded. He knew what Sam meant. When Ben had been born Dean had cried and cried and he had to explain to Cas that even though he had made a family with him and everyone on the ranch, Ben was his blood and he hadn’t had family like that in many years.

“Yea, Sammy. They are. And this one, it’s another boy. And if Cas has his way there will be a few more,” he laughed. Sam’s eyebrows rose. “Cas is an amazing alpha, Sam, don’t worry. We wanted a big family.” Dean shrugged. “He loves me and our children and wants lots of them. They are from a big family, too, you know.”

Sam nodded and sighed. “Now what?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Now we get to celebrate.”


End file.
